Amistad, sexo y ¿Amor?
by Tamyalways
Summary: Rick y Kate son amigos desde que eran unos críos. Pero un día dan un paso más en su relación que puede cambiar su amistad pasándola a otro nivel. Es un viaje a traves en el tiempo en el que su amistad puede estar en juego. Denle una oportunidad. Mucho Caskett. Rating M.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, historia nueva y nuevas sensaciones que vivir. Como siempre os pido, espero que le deis una oportunidad. Es más juvenil quizás, más divertida por momentos, pero como no habrá de todo, porque no puede faltar el drama en mis historia nunca, ¿Dónde estaría la diversión sino? Daros ya las gracias de antemano a todos por darle una oportunidad, espero no fallaros. Avisaros también de que puede ser una de las más largas que escriba, según lo que tengo pensado a lo mejor al final la acabo recortando. Gracias y espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 1**

POV RICK

La beso con fuerza, con todas las ganas del mundo. La llevo contra la cama y la dejo caer sin dejar de mirarla. La veo sonreír mientras se muerde el labio sabiendo lo que me causa ese gesto. Me quito la ropa mientras no dejo de mirarla y me tumbo sobre ella haciéndola reír. La acaricio todo su cuerpo sintiendo como mi erección saltaba de emoción al poder sentir su cuerpo.

Quito las ultimas partes de ropa que tengo en mi camino y vuelvo a besarla con ansia. Volví a besarla a torturar su boca con la mía dejando pequeños mordiscos en sus labios, esos labios que no podía tener cerca sin querer besarlos. Empecé a impacientarme con sus caricias aunque intente que no lo notara e intente hacer que ella también se impacientara mientras atacaba su cuello. Pero de repente, sin poder entender que había pasado estábamos en la posición contraria. Nos había dado la vuelta y ahora estaba con una sonrisa sobre mi estómago y trague saliva para intentar mantener la cabeza fría por la visión que tenía delante.

Se acercó hasta mí y empezó a besarme con devoción con pasión, bajo sus labios hasta mi cuello y de ahí justo detrás de la oreja mordiéndola y casi pierdo el control, sentí como me cogía las manos y me las colocaba encima de la cabeza pero me daba igual yo solo podía sentir sus labios en mi cuello. Empezó a bajar de nuevo por mi pecho desnudo jugando con mis pezones y dios necesitaba tocarla, pero cuando quise hacerlo me di cuenta de que me había atado a la cama con la camiseta. Solté un fuerte gemido por la frustración pero la deje hacer, esto era lo que me volvía loco cuando estaba con ella, que nunca sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Siguió bajando con sus labios por mi torso desnudo y empecé a sentir un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo que terminaba en mi entrepierna, aquella que estaba a punto de explotar. La miro y puedo ver una sonrisa en su cara y de repente empezó a subir y bajar por mi longitud volviéndome loco, pero lo peor estaba aún por llegar, de repente bajo su boca sobre mi erección y empezó a chuparla metiéndose completamente dentro de su boca, y provocándome con la mirada estaba a punto de estallar pero se sentía tan bien, lo peor era no poder tocarla. Volvió a metérsela en la boca muy, muy profundo y con sus manos mientras tantos jugaba con mis testículos estimulándolos y volviéndome loco.

Siguió con una gran ritmo hasta que ya no podía más, si seguía así íbamos a acabar la noche mucho antes de lo que quería así que tire como pude de ella haciendo que se sentara sobre mi estómago.

Empezamos a besarnos y ella no dejaba de acariciarme volviendo loco de repente cogió mi erección de nuevo subiendo su mano arriba y abajo un par de veces y separando sus braguitas aún puesta, y sin quitársela junto nuestros sexos dejándose caer sobre mi erección, enorme erección. Empezó a moverse arriba y abajo y lo intercalaba con movimientos circulares, me estaba llevando al límite esto era excitante pero necesitaba tocarla sentir el temblor de su cuerpo y el calor que irradiaba. Necesitaba tocarla, pero el no poder hacerlo estaba haciendo que todo la pasión, el deseo que sentía en estos momentos se multiplicara por cien, por eso era adicto al sexo con ella, no podía evitarlo por momento como este.

-Suéltame por favor, necesito tocarte-termino rogando porque no aguanto ni un segundo más sin hacerlo.

Se quedó parada por un momento y bajo sus labios para unirlos a los míos mientras liberabas mis manos. Y cuanto las sentí libre fui directo a tocarla a sentir su piel caliente sobre mis dedos. Me incorporé quedando sentado, nuestras frentes juntas, hasta que baje mi cara para chupar uno de sus pezones, haciéndola estremecerse. Volví a penetrarla esta vez de forma fuerte haciéndola que soltara un gemido y empezamos a movernos ambos, chocando nuestros cuerpo calientes y sudorosos, buscando la liberación. El cambio de postura hizo que la penetración fuera más profunda dándonos más placer a ambos, nos besábamos sin descanso y sin sentido. Empecé a sentir como mi liberación se acercaba así quise acelerar el suyo metiendo mi mano entre nuestros dos cuerpos unidos y apartándose su pequeño tanga aún puesto empezó a tocarle el clítoris haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos. Al sentir sus paredes contraerse atrapándome mi pene en su interior no pude controlarme más y me corrí en su interior.

Intentamos recuperar el aliento uno sobre el otro. Una vez más había sido increíble, había sido único y me daba igual si nadie entendía que era lo que teníamos, era adicto a momento como este y no pensaba dejarlos pasar.

-La próxima vez me toca a mí-digo riéndome y siento como se ríe con fuerza ella también.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Me ha encantado, me gusta que me sorprendas.

-Eso es lo bueno de esto ¿no?-dice levantándose mientras empieza a vestirse.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si.

-Pensé que podíamos pasar toda la noche juntos-digo moviendo las cejas de forma picara pero lo único que consigo es una sonrisa suya mientras acaba de vestirse-¿De verdad tienes que irte?

-Sí, he quedado con mis padres, tenemos la fiesta esa de la comunidad. ¿Tú no vas?

-No pensaba ir-digo poniéndole morritos.

-Anda no seas tonto. Nos vemos allí.

-Bien-digo levantándome y acompañándola hacia la puerta de la pequeña cabaña de mi familia que nos servían perfectamente para este tipo de reuniones.

Llego a casa y voy directo a la nevera para darle un buen trago al zumo estoy sin duda sediento después de mi reunión de esta noche, aunque también un poco enfadado porque durara tan poco.

-No seas cerdo y coge un vaso-dice mi madre pillándome de lleno bebiendo de la botella.

-Lo siento-digo dejando la botella en el frigo-¿Adónde vas?

-A la fiesta de la comunidad.

-Voy contigo-digo como si nada.

-¿En serio? Pensé que habías dejado claro que no te gustaban ese tipo de fiestas.

-Y no me gustan, pero van los chicos así que…

-Y Kate ¿No?

-También irá.

-Cariño…

-Mama no te metas ¿vale?

-Vale. Solo quiero verte feliz.

-Lo sé y no te gusta Kate para mí.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? No me gusta lo que hacéis.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Divertirnos?

-Jugar con fuego. Y terminareis quemándoos.

-Anda ya-digo riéndome mientras me dirijo hacia la habitación para vestirme. Me da igual lo que opinen los demás, ella y yo sabemos de sobra qué es lo que tenemos y que es lo queremos y lo demás nos da igual, si no lo entienden haya ellos.

Llegamos a la fiesta y busco a los chicos pero de momento no veo a nadie por ningún lado. Mi madre enseguida se reúne con unas cuantas de mujeres y yo me acerco hacia la mesa en busca de una copa. Miro a mi alrededor y cuando veo que nadie me veo echo un poco de alcohol en mi refresco. Me giro deprisa para desaparecer de allí y acabo chocando con alguien.

-Lo siento.

-Mira por donde…-pero no acaba de hablar cuando levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la mía.

-Hola Gina.

-Hola.

-Lo siento-digo mirándole a los ojos y tragando saliva dando a entender que iba mucho más allá de solo haberla manchado.

-Eso ya lo has dicho.

-Siento que lo nuestro no funcionara, yo no quería lo mismo que tú y…

-Rick dejémoslo ¿vale? No quiero escucharte más decir esas cosas…-dice poniendo mala cara.

-No quería hacerte daño, yo no soy como tú y…

-Si ya. Eres un niñato, no quieres tener una relación eso ya lo sé-dice casi con rabia y siento que es lo que merezco. Pero todo empeoró en un segundo.

-Hola Rick-dice Kate apareciendo de repente y cuando Gina la ve le echa una mirada que me dio miedo y desapareció sin decir nada más-creo que he llegado en mal momento.

-No creo que has llegado en el mejor-digo mirándola.

-Aún sigue resentida…-dice señalando a Gina.

-No todos somos iguales y a veces no caigo en eso.

-Ya le pediste perdón.

-Lo sé pero…eso no hace no que me sienta mal por ella y que ella se sienta mejor.

-Te dije que pasaría.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Soy irresistible.

-Muy graciosa-digo al verla sonreír-sabes lo que opino sobre las relaciones y en cuanto al tema sexual. Yo no le doy esa importancia. Pero entiendo que se sienta así de mal.

-Rick es lo normal. Pero nosotros no somos normales.

-No, no lo somos.

-Por eso conectamos así-dice guiñándome un ojo y haciéndome sonreír.

-Hey chicos-dice de repente Lanie llegando con el resto de nuestros amigos y ya todo queda atrás. Intento disfrutar del momento que estoy viviendo, completamente libre, pudiendo hacer todo lo que quiero sin tener que dar explicaciones, sin hacer daño a nadie. Es el momento que quiero vivir, ya tengo tiempo para crecer, para madurar. Soy un crío, un inmaduro, pues quizás, pero quiero seguir así un poco más, quiero disfrutar de mi vida, de este momento de mi vida que sé que no durara eternamente. Ya llegara el momento de madurar y cuando llegue ese momento estaré preparado, hasta entonces, viviré mi vida intentando no hacer daño a nadie que me rodee.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. Ya os habréis dado cuenta de que Rick y Kate tienen una relación algo especial entre ellos. Y si, son unos adolescente que quieren vivir su vida antes de tener que tomar una decisión importante que les cambie la vida, que les haga madurar, que les haga elegir el camino hacia donde quieren que se dirija su vida: ¿A qué Universidad ir? Bueno espero que le sigáis dando una oportunidad, esto va a ir avanzando y con el paso del tiempo y de los años, ambos irán madurando y su historia irá evolucionando a la vez que ellos van creciendo.**

 **Gracias y si mañana nada lo impide estaremos con el segundo capítulo. Seguimos también con Testigo Protegido.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Buenos días y mil gracias a todos por estar ahí en el inicio de esta historia. Para mí ha sido muy importante ver que estáis ahí y espero que continuéis a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 2**

POV RICK

Estamos como siempre los seis juntos, y menos mal porque mire por donde mire todo esto es un muermo. Quizás tenía que haberme quedado en casa, o mejor si Kate hubiera querido podíamos habernos quedado en la cabaña.

-Chicos esto es un muermo-dice Lanie quejándose.

-Sí, esto está muerto-digo riéndome y haciendo a todos reír.

-No se para que hemos venido-dice Lanie.

-¿Para contentar a nuestros padres?-dice Kate mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Touché. ¿Y ahora?

-Iros hacia la zona del puente. Yo voy en un momento con algo para divertirnos-digo mirando a todos los lados.

-Rick si te pillan…-dice Kate mirándome pero yo le sonrió quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Todo va estar bien. Pero iros ya anda.

-Yo me quedo con él. Necesitaras ayuda para llevarlo todo-dice Javier y yo asiento.

-A muy bien me dejáis con todas las chicas-dice Kevin sonriendo.

-Tienes mucha suerte amigo-dice Javier siguiéndome hacia la mesa donde estaban las bebidas.

Cogimos un par de botellas y seis vasos y nos fuimos hacia la playa donde ya estaban todos esperándonos, juntos debajo del puente.

-Chicos venimos cargados.

-Que bien-dice Lanie casi arrebatándonos los vasos y repartiéndolos a todos. Rellenamos nuestras copas y nos sentamos todos en círculo.

-Brindemos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Jenny demostrando como siempre que era la más tímida para todo esto.

-Pues por ejemplo porque Rick está de nuevo soltero-dice Lanie con una sonrisa mirando a Kate y no me sorprende imagino que es lo normal contárselo a tu mejor amiga.

-Mira que eres mala-dice Javier ocultando una sonrisa.

-Sois unos cabrones-digo.

-Tío esa chica no era para ti. Es normal que nos alegremos.

-Está bien-digo dejándome caer sobre la arena.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta-dice Kevin agarrando a Jenny de la mano y alejándose sin mirar atrás. Huyendo de lo que él pensaba que podía ser una discusión pero no tenía sentido empezarla, ya que sé que al final terminaría dándoles la razón.

-Yo voy a ir a tomar un baño, ¿Vienes?-dice Lanie señalando a Javier que le mira con los ojos fuera.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, ¿vienes o no?

-Voy, lo siento hermano-dice mirándome mientras sale corriendo detrás de Lanie quitándose la camiseta por el camino.

Escucho movimiento y enseguida veo a Kate tumbarse a mi lado. Cierro los ojos concentrándome en su olor y en el sonido del mar.

-Siento lo que ha dicho la bocazas de Lanie.

-Lo sabe.

-¿Saber?

-Lo nuestro.

-Es mi amiga. ¿Tú no se lo has dicho a los chicos?

-No.

-¿No?

-Solo lo sabe mi madre porque casi nos pilla y Gina por lo mismo. Yo no voy contándolo.

-¿Es malo que yo lo haga?

-No digo que sea malo.

-No quieres que nadie se entere-dice y sé que le ha molestado.

-No quiero decir eso. Me da igual quien lo sepa. Pero no tengo porque ir diciéndole a nadie lo que hago y dejo de hacer.

-Vale está bien-dice incorporándose para irse.

-Espera, lo siento. No estoy bien ¿vale? Soy un idiota.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me ha gustado encontrarme con Gina.

-Pensé que te daba igual lo que pensara la gente de ti. Que tú eras así y ya está.

-Ya, pero no me gusta ver mal a la gente. En eso tiene mi madre razón.

-¿Tu madre?

-Sí, da igual.

-Rick sabes que ante todo somos amigos. Puedes hablar conmigo.

-Lo sé-digo sonriéndole y agarrándole de la mano-estaré bien-digo metiéndole suavemente un mechón del pelo detrás de su oreja.

-Ok, pero recuerda que cuando me necesites.

-Lo sé y lo mismo digo, para lo que necesites.

-Ajam…, siento interrumpir tortolitos-dice Lanie con una sonrisa y Javier la mira sin entender nada.

-No interrumpes nada, quizás nosotros si interrumpamos algo-dice Kate devolviéndole el golpe y no puedo evitar sonreír viendo como Javier se sonroja pero Lanie solo sonríe como si nada.

-Veníamos para ver si queríais apuntaros, el agua esta increíble-dice Javi intentando pasar por alto lo que acababa de decir Kate.

-No sé yo…

-Si vamos-dice Kate levantándose y ofreciéndome la mano, y aunque no tenía las ganas necesarias sabía que tenía razón, necesitaba despejarme para poder olvidar esto que me estaba comiendo la cabeza, necesitaba olvidarme de todo para poder ser libre, para disfrutar de este último verano antes de huir de este lugar, antes de separarnos.

Me agarro a su mano y ambos vamos detrás de Javier y Lanie acercándonos a la playa. Cuando llegamos a la orilla veo como Kate empieza a quitarse el vestido y yo hago lo mismo quedándome en ropa interior. Tomo aire pero cuando levanto la cabeza y veo a Kate correr hacia el interior del agua ya no me lo pienso más y me dejo llevar.

Salgo corriendo hacia el agua, siento el frío del agua sobre mi cuerpo pero continúo corriendo a pesar de la presión del agua en mi contra, hasta que consigo meterme lo justo para dejarme caer sobre ella. Introduzco la cabeza dentro del agua, cierro los ojos y me mantengo allí hasta que siento como los pulmones me arden por la falta de oxígeno.

Cuando salgo del agua y miro a mí alrededor veo a Kate, Lanie y Javier disfrutando del agua y yo me uní a ellos. Disfrutamos del agua como cuando éramos niños hasta que Lanie y Javier salieron entre risas del agua dejando a Kate y a mí solos.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

-¿Estas de broma?-digo sonriéndole.

-Bien…pues…una carrera el que llegue el último se tiene que quedar así en ropa interior el resto del tiempo.

-Pero…

-Ya-dice saliendo nadando a toda prisa y yo tras unos segundos sin entender que pasa salgo nadando a toda prisa detrás de ella. Cuando estoy llegando hacia la orilla ya voy alcanzándola aunque todavía quedan unos metros hasta la ropa. Sé que en la arena yo soy más rápido que ganaré. Pero de repente me imagino a Kate con ropa interior todo el tiempo y no sé qué me pasa que acabo en el suelo tras tropezar con algo. Esa imagen termino despistándome.

-Gane-dice Kate con la ropa en la mano y sin dejar de saltar. Yo sigo en el suelo todo lleno de arena y con dolor en la rodilla por la caída.

-Necesito ayuda-digo poniendo morritos y veo como Kate se acerca con una sonrisa.

-¿Necesita ayuda el nene perdedor?-dice con una sonrisa ofreciéndome la mano y aprovecho para levantarme y agarrarla con fuerza contra mi cuerpo llenándola a ella también de arena-noooo para…

-¿Quién es ahora la nena?-digo sin parar de reír mientras la agarro con fuerza subiéndola sobre mi hombro y vuelvo sobre mis pasos hacia el agua haciéndonos caer a ambos limpiando a la vez la arena de nuestros cuerpos.

-Has perdido. He ganado-dice sonriendo picándome y yo solo puedo sonreírle.

Ambos salimos del agua y mientras ella se viste yo sigo como si nada con solo mis calzoncillos negros hacia donde está el resto.

-Uo…me encanta que hayas perdido-dice Lanie mirándome y no puedo evitar reírme aunque me sonrojo por la forma que tiene de decirlo.

-Bueno ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Podemos jugar a algo.

-¿A qué?

-A verdad o atrevimiento.

-Venga ya, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Qué? ¿No te atreves?

-¿Yo? Cuando quieras-digo sentándome en la arena y veo a Lanie sonriendo. Nos sentamos alrededor y repartimos los vasos colocando la botella en medio.

-Empiezo yo-dice Lanie con una sonrisa y sé que va a por mí-Rick, atrevimiento. Atrévete a besar a…Kate-dice con una sonrisa y no me da tiempo a pensar en ello cuando siento como Kate tira de mí y me da un beso quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Me toca-digo mirando a Lanie pero le pregunto a Javier-Javi, atrevimiento. Atrévete a…dejarle un chupetón en el cuello a Lanie-digo intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-Prefiero…-beber iba a decir el pobre de Javi pero Lanie no le deja acabar.

-Venga vamos-dice quitándose el pelo y dejando su cuello libre. No puedo evitar reírme al ver la cara de pánico de Javi y Kate se unió a mí.

Pasamos un gran rato y pude olvidarme de todo. La verdad es que estaba empezando a disfrutar de este verano.

-Chicos creo que es hora de irse a dormir. Hemos bebido demasiado-digo intentando ponerme de pie.

Siento como Javi me ayuda y me dirijo hacia fuera hasta que escucho como me llaman y a duras penas me doy la vuelta.

-¿Si?

-¿Así piensas ir?

-¿Así como?-digo sin entender y Kate señala hacia abajo. Cuando me miro veo que solo llevo mis bóxer puestos y todos empiezan a reír al ver mi reacción.

Me coloco la ropa tropezando un par de veces y me mojo un poco la cabeza para ver si me despejo.

-¿Te llevo a casa?-dice Kate preocupada.

-No voy bien.

-Pero…

-Yo me ocupo-dice Javi agarrándome del brazo y nos vamos hacia mi casa, cuando estamos llegando tengo que parar para echar todo lo que he bebido-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, creo que me he pasado un poco.

-¿Un poco?-dice mirándome y yo niego con la cabeza.

-Dormiré y se me pasara. Gracias por traerme.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Ok-digo intentándole darle un golpe en el hombro pero no acierto.

Tras varios intentos consigo entrar en casa, aún no está mi madre o está lo suficientemente dormida como para no oírme. Entro en la habitación y ni si quiera me quito la ropa que está un poco húmeda. Me dejo caer sobre la cama con la ropa puesta y enseguida me quedo dormido.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ.**

 **Mañana como en el resto de mis historias no habrá capítulo, habrá que esperar al jueves si no hay problemas para poder subir.**

 **Espero que sigan disfrutando de él queda mucha historia por delante y por supuesto mucho CASKETT**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenos días, os dejo con una nuevo capítulo de mi nueva historia. Gracias a todos por estar ahí, sois muy grandes y me animáis a seguir escribiendo cada día. Espero que sigáis ahí, siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 3**

POV RICK

Estoy completamente dormido, reventado después del día de ayer. Siento un leve dolor de cabeza por culpa de la resaca pero nada que ver con el dolor que siento cuando escucho como dan fuerte en la puerta.

-Cariño, ¿Estas visible?-grita mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta entrando con un par de tazas en la mano-o, creí que estabas acompañado. Da igual me la tomare yo-dice dándome una taza de café mientras ella se toma la otra.

Intento disminuir el dolor de cabeza que tengo cerrando los ojos pero mi madre no puede dejar de hablar y su voz se me mete en el oído y me atraviesa la cabeza.

-¿Dónde te metiste ayer?

-Madre, ¿puedes no gritar?

-No estoy gritando.

-Pues no hables-digo tapándome la cabeza con la almohada.

-Ya veo que montasteis vuestra propia fiesta. Sabes que no me meto en nada de lo que haces porque confió en ti. Espero que no seas un idiota.

-No volverá a pasar-digo para ver si se va y me deja solo.

-Levántate, voy a buscar un par de aspirinas, verás cómo te sentirás bien en un rato.

Asiento, dejo la taza en la mesilla y me doy directo a la ducha, seguramente también ayude a que este dolor se vaya cuanto antes.

Intento recordar que hice ayer, y puedo recordar el 90% de las cosas que hice, pero no recuerdo como llegue aquí, ni los últimos momentos de la playa después de jugar. Supongo que me pase demasiado y esto son las consecuencias.

Me levanto y ahí está mi madre con un gran desayuno para mí y las aspirinas en la mano. A veces me quejo mucho de ella, pero la verdad, es que es una gran madre, una madre que me da la libertad que quiero y necesito, una madre que confía en mí y eso ya es mucho decir. Me acerco a ella, le quito las pastillas de la mano y beso su mejilla mientras le sonrió pero al instante me arrepiento cuando siento un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

Desayuno con ella y disfruto como puedo de este momento, porque dentro de poco todo puede cambiar, siento que mi vida va a dar un paso hacia delante, que dentro de poco tendré que tomar decisiones maduras, decisiones que en este momento no me siento preparado para tomar, decisiones que a lo mejor me alejaran un poco de ella, y por eso quiero también aprovechar cada tiempo que pase con ella.

De repente dan en la puerta de casa y me levanto para abrir. Cuando abro me llevo una sorpresa al encontrar a Kate allí parada y parecía algo nerviosa, aunque es normal. La última vez que estuvo en mi casa mi madre y Gina nos pillaron juntos.

-Hola.

-Hola-digo sonriéndole.

-Yo…íbamos a ir en el barco de mi padre todos los chicos a pasar el día. Era por si querías venirte.

-Oh claro. Pasa.

-No prefiero esperarte fuera.

-No digas tonterías-digo agarrándole del brazo y haciéndole pasar.

-Hijo quien…-dice mi madre desde la cocina pero se calla al verla-hola Darling, pasa. ¿Quieres tomarte algo?

-No gracias.

-Mama, vamos a ir a pasar el día en el mar. No me esperes despierta no sé a qué hora voy a venir-digo mientras recojo algunas cosas para llevarme.

-Bien, pero pórtate bien.

-Lo haré-digo besándole en la mejilla y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

-Pasadlo bien-dice mi madre y veo a Kate sonreír nerviosa saliendo de casa delante de mí.

-¿Qué?-digo mirándola.

-No puedo mirar a tu madre a la cara después de…

-¿Y tú eres la liberal? ¿La que no le importa lo que piense los demás?-digo sonriendo y me da un golpe fuerte en el hombro mientras sonríe.

Nos acercamos al puerto hasta llegar al barco de los padres de Kate. Allí justo delante de él están el resto del grupo.

-¿Te ha costado levantarte?-pregunta Javi dándome una palmada.

-Sí y no grites aun me duele un poco-digo poniendo mala cara.

-Si es que no sabéis parar-dice Kevin con una sonrisa abrazando a Jenny.

-Dios dais asco la parejita-dice Lanie haciéndonos reír a todos.

-Venga vamos. Aprovechemos cada minuto.

Nos montamos todos en el barco y enseguida cada uno se fue a un lado. Yo me puse en manos del timón puesto que era el único que sabía manejarlo. Cuando estábamos ya bastante dentro del mar veo como Kate se acerca al timón con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no paras el motor y disfrutas un poco con el resto?-dice abrazándome por la cintura y paro enseguida el motor. La miro y no puedo evitar besarla, sin pensar si alguien puede o no vernos, porque a ambos nos da igual.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si-digo sonriéndole-vamos-digo tirando de su mano hacia donde está el resto del grupo-¿Os apetece un chapuzón?-digo mirándolos y todos enseguida se levantan. Agarro a Kate por la cintura y la levanto y esta empieza a patalear. La acerco hacia el borde del barco y la dejo colgando.

-Rick ni se te ocurra…-pero no la dejo acabar. Salto con ella entre mis brazos hacia el mar y acabamos ambos debajo del mar. Nado hacia arriba hasta conseguir salir y Kate sale a mi lado increíblemente guapa.

-Estás loco-dice acercándose a mi tirándome agua a la cara. Yo la agarro por la cintura para no dejarla seguir. Le aparto con cuidado el pelo de su cara y no puedo evitar juntar mis labios a los suyos una vez más. Escucho como el resto se tira pero me da igual yo sigo centrándome en el beso que ambos estamos compartiendo.

-Ahora entiendo porque ayer no os costó tanto daros el beso-dice Lanie riéndose en mi espalda y no puedo evitar reírme y salir corriendo detrás de ella que nada despavorida lejos de mi aunque consigo alcanzarla justo antes de que llegue donde esta Javier y la empujo hacia abajo haciéndole una ahogadilla. Cuando sube a la superficie sale nadando detrás de mí pero no consigue atraparme, se cansa antes de lograrlo.

-Os dejo aquí, voy a aprovechar para tomar un poco el sol-digo subiendo de nuevo las escaleras hacia el barco y me dirijo hacia una de las toallas que están tiradas y me tumbo sintiendo los rayos del sol secando mi cuerpo.

No llevo ni cinco minutos allí cuando siento como algo o alguien me tapa el sol. Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con Kate allí de pie con una sonrisa y con el sol justo detrás de ella creando una magnifica imagen a su alrededor.

-¿Necesitas que te echen cremita?-dice con una sonrisa burlona y golpeo con cuidado detrás de sus piernas para hacerla caer sobre mí. Cuando queda sentada sobre mi cintura, coloco con cuidado mis manos en la suya y bajo despacio por sus suaves piernas, haciendo que se desconcentre por completo.

-¿No ibas a echarme crema?-digo yo ahora con una sonrisa y veo como se sonroja.

-Sí, así que date la vuelta-dice a la vez que se levanta un poco para que pueda girarme.

En cuanto me doy la vuelta siento como Kate se sienta sobre mi culo aun mojado por el agua y siento como aplica despacio la crema por mi espalda, masajeándola mientras la expande por mi cuerpo protegiéndola del sol. Se siente genial cuando baja poco a poco por mi espalda hacia mis riñones y empieza a dejar masajes poco a poco relajándome y despertando en mí un deseo que poco a poco se iba haciendo más que evidente.

-Date la vuelta para que te eche por el otro lado.

-No estoy bien.

-Rick…-me giro despacio quedando boca arriba y enseguida Kate se sienta sobre mi estómago y veo un cambio en su cara sin duda ha sentido mi erección presionar sobre su culo. No puedo evitar sonreír mientras ella se muerde el labio.

Con cuidado me echa crema en mi pecho y la expande dejando caricias en mi cuerpo que no ayudan con mi erección. Siento que cada vez va a más y tengo que pararla.

-Ya está bien-digo cerrando los ojos intentando relajarme.

-¿Estás seguro? Creo que lo estas disfrutando mucho-dice con una sonrisa moviendo su culo un poco hacia atrás presionándolo aún más con mi erección.

-Eres muy mala-digo sentándome y abrazándola por la cintura mientras beso su cuello haciendo que cierre los ojos.

-Chicos…chicos…-escucho como nos llaman y Kate se levanta sentándose en la toalla de al lado. Yo cojo otra toalla y me tapo con ella aunque es complicado taparlo.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa ahora Lanie?

-¿Queréis que vayamos a la isla desierta? Podemos pasar allí la noche. ¿A que si?

Miro a Kate y esta me mira a mí. Me da igual ir o no, todo depende de ella, es su barco por lo tanto su decisión.

-Por mi bien, mis padres no lo necesitaran mañana.

-Perfecto-dice saliendo corriendo para avisar al resto.

-Voy a ponerme al timón-digo levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia la parte de atrás del barco.

-Rick.

-¿Si?-digo girándome.

-Te compensaré con eso-dice señalando con la mirada mi erección aun visible.

-Eso espero-digo sonriéndole y dirigiéndome al timón, rumbo a la pequeña isleta.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí y como siempre aquí me quedo esperando vuestros comentarios. Mañana más y mejor.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenos días.**

 **Daros las gracias como siempre por estar ahí, sin vosotros esto no tendría sentido. Sigo escribiendo a tope y espero poder seguir con el ritmo de cuatro capítulos semanales. Gracias y espero que me acompañéis hasta el final.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 4**

POV RICK

Llegamos al pequeño islote y dejo el barco amarrado antes de bajarme. El resto ya está saltando y revolcándose sobre la arena de la pequeña playa. No puedo evitar sonreír al verlos así de feliz, y pienso en lo que voy a echarlos de menos cuando cada uno tengamos que elegir nuestro camino nos lleve a donde nos lleve.

Bajo y veo a Jenny y Kevin dándose arrumacos mientras Lanie y Javi están jugando como siempre, creen que engañan a alguien pero no puede evitar que todos veamos la química que tienen entre ellos, es una pena que ellos no se den cuenta de eso que el resto vemos.

Me acerco a Kate por detrás agarrándola por la espalda asustándola, pero enseguida me sonríe.

-¿Qué queréis hacer?

-Tu eres la que querías venir-digo a Lanie.

-podemos volver a jugar al juego de ayer ahora que están los tortolitos.

-Ya tuve bastante de bebida ayer.

-Pues mejor, no se puede evitar o lo haces o lo haces.

-Claro, muy lista tu-digo atrayéndola hacia mi mientras ella no para de reír.

-Creo que es hora de comer-dice Kate-podemos hacer una pequeña hoguera y…

-¿Con el calor que hace? Nos asamos. Mejor cocinamos en el barco y comemos aquí-dice Lanie.

-Claro y tú mientras disfrutas.

-Por supuesto-dice riéndose-vamos Javi a ver que hay por aquí-dice tirando de él y él va detrás de ella como un perrito faldero.

-Nosotros nos ocupamos de la comida-dice Jenny y Kevin asiente mientras ambos se dirigen hacia el barco.

-¿Y nosotros?-pregunto mirando a Kate mientras le sonrió.

-Podemos tomar un baño.

-Pensé que teníamos algo pendiente.

-Aquí ni de coña.

-Pero si nadie nos ve-digo agarrándola por la cintura y ella se retuerce mientras se ríe.

-Esta noche si te portas bien.

-Me da miedo el agua por la noche-digo poniendo morritos y ella empieza a reírse me encanta verla reírse, verla sonreír.

Nos vamos juntos al agua y disfrutamos del mar, nadando, abrazándonos, dándonos algún beso, pero sobre todo estando tranquilos.

-¿Ya has tomado una decisión sobre la Universidad?-pregunta de repente sorprendiéndome.

-Bueno sí.

-¿Si?

-He recibido la respuesta de la que quería así que… ¿Y tú?

-Esperando. Tengo una opción pero aun espero mi primera opción.

-¿Puedo preguntar cuál es?

-Claro-dice acercándose a mí y abrazándome-tengo en mi casa la admisión a la Universidad de Nueva York…

-Pensé que era lo que querías-digo mirándola sorprendido.

-Será mi destino final, pero me gustaría poder estudiar mi carrera en Oxford-dice de repente y le miro sorprendido.

-Guau…sí que te vas lejos-digo tragando saliva.

-Bueno somos muy distintos. Tú te quieres quedar y yo irme lo más lejos posible.

-Bueno es lo mejor para mí.

-No, podrías ir a cualquier universidad.

-Si pero para ser escritor…lo más fácil es empezar por algún guion y esto es la cuna del cine y de las series.

-Si Los Ángeles es la cuna de todo-dice riéndose-Rick serás un gran escritor lo sé, no tienes que pensar en mirar hacia más bajo.

-No voy a salir ya de la Universidad con un libro.

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo no miro tan alto como tú, futura fiscal general-digo sonriéndole.

-Me gusta ponerme grandes metas, pero creo que lo de escribir un libro para ti no será una gran meta. Sé cómo escribes Rick, sin duda eres muy bueno en ello.

-Tu que me miras con buenos ojos-digo sonriéndole.

-Somos amigos-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y yo asiento mientras recuerdo la primera vez que todo paso, aquella vez que nos pillaron pero sobre todo en la conversación que siguió a todo eso.

 _Estamos ambos sentados en la puerta de mi casa con una botella de agua cada uno. Ayer nos pasamos bebiendo pero eso no es excusa para lo que paso. Era algo que los dos quisimos que pasara y no puedo negar que esa atracción siempre ha estado ahí y que siento en que estoy en un momento en que no quiero ataduras, pero estuvo mal dejarse llevar cuando estaba aun con Gina, y más cuando fue ella junto a mi madre la que nos encontró._

 _-Siento todo lo que ha pasado._

 _-Tú no tienes que sentir nada-digo mirándola sorprendido._

 _-Joder no tenía que…_

 _-Hey, aquí quien estaba comprometido con alguien era yo. Y a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento-digo mirándole con una sonrisa para aligerar el momento y la veo sonreír más tranquila, porque pase lo que pase y a pesar del paso que habíamos dado era mi amiga por encima de todo y no quería que esto ni nada pudiera cambiarlo._

 _-Rick en cuanto a lo que paso ayer…_

 _-Lo sé, estuvo genial-digo sonriéndole y ella se ríe._

 _-Si lo estuvo, pero no quiero, ni puedo tener nada contigo-dice sin poder mirarme._

 _-Yo tampoco estoy en ese punto._

 _-Queda poco para irnos. Es lo más importante para mí, es lo que quiero. Te quiero mucho Rick, eres mi amigo y lo sabes._

 _-Somos amigos-repito yo-amigos con tensión sensual…_

 _-Ya resuelta-dice sonriéndome y me acerco a ella un poco más._

 _-Y muy bien resuelta-digo tocándole la cara-aunque no me importaría volver a resolverla una y otra vez-digo haciéndola reír._

 _-A mí tampoco-dice de repente seria mirándome._

 _-¿Entonces…?_

 _-Podemos seguir como hasta ahora, solo que si a ambos nos apetece y se puede pues…_

 _-¿Entonces que somos?_

 _-Amigos-dice mirándome sin entender._

 _-Amigos pero con derecho a roce._

 _-Llámalo como quieras-dice riendo._

 _-Amigos con derecho a mucho roce-digo agarrándola de la cintura y acercándola a mi haciéndola reír._

 _-Eso es, pero Rick, en cuanto esto afecte a nuestra relación de amistad, prométeme que se acabara, que sabremos llevarlo. No quiero perderte como amigo._

 _-Te prometo que siempre interpondré mi amistad a este deseo que me llena cuando te tengo cerca-digo riéndome-en serio, amistad por encima de todo._

 _-Bien-dice más tranquila mirándome y sintiendo como ambos firmamos un pacto a favor de la libertad, en contra de un compromiso que ahora no podemos darnos, pero firmando por la paz y una amistad que superara todo lo que nos pongan por delante._

La miro y no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia y miedo de que todos se vayan y me quede solo. Es mi decisión, creo que es lo mejor para mí. Sabía que se irían todos de aquí y ya me había hecho a la idea de que Kate estaría al otro lado del país, pero ahora no nos separara un país solo, sino todo un océano. Porque sabía que la cogerían, serían unos idiotas si no la aceptara, era la mejor y conseguiría ser lo que quisiera. Ahora me sentía mal, tenía miedo a perderla, a que se alejara de mí y esa promesa de amistad quedara en eso, en una simple promesa.

-¿Están bien?-dice de repente mirándome y yo le sonrió como puedo.

-Si claro. Creo que los tortolitos tienen la comida echa-digo señalando la orilla donde Kevin y Jenny están acercándose ya con la comida en sus manos.

-Bien, pero… ¿De verdad…?

-Si lo estoy. Anda vamos-digo sonriéndole y tirando de su mano hacia la orilla, dedicándole con todas mis fuerzas una sonrisa a pesar de lo complicado que me estaba siendo hacerlo.

Nos sentamos todos alrededor y comimos juntos. Tras una buena comida estuvimos todos juntos, contando viejas historias, jugando, disfrutando de nuestra compañía. Cuando empezó a anochecer Javi y yo fuimos a por leña e hicimos una buena hoguera para poder dormir alrededor ya que había bajado la temperatura de golpe y aunque no hacía frio se estaba fresquito con la poca ropa que habíamos traído.

-¿No os da miedo?-dice Jenny mirando alrededor.

-No hay nadie.

-No que vosotros sepáis.

-Venga ya, llevamos aquí toda la tarde-dice Lanie riéndose.

-Lanie-digo riñéndole, a veces se pasaba y no se ponía en el lado del otro, no todos teníamos el mismo miedo, no todos somos iguales-podéis iros al barco si queréis.

-No yo…-digo Jenny pero Kevin le corto.

-Sí, vámonos. No me gusta dormir en la arena. Acompáñame-dijo haciéndole entender a Jenny que le estaba haciendo un favor a él. Eso sin duda era amor, hacer lo que sea porque la persona a la que quieras se sienta bien.

Lo veo levantarse y tras despedirse se vuelven al barco. Escucho como Lanie se ríe y masculla algo por lo bajo hacia Javi.

-Lanie a veces te pasas.

-¿Qué?

-No pasaría nada si te callaras un poco de vez en cuando.

-Vale, quizás podía haberme callado. Pero es que son tan…

-¿Qué? Ojala algún día tengamos nosotros lo que ellos tienen. Es amor, Lanie. Yo aunque no sea el mejor momento, aunque ahora no lo quiera y lo grite a los mil vientos, siento envidia de lo que tienen ellos, y ojala pueda algún día vivir algo aunque sea parecido. Tu deberías sentir lo mismo.

-Cuando te pones así eres insoportable-dice y veo como mira fijamente al fuego-sobre todo cuando tienes razón-dice son una sonrisa y yo sonrió también.

-Buenas noches chicos-digo tumbándome en la arena y el resto hace lo mismo. Cierro los ojos intentando dormirme y de repente siento un brazo sobre mi cuerpo. Cuando abro los ojos veo a Kate pegada a mi cuerpo abrazándome. Paso mi brazo por su cuerpo acercándola a mí y cierro los ojos de nuevo intentando dormir dejando atrás un día más, empezando la cuenta atrás para el comienzo de mi nueva vida, una vida lejos de la gente que quiero.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, espero que os haya gustado y me lo hagáis saber (sino os ha gustado también)**

 **Nos vemos el lunes con nuevo capítulos, gracias a todos y espero que paséis un buen fin de semana.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Buenos días a todos, quería agradeceros vuestro apoyo y por su puesto vuestro mensajes que me dan alas para seguir escribiendo. Espero que os siga gustando la historia, yo sigo escribiendo para que os siga llegando a la misma velocidad, gracias y sin más…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 5**

POV KATE

Me despierto y lo veo dormir abrazado a mí y no puedo evitar que surja dentro de mí un calor que no puedo controlar. Miro a mí alrededor y todos siguen durmiendo ajenos a todo. Le acaricio suavemente su pecho por debajo de la camiseta que lleva y siento su cuerpo caliente. Poco a poco bajo la mano con una sonrisa en la cara metiéndola en su bañador y veo como da un respingo despertando de golpe.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?-dice desorientado y no puedo evitar reírme.

-Shh...-digo para que baje la voz y me incorporo tirando de él para que se levante conmigo.

Me lo llevo hacia la orilla donde hay unas rocas y me coloco justo allí. Cuando el llega lo atrapo con fuerza contra mí y lo beso con fuerza, con deseo, con ganas.

-Kate…-dice medio dormido sorprendido por mi ataque-¿Qué haces?

-Terminar lo que antes empezamos-digo mordiéndome el labio.

-Pero…-dice con los ojos completamente abiertos-están todos aquí-dice señalando hacia la playa donde los otros duermen.

-Desde aquí no se nos ve, vamos-digo tirando de su mano hacia el interior del agua.

-¿Pero dentro?

-Si claro.

-¿Pero de noche?

-No seas miedica-digo riéndome y tirando de él que aunque un poco reacio a hacerlo termina siguiéndome hasta el interior.

-Está muy fría-dice casi tiritando y tiro de él hacia mí, acercándolo contra mi cuerpo para que sintiera como mi cuerpo estaba tan caliente que no notaba el frio del agua.

-Yo no tengo nada de frio-digo mirándole pícaramente-si quieres te ayudo-digo bajando la mano por su cuerpo hasta meterla por dentro de su bañador. Veo como cierra los ojos ante mi contacto y suelta todo el aire.

-Kate…-deja caer mi nombre como un gemido y yo sonrió ante esa respuestas por su parte.

-Déjate llevar, dejémonos llevar-digo mirándole a los ojos y su respuesta me sorprendió. Se tiró a mis labios de golpe haciéndome sentir increíble. Le abrazo con fuerza por el cuello acercando su cuerpo al mío y después siento sus manos sobre mi cintura y empieza a bajar dejando un reguero de electricidad por donde pasan sus manos.

Muerdo sensualmente su labio sacando un gruñido de su boca y eso me hace querer seguir. Bajo mis manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su culo, su gran culo. Me mira con una sonrisa en la cara dándome a entender que estaba ya a punto para nuestro encuentro.

-Te necesito ya Rick.

-No corramos tanto-dice bajando sus manos hasta mi culo abriéndome las piernas. Podía sentir el agua fría a nuestro alrededor chocando con el calor de mi cuerpo lo que hizo que estuviera aún más necesitada de su cuerpo.

-Rick…

-Sh…déjame hacer-dice con una sonrisa y sin casi darme tiempo a hacerme a la idea siento como sus dedos se introducen en mi interior haciendo que suelte un pequeño grito por la sorpresa-sh, si no quieres que nos pillen-dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara que se la borro atacando sus labios de nuevo y así impidiendo a la vez que salga algún grito más de mi boca cuando siento como mueve sus dedos en mi interior haciendo que suba el calor en mi cuerpo.

Siento como mi respiración cada vez se va acelerando más y más. Siento sus dedos en mi interior volviéndome loca, haciéndome sentir demasiado bien. Necesito sentirle dentro, necesito liberarme ya y se lo hago saber agarrándole con firmeza pero con cuidado su erección haciéndole saltar.

-Te necesito ya Rick, nada de bromas-digo mirándole con una respiración acelerada.

Le bajo un poco el bañador mientras él hace lo propio con el mío y siento como sus manos se agarran con fuerza a mi cintura y sin aviso me levanta cogiéndome por el culo. Puedo sentir su erección sobre mi culo haciéndome gritar por la impresión.

-¿Estas preparada?-dice con esa sonrisa suya y le contesto de la mejor forma que puedo agarrando su erección con mi mano haciendo que se estremezca por mi contacto. La coloco sobre mi entrada haciendo que por fin me penetrara y ambos suspiramos agradecidos por fin por la unión de ambos.

Nos movemos despacio sin dejar de sentirnos, de mirarnos y recuerdo la primera vez que lo hicimos. No pude resistirme a él porque nunca había querido tener que resistirme. Lo deseaba desde el día que tuve conciencia para ello. Desde que paso de ser un niño a todo un hombre, no es el momento exacto en que lo mire con otros ojos, pero sé que siempre sentir una atracción hacia él.

Después de pasar la primera vez juntos ya no pude separarme de él. Sabía que estuvo mal, sabía que iba a ser complicado porque éramos amigos sobre todo y era algo que no quería perder, pero una vez que nos conectamos, que disfrutamos el uno del otro, ya no pude quitármelo de la cabeza. Con él he sentido cosas que nunca antes había sentido, me sentía completa cuando lo tenía dentro de mí y me desesperaba tenerlo cerca y no poder tocarlo.

Ahora no me arrepiento para nada de aquel día, porque tengo lo que quiero y necesito. Ambos somos libres, ambos disfrutamos de lo que tenemos y aprendemos cosas ambos compartiendo estos momentos. Sin duda, no podía arrepentirme de nada de esto y menos en estos momentos, cuando lo siento en mi interior haciéndome retorcerme de placer.

-No pares-grito cuando siento como estoy cerca del orgasmos y clavo mis uñas en su espalda indicándole que era lo que quería o no.

Acelera sus movimientos a pesar de lo complicado que era por culpa del agua mantener el equilibrio. Siento como el orgasmo se va creando en mi interior hasta que exploto sin poder evitarlo ordeñándolo con mis paredes y haciendo que él también venga en mi interior.

Acabamos abrazados intentando mantener el equilibrio y con el pulso acelerado. De repente siento mi cuerpo tan relajado después de la tensión del momento y de que pudieran o no pillarnos y no puedo evitar reírme. Rick enseguida se une a mí.

Ambos salimos del agua y nos colocamos la vestimenta cuando empieza a salir el sol en el horizonte. Volvemos ambos más relajados y sonrientes hacia donde se suponía que estaban el resto, pero solo estaba Javier completamente dormido. Pero no tardamos mucho en saber dónde estaba Lanie.

-Hola chicos. ¿Dónde estabais?

-Dando una vuelta.

-¿En el agua?-dice y yo la miro intentando averiguar si sabía algo-estáis mojados-dice con una sonrisa y miro a Rick que sonrió pensando que nos hemos librado pero yo miro a Lanie la veo sonreír y sé que sabe más o se lo imagina sin duda lo que ha pasado, pero menos mal lo deja pasar.

-Nos hemos dado un baño-dice Rick-hacía mucho calor.

-Oh claro-dice Lanie sonriendo y yo quiero matarla.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya-digo mirándola con cara de asesina-tu despierta a Javi. Rick vamos hacia adelante.

-Claro-dice mirándome extrañado y siguiéndome corriendo-¿Todo bien?

-Lo sabe.

-¿Lo sabe? ¿Qué sabe?

-Lo que ha pasado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-dice preguntándome con cara de asustado.

-Pues sabiéndolo. No hay que ser muy lista. ¿Qué más da?

-No claro, solo espero que no nos haya visto.

-¿Por?

-Obvio, me da igual que lo sepa pero…que lo haya visto sería demasiado raro, no podría mirarle a los ojos más en mi vida, que vergüenza-dice serio y no puedo evitar reírme-no te rías.

-Anda vamos-digo sin parar de reír montando en el barco.

Fuimos todo el camino separados pero podía verlo al timón del barco con una sonrisa en la cara, esa sonrisa que me encanta de él que si no fuera por esa mirada suya, esos ojos azul que te atrapan, sería lo que más me gustaría de él. Pero esos ojos me atrapan y me hipnotizan cada vez que los miro.

Cuando llegamos al puerto veo a mis padres allí esperando y no tienen buena cara, sin duda debería haberles avisado de que quizás nos quedábamos a pasar la noche fuera. La madre de Rick también estaba allí.

Sabía que me esperaba una buena bronca pero no esperaba tanto. Miro al resto de chicos que ni si quieran pueden mirarme, Rick es el único que lo hace y con un gesto me da su apoyo. Bajamos todos juntos y enseguida mi madre se acerca y me abraza justo antes de darme su gran discurso.

-Pero como se te ocurre. ¿No podías avisar? No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos.

-Lo siento mama, no volveré a hacerlo-digo mirando como Rick se abraza a su madre pero esta no le dice nada. O se lo reserva para estar en privado o no tiene nada que decirle.

-No claro que no volverás a hacerlo. Nos vamos para casa y no vas a salir de allí hasta nuevo aviso.

-No puedes hacer eso. Ya soy mayorcita.

-Mientras vivas en mi casa harás lo que tu madre y yo digamos-dice mi padre enfadado y prefiero no llevarle la contraria. Voy detrás de ellos sin decir nada. Cuando paso por el lado de los chicos puedo escucharles.

-Lo siento Kate…-dice Lanie y yo le toco la mano dándole a entender que todo está bien. Luego miro a Rick y puedo sentir esa mirada penetrante que tiene. Siento su apoyo y solo asiento y le dedico una sonrisa para que esté tranquilo. Con eso me voy detrás de mis padres sin mirar atrás. Solo esperaba que se les pasara cuanto antes, quería vivir cada minuto de este verano, no quería estar encerrada todo el tiempo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias y mañana más y mejor. Como siempre espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os siga gustando la historia, estoy avanzando rápido para que podáis seguir disfrutándola. Gracias a todos por estar siempre ahí-**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 6**

POV KATE

Llevo dos días encerrada en casa y empiezo a cansarme de esta situación, tanto que no puedo ni estar cerca de mi madre sin discutir con ella. Sabia que en parte tenía razón, que lo había echo mal pero…joder ya había pagado bastante por mi error, no quería estar todo el verano aquí encerrada.

Terminé en la habitación todavía temprano para dormir pero prefería estar sola porque sabía que si no terminaría discutiendo con mi madre y eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

Miro mi móvil y veo varios mensajes de Lanie y de Rick. Miro los de Lanie y no puedo evitar reírme al leerlos, ella siempre igual. Cambio la conversación y abro la de Rick, en la que solo me pregunta como estoy. Lo veo que está en línea y decido hablarle.

- _Hola._

 _-Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Al menos veo que estas viva ;)_

 _-Si lo estoy-_ le mando mientras no puedo evitar sonreír _-estoy bien, aunque creo que me voy a volver loca._

 _-¿Quieres que vaya?_

 _-Estás loco, no te dejarán pasar._

 _-Bueno pero aun así…_

 _-No hace falta, pero gracias. Esto es una tortura, tenía planeado un gran verano y ahora…_

 _-No teníamos que habernos quedado, tenía que haberme negado._

 _-Y yo, tú no tienes la culpa, si acaso de tener una madre tan enrollada._

 _-Pensé que no te gustaba._

 _-Nunca dije eso-_ contesto a la defensiva _\- solo me da vergüenza después de que nos viera. Solo eso._

 _-Bien, por cierto hablando de la reina de Roma me está llamando, tengo que dejarte. Que pases buena noche-_ cuando lo leo me siento triste, era el mejor momento de todo el día y ahora se acaba casi antes de empezar.

 _-Buenas noches-_ le respondo y dejo el móvil a mi lado tumbándome en la cama.

No puedo dejar de estar frustrada y aburrida. Cojo un libro y no llevo ni un capítulo cuando tengo que dejarlo a un lado. No puedo concentrarme en nada cuando lo que quiero es disfrutar del buen día. De repente escucho un golpe en la ventana y supongo que es algún pájaro que ha chocado pero el golpe vuelve a repetirse una vez y otra más.

Me levanto extrañada y abro la ventana con cuidado, cuando me asomo no puedo creerme lo que veo. Allí abajo esta Rick con esa sonrisa suya en la cara y una piedra en la mano.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-digo bajito para que mis padres no me oigan.

-Venir a verte.

-Pero…

-¿Me dejas subir? O tendré que entrar por la puerta-dice serio y no puedo evitar negar con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo vas a subir?

-Tu déjame a mí-dice mirando un árbol que esta junto a mi ventana.

Lo veo moverse hacia el árbol y tras mucho dudarlo, intenta subirse, una, dos y tres veces. No se rinde y sigue intentando hasta que se encuentra ya a una buena altura.

-¿Has visto como si podía?-dice con una sonrisa pero justo en ese momento pone mal un pie y apunto esta de caer.

-No cantes victoria aun-digo ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudarle.

Cuando consigue trepar por la ventana se deja caer contra el suelo agotado por el esfuerzo, yo rio al verlo así.

-No sé cómo Romeo pudo hacerlo-dice cabeceando y una carcajada sale de mi boca.

Escucho como dan en la puerta y miro a Rick. Tiro de él y le hago que se meta debajo de la cama mientras yo me dirijo a la puerta. Antes de abrir miro hacia la cama cerciorándome de que no se le puede ver.

-¿Si?

-¿Estas bien? He escuchado un ruido y…

-Me he quedado dormida con el libro en la mano y se ha caído-digo señalando el libro que esta sobre la cama.

-Oh, me había asustado.

-Estoy bien.

-Bien-dice echando una ojeada a la habitación creo que no me cree del todo-Que duermas bien-dice besándome en la mejilla antes de salir. Yo suspiro, ya estoy a salvo-Am-dice de repente girándose y siento como mi respiración se vuelve loca-cierra la ventana o te comerán los mosquitos-dice antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

Cierro la puerta y me dejo caer sobre ella soltando todo el aire de mis pulmones. Cuando miro hacia la cama, veo a Rick asomarse con un par de pelusas en el flequillo y sonrió antes esa imagen, esta adorable.

-¿No hay monos a la vista?

-No, no hay-digo tirándome al suelo y quitándole con cuidado las pelusas que ensucian su pelo, otra cosa que me atrae de él, poder meter mis dedos entre su pelo es de lo mejor.

-Te he echado de menos-dice con esa sonrisa suya y yo beso esa sonrisa suya una y otra vez.

-Yo también-digo sonriendo y él me acaricia la cara y me doy cuenta de que lo he echado más de menos de lo que de verdad pensaba, y pienso en que este era nuestro verano, nuestro último verano juntos y ahora…

-Kate…-dice mirándome intensamente y yo no puedo ni quiero evitarlo. Lo beso con ansia atrayendo su cara hacia la mía con mis manos y acabo en su regazo dejándome llevar por sus labios, por este beso que me vuelve loco.

Siento sus manos sobre mi cintura atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo y siento un calor que me llena todo el cuerpo, quiero y necesito sentirlo, quiero que me haga vibrar, quiero que me ayude a olvidar.

Vuelvo a atacar sus labios con pasión, con desesperación. Acaricio su suave pelo con mis manos mientras siento como su erección empieza a crecer. Me separo para mirarlo y veo una sonrisa en su cara. Saco su ropa lo más rápido posible, casi desesperada quedándole con su bóxer que dejaba a la vista como él también lo necesitaba.

-Quítate la ropa-dice con voz baja y sexy y tras morderme el labio para evitar un gemido me quito la camiseta de pie, delante de él que sigue sentando, mirándome, provocándome. Tiro la camiseta sobre su cara y lo miro quitándosela y oliéndola antes de dejarla a un lado y plantar sus ojos de nuevo en mi cuerpo, me sentía deseada y eso me encantaba.

Me quito despacio los pequeños pantalones que llevaba puesto y los tiro hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo. Me mira y hace un gesto para que me acerque a él. Lo hago sin dejar de mirarle y cuando llego a donde esta se agarra con sus manos a mis piernas besándola sin dejar de mirarme.

Me arrodillo quedando de nuevo sentada sobre su regazo y paso mis manos por su cuello colocándola allí donde acaba su pelo y lo veo cerrar los ojos, me encanta saber qué es lo que le gusta, y hoy pienso demostrar que se mucho de él. Acerco mi boca a su oído mordiéndole suavemente y bajo hacia su cuello. Le doy una gran atención hasta que siento como levanta su cadera en busca de contacto.

-Kate…-suplica y yo no le hago esperar más. Me quito las bragas como puedo y le quito a él su bóxer. Cuando lo miro veo como me come con la mirada y me encanta. Coloca sus manos en mi sujetador y con un rápido movimiento se deshace de él.

-¿Estás preparado?-digo con una sonrisa agarrando su erección entre mis manos-ya veo que si-digo con una sonrisa y con ayuda de mi mano consigo que me penetre. Ambos suspiramos ante el contacto.

Lo beso juntando nuestras lenguas con fuerza, con deseo y empiezo a moverme. Enseguida él coge el mismo ritmo que yo, enseguida somos unos y disfrutamos como siempre de estar así. Siento como mi cuerpo empieza a calentarse, como empiezo a sentir como la pasión empieza a desbordarse. Estoy a punto de gritarle que siga que no pare, pero recuerdo donde estamos y junto mi boca a su oído y simplemente le susurro.

-Ven conmigo…-un susurro que le llega y enseguida empieza a profundizar sus envestidas haciendo que cada vez sea más difícil seguirle, cada vez es más difícil aguantar para llegar a él, no puedo más y no espero más, me dejo ir mientras muerdo su cuello para evitar que un grito salga de mi boca mientras él sigue empujando, sigue moviéndose aumentando mi placer, alargando mi orgasmo hasta que siento como se corre en mi interior y siento sus dientes en mi hombro para evitar el mismo grito que sale de mi boca.

Nos mantenemos abrazados recuperando el aliento, sin decir nada, no hace falta decir nada. Acaricio su cuerpo desnudo a la vez que él hace lo mismo. Solo necesitamos sentirnos, nunca hemos necesitado decir nada después de hacerlo, solo con tocarnos no necesitábamos nada más.

-Creo que voy a tener una buena marca en el cuello.

-¿Y mi hombro?-digo intentando tapar una risa.

-Esto ha sido muy excitante.

-¿Por qué?

-¿En tu habitación? ¿En tu casa? ¿Con tus padres al lado? elige-dice con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Pues espera a probar mi cama.

-Ummm…creo que no necesito esperar demasiado-dice agarrando mi cintura con fuerza para que note como ya está de nuevo duro en mi interior. Le sonrió y le beso mientras él se levanta conmigo en brazos, aun conectado y preparados ambos para una nueva ronda.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, espero que os haya gustado y que me lo hagáis saber. El jueves más, mañana día de descanso.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Buenos días a todos aquí estamos un día más. Espero que os esté gustando la historia, de momento como prometí mucho Caskett y no os podéis quejar con los capítulos M jaja. Bueno espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 7**

POV KATE

Me despierto con un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo propio de la noche que habíamos pasado. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara cuando recuerdo todo lo que paso anoche. Puedo sentirlo en mi espalda, agarrado a mí con fuerza. Siento su aliento en mi cuello y su incipiente erección contra mi espalda. Me muerdo el labio al recordar lo bien que lo pasamos anoche. Él tenía razón, el lugar, la cercanía de mis padres, el estar castigada, todo eso lo hacía más emocionante, hacía que el sexo subiera un escalón más.

Cierro los ojos y me concentro en como me siento entre sus brazos, en lo poco que hemos estado así a pesar de acostarnos tantas veces. Casi nunca teníamos la oportunidad de dormir juntos, y la verdad no puedo negar que me siento genial entre sus brazos.

-Kate…Kate…-escucho a mi madre desde el pasillo acercándose a mi habitación, me giro rápidamente y empujo a Rick que se queja aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Rick despierta, viene mi madre-digo dándole un golpe en el pecho y veo como abre los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-Que te levantes-digo empujándole y tirándole de la cama justo en el momento en que mi madre da en la puerta.

Me levanto rápidamente quito su ropa de la vista de mi madre y me acerco a abrir. Allí está mi madre arreglada ya y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola mama.

-Hola cariño-dice mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, venía para decírtelo. Nos vemos a la hora de comer. Quiero hablar contigo.

-Vale.

-Adiós cariño-dice besándome en la mejilla y dándose la vuelta, suspire cerrando los ojos cuando la escuche volver hablar-por cierto, dúchate hueles fatal-dice mirándome antes de bajar las escaleras.

Cierro la puerta y me recuesto sobre ella soltando todo el aire que había retenido y contenta por haberme librado de todo esto. Cuando abro los ojos veo a Rick con una sonrisa en la cara tirado en el suelo y de repente empieza a reírse tirado por los suelos casi desnudo solo tapado por su calzoncillo.

-Eres un payaso-le digo casi enojada.

Se levanta aun riéndose y me agarra de la cintura atrayéndome hacia él. Yo intento hacerme la enfadada con él, lo intento alejar de mi pero casi sin ánimo de hacerlo, no quería estar enfadada con él.

-Soy un payaso lo sé, pero te gusta-dice son esa sonrisa y yo me rio porque no puedo evitarlo.

-Será mejor que te vayas ya. Quiero arreglar un poco todo esto y mi madre no tardará mucho en volver.

-Vale. Pero luego te llamo.

-Vale hazlo-digo con una sonrisa y recojo su ropa y se la entrego.

En unos minutos y tras ayudarme un poco a colocar todo se va y siento un pesar cuando lo veo ir. No entiendo ese sentimiento que siento pero me duele verlo partir y pienso en mi futuro, y sé que vamos a estar lejos muy lejos y tengo miedo a que nuestra amistad se pierda entre todos esos kilómetros que van a separarnos.

Termine de limpiar la habitación, me duche y me vestí para estar presentable, quería estar bien por cómo había dicho mi madre lo de la comida sabía que quería contarme algo importante, espero que era algo que me sacara de aquí de una vez por todas. Decidí que como acto de buena fe y para que viera que estaba intentando hacer las cosas mejor hice lasaña para comer y prepare la mesa para comer. Cuando estaba acabando sonó el teléfono y salí corriendo para que no saliera el contestador.

-¿si?

-Cariño soy papa-dice mi padre tratándome aun como a su niñita pequeña.

-Dime.

-Que no puedo ir a comer. Me hubiera gustado estar con vosotras pero la reunión se va a alargar demasiado así que tendré que comer aquí. Díselo a mama, luego nos vemos cariño.

-Vale, un beso papa.

-Un beso cariño-y sé que está sonriendo mientras lo dice.

En ese mismo instante escucho como se abre y se cierra la puerta de casa, ya está aquí mi madre y ahora sin mi padre para que calme las cosas entre las dos, espero que de verdad sean buenas noticias para mí sino la comida puede acabar muy mal.

-Kate… ¿Estás aquí?

-Donde voy a estar sino-digo saliendo a su encuentro con dureza en mi voz, más de la que había querido dar.

-Huele muy bien.

-He hecho lasaña.

-Oh que bien-dice dejando sus cosas recogidas y siguiéndome al comedor donde estaba la mesa puesta-¿Y papa?

-No puede venir.

-Oh una pena, pero vamos a disfrutar de una comida madre e hija-dice sonriéndome mientras me ayuda a preparar las últimas cosas.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comemos en silencio durante un buen tiempo, un silencio que me está matando, necesito que hable ya, que diga lo que tenga que decir de una vez por todas.

-Cariño primero de todo pedirte perdón.

-¿A mí?-pregunto sin entender.

-Sé que me pase castigándote allí delante de tus amigos y todo eso, pero nos tenías muy preocupados. Sabes que confiamos en ti, muchísimo. Pero necesitamos que nos cuentes donde vas a estar para estar tranquilos. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Si mama, ya pedí perdón por eso…-dije metiéndome otro trozo en la boca para parar de hablar, quería que ella hablara.

-Cariño también yo…te vas a estudiar fuera en un par de meses, mi niña ya es mayor y se va fuera, quizás…quería mantener un poco más conmigo. Solo quería pasar más tiempo contigo-dice de repente sorprendiéndome y dejándome con la boca abierta.

-Mama…solo tenías que haberlo pedido.

-Pues te lo pido ahora. Quiero pasar tiempo con mi hija antes de que se vaya de casa. Pero tienes razón en algo, eres ya una mujer y lo del castigo es una idiotez. Tu tiempo es tuyo y tú decides con quien quieres pasarlo. Así que desde hoy, desde ya, no estas más castigada.

-Oh…está bien. ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Podemos pasar las mañana juntas, hacer lo que queramos, hasta comer juntas. Y luego las tardes me justaría pasarla con mis amigos si no te importa. Puedo venir a cenar con papa si quieres…

-Cariño…me alegra que quieras hacer eso. Pero no pongas límites a tu tiempo. El día que quieras estar conmigo lo estas, el día que quieras pasarlo entero con tus amigos está bien para mí. Solo te pido que aprovechemos el tiempo que podemos para pasar tiempo juntas.

-Lo prometo-digo con una sonrisa y levantándome para darle un beso haciéndola sonreír.

-Ahora tengo una cosa más para ti. Esto es mucho más importante.

-¿Qué es?

-Ha llegado esta carta para ti-dice entregándome una carta donde estaba el sello de Oxford en el sobre. La mire para saber si la había abierto y sabía que era lo que ponía pero le di la vuelta a la carta y no había signo de haber sido abierta.

Me tiemblan las manos mientras la abro e intento pensar en que no será nada malo una negativa, porque ya tengo una gran opción aquí, pero es mi sueño poder estudiar en una de las mejores universidades del mundo, es mi sueño irme a estudiar a Europa, poder viajar y conocer mundo, poder conseguir todos los méritos posibles para poder volver y que se me abran aquí un montón de puertas.

-Ábrela ya-dice mi madre nerviosa a mi lado, y sé que por mi bien quiere que sea una aceptación pero por otro lado sé que le da miedo que su hija se vaya a otro país, a otro continente, completamente sola y lejos de ella.

La abro con los dedos temblorosos y tiro el sobre a un lado sacando una hoja donde estará escrito todo mi futuro. Abro el folio tan bien doblado y empiezo a leer mi nombre en el inicio y siento como los ojos empiezan a nublárseme por las lágrimas que se acumulan allí. Tantas y tantas que me cuesta seguir leyendo, hasta que llego a la palabra clave, la palabra que puede cambiar mi vida por completo, la palabra que hace que las lágrimas broten por fin cuando ya no pueden aguantar más allí acumuladas, encerradas en mis ojos.

No digo, no puedo decir nada, la boca se me seca, las palabras se quedan atascadas en mi garganta y siento la mano de mi madre sobre la mía y la miro y veo preocupación en su mirada.

-Cariño… ¿Qué…?

-Aceptada-digo con un leve hilo de voz mientras una risa sale de mi boca y se mezclan con el agua salada de mis ojos y mi madre se levanta y me abraza con fuerza.

-Felicidades hija, te lo mereces cariño-dice mientras las dos lloramos emocionadas abrazadas, sabiendo que es mi sueño, es lo que siempre quise pero es lo que me alejara de la gente que quiero y eso en parte me da mucho miedo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana más y mejor. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Feliz día de Extremadura a todos los extremeños.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, espero que la sigáis disfrutando. Gracias a todos por estar aquí en esta nueva historia conmigo y gracias por acompañarme en mi última historia hasta el final. Sin más…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 8**

POV RICK

Estamos todos tumbados en la arena junto al puente como siempre estábamos, tumbados sin hacer nada simplemente estando juntos, aunque faltaba Kate…

-Hey chicos, Kate está en línea-dice Lanie saltando y de repente suena el móvil. Cuando lo abro veo como Kate está hablando en el grupo.

 _ **-¿Cómo estáis? ¿Me echáis de menos?**_ _-_ dice y me entran unas ganas terribles de gritarle que siiii. Pero finalmente es Lanie la que contesta por todos, haciéndose la portavoz y yo lo agradezco.

 _-_ _ **Siiiii**_ _-_ pone como respuesta y no puedo evitar sonreír.

 _-_ _ **Pues no sé porque me echáis de menos ;)-**_ contesta Kate y porque la conozco o porque la siento cuando está a menos de veinte metros, me giro y empiezo a buscarla por todos lados como un loco.

La veo arriba del puente mirándonos desde arriba con una sonrisa y enseguida Lanie la ve y se pone a gritar como una loca y corre por la montaña de arena para subir hacia arriba. Las veo abrazarse como locas y yo no puedo dejar de sonreír.

Me levanto junto al resto y espero mi momento para darle la bienvenida de nuevo con nosotros, la abrazo levantándola del suelo y siento su sonrisa en mi cuello.

-¿Cómo…?

-Acabo entendiendo que necesitaba estar con vosotros-dice con una sonrisa-chicos he traído esto-dice sacando una botella del bolso junto a unos vasos. Tengo algo que celebrar y me gustaría hacerlo con vosotros.

-¿Qué tenemos que celebrar?-grita Lanie acercándose a ella y quitándose los vasos de la mano y repartiéndolos.

-Me han cogido en Oxford-dice Kate con una sonrisa verdadera y yo sonrió como el resto pero por dentro siento una presión en el pecho, se va lejos, muy lejos, nos separara un gran océano, se va a otro país, a otro continente y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Enhorabuena-soy el primero en reaccionar a pesar de lo que me cuesta y vuelvo a abrazarla.

-Dios amiga me alegro mucho pero…voy a echarte tanto de menos-dice Lanie con lágrimas en los ojos y todos empiezan a reírse de ella mientras uno a uno empiezan a felicitarla.

Lanie reparte la bebida entre todos y pone música mientras todos bailan y ríen. Yo me siento mal en este momento, quiero celebrar porque ha conseguido lo que quería en esta vida, sé que es lo que más deseaba pero…siento que se va y que cuando se vaya todo se acabara. No el buen sexo, que también, sino esta amistad que tenemos desde que somos unos niños. Y no solo con ella, todos se van, todos nos separamos y aunque digamos que no, aunque no queramos, el tiempo, la distancia, terminara separándonos de tal manera que ya nunca podrá ser igual. Nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Sé que tengo que madurar, sé que después de estos dos meses tengo que pensar en mi futuro como ellos piensan en los suyos, pero no estoy preparado para dejarlos ir, no lo estoy.

Me separo del resto y me siento en la orilla aun con la copa entera en la mano. Me quedo mirando el paisaje que tengo enfrente ese que he decidido no perder a pesar de tener otras ofertas, otros posibles destinos que al menos me mantuvieran más cerca del resto pero…si pienso en mi futuro, un futuro más real este es mi lugar, este es el lugar en el que debo estar. Pero siento en parte como si fuera un cobarde por quedarme con lo más fácil, con lo más factible, por no arriesgar para conseguir mis sueños como hace Kate que se va lejos de casa, muy lejos solo para conseguir su sueño, un día ser la mejor abogada del mundo. Y por eso tira alto, no mira lo seguro, lucha por sus sueños desde el principio cueste lo que le cueste.

No llevo ni cinco minutos sentado cuando siento como algo me cae en la cabeza. Me giro rápidamente y me encuentro con Kate con un vaso de agua en las manos y una sonrisa. La cojo de las piernas haciéndola caer sobre mi regazo.

-Rick-dice quejándose.

-Am, me mojas y no puedo hacer nada a cambio-digo haciéndola reír y siento como pasa sus manos por mi pelo colocándome un poco el flequillo que se había venido abajo por culpa del agua.

-Tu pelo, no sabes lo que has cambiado. Recuerdo cuando eras un niño y tu madre te tenía ese corte de pelo-dice riéndose.

-Oye, yo estoy guapo de cualquier manera-digo haciéndola reír aún más.

-Venga ya, parecías un friki.

-Lo soy-digo y ella sonríe asintiendo.

-Es verdad-dice con una sonrisa pero de repente se pone seria-tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-A irme sola a un país nuevo, a tantos kilómetros de distancia y…tengo miedo.

-Eres muy valiente Kate, la más valiente que conozco y sé que lo vas a hacer genial, que vas a superar todo esto.

-Sé que es lo quiero, sé cuál es mi objetivo final y sé que para ello esto es lo mejor. Voy a prepararme en una de las mejores Universidades, voy a luchar y a aprovechar cada minuto de este tiempo que pase allí, algún día volveré, lo haré y cuando lo haga será cuando esté completamente preparada.

-Para conseguir tú objetivo.

-Sí, tú vas a hacer lo mismo.

-Si claro, para ser el mejor guionista de este país-digo de forma irónica.

-No tiene nada de malo, pero sé que ese no será tu objetivo final Rick. Sé que eres un gran escritor y porque no quieres luchar desde el principio por conseguirlo, quieres ir más despacio lo entiendo. Pero sé que ese no será tu objetivo final, sé que algún día no muy lejano tendré un libro con tu nombre escrito. Solo tienes que tener fe en ti Rick, yo la tengo-dice mirándome fijamente tan cerca que no puedo evitar el impulso y la beso, la beso despacio saboreando su boca con cuidado, de forma diferente de como suele ser nuestros besos. Siento mientras el beso como mi cuerpo se estremece de una forma que me gusta demasiado pero también de una forma que me da mucho miedo.

Me separo despacio de ella y juntamos nuestras frentes. Cierro los ojos e intento pensar que lo que he sentido debe ser por la emoción del momento, no por nada más. No puede pasar nada más.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?-dice de repente mirándome mientras me acaricia el pelo mojado por su culpa y niego con la cabeza mientras cierro los ojos por su contacto.

-No quiero ser egoísta, ellos también van a echarte de menos-digo señalando hacia donde está el resto.

-Bien, pero entonces levántate y vamos, quiero verte sonreír-y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y con su ayuda me levanto y agarrados de la manos vamos hacia donde está el resto. Enseguida Lanie agarra a su amiga y se pone a bailar como una loca.

-¿Qué os parece mañana noche de chicas?-dice Lanie de repente y aunque fue una pregunta sin duda no lo era.

-Bien pues nosotros nos vamos por nuestro lado-dice Javier mirando a Lanie sin duda intentando picarla.

-Pues que lo paséis muy bien. Que bien lo vamos a pasar, noche de chicas como antes, vamos a salir a ligar…-dice gritando y yo miro a Kate y ella me mira a mi ambos sonreímos.

-No sé si…-dice Kevin que sin duda tenía mejores planes pensados para pasarlo con su novia.

-No seas aguafiestas-dice Javier sin dejarlo acabar-vamos a pasarlo bien, como antes. Ya tendrás tiempo para pasar con tu novia. Además solo estaréis a veinte minutos el uno del otro, así sois de aburridos-dice Javi haciendo a todos reír menos a los tortolitos que se miran sin decir nada. Me acerco a Kevin y le paso un brazo por su hombro.

-No será tan malo, lo prometo-digo haciendo que se tranquilice.

-Bien entonces me apunto.

-Perfecto. Intentad pasarlo bien, nosotros lo pasaremos genial-dice Lanie y yo intento preguntarme que habrá pasado entre Javi y ella para que haga esta tontería de competición.

-Bien, pero ahora tengo que irme ya a casa. Nos vemos mañana-dice Kate despidiéndose.

-No venga, es temprano.

-Quiero mantener contenta a mi madre, mañana prometo estar toda la noche con vosotras.

-Vale-dice abrazándola.

-Yo te acompaño-digo de repente y ella asiente con la cabeza. Nos despedimos y caminamos hacia su casa tranquilos, sin hablar, no lo necesitamos. Cuando estamos llegando de repente Kate habla y no puedo evitar reírme al ver que ambos pensábamos lo mismo.

-¿Qué le pasa a esos dos? ¿Están competiendo?

-Yo también lo he notado, creo que nos hemos perdido algo.

-Sí, pero pienso averiguarlo-dice riéndose y yo me rio con ella-hemos llegado.

-Sí, ¿nos vemos mañana? Oh quiero decir…

-Si nos vemos. Al final siempre coincidimos-dice sonriendo y yo asiento.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-dice dándome un beso en la mejilla y caminando hacia la puerta de su casa con ese movimiento de caderas que sabe que saca mi lado más salvaje.

-Eres muy mala señorita Beckett-le grito y ella se gira riéndose y me giña el ojo antes de entrar en su casa. Sonrió y con esa sonrisa me voy a hacia mi casa dando por finalizado el día, mañana más y espero que mejor.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, espero que os siga gustando la historia, todavía queda mucho verano por disfrutar antes de que se tengan que separar. Su relación va avanzando aunque ninguno de los dos se den cuenta, o quizás es que no quieran darse cuenta.**

 **Que paséis un buen fin de semana, yo aprovecharé para escribir en algunos ratos libres aunque estamos de feria y será complicado**

 **Hasta el lunes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Buenos días a todos empezamos la semana con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os siga gustando. Sigo escribiendo la historia y sigo rebuscando entre mi cabeza nuevas ideas para futuras historias, acepto ideas ya sabéis. Gracias un día más por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 9**

POV KATE

Me arreglo, me pongo guapa para la noche de chicas. Me echo un poquito de perfume y ya preparada bajo las escaleras. Me encuentro a mi madre justo al borde de las escaleras.

-Hola mama.

-Hola cariño. ¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, noche de chicas.

-Bien, pásatelo bien-dice dándome un beso y me sorprende con la tranquilidad que me habla.

-Mama.

-¿Si?

-¿Podemos quedar mañana los tres para comer?

-Claro-dice extrañada y yo me acerco a ella y le doy un beso antes de darme la vuelta y salir corriendo por la puerta, quería disfrutar de la noche, quería aprovecharla al máximo.

Llego al lugar que hemos quedado y allí esta Jenny esperando ya. Está muy guapa y parece nerviosa porque no deja de mirar el teléfono, supongo que cuando estas enamorada tu mundo cambia y empiezas a verlo de distinta forma.

-Hola.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa.

-Esta pesada como siempre la última-digo y veo como Jenny sonríe algo más relajada.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-No lo sé. Pero Jenny, no te preocupes. No voy a dejarte sola.

-Oh…-dice poniéndose colorada-es que como dijiste que ibais a ir a ligar yo…

-Mira no sé qué pasará esta noche. Pero prometo no dejarte sola. ¿Ok?

-Ok-dice ya más sonriente y tranquila.

-Anda vamos que por ahí viene ya la loca-digo agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella hacia Lanie.

Nos dirigimos al primer bar que encontramos abierto y tras pedir unas copas nos sentamos en una mesa lejana y empezamos a hablar como hacíamos siempre, como las amigas que siempre hemos sido.

-Por nosotras-dice Lanie alzando su copa y nosotras hacemos lo mismo.

-Puf…-grito de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que os voy a echar de menos.

-Eso te pasa por dejarme tirada sola en Nueva York-dice poniendo morritos y yo sonrió al verla-de verdad esto va a ser muy duro. Vamos a estar todos lejos, cada uno en una punta aunque tú te llevas la palma.

-Bueno al menos tendrás a Javi cerca-digo picándola y veo que pone mala cara.- ¿Qué te ha pasado con él? Parecía que estabais mejor.

-¿Mejor? Nunca hemos estado bien, no lo soporto.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

-Vale, me rechazo.

-¿Te rechazo?

-Sí, me lance de una vez y lo bese y él se apartó.

-Estaría cagado. ¿Cómo le entraste? Conociéndote le asustaste.

-¿Qué le asuste? Pues entonces no es para mí, no me gustan los chicos que se asustan.

-Lanie si te gusta no dejes que esa tontería os separe-dice Jenny sonriendo y veo la mala cara de Lanie.

-No me valen tus palabras, dais mucho asco con todo ese amorcito-dice burlándose.

-Jenny no le hagas caso, esta celosa-digo y Jenny se ríe conmigo.

-Anda dejaros de uniros contra mí. Vamos a pasarlo bien y a ligar que hay muchos chicos. Bueno tu no, pero Kate y yo vamos a ponernos las botas por los viejos tiempos-dice tirando de ambas a la pista de baile.

POV RICK

Hemos quedado en mi casa que está más cerca de los lugares de moda. Me arreglo y salgo fuera a esperar. No llevo ni cinco minutos cuando mi madre se acerca a casa.

-Hola, ¿todavía no has salido?

-Estoy esperando a los chicos para salir.

-Am, diviértete.

-Lo haré-digo viendo cómo anda hacia la puerta de casa-mama.

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres que salgamos mañana a comer fuera?-le pregunto y me mira con cara de sorpresa.

-Claro-dice sonriéndome-hola chicos-dice de repente y miro hacia la zona del césped donde llegaban.

-Hola señora Rodgers-dice al unísono con una sonrisa.

Me levanto y tiro de ellos hacia el camino, quiero empezar la noche cuanto antes y divertirme para intentar quitarme de la cabeza que Kate esta también por ahí y han salido a ligar, y ¿Cómo no va a ligar ella? Serían tontos si no se lanzaran a sus brazos. Cabeceo intentando quitarme eso de la cabeza y entramos en uno de los bares más de moda de la ciudad tras pasar una gran cola.

-Odio esas colas-dice Javi con mala cara.

-Si hubiéramos venido con las chicas hubiéramos pasado sin problemas-dice Kevin.

-Que les den a las chicas, ya estamos aquí así que vamos a disfrutar-dice saltando hacia la barra para pedir nuestras copas. Nos quedamos a un lado de la barra y nos sentamos todos con nuestras copas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado con Lanie?-pregunto sin rodeo y Javi me mira con cara de asesino-venga ya, somos amigos.

-Intento besarme.

-Eso es bueno ¿no?

-Me sorprendió y me separe.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Me sorprendió.

-Pero luego pasaste a la acción ¿No?-lo miro y por su cara sé que no dio ningún paso hacia adelante más bien hacia atrás.

-No me dejo explicarme, empezó a gritarme que nadie le da calabazas, que nadie le hace la cobra y se fue desvariando.

-Un consejo amigo-digo apoyando mi mano en su hombro-la próxima vez que la veas no te expliques, actúa ya me entiendes-digo guiñándole el ojo.

-La próxima vez que la vea…se va a enterar quien es Javier Esposito.

-Bien, pues parece que tu oportunidad ha llegado-digo señalando con la cabeza la zona de baile donde estaban las chicas.

Jenny bailaba sola aunque Kate no la dejaba ni un solo momento a pesar de que un tío también está bailando con ella, mientras tanto Lanie está pegado como una lapa a otro tío.

-Pero que…-dice dándole un bajonazo.

-Javi, ves ahora mismo ahí y actúa. En cuanto lo hagas caerá rendida a tus pies. La conozco y sé que quiere un tío que actué, que no se eche atrás a la primera de cambio.

-Entonces…

-Échale huevos-digo sonriéndole.

-Está bien-dice bebiéndose la copa de un trago y levantándose.

Kevin me da un codazo y sonríe al igual que yo. Ambos nos miramos y no tenemos nada que decir para saber que va a hacer el otro. Ambos nos levantamos rápidamente casi cayendo las sillas y salíamos corriendo para verlo de cerca, no era algo que quisiéramos perdernos.

Cuando estamos a unos pasos vemos como Javi llega donde están las chicas agarra a Lanie por el brazo y antes de que esta pueda decir ni una sola palabra le planta un beso de película.

Kevin y yo empezamos a saltar y aplaudir como dos niños llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Cuando Javi se separa del beso, Lanie la mira con cara de auténtica sorpresa. Pero antes de que le dé tiempo a decir o hacer algo el chico con el que estaba bailando empuja a Javi hacia un lado y antes de que nos dé tiempo a reaccionar golpea a Javi en la cara un puño que le hace caer al suelo.

-Pero ¿Qué haces?-dice Lanie empujándole y corriendo a socorrer a Javi.

El tío vuelve a arrimarse hacia donde esta Javi tumbado en el suelo pero sin saber de dónde saco el valor me pongo delante de él impidiéndole el paso.

-No se te ocurra volver a intentarlo o te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

-¿Contigo y con cuantos como tú?-dice con una sonrisa irónica.

-Y conmigo también-dice Kevin colocándose a mi lado. El tío se lo piensa pero sabe que no tiene nada que hacer contra tres y se gira dándose por vencido. Jenny enseguida se abraza a Kevin.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-digo ayudando a Javi a levantarse y salimos todos de allí. Cuando salimos siento como Kate me abraza.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si-digo sonriéndole.

Cuando miro a mi alrededor Lanie esta con Javi mirándole la herida ambos muy juntitos y Kevin y Jenny aprovechando el tiempo que habían estado separados.

-Creo que si nos vamos ahora nadie se dará cuenta-digo y Kate empieza a reírse como una loca.

-Creo que tienes razón, así que…-dice mordiéndose el labio sabiendo lo que eso provocaba en mí.

-¿Así que?

-Nos vamos-dice sonriendo y yo no me lo pienso ni un segundo el agarro de la mano y tiro de ella haciéndola reír.

Caminamos cogidos de la mano, riéndonos, mirándonos, cualquiera que nos viera que no nos conociera diría que somos una pareja normal y corriente y en realidad no somos para nada normales, es algo que no nos definía y eso me gustaba. Cuando llegamos a la cabaña propiedad de mi madre sobraron las palabras y nos dedicamos a lo que mejor hacíamos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, hoy más centrado en Lanie y Javi pero ellos siempre ahí compaginados para todo. Gracias y nos vemos mañana. Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os siga gustando la historia. Gracias por estar siempre ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 10**

POV KATE

Llegue muy tarde anoche después de esta con Rick. Quería quedarme con él, pasar toda la noche juntos, pero había prometido a mi madre comer los tres juntos y si me hubiera quedado con él, hoy no tendría cuerpo para levantarme, o lo tendría bastante peor aun que ahora.

Me levanto, me visto y bajo hacia abajo donde mi madre esta guardando las cosas de la compra. Cuando me ve me da un beso y enseguida me sirvo un vaso de zumo que me servirá de desayuno si no quiero que se me junte con la comida.

-¿Lo pasaste bien anoche?

-Si-digo con una sonrisa recordando el beso de Javi a Lanie, la pelea que término separándonos y por supuesto los momentos con Rick en la cabaña, sobre todo esos momentos.

-Ya veo por tu cara que lo pasaste muy bien-dice con una sonrisa que hizo que me sonrojara.

-¿Ya has pensado que hacer para comer?-pregunto cambiando de tema por completo.

-He pensando que mejor salimos a comer. No me apetece con el día que hace meternos en casa.

-Me parece bien, pero no quiero ir a un sitio de etiqueta.

-Vale. ¿Te parece bien ir al restaurante ese cerca de la playa?

-Me parece bien-digo sonriéndole.

-¿Eso es lo que vas a comer?

-Sí, sí quiero comer algo-digo riéndome.

-Anda ayúdame con esto y nos arreglamos. Podemos esperar a tu padre en el restaurante. Podemos ir a tomar algo las dos antes, si quieres.

-Claro-digo levantándome para ayudarla y así poder pasar un tiempo con mi madre, sabía que lo necesitaba y después de todo, cuando me fuera era cuando iba a echar en falta este tiempo con ella, el que estuviera siempre encima de mí. Iba a echarla de menos.

Salimos hacia la zona de la playa y paseamos disfrutando del buen día que hacía. Sin duda el sol ayudaba mucho, sin duda era una de las cosas que más iba a echar de menos del que era mi hogar. El sol, la playa, la gente de la zona, la forma de vida. No sabía tampoco cuando iba a poder volver a disfrutar de todo esto y quería llenarme de esta ciudad todo lo que pudiera.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña terraza para tomarnos algo y empezamos a hablar como siempre hacíamos. Siempre había sido como un ídolo para mí, siempre quise llegar lejos por ella, porque ella tuvo que dejar su sueño cuando era joven porque su madre murió y tuvo que hacerse cargo de su padre, yo ahora además de mi sueño quiero cumplir el suyo, siempre fue lo que quise. Quizás el tiempo, la edad te va haciendo cambiar, me hice más rebelde y eso me alejo de ella, pero nunca me había quitado eso de la cabeza, el sueño de mi madre y las ganas que tenía yo de poder cumplirlo por ella, por nosotras. Aún recuerdo el día que le dije cuando apenas era una niña lo que quería ser de mayor y por qué. Vi como las lágrimas recorrieron su cara, quizás ese día no me creyó, era una niña y aún no había podido tomar conciencia por mí misma de que era lo que quería, pero ahora sabe que esto es real, que sé que es lo que quiero y que no hay marcha atrás. Sé que está orgullosa de mí, y eso es lo que quiero, que se sienta orgullosa de mí tanto como lo estoy yo de ella.

-Se está genial aquí-digo colocándome mis gafas de sol.

-Vas a echar de menos el sol-dice mi madre con una sonrisa.

-No será lo único.

-Sabes…tengo miedo de ver a mi hija partir a un lugar lejos aquí, lejos de mi lado…

-Siempre has sido muy protectora-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti, y que sé que vas a conseguir todo lo que te propongas. Sé que puedo confiar en ti y en que estarás bien. La verdad es que tu padre y yo no lo hemos hecho nada mal contigo-dice haciendo que me sonroje.

-Todo lo que consiga será gracias a vosotros, por darme todo lo que necesitaba, por confiar en mí y si por ser tan protectores conmigo-digo sonriéndole.

-No, bueno no todo es por nosotros, tú te lo has trabajado, has luchado por ello. Has sabido compaginar tus estudios y tu futuro con tus amigos. Lo has hecho tu sola, eres una gran mujer. Oh dios mi pequeña ya es toda una mujer-dice con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción.

-No te pongas a llorar o la liamos-digo riéndome y haciéndola reír.

Al rato llego mi padre y nos fuimos a comer al restaurante que hay cerca de la playa donde me gustaba ir con Lanie a comer cada vez que quedábamos solas. Nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la ventana y pedimos para beber.

-Entonces cariño, ¿ya tienes clara la decisión?-pregunta mi padre.

-Claro-digo sin entender la pregunta y mi madre se mete en medio para que lo entienda.

-Tu padre tiene miedo a que se vaya su niñita, quiere que te quedes eso pasa.

-No yo…

-Jim…

-Vale. Me da pena y miedo de que mi niñita se vaya tan lejos-dice con cara de pena y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Papa estaré bien, además podéis ir a verme así podréis visitar Europa como cuando erais jóvenes.

-Bueno tendremos que mirarlo por ese lado-dice sonriendo y yo empiezo a reírme.

-Kate…-escucho de repente y cuando me giro me encuentro a Rick con su madre.

-Hola-digo mirándole y sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

-Hola Darling-dice su madre y enseguida se pone a saludar a mis padres.

-¿Venís a comer?

-Sí, mi hijo por fin se decidió a pedírmelo-dice haciendo que Rick se sonroje.

-¿Queréis sentaros con nosotros?-dice mi madre de repente y Martha enseguida busca una silla para sentarse.

-Mama no, querrán comer en familia…-dice Rick pero mi padre le interrumpe.

-No, está bien. Sentaros-dice levantándose y colocando una silla para Rick a su lado justo enfrente de mí-¿Cómo estas chico?

-Bien, gracias señor Beckett.

-¿Ya has elegido Universidad? ¿Tú también te vas lejos como mi pequeña?-dice mirándome.

-No señor. Me he decidido por la Universidad de Los Ángeles.

-Oh, o sea que se queda cerquita-dice mirando a Martha.

-Sí, mi pequeño no se puede alejar de su madre-dice haciendo que Rick se sonroja y yo le doy un patadita por debajo de la mesa y cuando nos miramos le sonrió.

-¿Por qué has decidido quedarte?

-Creo que es lo mejor para mi futuro-dice antes de beber de su vaso.

-Quiere ser escritor-digo orgullosa de él y él levanta la cabeza para mirarme.

-¿Y crees que este es el mejor lugar para escribir?

-Bueno, creo que para mis inicios sí. Puedo escribir guiones y eso.

-Oh, ya-dice mi padre como decepcionado.

-Pero será el principio, va a ser un gran escritor-digo de repente al sentir una necesidad de defenderlo.

-Si quieres, cuando acabes conozco a alguien en una editorial. Puedo llevarle algo, no puedo prometerte que lo publiquen pero al menos lo leerán.

-Gracias-dice Rick de verdad agradecido y yo sonrió a mi padre.

Llega la comida y la conversación poco a poco se va evaporando mientras disfrutamos de la deliciosa comida. Cuando acabamos y tras pelear por quien pagar la cuenta, salimos de nuevo al cálido aire de Los Ángeles.

-Bueno, pues ha sido un placer veros-dice Martha despidiéndose-por cierto Kate, espero que algún día vengas a casa a cenar.

-Yo…claro-digo sonrojándome no pudiendo olvidar aquel maldito día.

-Quiero hacer una fiesta de despedida de mi pequeño porque aunque no se vaya de la ciudad si se va de casa y…bueno quiero que estén todos los que lo quieren. Avisa al resto de sus amigos-dice con una sonrisa.

-Lo haré.

-Bien pues ya es hora de irse-dice mi madre-¿tú te quedas con Rick?

-Oh yo…

-Si-dice Martha-vosotros los jóvenes tenéis mejor cuerpo que nosotros.

-Puedo llevarte y…-dice Rick.

-No, voy sola echando un paseo. Pásatelo bien cariño-dice besando a Rick y caminando con mis padres dejándonos a Rick y a mi solos. Nos miramos y ambos empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas casi tirados por los suelos.

-Eso ha sido raro-dice sin parar de reír.

-Si lo ha sido-digo yo riéndome también.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? Hace mucho calor para estar por ahí…

-Podemos ir a la cabaña-digo mordiéndome el labio y lo veo sonreír sonrojado.

-Vamos-dice caminando a mi lado y yo sonrió feliz de tenerlo como amigo, de poder haberlo disfrutado como amigo y de poder seguir disfrutándolo, porque por muchos años que pasen, por muchos kilómetros que nos separen, nunca querré que salga de mi vida, nunca.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y ya sabéis que me quedo esperando vuestros comentarios. Mañana día de descanso, volvemos el jueves con más fuerza. Todavía queda un poco de tiempo juntos antes de que tengamos que dar un salto en el tiempo, habrá muchos de esos a los largo de la historia.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo pero no sin antes daros las gracias por seguir ahí al pie del cañón, leyendo y gastando un poco más de vuestro tiempo para comentar. Gracias y espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 11**

POV RICK

Nos tumbamos en la cama ambos en ropa interior para poder aguantar el calor que hace fuera y por supuesto el calor que al menos siento yo en mi cuerpo cuando la tengo cerca. Ambos estamos boca arriba con las manos detrás de la cabeza pensando, cada uno sumido en nuestros pensamientos.

-¿Cómo se ha tomado tu padre lo de Oxford?

-No muy bien, y menos cuando ha escuchado que te quedas-dice riéndose-me has jodido pero bien. Podías haber dicho que te ibas aún más lejos para ponérmelo fácil.

-Lo siento, no caí en mentir a tu padre-digo riéndome.

-¿Te impone?

-Hombre…si para que voy a negarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, me acuesto con su hija, creo que es algo normal.

-Él no sabe eso.

-Y espero que nunca lo sepa-digo riéndome.

-Eres un caso.

-Habla la que no puede mirar a la cara a mi madre.

-Es distinto, ella lo sabe y de que manera.

-No vas a olvidar nunca eso ¿no?-digo girándome para mirarla.

-Tu tampoco. Pero por distinta razón.

-Si ya…-digo tragando saliva volviéndome a sentir algo mal por haber engañado a mi novia.

-No dejo de pensar en que va a pasar dentro de un par de meses.

-Menos.

-No ayudas-dice sacándome una sonrisa-tengo miedo a lo que dejo aquí. Rick…prométeme que pase lo que pase siempre vamos a estar ahí el uno para el otro.

-Hombre puedo tardar un poco en estar a tu lado, quizás unas pocas de horas con suerte de que pille un avión en ese momento.

-Muy gracioso.

-Kate…siempre que me necesites estaré ahí para ti.

-Te voy a necesitar cada día.

-Eso lo dices ahora, luego encontraras uno más guapo que yo y mejor en la cama.

-No lo creo.

-Es verdad, mejor en la cama es imposible-le digo en tono de broma y la oigo reír y siento como un nudo en la garganta se me forma al pensar en lo que voy a echar de menos esa risa suya, todo de ella.

-Voy a echar de menos momentos como este.

-¿En el que ambos estamos en ropa interior?-digo sonriéndole mientras levanto mis cejas y la vuelvo a escuchar reír.

-No está mal, aunque me gusta más cuando no llevas nada-dice siguiendo con la broma mientras acaricia mi pecho desnudo haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara ante su toque.

Veo como un mechón de pelo tapa su hermosa cara y no puedo evitar lanzarme a por él y apartarlo de su cara. Lo meto con cuidado detrás de su oreja y dejo mi mano allí en su cara más tiempo del normal. Nos miramos y sin decir nada más acerco mi cara a la suya hasta que siento como sus labios se une a los míos.

Empezamos a besarnos más apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas empiexan un duelo en él que no habría un ganador, nos separamos para recuperar la respiración, nos miramos y había algo en nuestras miradas que no sabía cómo descifrarlo. Volví a besarle despacio saboreando el momento quería recordar todo.

Sentía su cuerpo cubriendo el mío y mis manos fueron directas a sus nalgas, que apreté contra mí para sentirla más cerca. Mis labios la devoraban, como si no tuviera tiempo suficiente en el mundo para besarla, mientras ella creaba nuevos caminos con sus uñas en mi espalda, hasta que notó mi lengua en su cuello, entonces sus piernas me abrazaron, esto empezaba a calentarse.

Cubrí sus pechos con mis manos y mis labios, degustando infinitamente ese sabor que me volvía loco, que me hacía más y más adicto a sus besos, a sus labios, a todo su cuerpo.

-Oh, dios, no pares Rick-dice entre jadeos y siento como me caliente por momentos.

Paré para intentar sacarla de sus casillas provocándola hasta que conseguí hacerlo y termino volcándonos quedando ella en la parte de arriba, ahora era ella la que sonreía con fuerza, sabía que tenía la sartén por el mango u otra cosa.

Cuando su mano llego a mi erección, creí que todo acabaría ahí mismo, sin remisión, sin poder saborearla, sin estar en su interior, sin poder complacerla. Estaba a mil por horas, no sé si podré llegar a aguantar si empieza a tomar ese camino. . Era como si no me quedara sangre en ningún lugar del cuerpo, solo allí, bajo sus dedos, que me torturaban de forma divina. Siguió con su tortura subiendo la mano hacia arriba y abajo. Estaba a punto de explotar y no quería que todo acabara ahí.

Incapaz de alargar el momento, tiré de ella y la bese con todas mis ganas. Sus labios cálidos sobre los míos, su piel tan caliente como la mía… ambos estábamos a punto de explosionar. Fue sentándose lentamente, sobre mí, mientras con su mano se ayudaba en la acción. Grite al sentirme parte suya, esa sensación tan espectacular que me invade cada vez que nos juntamos, un temblor por todo mi cuerpo que hace que casi me derrita.

Jugaba con sus pezones que respondían irguiéndose ante mis caricias. Y empezó el movimiento, poco a poco, despacio para ir incrementando su velocidad paulatinamente y todo ello sin dejar de mirarla en todo su esplendor, desnuda encima de mí, con la cabeza echada atrás, sus labios entreabiertos respirando rápidamente mientras se movía en un vaivén febril, era superior a cualquier experiencia vivida en mi vida. Estaba en la gloria. Entre el roce de nuestros sexos y mi visión de su cuerpo, dude de mi control, así que cerré los ojos, pero no dure mucho, mi imaginación la dibujaba en mi mente y fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad, además, el espectáculo era impresionante como para perder detalle.

No podía aguantar viendo esa visión, viendo la tortura que estaba haciendo conmigo y tire de ella haciéndola caer sobre la cama quedando yo encima de ella y seguí penetrándola con fuerza, cada vez más y más profundo. Sentí como sus paredes empezaban a cerrarse alrededor de mi eje haciendo que explotara sin poder evitarlo pero sentí como su cuerpo empezó a temblar debajo del mío dejándome claro que ella también había conseguido llegar al éxtasis total.

Me separo de ella y me dejo caer a su lado recuperando el aliento. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a sonreír como un loco por lo que acaba de pasar, pero de repente pienso en lo que va a pasar en apenas unas semanas y siento como el mundo se me viene otra vez encima.

-Hey, ¿Estas bien?-me pregunta preocupada y yo dudo si volver a huir del tema o no, pero decido ser sincero con ella.

-Solo pienso en cuando nos separemos todos, en que voy a tener que madurar de golpe y estaréis lejos y…esto es una mierda.

-Rick tu eres maduro.

-Si claro, por eso hacemos esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto solo lo hacen los niñatos? ¿Tienes que tener una novia oficial para ser maduro? Rick actuar como piensas, hacer lo que quieras sin hacer daño a nadie eso también puede ser maduro.

-Pero yo hago daño a la gente.

-Venga ya, lo vuestro estaba muerto hace demasiado tiempo, tú mismo lo dijiste.

-Ya, ya.

-Rick escúchame-dice agarrándome de la cara y mirándome seriamente-eres un gran hombre, eres mucho más maduro de lo que piensas eso tienes que tenerlo claro. Que hagamos esto, que no nos queramos comprometer a nadie no nos hace más inmaduros. Cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro de que querrás tener una relación, eso depende de cómo se sienta uno. No querer tener una relación no te hace ser inmaduro.

-Si tienes razón-digo zanjando el tema. Ella sabía lo que quería y luchaba por ello, yo lo alejaba al máximo, prefería ir despacio y llegar a donde llegue. Luego estaba lo de tener claro o no mi estado sentimental. Es verdad que cuando empezamos no quería nada ni con ella ni con nadie, quería disfrutar del verano sin pensar en nadie. Pero ahora que se va acabando no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, siento que la necesito y tengo miedo de sentir algo más de lo que debía. Porque lo importante es nuestra amistad y nada más. Si de verdad llego a sentir algo puede llegar a ser peligroso para esa amistad y más ahora que estaremos separados. Tengo miedo y no sé qué pensar, ¿Estamos haciendo bien? ¿Debería alejarme ya de ella al menos de esta manera para no sufrir?

Tenía miedo, y daba igual lo que decidiera acabaría yéndose y entonces ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, solo la distancia y el tiempo ayudarían a superar esto. ¿Esto? ¿estoy asumiendo que siento algo? voy a volverme loco pero una locura con ella al lado es una buena locura, cuando se vaya ya veré que pasa pero mientras tanto voy a disfrutar cada segundo con ella, lo tengo decidido e iba a empezar ahora mismo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Empiezan a surgir las dudas a Rick, ya no sabe lo que siente y tiene miedo pero sabe que les queda poco tiempo juntos y no va a perderlo por ese miedo. ¿Sentirá Kate lo mismo? ¿Ese miedo que dicen tener será más por perder los suyo que por lo demás? ¿Podrán tener una relación a distancia? Todas esas preguntas serán respondidas en los próximos días, mañana ya veremos si se resuelve alguna duda.**

 **Gracias y hasta mañana**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os siga gustando la historia, gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 12**

POV KATE

Ya ha pasado una semana más, cuento los días para irme pero no porque quiero que llegue ese día, bueno si quiero pero, tengo miedo a perder lo que dejo aquí, y necesito y quiero vivir un poco más con ellos, aunque vivo y trabajo para ese futuro soñado, necesito alargar todo lo que pueda este verano. Hoy siento más ese sentimiento de pena que me tiene loca, hoy más que nunca porque hoy es el día que ha decidido Martha que se haga la fiesta de despedida de Rick, aunque es el único que en realidad se queda, aunque solo sea en la ciudad, su vida es la que menos cambia.

No lo he visto feliz estos días con la fiesta, sé que es más por lo que se celebra que por la fiesta en sí. Sé que le cuesta pensar en que dentro de dos semanas tendremos que separarnos, nos cuesta a todos.

Llego a su casa con Lanie y nos recibe Martha con unos bocaditos en una bandeja para picar. Ambas cogemos uno y seguimos nuestro camino pero enseguida siento una mano que me retiene. Cuando me giro veo a Martha justo detrás de mí.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro-digo mirando a Lanie para que siga hacia delante y yo me voy a la cocina con ella. Puedo ver al resto de chicos ya en la zona de la piscina.

Me meto en la boca el bocadito para no tener que ser yo la que empiece a hablar y también para darme tiempo a prepararme para hablar con ella. Siempre había tenido muy buena relación con ella, era un gran madre, una madre cercana a su hijo y a la gente que le rodea, pero desde que nos pilló la cosa cambio, fue muy distinto todo.

-Kate…quiero hablar contigo. Sé que conoces a mi hijo mejor que nadie y… ¿Crees que no confía en él?

-¿Cómo?

-Estoy feliz de que se quede no me malinterpretes, pero siento como si pudiera ir a una Universidad mejor y no sé si es porque piensa que no es lo suficientemente bueno.

-Él confía en sí mismo, lo hace. Pero es también realista y es un mundo difícil. Quiere pisar con pies de plomo pero sé que conseguirá lo que quiera y lo que merece estudie donde estudie. A lo mejor tarda un poco más pero lo conseguirá, eso lo tengo claro.

-Confías mucho en él.

-Cómo has dicho, lo conozco muy bien y por eso puedo confiar en él y decir con seguridad que va a conseguir lo que se proponga. Es muy bueno.

-Nunca me ha dejado leer nada de lo que ha escrito.

-¿En serio?

-Nunca.

-Es una pena, tiene mucha facilidad para escribir. Es increíble de verdad, algún día tendrás la oportunidad, algún día todo el mundo la tendrá.

-Me quedo más tranquila-dice sonriéndome-sabes que te va a echar mucho de menos. Hubierais echo una gran pareja.

-Yo…-digo sonrojándome.

-Ya sé que no lo sois, solo digo que hacéis buena pareja y que sé que hubieras congeniado perfectamente como pareja. Sé que a lo mejor te has sentido en alguna ocasión mal con algo que haya podido decir después de lo que paso. Pero me caes bien Kate, sé que eres una gran chica y que haces feliz a mi hijo. Solo no me gusto como ocurrió todo, pero la culpa es de mi hijo eso tenlo claro. Sin duda me gustarías como nuera, se dice así ¿no?-dice riéndose y yo me rio ante su broma aunque por dentro no sé qué pensar, me siento alagada por sus palabras pero por otro lado me da que pensar, no entiendo porque nos ven como una pareja si solo somos amigos.

-Gracias pero no…

-No hace falta que digas nada. Solo me gustaría decir una cosa más. Solo quería pedirte que no salgas de su vida por muy lejos que estéis. Sé que él te quiere mucho y lo llevará fatal el estar lejos pero si encima no tenéis contacto…

-Prometo que esta amistad seguirá adelante aunque pasen años sin vernos, se lo prometo. Es una promesa fácil de cumplir por mi parte porque a mí también me va a costar lejos de él.

-Me alegro de que mi hijo tenga amigos como tú-dice acercándose y abrazándome cogiéndome por sorpresa pero enseguida me relaje y la abrace yo también con fuerza.-Pasadlo bien. Yo ya os dejo solos-dice guiñándome el ojo y haciendo que me sonroje.

Cojo un vaso de agua me lo tomo de un trago y me dirijo hacia la piscina. Cuando miro todos los tortolitos están juntos, incluso los nuevos tortolitos y eso me hizo sonreír. Cuando miro a la piscina veo allí a Rick solo con el pelo mojado haciendo que lo tenga todo descontrolado y no puedo evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen y recordar lo que le gusta tener su pelo perfecto. Sin pensarlo me quito la ropa quedándome con mi biquini negro y me tiro de cabeza buceando hacia donde él se encuentra.

Salgo a la superficie justo delante de él y puedo ver su cara de sorpresa y como me mira con los ojos brillantes. Me muerdo el labio inferior y sin pensarlo me agarro a él colocándome lo más cerca posible. Siento enseguida como sus brazos envuelven mi cuerpo y una sonrisa aparece su cara y no puedo evitar acercarme y besar esa sonrisa suya.

-¿A qué viene esto? Y que conste que no es que me queje-dice entre sorprendido y divertido.

-Me han dado envidia-digo sonriendo señalando a los tortolitos.

-Me han dejado solo-dice poniendo morritos.

-Ya estoy aquí, y no voy a ningún lado-digo seriamente mirándole a los ojos y dejando entrever algo más detrás de mis palabras que esperaba que le hubiera llegado.

-¿Qué has hablado con mi madre?-dice de repente sorprendiéndome.

-Cosas de chicas-digo quitándole importancia mientras me agarro a su cuello y siento sus manos en mi cintura.

-Y si te imaginas por un momento que soy una chica, ¿me lo cuentas?

-No puedo imaginármelo-digo moviendo mi cintura contra la suya para que entendiera a que me refería.

-Eres un aguafiestas-dice separando rápidamente mis brazos de su cuello y tirándome hacia atrás haciéndome caer sobre el agua de golpe.

Cuando consigo volver a salir a la superficie lo veo sonreír y cuando consigo reponerme salgo nadando detrás de él pero el nada mucho más rápido que yo y me cuesta pillarle así que lucho con mis encantos.

-Ah…-grito lo justo para que él me escuche pero no el resto. Eso hace que se frene en seco.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dice a distancia sin dejar de mirarme.

-Creo que me ha dado un tirón-digo siseando y sin mirarle para que no note que le miento.

Enseguida nada corriendo hacia mí y me agarra con cuidado para que no me vaya hacia abajo.

-¿Mejor?-pregunta preocupado haciéndome sentir mal pero enseguida recuerdo porque he hecho esto y me vengo empujándole hacia abajo pillándole de improviso haciendo que se hunda.

Enseguida salgo corriendo hacia una pared de la piscina para cuando salga a la superficie no estar cerca de él. Cuando lo hace mira a su alrededor buscándome y cuando me veo una sonrisa se ilumina a su cara y nada a grandes zancadas hacia mí, atrapándome contra la pared.

-No…no…

-Te vas a enterar-dice haciéndome cosquillas casi haciéndome perder pie pero me agarro con fuerza a él.

-Te lo merecías-le digo riéndome.

-Encima-dice mirándome con esos ojos suyos que hace que mi cuerpo tiemble.

Y no sé como pero enseguida ambos estamos volviendo a besarnos sin pensar en nada, sin venir a cuento quizás, no al menos al cuento de nuestra relación basada en la amistad y el sexo, era algo distinto, algo que me daba miedo a definir con palabras. Cuando nos separamos siento su mirada sobre la mía pero esta vez su mirada es distinta, o yo la veo con diferente ojos pero no veo esa mirada penetrante, llena de pasión que veo siempre, veo una profundidad y una claridad en su mirada que no he visto nunca y que me da miedo, miedo por no saber qué es lo que veo realmente.

-Chicos, anda salid a comer algo-dice Lanie de repente cortando esta conexión que me estaba dando miedo porque yo una controladora nata, no podía controlarlo.

Me separo de él lo gusto con algo de dificultad por el poco espacio que había entre él y la pared que tenía justo detrás. Salgo de la piscina sintiendo su mirada sobre mí y me alejo de él por un tiempo, necesito hacerlo, pero no podía evitar buscar su mirada de vez en cuando y siempre lo encontré mirándome haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara de una manera poco habitual que me daba mucho, mucho miedo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos y nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo. Que paséis un gran fin de semana todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Buenos días, empezamos la semana con un nuevo capítulo, seguimos con la fiesta de despedida en la casa de Rick. Espero que os siga gustando. Ya queda menos para el primer salto temporal, ya queda menos para la dura despedida. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 13**

POV KATE

Nos sentamos a comer y cuando acabamos Kevin y Jenny se van juntos hacia la piscina. Enseguida Javier y Rick que se están riendo se levantan para seguirlos.

-¿Os venís?-dice Javier acercándose a Lanie.

-Si, pero adelantaros ahora vamos nosotras-dice mirándome y la verdad es que necesito un poco alejarme de él por lo que paso antes pero…creo que también quiero huir de lo que sea que esté pensando Lanie.

Javi y Rick se tiran a la piscina y empiezan a jugar, a burrear más bien sacando mucha agua fuera. Cuando vuelvo la mirada hacia Lanie la veo mirándome con una sonrisa que no me gusta para nada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Que pasaba antes entre Rick y tú?

-Nada.

-Venga ya, os he visto besándoos.

-Ya, ¿y?

-No sé, parecíais una parejita.

-Vale, no sé qué os pasa hoy a la gente con eso pero somos solo amigos.

-Solo…solo…

-Vale, no solo amigos pero cero sentimientos.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Lanie…

-Kate veo como os miráis. Veo como os veis juntos, es normal que me pregunte si no hay nada más allá entre vosotros.

-Pues no lo hay.

-Kate, de verdad te lo pregunto porque eres mi amiga y quiero que seas feliz. ¿No sientes nada por él?

-Lanie no voy a responder más a esa pregunta.

-Vale lo siento, pero te conozco y Rick es sin duda tu prototipo. Es divertido, tiene cabeza, es inteligente, es guapo y por lo que he oído…en la cama es una fiera. Entonces me cuesta creerme que no te veas con él.

-Sí, entra dentro de mi prototipo, quizás, no lo niego. Pero el problema que antes de todo eso es mi amigo.

-Y no quieres fastidiar tu amistad.

-Es lo primero que quedamos claro cuando empezamos…ya sabes.

-Pero si empezáis una relación será para mejor, no tienes por qué fastidiar vuestra amistad.

-Siempre acaba mal.

-Kate no digas tonterías.

-Da igual no es el momento, y no lo va a ser nunca.

-Vale ya lo dejo. Pero ten cuidado.

-¿Cuidado?

-Creo que el sí siente algo más.

-Que va, lo dejamos claro, ambos. Ambos sabemos a qué estamos jugando, que es lo que queremos.

-Puedes plantearte algo, o querer algo pero lo que termina pasando nadie lo sabe. Y ya te digo que ese chico está loco por ti. Si lo quieres no le hagas daño-dice muy seria levantándose y dejándome con la palabra en la boca, aunque en realidad no sabía que decir. Pero se equivocaba, claro que se equivocaba, Rick no sentía nada, nada más allá de lo que yo siento. Todos están equivocados eso es.

Me levanto quitándome ese pensamiento de la cabeza y caminado hacia el agua. Me tiro de cabeza y me mantengo debajo del agua lavando mis dudas hasta que mis pulmones arden en busca de un poco de aire.

Enseguida nos ponemos a jugar y me olvido de todo y de todos. Vivo este momento con los que siempre han sido y serán mis amigos, esos que siempre estarán ahí cuando les necesite, esos que siempre formaran parte de los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia, mi adolescencia y espero que siempre sigan formado parte de mi vida y de mis futuros recuerdos.

Todos siguen jugando en la piscina y yo salgo de ella para ir a tomar un poco el sol. Me tumbo en una hamaca y me coloco las gafas de sol aunque cierro los ojos para intentar relajarme. Al abrir los ojos, no puedo evitar asustarme al ver una figura delante de mí.

-Lo siento-dice Rick con cara de pena y le dedico una sonrisa para que se sintiera mejor.

-No pasa nada, solo no seas tan silencioso-digo sentándome y tirando de él para que se sentara a mi lado.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé, te veo rara. No sé, simplemente quiero que todo esté bien estos últimos días.

-Bueno el que estaba mal antes eras tú. Es complicado a veces no venirse abajo.

-Lo sé. Pero ya estoy bien.

-¿Am si? ¿Y eso?

-Porque a pesar de que nos vamos a separar de forma física, siempre vamos a ser amigos. Lo sé. Además tenemos que pensar que esto pasa porque vamos a luchar por nuestro futuro. Cuando lo consigamos, quien sabe lo que nos deparara el futuro.

-Sí, quizás ambos acabábamos en la misma ciudad.

-Para eso tengo que irme a Nueva York ¿no?-dice sonriendo.

-No tengas la menor duda-digo siguiéndole la broma.

-Kate quiero darte las gracias.

-A mí.

-Si, por apoyarme siempre. Creo que gracias a ti aunque no lo parezca soy más luchador. Se lo que quiero y lucho por ello. Tú me has ayudado en eso. Y no sé si al final conseguiré mi objetivo final, pero haga lo que haga lucharé para ser el mejor.

-Me gusta escucharte hablar así-digo sonriéndole mientras coloco mi mano sobre su pierna. Siento su mano sobre la mía y eso me relaja.

-Qué te parece si desaparecemos un rato-dice mirándome con esa sonrisa pícara suya que estoy más acostumbrada a ver y con la que me siento mejor.

-Es tu fiesta Rick.

-Ya, pero creo que esos ni se darán cuenta-dice señalando al resto del grupo haciéndose carantoñas dentro de la piscina. Y lo dudo mucho, pero es algo que necesito en este momento, es algo que controlo, algo que no me pone nerviosa.

Me levanto cojo mi copa y le agarro de la mano para llevarle a su habitación. Recuerdo perfectamente donde está, es el lugar donde por primera vez dimos ese paso, es el lugar donde luego acabamos un poco avergonzados, pero también es el lugar donde dimos rienda suelta a la pasión que sentíamos y donde dejamos claro cuál iba a ser nuestra situación a partir de ese momento.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación enseguida siento como su pecho choca contra mi espalda atrayéndome hacia él con fuerza, con deseo, ya podía sentir su erección clavándose con fuerza en mi culo. Me giro lo beso con fuerza agarrándole del cuello girándonos para colocarlo a los pies de la cama, lo empujo haciéndole caer.

-Rick, túmbate-digo ordenándoselo y veo como sus ojos se ponen negro.

-Kate me toca a mí, ¿Recuerdas?

-Hoy es tu día, ya me tocara a mí y pienso cobrármelo-le digo mirándole con una sonrisa lasciva y enseguida se tumba dejando ver como su erección lucha por salir de su bañador.

Cojo mi copa y le pego un sorbo metiéndome un trozo de hielo en la boca. Me acerco despacio a la cama quedando sentada sobre sus piernas mientras bajo con cuidado su bañador dejando libre por fin su erección, y no puedo evitar recordar la primera impresión que tuve al verla, sin duda me quede con la boca abierta.

La agarro con mis manos haciéndole gemir y las paso sobre su eje una y otra vez estimulándola. Me coloco mi pelo hacia un lado y bajo mi boca caliente hacia su miembro y cuando lo meto en mi boca lo escucho gemir con fuerza. Aun mantengo un poco de hielo sin derretir en mi boca y el contraste con mi lengua caliente sabía que le iba a volver loco.

La meto más profundo en mi boca sintiendo como me llena con su gran miembro y siento como levanta las caderas en busca de más. En ese momento me separo sacando otro trozo de hielo del vaso y lo masajeo en mis manos haciendo que se vuelvan cada más fría. Lo miro y veo como su mirada se ha vuelto completamente negra y que me mira con cara de éxtasis total y aun no lo he tocado. Cuando siento mis manos lo suficientemente fría envuelvo con ella sus testículos haciéndole saltar y después bajo de nuevo mi boca a su miembro chupándolo con mi lengua caliente, metiéndolo dentro hasta mi garganta y siento como todos sus músculos se tensa.

-Kate…no voy a aguantar más-dice colocando su manos en mi cabeza, pero quiero que venga, quiero que se corra, quiero sentirlo y verlo correrse.

La meto aún más profundo en mi garganta mientras acaricio sus testículos y uso mi lengua y los dientes para provocarlo hasta que siento como se tensa y se corre en mi boca.

Me levanto con una sonrisa en mi cara y lo miro exhausto sobre la cama. Trepo por la cama hasta tumbarme a su lado y enseguida siento su brazo sobre mi cuerpo atrayéndome hacia él.

-¿Te ha gustado?-pregunto con una sonrisa y él me la devuelve.

-Me ha encantado. Pero la próxima vez me toca a mí-dice besándome y me dejo llevar por su beso, me dejo llevar porque aquí y con esto es con lo que me siento bien, sin pensar en sentimientos que ni si quiera deberían existir.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir, espero que os haya gustando**

 **Espero como siempre vuestros comentarios y que disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos mañana, XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Buenos días, solo daros las gracias por seguir y por comentar, queda mucho viaje que compartir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 14**

POV KATE

Hoy ha sido mi último día en esta ciudad. Mañana por la tarde sale mi vuelo hacia mi nuevo destino, en el enclave que servirá como trampolín para conseguir todos mis sueños. Siento una nostalgia por los momentos vividos este verano no puedo con ello. Quiero volver a atrás y empezar de nuevo pero eso es imposible.

He pasado la mañana con todos los chicos en la playa, disfrutando del sol de esta ciudad y de la mejor compañía posible. Luego he pasado la tarde con las chicas comprando, como en los viejos tiempos y ahora estamos las tres tomando un refresco para recuperarnos.

-Esto ha sido increíble, no sabes cuanto voy a echarlo de menos.

-No empieces que me pongo a llorar-le digo riéndome.

-Pues yo ya estoy-dice Jenny y ambas nos levantamos para abrazarla.

-Dios esto va a ser peor de lo que imaginaba-dice Lanie limpiándose rápidamente alguna lágrima furtiva-¿Qué tienes pensado para esta noche?

-Voy a pasarla con mis padres.

-Oh, entonces aquí se acaba-dice Jenny, triste y le agarro de la mano.

-No, esto no acaba aquí. ¿Queda claro?-digo sonriendo mientras lágrimas también empiezan a caer por mi cara. Ambas asienten con lágrimas en los ojos y siento como un nudo se me forma en el estómago.

-Entonces…

-Tengo que irme ya. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-En el aeropuerto. Vas a ver la despedida que te tenemos montada.

-Por favor que no tenga que avergonzarme-digo riéndome y ellas se ríen conmigo.

Nos levantamos y nos abrazamos con fuerza mientras lloramos las tres sobrecogidas por la pena de tener que abandonarnos después de pasar toda una vida, juntas.

Me dirijo a casa y cuando entro mi madre esta arreglada como si fuera una ocasión especial y la mesa esta preparada con mis platos favoritos. No puedo dejar de mirar a todos los lado y siento como el nudo de mi estómago se hace cada vez más y más grande.

-Oh, ya ha venido la reina de la casa-dice mi padre apareciendo de repente con el traje puesto y no pude evitar reírme y a la vez llorar porque iba a echarlos mucho de menos.

-Cariño-dice mi madre abrazándome y me abrazo a ella como cuando era una niña pequeña que tenía miedo, ese miedo que siento ahora de alejarme de todos los que quiero.

-Estoy bien…estoy bien, solo me ha dado miedo verlo con el traje-digo en tono de broma para aligerar el ambiente-además no quiero que se enfríe esa comida-digo limpiándome las lágrimas y dejando las compras a un lado para sentarme a la mesa.

Comimos entre risas y buenos recuerdos, sin poder evitar soltar alguna lagrimita por el camino de los recuerdos, pero felices de poder haberlos compartido.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora? Podemos ver unas pelis si quieres.

-Yo…había pensado pasarlo con los chicos. Ya sabes…

-Oh claro. Pero no vengas tardes tienes que descansar.

-Ya tendré tiempo para hacerlo en el avión-digo riéndome-estaré bien.

-Lo sé-dice mi madre abrazándome dejando claro que no me refería a esta noche en sí, sino en todo el tiempo que iba a estar lejos de ellos.

Salgo de casa segura de a dónde ir. Segura de con quién y en donde quería pasar mi última noche en esta ciudad. Me dirijo a paso seguro sin querer perder ni un solo segundo en el camino, aunque no me importaba perderme un poco por las calles de la que ha sido mi casa durante todo lo que llevo vivido, estas calles que me han visto crecer y que han vivido conmigo los mejores y los peores momentos de mi vida.

Me acerco hacia su puerta y tras tragar saliva para eliminar ese nudo que ahora me ha subido hacia la garganta, golpeo la puerta un par de veces.

Espero paciente mientras escucho voces en el interior y tras pasar unos segundos que se me atojaron horas veo como la puerta se abre apareciendo Martha en la puerta con una sonrisa pero enseguida su cara se convierte en una gran sorpresa antes de volver a aparecer esa sonrisa suya.

-Hola.

-Hola, pasa.

-No, puedes…

-Claro-dice con una sonrisa-Rick es para ti.

-¿Para mí?-escucho una voz en el interior y cuando sale y me ve puedo ver sorpresa en su cara, no entiende nada de nada.

-Os dejo solos-dice Martha metiéndose dentro y Rick sale y cierra la puerta. Nos sentamos en el césped de la entrada, juntos, muy juntos el uno del otro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? y que conste que no estoy quejándome-dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-He cenado con mis padres y he estado con las chicas esta tarde, pero quería…quería despedirme de ti. Quería pasar un rato a solas contigo-digo con miedo sin mirarle pero puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo como una sonrisa ilumina su cara al salir esas palabras de mi boca.

-Estoy feliz de que hayas pensado eso-dice agarrándome de la mano y miro nuestras manos juntas con una sonrisa antes de mirarle a la cara-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Damos un paseo-digo nerviosa mordiéndome el labio y veo como él se levanta rápidamente y me agarra de la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y una vez que estoy de pie no me suelta, vamos agarrados de la mano todo el camino y me siento rara, pero me siento bien.

Caminamos dando un paseo por la ciudad, por los alrededores de nuestro barrio hasta que llegamos a la playa. Nos quitamos los zapatos, Rick se sube un poco los pantalones y caminamos por la orilla sumidos por la oscuridad de la noche. Cuando ya llevamos unos metros andados le agarró del brazo frenándole y con un gesto hago que se siente conmigo en la arena.

-Es una vista increíble. Voy a echar de menos todo esto.

-Quizás es algo que ha hecho que me quede-dice con una sonrisa. Le agarro de la mano y sin darme ni cuenta empiezo a jugar con sus dedos hasta que acabamos con los dedos entrelazados.

-Estos meses…bueno estos años…ha sido increíble. Recuerdo el día que nos conocimos.

-Y yo. Llegaste con tus padres al colegio el primer día.

-Sí, nos habíamos venido del pueblo a la gran ciudad. No sabes lo feliz que fui cuando llegue.

-Recuerdo cuando te colocaste allí delante de todo el mundo y enseguida conquistaste a todos. Todos estaban locos por ser tus amigos.

-Menos un chico tímido que ni si quiera se levantó para presentarse-dije continuando la historia.

-No es que no estuviera loco de conocerte. Es que pensé que no te fijarías en mí.

-Pero lo hice. Enseguida conectamos.

-¿Estas de broma? No había ninguna chica que le gustarán los superhéroes-dijo emocionado haciéndome reír.

-Enseguida se fue juntado el grupo y…es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Sabes…creo que ahora que ha pasado el tiempo puedo decírtelo.

-¿Qué?-digo con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

-Por mucho tiempo creía que estaba coladito por ti. Que ibas a ser mi novia-dice riéndose-luego me di cuenta de que nunca había tenido una amiga así, como tú y que encima fuese guapa-dice haciendo que me sonroje-tu amistad ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Kate. Así que gracias por aparecer.

-Eso debes de agradecérselo a mi padre, él fue quien nos trajo aquí.

-Si tengo que agradecerle mucho.

-Rick tú fuiste mi primer amigo aquí, recuerdo cuando íbamos al parque con tu madre, en parte envidiaba que tuvieras esa madre. No es que yo no tenga suerte con la mía que la tengo, pero teníais algo especial.

-Supongo, yo envidiaba tu relación con tu padre. Cuando no se tiene uno…

-Lo sé-digo agarrando su mano dándole mi apoyo.

-¿Estas preparada para irte?

-No, no lo estoy-digo refiriéndome al día de mañana-anda vamos-digo levantándome y tirando de él para que se levantara. Seguimos un rato caminando por la arena hasta que salimos de la playa y tras colocarnos volvemos a las calurosas calles de Los Ángeles, aun con gente por sus calles disfrutando del buen tiempo.

-¿Te llevo a casa?-dice Rick parándose de repente y mirándome a los ojos, y no sé qué me pasa cuando lo hace, pero sé una cosa, que no estoy preparada aún para despedirme de él. Así que corto la distancia que hay entre los dos y lo beso con ganas mientras enredo mis manos entre su pelo. Enseguida siento sus manos en mi cintura acercándome a él.

-No quiero ir a casa-digo separándome mientras me muerdo el labio y le sonrió. Él enseguida me devuelve la sonrisa, me agarra de la mano y tira de mí. Ambos corremos por las calles de Los Ángeles riendo como dos críos que huyen de un futuro incierto.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, espero que os esté gustando. El jueves capítulo M para despedirse como es debido y el viernes la despedida de todos y con todos, donde ambos tendrán que ver como se sienten cuando sea real la despedida. El lunes empezara con el primer salto temporal. Espero que os guste e ir preparando los pañuelos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Espero que os guste a todos. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí un día más y por vuestros comentarios.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 15**

POV RICK

Una vez dentro de la habitación no aguante más y me lancé a sus labios. Tenía tanto deseo por besarla que casi me caigo encima de ella. Estaba desesperado por estar con ella, pero quería que hoy fuera más lento, mucho más lento porque no quería que pasara el tiempo, no quería que acabara el día.

La empujo sobre la cama y sigo besándola con ganas, intentando grabar en mis labios la sensación que me da el sentir los suyos, quería guardarlo en el hueco que hay en mi corazón y en mi mente de las cosas que no quiero olvidar nunca, pase lo que pase.

Me levanto dejándola en la cama y me mira extrañado, le sonrió y me dirijo hacia la pequeña nevera que hay en la cabaña de mi madre y saco lo que estaba buscando. Me lo guardo en la espalda y me acerco a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-dice con una sonrisa pícara y me acerco a la cama aun tapando lo que tengo.

-No seas impaciente.

-Vamos.

-Sh…solo voy a decirte una cosa. Esta es mi noche.

-¿Tu noche? No debería ser la mía.

-Es mi noche para ti-digo sonriéndola mientras la beso y siento como ella se entrega en el beso hasta que siento como me caigo al suelo por un movimiento de ella dejando al descubierto el bote de nata montada-hey-digo quejándome mientras refriego mi brazo donde me he golpeado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Bueno quería hacerlo más excitante, más dulce-digo poniendo morritos-no pensé que acabarías atacándome.

-Anda deja de decir tonterías y levántate de ahí-dice riéndose mientras tira de mi para que acabe sentando en la cama.

-¿Entonces…?

-Me gusta, espero que tengas hambre-dice sonriéndome lascivamente y siento como toda la sangre se me baja al mismo sitio.

-Tengo mucha hambre.

-Todo tuyo-dijo mirándome de forma sensual. Se tumbó en la cama y me miró con esa mirada tan sensual que no podía quitar los ojos de ella. Me acerque a ella y me quede muy pero que muy cerca de ella. Nuestras bocas a solo un palmo pero sin acércame hasta el final, quería provocarla. Pero en cuanto ella llevo su labio inferior entre sus labios mordiéndoselo de forma sensual no pude evitar besarla. Pasé mi lengua por la comisura de sus labios pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Nuestras lenguas se unieron en una lucha sin tregua que nunca de los dos queríamos perder, hasta que nos tuvimos que separar en busca de aire.

Le ayudo a quitarse la camiseta y poco a poco beso cada parte de su piel que queda al descubierto. Tiro de sus tiras bajándolas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Siento como se levanta lo justo para poder desabrocharle el sujetador y veo su torso desnudo, lo mejor que he visto en mi vida.

Cojo el bote de nata y echo una gran parte sobre su cuerpo y sonrió mientras pienso en lo que viene ahora. Bajé mi boca hasta allí y con mi lengua limpié la nata de su cuerpo. Nunca me había gustado tanto la nata en mi vida, y eso que era casi adicto a ella. Volví a coger el bote y esta vez bajé un poquito más abajo y lo volví a limpiar dejando un reguero de besos sobre su estómago. Por donde pasaba mi lengua su piel se ponía de gallina.

Volví a coger el bote y con el dedo lo extendí alrededor de su pezón haciéndola suspirar.

-Dios Rick-dijo al sentir mis labios y mi lengua sobre su pecho recogiendo la nata y dándole el mayor placer que pude. Pero ella quería más por eso se aferró a mi cabeza presionándola sobre su pecho, le di una buena atención a sus pechos antes de decidir bajar más.

Le bajé los pantalones hasta sacárselo por los pies. Después cogí sus braguitas y se las saque también. Estaba completamente desnuda delante de mí, era tan hermosa que toda la sangre se me bajo directamente hasta mi pene, ya no podía ni pensar. Me arrodille entre sus piernas y cogí algo más de nata y coloque un poco en sus muslos. Y chupé y chupe hasta quedar una buena señal de mi deseo por ella. Miré a Kate y la vi con los ojos cerrados y los puños agarrando con fuerza sobre las sábanas. Su piel estaba sudada y enrojecida del deseo y no pude sentirme más orgullos. Cojo un poco más de nata colocándola sobre mi dedo para poder extenderla sobre sus labios inferiores, pero antes de darme tiempo siento como Kate tira de mi mano y cuando me doy cuenta Kate está limpiando la nata de mi dedo de una forma tan sensual que casi me corro en ese instante.

-No es gusto que te comas tú toda la nata-dice mirándome fijamente y no puedo evitar besar su boca para que el sabor de mi boca pasara al suyo. En cuanto la beso volvemos a caer sobre la cama y vuelvo a sentir su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío. Siento como Kate intenta quitarme la ropa y me separo para poder sacarme la camiseta por la cabeza. Luego vuelvo a levantarme y ella se viene conmigo pero la empujo para que vuelva a caer sobre la cama y recojo de nuevo la nata del suelo.

-Aún no he acabado-digo mirándole a los ojos y veo como se muerde el labio provocando una electricidad a través de mi cuerpo.

Lleno mis dedos bien de nata y lo acerque justo entre sus muslo dejándole todos sus labios vaginales manchados de nata. Acerque mi boca allí y lo limpié de forma provocativa con mi lengua sobre clítoris dándole un gran placer. Kate no podía parar quieta sus manos agarradas a las sábanas lo ojos cerrados y sus caderas levantándose ante mi contacto. Continúe chupando y mordiéndole, a la vez que introducía dos dedos dentro de su vagina, notaba que estaba cerca muy cerca y aumenté la velocidad de mis movimientos. Introduje un dedo más y empecé a mover mis dedos a la vez que lamía su clítoris y mordisqueaba hasta que sentí como sus paredes se estrechaban sobre mis dedos reteniéndomelos dentro. Kate soltó un gemido fuerte seguido por mi nombre y sin duda era otro recuerdo que quería dejar guardado en lo más profundo de mi corazón y de mis recuerdos.

Me acerco de nuevo colocándome encima de ella y dejo que recupere el aliento. Cuando su pulso se vuelve a normalizar la beso con fuerza mientras ella se agarra con fuerza a mi espalda. Nos gira de repente quedando yo debajo y me desabrocha el pantalón sacándome por las piernas dejándome desnudo delante de ella.

Kate agarra mi miembro entre sus manos y no puedo evitar suspirar al sentirlas. Empieza a estimularme con sus manos moviéndola arriba y abajo y siento que mi cuerpo tiembla con anticipación. Pero no quiero que ocurra así, quiero estar dentro de ella, quiero volver a conseguir sacar mi nombre de su boca.

-Kate…para por favor.

-Pero…

-Esta es mi noche para ti. No quiero que acabe todavía-digo mirándole fijamente y veo cómo reacciona. Se levanta y se tumba a mi lado, cuerpo con cuerpo.

Se colocó justo encima y empezó a bajar con suavidad hasta que estaba completamente dentro de ella. Kate empezó a moverse arriba y abajo cada vez más rápido. Estábamos los dos demasiados necesitados como para esperar queríamos y necesitábamos los dos llegar cuanto antes. Me levanté lo justo para quedarme sentado cambiado la entrada de la penetración haciéndolo aún más profunda. Empecé a moverme con ella y empecé a besar su pecho que aun sabía a nata. Cada vez estábamos más juntos, mas acalorados, mas sudados…estábamos a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Seguimos los dos moviéndonos manteniendo el ritmo hasta que sentí que Kate llegaba al orgasmo y me deje ir detrás de ella.

Me dejo caer y ella viene conmigo, quedando ambos abrazados. De repente siento como se estremece y pienso que puede tener frío, pero siento humedad en mi pecho allí donde está escondida su cara.

-Kate…-digo intentando separarla pero se agarra con fuerza a mi cuerpo.

-Solo abrázame-dice llorando y siento como un nudo se me forma en el estómago y como las lágrimas también amenazan con caer. Pero no puedo llorar tengo que ayudarla, tengo que hacerla sentir bien, ser el payaso como siempre.

La dejo relajarse y cuando la siento mejor, cuando siento que se ha calmado le acaricio el pelo despacio apartándoselo de su cara para poder mirarle bien.

-¿Está bien?

-Si.

-Kate…

-Solo tengo miedo de que…

-¿De que sea la última vez que estas con este bombón?-digo en tono de broma sacando una risa de su boca, lo que quería.

-Rick…hablo en serio.

-Kate te prometo que no es la última vez que me vas a ver. Y tampoco desnudo. Si quieres la próxima vez que nos veamos me desnudo en dos segundo-digo haciéndola reír de nuevo-en serio Kate, si pasa mucho tiempo y no nos vemos, soy capaz de ir al fin del mundo para verte.

-Prométemelo.

-¿Lo que? ¿Lo de estar desnudo?

-Rick…

-Vale, te prometo que si pasa mucho tiempo y no nos hemos visto, iré adonde estés para verte. Te lo prometo. ¿Te vale?

-Me vale-dice colocándose sobre mi pecho mientras se abraza como nunca a mí.

-Descansa Kate…-digo besando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos, aunque solo el sentirla cerca, aunque solo pensar que es el último día juntos durante demasiado tiempo, eso va a hacer que sea sin duda imposible dormir.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí un día más. Nos vemos mañana con otro capítulo lleno de emoción. Ya avise de los pañuelos jaja. Bueno sin más que tengáis un buen día.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

 **P.D: Por si acaso tengan pañuelos cerca.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 16**

POV KATE

Me despido de la que ha sido mi habitación en todos esto años, la que ha sido mi casa, los lugares en los cuales siempre tendré una anécdota que recordar. Cojo las últimas cosas y la maleta para salir, pero antes de hacerlo hecho un último vistazo a mi habitación ahora con las paredes desérticas. Miro hacia la ventana y recuerdo a Rick subiendo por allí, una sonrisa enseguida ilumina mi cara, sin duda unos de los mejores momentos que he pasado en esa habitación. Tomo aire y lo expulso despacio mientras cierro la puerta a mi pasado y sigo hacia adelante.

Bajo con las cosas y mi padre las recoge para meterlas en el coche. Mi madre me sonríe sin duda nerviosa y me abraza. Nos montamos en el coche y siento ese nudo que lleva ya días en el estómago, reproducirse hasta hacerme casi imposible hasta el respirar.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto se me hace demasiado corto aunque también asfixiante. Siento como mi respiración esta alterada, siento la presión creciendo en mi interior, el miedo apoderándose de mí.

Bajamos las cosas y entramos dentro. Parece que el verano terminara para muchos más, no solo para mí. El aeropuerto está a tope en el día de hoy, pero aun así puedo ver a todos los chicos reunidos en un rincón hablando entre ellos y cuando me ven acercarme veo como sacan algo y cuando lo abren es una gran pancarta donde puedo leer: Sé va nuestra amiga, volverá la mejor abogada del mundo.

Empecé a reírme a la vez que sentía como las lágrimas caían con fuerza de mis ojos. De repente un montón de confeti cae sobre mí y empiezo a reírme de nuevo mientras siento como todos me abrazan con fuerza.

-Os dije que no me avergonzarais-digo riéndome pero sin dejar de llorar.

-Si no lo hiciéramos no seríamos buenos amigos-dice Lanie llorando sin soltarme.

Sabía que había llegado el momento de despedirme de todos y sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho, pensé que iba a desmayarme. Aunque ya me había despedido de mis padres en casa para no tener que lidiar con tanto no pude evitar darles un fuerte abrazo a ellos mientras intentaba mantener mis lágrimas bajo control aunque era demasiado difícil.

-Te quiero cariño-dice mi madre en mi oído.

-Yo también os quiero a los dos-digo limpiándome las lágrimas.

Los dejo a un lado y me acerco a mis chicas, a mis niñas, mis mejores amigas esas que siempre han estado ahí para bien o para mal. No tengo que decir nada, enseguida están a mi lado abrazándome con fuerza.

-Os quiero mucho chicas, y recordad que sois mis chicas, no os olvidéis de mí.

-No digas tonterías.

-No te olvides tú de nosotras, que si no voy y te enteras-dice Lanie haciéndolas reír a las tres.

Me separo y enseguida vienen Kevin y Javi a abrazarme. Los veo y están también aguantando las lágrimas y eso me hace sonreír.

-Vosotros dos, más os vale que me las cuidéis. Si no, aunque tarde un poco me vengaré-digo intentando no reírme y ambos me sonríen antes de volver a abrazarme.

Y ahora llega otro momento, un mal momento. Nos quedamos Rick y yo enfrente uno del otro, a unos pasos de distancia y cuando miro a mí alrededor todos están cerca pero haciendo como si estuvieran haciendo otras cosas, dándonos algo de privacidad.

Lo miro y veo como me mira con una sonrisa y enseguida se me calca una igual en mi cara. Lo veo acercarse con paso firme y sonriendo y siento como las lágrimas corren por mi cara y caen sobre mi camiseta en el momento en que siento sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo y entierro mi cara en su pecho sin poder dejar de llorar. Pensé que ayer me había despedido de él de la forma que quería y que hoy no sería tan complicado, pero siempre lo será.

Siento como me besa la cabeza y me separa de él con gran esfuerzo, porque no quiero hacerlo. Me mira y me limpia con cuidado las lágrimas haciéndome sonreír.

-Kate…esto es un hasta luego.

-Un hasta luego-repito como una tonta y él me sonríe.

Me abraza de nuevo contra su pecho y quiero recordar su olor, su tacto, el calor de su cuerpo, si voz, su risa. Cierro los ojos concentrándome en eso para guardarlo en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Y entonces lo oigo como un susurro y me cuesta casi creer haberlo oído.

-Te quiero Kate…nunca te olvides de eso-me separo de él despacio y lo miro a los ojos, los veo vidriosos pero me sonríe como solo ellos saben hacerlo. Se acerca a mí y me besa suavemente en la mejilla y se separa de mí. Siento que tengo que decir algo, lo que sea pero no lo hago. ¿Por cobardía? ¿Por no saber que decir? ¿Por qué si lo hago será real? No sé el motivo pero no lo hago.

Veo como mi padre se acerca con la maleta me la entrega y vuelve a abrazarme. En ese momento escucho la llamada de mi vuelo, está a punto de salir y tengo que moverme pero los pies no me responden. Mi madre se acerca me abraza de nuevo y no sé cómo acabo en la fila para pasar al avión. Allí están todos mirando mientras yo siento como mi corazón se acelera con cada paso que doy hacia adelante. Cuando me toca entrego mi billete y echo una última mirada a lo que dejo, a lo que dejo pero siempre llevare conmigo.

POV RICK

La veo partir y a pesar de las promesas, a pesar de las esperanzas sé que nuestras vidas empiezan a cambiar, que nuestras vidas empiezan a alejarse y si nos volvemos a ver algún día será dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo, y entonces ya habremos cambiado, todo habrá cambiado.

Me giro porque no puedo aguantar más y me meto en el baño donde acabo encerrado y tirado en el suelo mientras rompo a llorar. Siento un fuerte dolor en el pecho que casi no me deja respirar, y no entiendo porque me pasa. Kate es importante para mí, pero no pensé que lo sería tanto, no pensé que me importaría tanto esta separación.

Cuando la he tenido entre mis brazos, cuando he sentido que era la última vez que podía verla en mucho tiempo, cuando la he sentido temblar con fuerza contra mi pecho, ya no he podido aguantarme más. No tenía pensado hacerlo, ni si quiera sabía que tenía eso presionándome para salir, luchando por salir.

Cuando he sacado esas palabras, he sentido en parte como un peso que me quitaba de encima, me he sentido bien, me he sentido mejor. Y me da igual que ella no dijera nada, era algo que necesitaba decir en alto para poder darme cuenta de que era lo que me pasaba. Pensé que no pero…si siento cosas por ella mucho más allá de ser mi amiga, ahora lo tengo claro, ahora que está lejos, muy lejos de mí. Eso no ayuda, no ayuda para nada. Pero me alegra haber podido decirlo en alto.

-Rick…Rick…-escucho como me llaman y miro el reloj, llevo demasiado tiempo aquí. Me limpio las lágrimas me miro en el espejo para ver que estoy más o menos presentable y salgo fuera. No me da tiempo casi a salir cuando siento la mirada de Lanie sobre la mía. Y sin decir nada, absolutamente nada, se lanza a mis brazos y me abraza con fuerza, compartíamos una cosa muy importante en este momento, el dolor por un amigo que se va, el dolor de verla partir.

Nos separamos, nos miramos y no necesitamos decir nada. La agarro de la mano y vamos a donde están el resto y juntos salimos de allí, todos cabizbajos y enfrentados a nuestro dolor.

-Hey ¿vamos a tomar algo?-pregunta Javi abrazando a Lanie.

-Sí, vamos-dice Kevin.

-Id vosotros chicos. Yo me voy a casa-digo con una pequeña sonrisa para calmarlos y cojo rumbo a casa, por las calles que tantos momentos viví con ella.

Llego a casa y me encuentro a mi madre esperándome. Me mira, me dedica una sonrisa triste y se acerca a mí. Cuando la veo acercarse y cuando me veo en casa, vuelvo a romperme y enseguida mi madre me abraza y me acoge entre sus brazos como cuando era un niño, y me desahogo por todo lo que he podido perder hoy, y por unos sentimientos que nunca serán correspondidos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno ya sabéis que estoy aquí esperando a ver que os ha parecido. Espero de verdad que os haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo con un salto en el tiempo.**

 **Hasta el lunes que paséis un buen fin de semana todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, el primer salto en el tiempo de muchos ya os aviso. Gracias a todos por estar ahí y por vuestra muestras de cariño. Espero que lo disfrutéis, yo seguiré escribiendo y subiendo para que sigáis junto a mi en esta historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 17**

Un año y medio después

POV RICK

Han pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue. Y como bien pensé en aquel momento nuestras vidas ha cambiado mucho en este año y medio. Por muchas promesas y muchos intentos, no hemos vuelto a vernos. No puedo dejar de pensar como estuve durante los exámenes el verano pasado desconcentrado pensando en su vuelta, esa vuelta que al final no acabo llegando. Pero aun así, aun pasado años y medio, tres, cuatro o cinco más, me da igual, aquí estoy un día más esperando su llamada, poder ver su cara un día más.

Todos hemos cambiado, pero siento que ella ha cambiado, ha madurado y está mucho más guapa aun que antaño si eso es posible. Siento que a pesar de pasar el tiempo aun la veo con otros ojos, unos ojos con los que no puedo mirar a otra.

Escucho el zumbido que me avisa de que me está llamando por el Skype. No puedo evitar mirar si estoy presentable antes de aceptar la llamada.

-Hola-dice con esa sonrisa suya que hace que me derrita sin poder evitarlo.

-Hola-digo sonriendo como un tonto.

-¿Qué tal estas? ¿Sabes algo de los chicos?

-Bueno poca cosa, ya sabes cómo es esta etapa.

-Si ya-dice poniéndose seria y sé que algo le pasa pero lo dejo pasar.

-¿Y tú?

-Bueno tirando. Llevo aquí ya casi un mundo y aun no me hago al tiempo, fíjate tú en manga corta y aquí lloviendo.

-Mejor no te enseño las vistas desde mi casa.

-¿Qué tal en la cabaña? Me sorprendí cuando me dijiste que ibas a quedarte allí en vez de cogerte un apartamento en la Universidad.

-Pues muy bien, no sabes lo que se liga así. Soy del lugar, conozco los mejores lugares y encima tengo una cabañita con vistas al mar-digo haciéndola reír, aunque en verdad ligo mucho menos de lo que pueda llegar a pensar.

-Eres el alma de la fiesta.

-¿Y tú con tu compañera?

-Bueno, vamos llevándolo. Sabes, espero a que se vaya para hablar contigo, la tienes loquita y quiero todo el tiempo este para mí-dice riéndose y yo sonrió al escuchar esa sonrisa suya.

-Me alegro.

-Puf-dice mirando el reloj-cada vez dura menos la llamada, de verdad que lo siento pero…

-No pasa nada. Me vale.

-Bien, entonces…-la veo un momento pensativa decidiéndose o no a decirme algo que le ronda por la cabeza.

-Kate, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no?-le digo mirándola aunque quizás el ordenador lo hacía más frío, creo que puedo llegar a ella.

-Mi madre…el otro día sufrió un mareo y le van a hacer unas pruebas. Estoy preocupada y tengo miedo de que me estén mintiendo para que no vaya para allá.

-Y quieres que me entere de como esta.

-No…déjalo, no te he dicho nada.

-En cuanto acabe las clases me pasare por tu casa.

-Gracias-dice con una sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo.

-Hablamos.

-Hablamos-dice dándole al botón de finalizar la llamada y siento como el día vuelvo a oscurecerse. Me levanto y recojo mis cosas, es hora de concentrarme en algo para poder mantener la cabeza ocupada, porque cada vez me es más difícil toda esta situación.

Acabo las clases y siento una presión en la cabeza, sin duda un buen dolor me esperaba esta noche, tenía que ser el tiempo, estaba el ambiente bien cargado sin duda iba a caer una buena tormenta.

Miro el reloj y sé que ya mismo va a empezar a anochecer pero tengo una promesa que cumplir. Cojo mis cosas y salgo casi corriendo hacia la bicicleta con la que voy y vengo y pedaleo fuerte hasta llegar a casa de los Beckett, la antigua casa de Kate.

Dejo la bicicleta sobre la valla de la entrada y me dirijo hacia la puerta. Golpeo una vez y espero. No recibo respuesta. Vuelvo a golpear y sigo sin recibir respuesta. Me asomo por la ventana y no puedo ver movimiento dentro. Cuando ya me voy a dar por vencido veo a una mujer que se acerca a la puerta.

-Buenas días chico. ¿Buscas a alguien?

-Si, a los señores Beckett. Venía a ver como estaban.

-¿Eres de la familia?

-Sí-digo sin dudarlo y ella me mira intentando saber si digo o no la verdad.

-La señora Beckett ha sufrido un pequeño incidente.

-Ya lo sé, por eso estoy aquí.

-Ya, pero esa en el hospital haciéndole unas pruebas.

-Oh…gracias-digo sonriéndole y agarrando mi bicicleta pedaleando con fuerza hacia el hospital, ahora más que nunca tenía que averiguar como estaba, y no por Kate sino por mí.

Me dirijo a toda prisa aprovechando el poco tráfico a estas horas y llego al hospital justo a tiempo antes de que empiece a llover. Cuando veo como llueve no puedo evitar acordarme de Kate y de su queja por el tiempo en Oxford.

Entro dentro y busco a alguien que me pueda llevar a donde este su habitación, pero luego pienso que no soy de la familia y que no me dirán nada. Así que aprovecho un despiste de la enfermera y miro entre sus papeles buscando la habitación. La encuentro justo en el momento en que la veo aparecer. La escucho llamarme pero me hago el loco y me escondo detrás de un grupo de gente que está en la sala de espera hasta que la veo pasar. Cuando lo hace me pongo en busca de la señora Beckett.

Busco por el pasillo donde tiene que estar pero no llegó a encontrarla, antes me encuentro con el señor Beckett hablando con el doctor y espero a que acabe para poder hablar con él.

-Señor Beckett-digo cuando veo que el doctor se va y se gira quedándose mirándome sorprendido sin duda de verme aquí.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Kate me dijo lo que había pasado, he ido a su casa y…

-Oh está bien. Ven se alegrara de verte-dice acompañándome hacia la habitación que había estado unos buenos minutos buscando.

Cuando llegamos encuentro a una desmejorada señora Beckett tumbado sobre una cama, trague saliva mientras intentaba mantenerme impasible.

-Hola.

-Hola Rick. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Kate estaba preocupada-digo sin poder evitarlo.

-Mi niña.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien, y tutéame.

-¿Ya saben algo de las pruebas?

-No mucho-dice pero sé que me miente al ver como mira a su marido buscando apoyo.

-Sé que no quieren preocupar a Kate, pero no diré nada que no quieran que sepan. Aunque creo que debería saberlo, se lo merece.

-Ya hemos pensado en eso, pero voy a estar bien. Es una pequeña operación y es una tontería que ella tenga que venir para nada.

-Creo que si te pasa algo, que dios no lo quiera, nunca podría perdonarse el no haber estado aquí.

-Tiene razón. Cariño deberías llamarla para que venga. Que venga para la operación, te vea bien y ya podrá estar más tranquila.

-Pero no quiero que deje todo por mí.

-Eres su madre, si no lo hace por ti por quien-digo serio mirándola y veo como asiente con una sonrisa.

-Eres muy inteligente Rick-dice con esa sonrisa que me recuerda tanto a la de su hija.

-¿Y bien?

-La llamaré, hasta dentro de una semana no me operaran podrá arreglar sus cosas antes de venir. Pero me gustaría poder contárselo yo.

-Claro, no es algo que quiera contarle yo, créame.

-Gracias por seguir siendo su amigo, y gracias por preocuparte.

-No ha sido ningún problema.

-Cariño, voy a llevar a Rick y ahora vengo.

-No hace falta yo…

-¿Has visto la que está cayendo fuera?

-Ya pero…

-No se conformara con un no. Así que más te vale espabilarte-dice Johanna sonriendo y yo asiento mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta pero antes de salir me doy la vuelta.

-Mañana vendré a verla.

-¿Que te he dicho?

-Mañana vendré a verte.

-Mejor. Aquí estaré esperándote-dice haciéndome sonreír y me voy con su marido hacia el exterior del hospital.

Con su ayuda consigo montar la bicicleta en el coche y durante más de la mitad del camino está en silencio hasta que lo acaba rompiendo.

-Hablas mucho con mi hija ¿no?

-Bueno, todo lo que podemos.

-¿Está bien? A veces pienso que me oculta algo.

-Está bien, hace lo que quiere. Es su sueño y es una luchadora. Claro que habrá momentos en que estará mal, todos pasamos por momentos como esos. Pero por lo demás está bien, aunque sabía esta mañana que le pasaba algo. Le ha costado pero al final me ha hablado de su madre, estaba preocupada.

-Johanna pensaba que era lo mejor, aunque yo sabía que debíamos contárselo. Quizás porque tengo miedo y necesito a alguien en que apoyarme. Soy un mal padre por no querer alejarla de este dolor.

-No, eres humano. Es normal tener miedo.

-Tiene un problema cardiaco. Van a poner un marcapasos.

-Oh…

-Sí, el médico dice que todo saldrá bien pero yo…

-Es normal tener miedo, yo estaría cagado. Pero todo saldrá bien. Y creo que hacéis bien diciéndoselo a Kate. Si se entera de lo que ha pasado y no se lo habéis dicho sé que se enfadaría mucho.

-Lo se conozco a mi hija-dice sonriendo-pero queríamos ahorrarle todo ese dolor, y Johanna no quería que le pasara como a ella, quería que esto no fastidiara el futuro de su hija.

-No lo hará. Además le vendrá bien veros.

-Y a ti.

-La verdad es que si pienso egoístamente quiero que venga para verla. No sabe cuánto la echo de menos.

-Creo que puedo hacerme una idea-dice sonriendo mientras aparcar en mi pequeña cabaña.

-Gracias por traerme.

-No gracias a ti por preocuparte y por cuidar de mi hija-dice serio y yo asiento mientras bajo del coche bajo la lluvia, saco la bicicleta y me meto en casa, sin poder dejar de pensar que pronto antes de lo que pensaba iba a ver a Kate, aunque quizás estaba mal pensar en ello cuando el motivo de su vuelta es la enfermedad de su madre. Esperaba que Johanna no se echara atrás y se lo contara, Kate necesitaba saberlo, solo esperaba que esto no le hiciera mucho daño.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y espero que os siga gustando. Nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más con un nuevo capítulo, gracias por seguir ahí. Le debo un capítulo a writerboy35 que ayer fue su cumpleaños y no solo por eso sino por estar siempre ahí y por sus grandes comentarios, pero este capítulo no va a ser. No te creas que me olvidaré de él pero creo que te mereces un mejor capítulo. Bueno sin más os dejo con este cap.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 18**

POV KATE

Me levanto de la cama cansada por no haber podido dormir. Necesito hablar con Rick para saber si sabe algo de mi madre o no. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre algo, y al menos quiero saber que no tiene que ver con mi madre o con mi padre. Veo a Meredith dando vueltas por la habitación y espero impaciente a que se vaya, pero parece ser que hoy se está haciendo la remolona. No puedo esperar más, me acerco al ordenador pero en ese mismo instante suena mi teléfono. Cuando miro la pantalla me sorprende que sea el número de mi padre y siento como los nervios aumentan. Descuelgo y me encierro en el baño para poder hablar más tranquila.

-¿Si?

-Hola cariño. ¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien, ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas?

-Tu madre que quería hablar contigo.

-Bien ¿Por qué no se pone?

-Ahora te la paso, solo quería saludar a mi pequeña.

-Lo siento papa. ¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien si tu estas bien ya lo sabes-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-Estoy bien.

-Me alegro. Te paso con tu madre cariño.

-Adiós papa.

-Adiós.

Espero pacientemente mientras mi padre le pasa el teléfono a mi madre sin poder dejar de morderme las uñas y a la vez maldiciendo por haberlo hecho.

-Cariño.

-Mama-digo emocionándome por oírla aunque hablábamos casi todos los días-¿Qué tal estas?

-Estoy bien.

-No me mientas.

-No lo hago cariño, pero tengo algo que decirte.

-Mama…-digo sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

-Primero y antes de nada decirte que estoy bien, y voy a estarlo. Pero me han hecho unas pruebas y tengo un pequeño problema en el corazón.

-Mama-digo llorando sin poder dejar de pensar en cómo se encontrarían.

-Estoy bien cariño, tienen que operarme pero estaré bien.

-Voy a ir.

-Lo sé, por eso dude en llamarte. No quería que dejaras todo parado por esto.

-Lo más importante eres tu mama, lo demás puede esperar. Arreglare todo y en cuanto pueda estaré allí.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti cariño.

-Te quiero mama.

-Y yo a ti. Estate tranquila cariño, todo va a ir bien-dice y yo asiento a pesar de que no pueda verme y me derrumbo, me derrumbo por el miedo que tengo de que pueda pasarle algo, no podría vivir si ella le pasa algo, no ahora.

Cuando consigo tranquilizarme vuelvo a la habitación y veo que Meredith ya se ha ido y cuando miro hacia el ordenador que sigue encendido encima de la mesa. Cuando miro mejor hacia él veo una llamada por el Skype de Rick. Me limpio los restos de lágrimas y me siento delante del ordenador. Cuando acepto la llamada lo veo al otro lado y veo como me está mirando, con solo mirarlo sé que lo sabe y está intentado saber si yo lo sé.

-Acabo de hablar con mi madre-digo mordiéndome el interior de la boca para impedir llorar.

-Kate, está bien, mejor de lo que puedas pensar. Te lo prometo-dice mirándome fijamente y quiero creerlo pero necesito verlo con mis propios ojos.

-Voy a estar allí en unos días. Quiero estar para la operación.

-Estaré para lo que necesites Kate.

-Como siempre-digo sonriéndole.

-Prométeme que estarás bien. Si necesitas algo llámame. Prométemelo. Da igual la hora que sea.

-Te lo prometo.

-Nos vemos pronto-dice con una leve sonrisa y yo le sonrió pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

POV RICK

Han pasado dos días desde que me entere de que Johanna estaba en este hospital y hoy como todos los días desde ese día aquí estoy una vez más para ver como esta. Cuando entro veo que Jim está hablando con ella.

-Hola, perdón por interrumpir.

-No lo haces.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-No-dice Jim enfadado-los médicos dicen que tiene que descansar y operarse cuanto antes, pero quiere esperar a Kate.

-Quiero ver a mi niña antes.

-Te entiendo, os entiendo a los dos-digo mirando primero a Johanna y luego a Jim.

-Solo serán un par de días más-dice Johanna cada día más apagada y yo asiento rezando porque Kate llegue a tiempo.

-Voy a llamar al médico.

-No estoy bien-dice Johanna pero para nada se le veía bien.

-Déjame hacerlo, para sentirme yo más tranquilo-dice Jim con cariño y preocupación a su mujer y esta le sonríe aunque le cuesta horrores.

-Está bien.

-¿Te quedas…?

-Yo me quedo-digo acabando por él y el me asiente y me da un apretón en el hombro.

Doy unos pasos adelante y me siento en la silla que está al lado de la cama. Veo a Johanna con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio y tengo miedo por ella, tengo miedo por Kate.

-Rick…todo va a salir bien pero…necesito...-pero no acaba se para en busca de aire.

-Tranquila, mejor no hables.

-Estoy bien. Necesito que me prometas que vas a cuidar de ella si me pasa algo.

-No te va a pasar nada.

-Prométemelo-dice mirándome fijamente y siento su mano sobre la mía. Trago saliva para intentar quitar ese nudo que se me ha formado y que me impide hablar y asiento como modo de respuesta.

En ese instante entra Jim seguido del médico. Empiezo a tomarle el pulso y a mirarle los ojos supongo que para saber si todo va bien y luego le suministra algún tipo de medicamente que hace que caiga rendida.

-Doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunta Jim nervioso, angustiado.

-Ya se lo he dicho. Necesito operarla y ponerle ese marcapasos cuanto antes.

-Pero ella quiere esperar.

-Lo sé. Pero no sé cuánto podrá aguantar así-dice el doctor antes de salir y dejarnos solos.

Jim se acerca a la cama donde esta tumbada su mujer y le coge de la mano con delicadeza, no sé qué hacer ni que decir para ayudar por lo tanto me quedo callado. Hasta que Jim habla sorprendiéndome.

-No entiendo cómo ha podido pasar todo esto, y todo tan rápido-dice mirándome y yo asiento sin saber que decir-espero que Kate no tarde mucho, su madre la necesita más de lo que esperaba.

-Ella estará aquí, la conozco y lo hará.

-La quieres mucho ¿no?-me dice sorprendiéndome, y cuando consigo superar la sorpresa me acomodo en la silla antes de responder.

-Si lo hago-digo serio-es mi mejor amiga-digo como si fuera algo más que obvio que sienta eso y lo veo sonreír-Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero molestar y además mañana tengo clase. Pero me pasare mañana para verla.

-Gracias, de verdad Rick, muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo.

-Haré lo que sea-digo levantándome y caminando hacia casa, necesitaba descansar aunque con todo lo que pasaba no sabía si iba a conseguir lograrlo.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, pedaleo por la ciudad y sin saber cómo ni porque acabo en casa, en mi casa de siempre, la casa de mi madre. No sé si es porque quiero verla, si necesito hablar, o simplemente que el saber que alguien puede pasar por algo tan grave de un día para otro, el darme cuenta de que puedes perder a alguien que quieres tan rápido, hace que necesite verla, que necesite verla para saber que está ahí, como siempre.

Dejo la bicicleta en la puerta y doy, quedándome en la puerta esperando a que me abra. Cuando lo hace la veo sorprendida, quizás por lo tarde que es, pero no me da tiempo a pensar más en ello, porque sorprendiendo a los dos, me lanzo a sus brazos y la aprieto contra mí con fuerza, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, necesitaba saber que podía hacer esto cada vez que quisiera.

-Cariño, ¿Estas bien?

-Si-digo intentando ocultar algunas lágrimas que se había escapado sin permiso.

-Anda pasa. Tengo cena en el horno, podemos comer juntos-dice y yo solo la sigo hacia la cocina.

Comemos tranquilos sin hablar, supongo que quiere darme un respiro antes de matarme a preguntas y yo se lo agradezco. Cuando acabamos, nos sentamos ambos con un café en la mano, no debería pero de todas formas no creía que pudiera dormir en toda la noche.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta sin rodeos y yo trago saliva.

-Es Johanna. Está en el hospital.

-Oh, ¿Está bien?

-Tienen que operarla. Tiene un problema de corazón.

-Oh, cariño-dice abrazándome y vuelvo a romperme. Siempre me había molestado que me conociera tanto, pero en momentos como estos me alegraba que supiera todo lo que pensaba para no tener que decirlo en alto-Estoy bien cariño-dice sonriéndome y yo asiento dejando caer las lágrimas sin ganas de ocultar más.

-Me he dado cuenta de que la vida es demasiado corta.

-Si lo es. Me alegro de que hayas venido cariño. Kate ¿Va a venir?

-Sí, están esperando a que llegue para operarla.

-Entonces estará aquí pronto.

-Sí, está muy mal. Tengo miedo de cómo le pueda afectar todo esto.

-Tiene a su familia y te tiene a ti cariño.

-No sé cómo ayudar.

-Estando ahí. Ella te necesitara y tu estarás ahí. Sin darte cuenta, sin pensarlo, sabrás que tienes que hacer. Anda quédate a dormir, ya es tarde. Puedes usar tu antigua habitación.

-Gracias-digo dándole un beso y subiendo las escaleras. Entro en mi habitación y me tumbo en la cama cerrando los ojos y llenándome de la fuerza necesaria para intentar ayudar en la medida que pudiera.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí y espero que continúes este largo camino. Gracias a todos.**

 **Nos vemos el jueves con un nuevo capítulo XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Buenos días a todos y gracias por seguir un día más aquí. Tenía dudas si dedicarte (writerboy35) este capítulo u el otro y he decidido que no quiero elegir, así que…**

 **Quiero dedicar este capítulo a writerboy35 porque el lunes fue su cumpleaños y este va a ser mi regalo. Espero que te guste y que os guste a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 19**

POV KATE

Llego casi corriendo al hospital, pero cuando llego a la puerta me quedo completamente frenada de golpe, intentando prepararme para verla. Tenía miedo de como iba a encontrármela, porque a pesar de que me había avisado de lo que pasaba, tenía el presentimiento de que me ocultaban en parte la gravedad del asunto, y quizás no estoy preparada para verlo con mis propios ojos.

Siento como entro en pánico y no es el mejor momento. Me siento en un banco e intento recuperar mi aliento, intento recuperar la normalidad de mi respiración.

Paso varios minutos allí sentada, sintiendo el calor de la que era mi ciudad, y siento como mi respiración se calma con cada rayo de sol que se filtra en mi piel. Me levanto tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y me dirijo hacia el interior.

Tras preguntar por la habitación de mi madre me dirijo con paso firme a pesar del temblor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo. Cuando llego a la puerta vuelvo a tomar aire y lo suelto despacio, controlando mi respiración. Cuando me siento con más fuerza y antes de arrepentirme, abro la puerta entrando dentro. Enseguida la mirada de mi madre y de mi padre estaban fijas en mí.

-Dios cariño-dice mi padre dando un par de pasos para abrazarme con fuerza contra su cuerpo, pero mi mirada estaba fija en mi madre, postrada en una cama, pálida y con sudor por todo su cuerpo. Siento como mis ojos empiezan a escocerme.

Me separo de mi padre y casi con miedo me acerco mi madre. Ella me mira con una sonrisa y me ofrece su mano, pero tengo miedo, miedo de que esto no sea una pesadilla.

-Cariño, estoy mejor de lo que parece-dice mirándome y yo me acerco despacio y me tiro a sus brazos y lloro como una niña de nuevo consolada por su madre. Siento su mano sobre mi cabello acariciándome, calmándome pero yo siento que en este momento no haya nada ni nadie que pueda calmarme.

Poco a poco me calmo más por necesidad de saber si está bien, que por de verdad estar más tranquila.

-Mama, ¿Qué…?

-Estoy bien cariño-dice intentando convencerme, pero sus palabras no se correspondían con lo que mis ojos veían.

-Mama no me mientas…-digo y la veo sonreír.

-Mi pequeña detective-dice sonriéndome-voy a estar bien, en eso no te miento-y yo asiento intentando creer en ello.

-¿Por qué has venido hoy? te esperábamos mañana. Podías haber avisado para que tu padre fuera a por ti.

-Fue todo muy rápido. Conseguí quitarme todo de encima y conseguí un vuelo de última hora, no quería perder más tiempo, una llamada era perderlo.

-Mi niña es muy práctica-dice acariciándome la cara.

-Voy a hablar con el médico, después de todo vamos a adelantar la operación a mañana-dice mi padre saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Qué ha querido decir?

-Nada-

-Mama…

-No quería operarme hasta que estuvieras aquí.

-¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión? Primero no querías ni avisarme y después…es por que crees que es grave.

-Es grave, pero no es por eso cariño. Fue por Rick, él te conoce muy bien y me hizo entender que te lo debía decir.

-Rick… ¿Ha estado aquí?

-¿Qué si ha estado? Ha venido todos los días, en ocasiones viene hasta dos veces. Se ha portado muy bien-dice y eso me hace sonreír por primera vez.

De repente dan en la puerta y cuando me giro entra mi padre seguido de un hombre con una bata blanca, seguramente el médico de mi madre.

-Me alegra conocerla ya-dice mirándome a mí y no lo entiendo porque me dice eso.

-Tu madre está todo el día hablando de ti-dice mi padre.

-Y usándote para alargar la operación, me alegro que este aquí-dice el médico tomándole las constantes a mi madre-estará todo preparado para mañana, mañana será el día-dice sonriendo a mi madre.

-Si ahora si estoy preparada-dice mirándome y agarrándome de la mano y yo se la aprieto dándole mi apoyo.

Estoy con ellos durante un buen rato charlando como si hiciera años que no lo hiciéramos cuando en realidad hablábamos casi todos los días. Veo a mi madre feliz de verme y eso me hace sentir feliz a mí también pero no puedo evitar tener miedo cuando veo que se cansa enseguida que no puede casi ni mantenerse despierta a pesar de que lucha por ello.

-Mama, ¿Por qué no descansas? Yo voy a bajar a por una café-digo agarrándole de la mano y la veo asentir con los ojos cerrados por el fuerte cansancio que tenía.

Me levanto miro a mi padre y este me asiente con una sonrisa mientras salgo por la puerta. Necesitaba sin duda ese café llevaba demasiadas horas sin dormir y mi cuerpo empezaba a notarlo. Además me quedaba otra buenas cuantas de horas en pie si quería estar para la operación, ya tendría tiempo para dormir.

POV RICK

Me acerco casi corriendo al hospital. Se está haciendo de noche y no quería pillarles dormidos y molestar, pero tampoco quería dejar de hacer la visita, quería asegurarme de que al menos todo fuera igual, que no hubiera empeorado. Voy casi corriendo por los pasillos cuando de repente choco contra algo o alguien, pero al escuchar un pequeño quejido de dolor me doy cuenta de que es alguien.

-Lo siento yo no miraba por…-pero no acabe de decirlo cuando me di cuenta de quien tenía delante.

-Rick…-dice casi en un susurro y de repente se lanza contra mi cuerpo abrazándose con fuerza a mi pecho. Siento como un escalofrió corre por todo mi cuerpo cuando vuelvo a sentirla cerca, cuando puedo tocarla, cuando puedo olerla, es como si hubiera vuelto a casa. Reacciono y envuelvo mis brazos por su pequeño cuerpo y me doy cuenta de que esta aún más delgada que cuando se fue, pero aun así, sigue demasiado guapa.

Nos separamos y nos quedamos mirándonos como dos amantes que se encuentran después de años de distancia, o espera, era lo que había pasado. La veo allí parada sonriéndome y siento que estoy viendo una aparición.

-Esto no es real, esto tiene que ser un sueño-digo mirándola con cara de tonto y siento un pinchazo en mis brazos haciéndome saltar.

-Era para que supieras que no era un sueño-dice riéndose y entonces es cuando de verdad me doy cuenta de que estoy es real y no puedo evitar sonreír como un loco-Iba a tomar un café y buscaba compañía.

-¿Te vale la mía?-digo sonriéndola y la veo con cara pensativa jugando conmigo y le agarro haciendo que se retuerza.

-Vale, vale, me vales-dice riéndose y me alegraba verla así a pesar de por todo lo que está pasando, y me alegraba de ser el causante de ello.

Nos sentamos en la cafetería cada uno con nuestro café en las manos y ambos mirándome, intentando saber del otro a través de la mirada como siempre hacíamos.

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto de repente y la veo como mira hacia otro lado ocultándome la mirada-Kate…

-Estoy cagada-dice soltando una risa sarcástica y veo como sus ojos están húmedos por las lágrimas.

-Hey-digo acercando mi silla a la suya y limpiándole las lágrimas-tienes una madre fuerte, muy fuerte, solo tengo que ver a su hija para saberlo. Todo va a salir bien.

-Ojala pudiera hacer algo para…

-Ya lo haces. Estar aquí le ayuda de una manera que nada ni nadie puede superarla. Ella lucha por ella misma pero también por su familia. Lo conseguirá.

-Gracias…ya me he enterado de que has estado viniendo todos los días. Gracia por preocuparte por ellos.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Son tu familia, por lo tanto en parte también es mía-digo limpiándole las últimas lágrimas.

-Debería volver a su lado.

-Te acompaño-digo ayudándole con la silla y acompañándola hasta la habitación de su madre.

Cuando entramos en la habitación Johanna esta completamente dormida mientras Jim no se separa de la cama. Kate en cuanto entra se sienta al lado de su madre mientras yo me acerco a Jim y coloco mi mano sobre su hombro a modo de saludo.

-Ya veo que ya os habéis encontrado.

-si-digo mirando a Kate y ambos nos sonreímos.

-Papa, deberías irte a descansar. Yo me quedo esta noche.

-Ni hablar, llevas horas despierta, necesitas descansar.

-Tu llevas muchas noches aquí ya. No quiero que termines enfermando.

-Este sofá esta echo para mí ya. De verdad yo estaré bien. Ella te necesita a tope para mañana. Vete a descansar cariño.

-Pero…

-Ni peros ni nada, soy tu padres así que…-dice y veo como Kate asiente mientras besa a su madre y le acaricia la cabeza, completamente preocupada por la salud de su madre-Chico encárgate de que llegue a casa sana y salva-dice sonriéndome y yo asiento acompañando a Kate hacia la puerta del hospital.

Miro a Kate pensativa, con dudas de estar haciendo lo correcto, sé que quiere estar ahí con su madre, que para eso vino, pero también puedo ver en su cara, en su mirada el cansancio de días enteros sin dormir por la preocupación, por el miedo. Su padre tenía razón, debía descansar, debía desconectar de todo esto un poco.

-Tenemos un problema-digo haciendo que me mire-he venido en bicicleta-digo haciéndola reír.

-¿En serio? ¿Tu?

-¿Qué?

-No me lo esperaba.

-Pues así es así que…

-Bien, mejor, prefiero dar un paseo. He echado de menos mi ciudad. ¿Me acompañas?-me pregunta mirándome y yo le sonrió como respuesta.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno espero que os haya gustado el reencuentro, todavía queda lo mejor jaja. Bueno gracias a todos por seguir ahí un día más y felicidades con retraso de nuevo a writerboy35.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Buenos días a todos, hoy quiero dedicar este capítulo en especial a todos los que os molestáis capítulo tras capítulo en dejar un comentario, y en especial a writerboy35 por sus comentarios. Pero no es solo ella porque sois un pequeño grupo pero sois fieles a la historia y aparte de eso también hay otra gente en twitter que siempre está ahí también. No quiero empezar a nombrar porque sé que se me olvidara alguien y no sería justo. Pero mil gracias a todos porque la mejor recompensa a este "trabajo" es leer vuestros comentarios. Gracias por hacer que la historia llegue ya a los 100 comentarios, gracias.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 20**

POV RICK

Caminamos por la ciudad, por el que es el espacio de los recuerdos de nuestras vidas. La veo tranquila y sonreír y eso me hace sonreír mientras empujo mi bicicleta hasta que llegamos cerca de mi casa junto a la playa y Kate se para de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Me gustaría pasear por la playa-dice mordiéndose el labio y sé que tiene que descansar pero verla así olvidándose de todo lo malo hace que no pueda negarme.

Dejo la bicicleta sobre la valla que separa la calle de la playa y me giro encarándola. Nos quitamos los zapatos cogiéndolos en nuestras manos y agarrados de la mano caminamos por la playa, cualquiera que nos viera podía ver a una autentica pareja, pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Miro la playa tranquila y el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas y me doy cuenta de la suerte que tenemos de poder verlo y disfrutarlo. Caminamos durante unos metros hasta que se para de repente y se sienta en la arena. Me mira con una sonrisa y con la luz de la luna aún era más bella si eso era posible.

-Vente a sentar un rato conmigo.

-Le prometí a tu padre llevarte a descansar y no lo estoy cumpliendo-digo con una sonrisa.

-Anda ven-dice mirándome seria y me siento a su lado, enseguida coge mi mano y la encierra entre las suyas. Me quedo mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas e intento bromear porque no me siento tan bien en un momento tan íntimo como este.

-Si no quieres dormir siempre podemos irnos de marcha, ¿quieres que nos vayamos de marcha?-digo y ella se ríe pero veo que quiere ponerse algo más seria.

-No cumpliste tu promesa.

-¿Mi promesa? ¿La de recibirte desnudo? Porque si es eso…-digo haciendo el amago de desabrocharme el pantalón y la veo reír mientras recupera mi mano entre las suyas.

-Esa también, pero…me refiero al de no pasar demasiado tiempo separados.

-No te creas…un mes más y hubiera cumplido, no sé qué es para ti demasiado tiempo-digo y la veo sonreír.

-Para ti son un año y siete meses.

-Sí, un mes más y allí estaría-digo sonriéndole-en serio Kate, es complicado cumplir esa promesa cuando ambos estamos luchando por nuestros sueños y ahí tanta distancia, pero te prometo que cuando me necesites estaré ahí, eso puedes tenerlo seguro-digo mirándole fijamente y la veo sonreír y asentir.

-Ya me lo has demostrado-dice acariciando mi mano.

-Voy a dejar la bicicleta en casa y te llevo. Tienes que descansar para estar mañana a tope. Vamos-digo levantándome y tirándose de ella.

Llegamos a mi casa y meto la bicicleta en el interior, Kate pasa detrás de mí y la veo mirar alrededor.

-Has cambiado algunas cosas.

-Bueno para lo que era estaba bien, pero para vivir necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas.

-Me gusta, me cuadra cada cosa que veo contigo.

-Soy un libro abierto-digo y la veo sonreír.

-Te he echado mucho de menos-dice de repente seria y trago saliva por su mirada. La veo acercarse despacio hacia mí y siento como mi cuerpo tiembla.

-Kate, yo…

-Shh…-dice colocando primero un dedo sobre mis labios callándome y después lo cambia por sus labios y siento como un cosquilleo me recorre el cuerpo por completo. Siento sus manos en mi pelo tirando de mí hacia ella y quiero parar, sé que quizás no sea el mejor momento, que ella no esté en el mejor momento pero el poder tenerla así me vuelve demasiado loco.

-Kate…-digo separándome con una fuerza de voluntad increíble.

-Rick…lo quiero, lo necesito…por favor-dice mirándome de nuevo a los ojos y siento como me paralizo, pero cuando vuelvo a sentir sus labios presionando los míos y su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar, ya no niego más lo que quiero, lo que deseo, lo que mi cuerpo me pide a gritos, la dejo entrar, la dejo conquistar mi boca, mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi corazón, me dejo llevar por lo que siento, me dejo llevar por ella siempre.

Tenía muchas dudas, muchas preguntas en mi cabeza sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero todo se vino abajo de repente, cuando sentí como me empujaba haciendo caer sobre la cama y se colocó sobre mí, insistiendo en el beso. Yo no pude más… ¿quién podía resistirse a ella? Le devolví el beso con todas mis ganas mientras la atraía hacia mí abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura. Quería hacerlo más lento…demostrarle que esto no era solo pasión…que la quería de una forma especial, ya que no podía ni me atrevía decirlo en alto, al menos quería demostrarle que si esto volvía a pasar entre nosotros, no podía ser como antes, no cuando siento como mi corazón se desboca cuando la miro, cuando la siento abrazada a mi cuerpo. Quería de verdad ir lento, pero sentía su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus labios en mi cuello y sentía que perdía la razón, que ella me volvía demasiado loco, como la primera vez.

Sentía sus manos sobre mi pecho…su mirada sobre mí y sentí que estaba en la luna. Todo lo que podía hacerme sentir con una caricia, una mirada, un beso…me hacía perder el sentido. Me estaba volviendo loco. No podía parar pero necesitaba que ella…me dijera lo mismo.

La gire quedando sobre ella y le bese el cuello haciéndola suspirar, bese su mejilla, su mandíbula, su cuello, su hombro y subí mi boca hacia su oído mordiéndolo suavemente haciéndole saltar.

-Kate si quieres que paremos…tienes que decirlo ahora…-le pregunto temiendo que lo hiciera porque necesitaba huir, aunque sabía que en parte era por eso, pero necesita que no fuera todo por eso, que yo tuviera algo que ver con todo esto.

-Te necesito-dice mordiéndose el labio y siento una fuerte desazón al sentir como quizás para ella no es lo mismo-no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos Rick-dice agarrando mi cara para que la mire y veo algo en su mirada que antes no había visto, un brillo especial que me hace sonreírla.

-Yo también te he echado de menos-le respondo y siento como poco a poco empieza a atacar mi ropa para deshacerse de ella.

Cogí un preservativo del cajón, me lo coloque rápidamente y me volví a colocar sobre ella. Estaba tan obsesionado de hacerla mía que no espere a nada más y la penetre de un golpe haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido. La bese para callarlo mientras esperaba a que se adaptara a mí. Sentí como me abrazaba el cuello y empezaba a mover sus caderas en busca de las mías dándome permiso…más bien rogándome para que me moviera.

No sabía cómo habíamos llegado hasta aquí, hasta este momento donde ambos nos movíamos dándonos el mayor placer del mundo. No lo sabía pero ahora mismo eso me daba igual…todo me daba igual. Solo podía sentir la estrechez sobre mi pene volviéndome loco, sus labios sobre los míos y sus uñas clavándose sobre mi espalda provocando un dolor placentero.

Recordé cada minuto, cada segundo que fuimos solo uno, tantas veces y cada una completamente distinta a la otra, pero esta vez, esta vez la sentía especial, quizás porque ya no me engañaba a mí mismo, aunque aún no me atreviera a decirlo en voz alta.

Estaba tan cerca, decidí levantarme un poco para poder aumentar mejor las envestidas pero enseguida sentí como Kate no estaba de acuerdo con ese movimiento.

No podía parar, no quería parar…estaba tan cerca y notaba que ella también lo estaba. Levantó más sus piernas envolviendo mi cintura con ellas instándome a ir cada más y más profundo hasta que sentí como se corría apretando mi pene con mucha fuerza…seguí moviendo con fuerza y rapidez aumentando su orgasmo y llevándome al mío…al mayor orgasmo de mi vida…nunca antes me había sentido así…tan pleno y con muchas ganas de repetir una y mil veces más.

Me quede encima de ella durante unos segundos dejando suave besos sobre su cuello, su hombro mientras notaba su aliento acelerado sobre mi cuello haciéndome estremecerme.

-¿Está bien?-digo dejando un último beso en su hombro.

-Si-dice abrazándose a mí impidiendo que me alejara de ella.

Siento de repente sus manos sobre mi pelo introduciendo sus dedos en ellos, acariciándomelo y siento como me relajo. De repente siento una risa que sale de su cuerpo y la miro extrañado.

-Te has dejado el pelo más largo.

-Sí, ¿Te gusta?

-Me gusta cuando lo llevas más corto-dice riéndose y me tumbo a su lado para mirarla. Ella también ha cambiado, en cambio ella lo lleva un poco más corto.

-En cambio, tú lo llevas más corto y estas muy guapa, aunque eso no es ningún logro, siempre estas guapa-le dije acariciándola la mejilla y veo cómo se sonroja-¿Te atreves a cortármelo?

-¿A cortártelo?

-El pelo.

-Bueno yo… ¿me dejarías?

-Claro, pero con cuidado ya sabes que yo sin pelo…-digo haciéndola reír y la veo sonreír y siento que se está olvidando de todo lo malo y por conseguir eso haría lo que hiciera falta.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí un día más y por vuestros comentarios que me sacan días tras días una sonrisa y unas ganas increíbles de seguir. Por eso y gracias a eso, quedan un par de capítulos o tres como mucho para que acabe de escribir la historia, pero para vosotros aún queda mucho que leer y espero que disfrutar.**

 **Gracias y que paséis un buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste a todos. Muchas gracias por vuestras muestras de apoyo. Quería dejar claro que aún quedan muchos capítulos por delante, solo que he acabado de escribir, siento decir que no todo el camino va a ser un camino de rosas. Lo siento pero ya me conocéis.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 21**

POV RICK

Estamos tumbados sobre la cama abrazados y sin dejar de reír al recordar los buenos momentos, me encanta verla así completamente despreocupada y tranquila aunque quizás debería estar durmiendo, pero sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo y mejor que pase la noche así que pensando en que puede o no pasar mañana.

-Te ha quedado muy bien-dice metiendo sus manos entre mi pelo asegurándose de que no ha quedado desigual.

-Eso espero, vivo de mi imagen-digo haciéndola reír-oye no te rías. ¿Cómo iba a ligar sin mi pelazo? Las chicas cuando me ven, ven a un hombre que no se quedara calvo-digo sonriendo al ver como mis bromas le afectaban.

-Menos mal, porque con ese cabezón tuyo-dice riéndose y me lanzo a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella se retuerce y se ríe como una loca.

La veo ponerse seria y mirarme pero con una sonrisa en la cara mientras yo sigo encima de ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido por su seriedad de repente.

-Gracias.

-¿Por?

-Por esta noche. Me estas ayudando mucho.

-En realidad debería haberte dejado dormir. Ya casi es de día-digo al ver como empieza a entrar la luz del sol por la ventana.

-No necesitaba descansar, necesitaba esto, necesitaba ausentarme de todo por unas horas, y tú en eso eres un experto.

-Estoy pensando dejar la carrera y meterme a payaso-digo y vuelvo a ver esa sonrisa suya y a escuchar esa risa suya.

-Estas como una cabra-dice sin parar de reír.

-Estas muy guapa cuando sonríes, más de lo que estas normalmente y eso es decir mucho-digo sin poder dejar de mirarla mientras acaricio su cara y la veo sonrojarse. De repente se levanta de la cama y no entiendo que pasa, que he podido decir que le sentara mal.

-Debo vestirme e irme, no quiero esperar más para volver.

-Bien, me visto y te acompaño.

-No hace falta, tendrás clases a las que ir.

-Nada es más importante hoy que acompañarte a ti y a tu familia. Así que no podrás decir nada para que no vaya.

-Bien-dice asintiendo y metiéndose en el baño para arreglarse, sin duda ya se había pasado el momento de los dos, la noche que hemos pasado donde nada ni nadie más importaba, donde solo estábamos nosotros. Pero ella ya había pasado página, ya había salido a la realidad mientras yo estaba saliendo golpe tras golpe al verla pasar.

Nos arreglamos y nos dirigimos hacia el hospital. Era aun temprano cuando llegamos, pero Johanna estaba despierta viendo velar a su marido sentado a su lado y dormido sobrellevado por el cansancio acumulado.

-Sh…está dormido-dice Johanna cuando Kate se acerca a la cama para besar a su madre.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ya veo que tú también está mejor. Tienes mejor cara a pesar de que las ojeras siguen así, ¿Has descansado?-dice acariciando la cara a su hija.

-Más o menos-dice Kate evitando mi mirada.

-¿Cuando está prevista la operación?-pregunto dejando atrás ese incomodo momento para Kate.

-En un ratito-dice Johanna mirando con adoración a su hija.

-Entonces yo os dejo solas. Os veo en un rato-digo saliendo por la puerta dejándoles algo de intimidad.

POV KATE

Me siento al lado de mi madre y sonrió al ver como agarra de la mano a mi padre que duerme en el sillón al otro lado, cerca de mi madre, siempre vigilante y ahí para cuando le necesite.

-Tenía que haberme quedado yo-digo mirando como mi padre está allí dormido un día más desde que a mi madre le ingresaron.

-No, él está bien, y a ti te ha venido muy bien el descanso-dice mirándome y yo no puedo evitar recordar cada momento de esa noche, como me permitir reírme y alejarme de todo el dolor, y por supuesto no pude evitar pensar en él, en cómo me hace reír, en cómo me cuida, en cómo me mira y eso hace que me sienta nerviosa, que haga lo posible para alejarme de él porque siento un cosquilleo en el estómago que me da miedo porque no sé qué significa.

-Mama, ¿Estas bien?-digo al verla pálida y costándole abrir los ojos.

-Solo estoy algo cansada.

-Pues descansa ¿sí?

-No, quiero estar con mi hija unos minutos más.

-Bien-acepto sabiendo que no podré hacer nada para convencerla.

-¿Cómo has hecho para poder venir?

-He dejado unos trabajos para más tarde. Me han dado una tregua. Tendré que recuperar luego algunas horas de practica y tendré que meterle luego mucha caña, pero me da igual, estoy donde quiero y tengo que estar.

-Lo sé cariño, pero prométeme una cosa.

-Mama…

-No te voy a pedir que te vayas hoy, ni después de la operación, sé que no lo harías. Prométeme que cuando este todo bien, este ya fuera de peligro te irás. Luego tendré que pasar aquí algunos días más y no quiero que pierdas mucho tiempo. Necesitas estar allí para cumplir tu sueño.

-Pero…

-Prométeme que estarás el tiempo necesario para saber que estoy bien y luego te irás.

-Ok, pero antes hablare contigo.

-Hecho-dice sonriéndome-estoy muy orgullosa de ti cariño, quiero que lo sepas.

-Y yo quiero que me lo digas mucho-digo intentando evitar las lágrimas por el miedo que aún sigo teniendo de que pueda pasar algo malo.

-Lo haré cariño, lo haré-dice sonriéndome.

De repente dan en la puerta y entra el medico con una enfermera para hacer las últimas pruebas, en ese instante se despierta mi padre haciendo un gruñido haciéndonos reír a todos.

-Hola a todos. Ella es Janine y te va a preparar para la operación ya está todo preparado. Verás cómo después de la operación quedaras como nueva-dice el doctor sonriendo y tratando de relajarnos aunque eso era complicado.

Mientras la preparaban mi madre me agarraba de la mano con fuerza y yo le devolví el agarre haciéndole saber que estaba allí. Cuando acabaron volvió a aparecer el médico y tras ver las pruebas que la enfermera le acababa de hacer, dio el visto bueno para que fuera trasladada al quirófano. Llego la peor hora, llego la hora de despedirse y aun no estaba preparada.

Salimos fuera al pasillo y no suelto su mano en todo el camino. Allí en la puerta y en un segundo plano esta Rick. Nos miramos y no necesita decir nada pasar saber que está ahí para lo que necesite, siempre lo estará.

-Mama, estaré aquí esperándote. Se fuerte ¿sí?-digo sin poder evitar las lágrimas y ellas me las limpia suavemente sorprendentemente fuerte, manteniendo las lágrimas fuera y eso me hubiera gustado poder hacerlo yo, pero no podía.

-Sé fuerte cariño, yo sé que lo eres. Estoy orgullosa de ti, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero-digo abrazándome a ella mientras vuelvo a derrumbarme.

Llega el momento de mi padre y lo veo intentando ser fuerte pero le es imposible serlo, veo como lágrimas empañan sus ojos. Veo como se miran como se agarran de la mano y como se declaran su amor y siento envidia por ellos, y me siento orgullosa de poder pertenecer a esta familia. Estoy muy feliz de ser su hija, la hija de ambos.

-Rick…-de repente llama mi madre a Rick y él me mira antes de acercarse a mi madre-gracias por todo-dice agarrándose de la mano y tirando de él para darle un abrazo. Sé que le ha dicho algo a Rick y puedo imaginarme que es. Veo a Rick asentir antes de alejarse de ella.

-Es hora de irse-dice el doctor y con un gesto las enfermeras tiran de la cama donde va mi madre y siento como me derrumbo, como mi corazón se encoge cuando se aleja de mí, siento miedo, no miedo no, pánico de que pueda pasarle algo. No sé qué será de mi si ella no sale adelante, no sé qué será de mi familia sin ella, la persona que nos une, que nos mantiene a todos unidos y de pie luchando. Ella siempre fue mi bastón, por ella siempre he querido ser la mejor, por ella soy una luchadora, y por eso tengo que confiar en ella, en la persona que más ha luchado en su vida, confío en que luchara por volver a mí, pero hasta entonces…hasta entonces el miedo me corroe por dentro haciendo que me rompa. Me rompo una vez más, no puedo dejar de llorar, de suplicar que todo salga bien, y como no, una vez más ahí esta él, siendo mi bastón cada vez que lo necesito. Me encierro en su pecho sintiendo como consigue relajarme, como consigue llenarme de fuerza de nuevo para confiar, para ser positiva, para luchar a su lado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí y espero que os haya gustado, se me olvido que a lo mejor ibais a necesitar pañuelos, lo siento para quien haya necesitado tirar de ellos.**

 **Nos vemos mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Buenos días y gracias una vez más por estar ahí a todos. Espero que os siga gustando, hoy os presento a un nuevo personaje que será casi protagonista los próximos capítulos. Me gusta veros ahí comiéndoos la cabeza sobre lo que va a pasar o no, me gusta que os adelantéis a la jugada, pero veremos a ver si alguien acierta o no.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 22**

POV KATE

Me siento ya más tranquila después del primer momento. Estoy sentada junto a mi padre que le veo bastante mal y no quiero separarme de él. Estamos sentados allí pendientes de cualquier movimiento y cuando vemos como alguien sale de la esquina que lleva al quirófano no podemos evitar levantarnos, pero al ver que es Rick ambos acabamos decepcionados. Mi padre ya no se sienta a mi lado y se queda de pie cerca de esa esquina. Veo como Rick le da un vaso de café antes de dirigirse hacia mí.

-¿Café?

-Gracias-digo dedicándole una sonrisa mientras cojo el vaso y siento como se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Sin noticias?-pregunta y yo asiento mientras tomo un trago del café que me calienta la garganta.

-Parece que están tardando demasiado-digo con miedo en la voz y él debe notarlo porque enseguida siento su mano sobre la mía y me sonríe dándome esa tranquilidad que necesito y eso me gusta, no, gustarme es quedarse corto, me encanta.

Nos quedamos en silencio sentados el uno al lado del otro, esperando y sin separar nuestras manos unidas hasta que escucho como alguien llama a Rick. Cuando miro hacia la dirección de la voz, veo una pequeña niña con un pañuelo en la cabeza y con una sonrisa en su cara. Rick se levanta dejando mi mano sola y siento frialdad cuando se pierde esa conexión.

-Hola princesa-dice Rick sonriendo a la niña y esta sonríe aún más.

-Ayer no te vi.

-Tuve que irme deprisa. ¿Qué tal estas?

-Genial ¿No me ves?-dice sonriendo y yo también sonrió al verla. ¿Cómo una niña tan pequeña puede ser tan fuerte?

-Si como estoy tan ciego estas guapísima-dice Rick tan encantador como siempre.

-Tengo algo para ti-dice cuando estoy a su lado. No sé ni si quiera como me he levantado y he dado esos pasos hasta estar a su lado.

-Oh…-dice Rick al verme-Princesa te presento a Kate, ella es mi amiga. Kate ella es Mary.

-Hola Mary encantada-digo ofreciéndole mi mano y ella me mira un poco mosqueada pero termina dándome la mano.

-Yo soy su novia-dice muy seria haciéndonos reír a Rick y a mí-¿Tú también eres su novia? Podemos compartirlo-dice sorprendiéndonos a los dos y haciéndonos reír.

-Yo no me opongo, ¿Tener dos novias tan guapas? El mejor sueño-dice Rick y veo como la niña sonríe y veo lo fácil que es para Rick hacer felices a la gente no solo a mí.

-Es muy bonita la pulsera-digo señalando lo que tenía en las manos que quería darle a Rick.

-Es para Rick, para que sea fuerte como yo. Yo también tengo una mira-dice enseñándome su pequeña muñeca.

-Es preciosa.

-Mary ¿Qué te parece si le damos esa pulsera a Kate? Ella la necesita ahora más que yo.

-¿La necesitas?

-Bueno…mi mama esta malita, la están operando.

-Entonces si la necesita. Estas es para ti-dice ofreciéndome la pulsera y siento como las lágrimas amenazan con volver a caer.

-¿La ayudamos a ponérsela?-dice Rick cogiéndola y atándola a mi muñeca con cuidado de no apretar demasiado.

-Perfecto. Muchas gracias Mary.

-De nada. Rick ya te haré otra. Ahora tengo que irme antes de que mi mama se dé cuenta de que no estoy.

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana Mary.

-Adiós Rick-dice saliendo corriendo sin mirar atrás pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando Rick se gira hacia mi le sonrió orgullosa de estar en su vida, de poder disfrutar de él, de ver esta otra parte maravillosa de él.

-¿Qué?-pregunta al ver mi cara.

-Eres increíble Rick.

-¿Yo?

-¿Cómo la conociste?

-¿A Mary? Mientras visitaba a tu madre. Es una chica súper fuerte.

-Si lo es. ¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo me hice con ella? Solo hay que verme, enamoro a todas las chicas ya la has escuchado.

-Rick…-digo riéndome.

-Me sorprendió como hablaba, como estaba tan fuerte animando a su madre cuando le dijeron que tenía que volver a la quimio. Ella tranquilizo a su madre. Eso hizo que quisiera conocerla.

-Es increíble. Es tan fuerte.

-¿Sabes? Cuando la conocí me recordó a alguien-dice de repente y no la entiendo-me recordó a ti Kate, a ti.-dice mirándome fijamente.

-Yo no soy ni la mitad de fuerte.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero no lo que ve la gente. Eres increíblemente fuerte, junto a Mary la persona más fuerte que conozco. No te infravalores.

-Eres increíble, de verdad, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Ni yo-dice sonriendo y vuelvo a reírme a pesar del momento que estaba pasando, él conseguía sacar lo mejor de mí.

Le sonrió y le agarro de la mano incapaz de alejarme de él a pesar de que en ocasiones tenía miedo de algunas cosas que sentía y no podía poner nombre. Pero me da igual cuando me siento así de bien, cuando puedo estar con él así tranquilos, sintiéndome bien.

En ese instante escucho a mi padre llamarme a voces y cuando llegamos allí está el médico ya para informarnos. Me acerco corriendo con la boca seca, con el corazón acelerado y con mi mano agarrada con fuerza a la de Rick, tanto que hasta me duele.

-¿Y bien? ¿Todo ha ido bien?-dice mi padre por todos porque a mí no me sale ni la voz.

-Tenemos que esperar mínimos las 48 horas correspondientes después de una operación. Pero…puedo deciros que todo ha salido bastante bien y si no hay ningún problema en estas horas estará como una rosa en un par de semanas-dice sonriendo y yo me abrazo primero a mi padre con fuerza para luego abrazar a Rick que me besa la cabeza mientras siento como me aprieta contra su cuerpo y lloro mientras rio de felicidad por la buena noticia.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Podemos verla?-digo emocionada.

-Tardara un poco en despertar y la tendremos las primera horas en la UCI, cuando la pasemos a planta podréis verla.

-OK, gracias.

-Ahora, intenten descansar un poco. Lo necesitaran.

-Papa el doctor tiene razón, deberías irte a descansar.

-Es verdad, tiene razón. Todos nos vamos a ir a descansar-dice sonriéndome y yo le sonrió porque no me ha salido la jugada.

-Yo os llevo-dice Rick acompañándonos hasta la puerta.

Nos montamos en el coche y llegamos a mi casa. Mi padre se bajó primero despidiéndose mientras Rick y yo nos quedamos en el coche, ambos en silencio.

-Bueno…que duermas bien Kate. Nos vemos mañana-dice Rick despidiéndose pero yo no quiero que se vaya, soy egoísta pero lo necesito a mi lado, necesito eso que me da que me hace sentir bien, que me hace sentir mucho más fuerte.

-Rick…quédate conmigo-le suplico porque no me da miedo hacerlo.

-Kate lo que necesitas es descansar y si me quedo no lo harás.

-Sí, lo prometo. Pero quédate aunque solo sea un ratito. No quiero estar sola-digo volviendo a suplicarle.

Y lo veo asentir a la vez que apaga el coche y sale fuera, me apresuro a seguirlo antes de que cambie de opinión, y acabamos sentados en el banco balancín de la entrada.

Me siento a su lado y siento como me abraza contra su pecho, sonrió al sentirlo de nuevo, es como si me sintiera en casa de nuevo. Pienso en el tiempo que hemos estado separados, a pesar de las llamadas y todo eso, perdí su olor, su tacto, eso que no podía tener por la distancia y ahora cuando me tenga que volver a ir sé que va a ser aun peor que la primera vez porque ya lo he vivido.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, aun preocupada pero…

-El medico dijo que todo va a salir bien.

-Ya pero hasta que no despierte, hasta que no pueda hablar con ella yo…

-Lo entiendo. Pero para eso ya queda menos.

-Si-digo jugando con la pulsera que me ha regalado Mary y recordando lo gran persona que es. Ahora teniéndolo así cerca, no puedo evitar recordar la conversación que tuve con Lanie. Recuerdo que me pregunto porque no podría tener una relación con Rick cuando tenía todo lo que buscaba en un chico. En ese momento lo tenía claro, era mi amigo, no podía ver más allá de eso, pero ahora…si me lo preguntara ahora, no tendría respuesta para ello y eso me daba miedo, porque ahora había un mayor obstáculo que nuestra amistad, ahora había miles de kilómetros entre uno y otro y eso era un obstáculo que no íbamos a poder saltar.

-Kate deberías irte a descansar-dice Rick sacándome de mis pensamientos y yo asiento mientras me levanto.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-pregunto con miedo.

-Claro. Nos vemos mañana-dice sonriéndome mientras besa mi mejilla y me dedica una última sonrisa antes de montarse en el coche y arrancar sin mirar atrás.

Me quedo allí debajo de las estrellas intentando relajarme, intentando calmarme lo suficiente para poder dormir. Me estaba empezando a volver loca, y ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que pensar en mi madre y después de eso en mi carrera, ahora mismo no podía pensar en él, porque era demasiado complicado para el momento en el que estaba.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y la nueva incorporación, como ya he dicho tendrá importancia en los próximos capítulos y quizás haga Kate vea cosas de Rick que no conozca y la confundan aún más en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Gracias a todos y nos vemos el jueves con un nuevo capítulo**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Buenos días a todos y gracias una vez más por estar ahí. Me alegro de que os guste y estéis tan metidos en la historia, espero que siga así. Como algunos ya sabréis he acabado de escribir la historia, y como y avisé es una de las más largas, 55 capítulos por lo que aún queda mucho por delante. No solo quería informar de eso, ya he empezado mi nueva historia y será distinta a esta, drama y mucho más lenta en el sentido Caskett pero llena de sentimientos y emoción. Ya os iré informando según vaya escribiéndola.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 23**

POV RICK

DOS DÍAS DESPUES

Han pasado dos días y Johanna no puede estar mejor, está prácticamente recuperada, claro que aún tiene que recuperarse del todo pero ya está fuera de peligro y eso hace que Kate este más tranquila y sonriente que hace unos días. Sonrió cuando las veo allí riéndose mientras Jim cabecea pero intenta ocultar una sonrisa pero por mucho que lo intenta no lo consigue.

-Hola-digo al entrar por la puerta.

-Hola-dice todos pero yo me quedo fijo en la sonrisa de Kate porque me atrae por encima de todo.

-¿Qué tal Johanna?

-Mucho mejor. Ya mismo puedo correr una maratón-dice haciéndonos a todos reír.

-¿Podemos hablar?-dice Kate bajito mirándome y yo asiento y salgo de la habitación detrás de ella.

Nos sentamos en las sillas de fuera y miro a Kate pero esta aparta la mirada de mí, parece que quiere decirme algo importante, algo que ya me imagino que no quiero escuchar.

-Me voy en un par de días-dice de repente golpeándome con fuerza en el estómago.

-Ya lo has decidido.

-Mi madre está mejor, y se lo prometí-dice aun sin mirarme y yo asiento agarrándole de la mano.

-Eso es una buena notica, eso significa que está bien. Pero te voy a echar mucho de menos-digo sin soltarla y por primera vez me mira y veo como sus ojos están aguantando las lágrimas para que no caiga y la atraigo contra mi cuerpo abrazándola con fuerza.

Nos quedamos así abrazados durante un buen tiempo hasta que escucho una voz que me es conocida llamándonos con fuerza. Cuando miro hacia allí veo a Mary acercándose a nosotros con una mujer que no le suelta de la mano.

-Hola Mary.

-Hola Rick, Kate. Os presento a mi mama, ellos son mis amigos-dice sonriendo y me levanto junto a Kate para presentarme.

-Encantado.

-Igualmente.

-¿Qué tal esta hoy?

-Bien, mi mama esta triste pero yo no.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-pregunto con preocupación en la voz.

-Tienen que operarla de nuevo-dice su madre con la voz tomada y con miedo en la mirada.

-Sí, pero me pondré bien como en las anteriores. Soy fuerte.

-Si lo eres-digo haciéndole una carantoña.

-Cada vez que me opero mi madre me deja cumplir un sueño por si es el último. Aunque yo sé que no lo será-dice segura haciéndome sonreír por verla así de fuerte ante la difícil situación.

-¿Puedo ayudar?-pregunto y Kate se acerca agarrándome de la mano.

-Todavía no me ha dicho que quiere-dice su madre atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

-Yo quiero casarme.

-¿Casarte?-decimos su madre y yo a la vez mientras Kate se ríe.

-¿En serio quieres casarte?-pregunta Kate-eso está infravalorado-dice agachándose y poniéndose a su altura-además para eso tienes que tener un novio.

-Y lo tengo. Rick es mi novio-dice de repente haciendo que me quedara de piedra.

-Es verdad, tienes un novio-dice Kate mirándome con una sonrisa y yo la miro a ella, después a Mary y después a su madre que flipa igual que yo.

-Mary eso no puedes…

-Me prometiste que cumplirías lo que quisieras. Quiero casarme con Rick.

-Pero…

-No, ni peros ni nada.

-Mary…no depende de mí.

-Rick ¿te casaras conmigo?-dice de repente y para nada estaba preparado para eso. Nunca imagine que me lo pidieran siempre pensé que sería yo quien lo haría pero lo que si no podía imaginarme que una niña pequeña y valiente como ella me lo estuviera pidiendo.

-Rick se casara contigo-dice Kate de repente y la miro sorprendida y cuando la miro lo entiendo, ¿Cómo iba a negarle el que puede ser último deseo de una niña? Además no es que fuera a ser real.

-Sí, me casare contigo-digo sonriéndola mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Que bien. Mañana me caso-dice sonriendo y siento como las lágrimas están casi a punto de caer por mis mejillas.

-¿Necesitas a una dama de honor?-pregunta sonriendo y Mary asiente mientras se ríe y me doy cuenta de que puede que sea la mejor cosa que haga en mi vida.

Nos volvemos a quedar solos y Kate se abraza con fuerza a mi pecho, puedo sentir su sonrisa sobre mi pecho y yo la abrazo aun con más fuerza.

-Lo que vas a hacer es muy bonito por tu parte. Puede…puede ser su ultimo sueño.

-Lo sé, esperemos que esto termine siendo una anécdota en su vida y que dentro de muchos años pueda reírse de todo esto.

-Si ojala. Si alguien merece que le vaya bien es a ella.

-Sí, se lo merece. Ahora tengo que preparar una boda. Nunca pensé casarme tan joven-digo haciéndola reír.

-Pues ella es mucho más joven. Te gustan jovencitas.

-Muy graciosa.

-Serás un novio muy guapo.

-Hablando de novio, no tengo un traje para ponerme. ¿Crees que con bañador y camiseta podré casarme?

-Ni de coña. Nos vamos de compra.

-Pero…

-Yo también necesito un traje. Soy la dama de honor-dice sonriendo y tirando de mi hacia fuera.

Sabía que me había metido en un buen lio, pero bendito lio si eso significaba ver feliz a una niña, y ver feliz a Kate. Solo por eso, merecía la pena hacer cualquier locura.

Ya llevamos unas cuantas tiendas cuando Kate me hace entrar en otra más. Estoy que no puedo más y por mucho que le explico que el traje es lo de menos, no puedo lograr convencerla, esta como una loca.

-Toma pruébate este, y luego este.

-Pero ya son los dos últimos.

-Espera, y este también, va con tus ojos-dice entregándome otro más y yo me voy al probador para impedir que siga y siga llenándome las manos de trajes.

Me probó uno a uno y voy saliendo pero ella siempre niega y hace que me ponga otro y otro. Ya renegado me pongo el ultimo del montón. Un traje azul junto a una camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo tono azul. Me miro al espejo y salgo con poca paciencia y sabiendo que va volver a decirme que no.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pega tiene este?-digo saliendo del probador y la veo sonriendo, una sonrisa que no había visto en toda el tiempo que llevábamos de compras.

-Tiene una pega.

-Venga di cual-digo renegado.

-Le falta una sonrisa del novio-dice sonriendo y yo al principio no lo entiendo pero sonrío y ella se acerca a mí-es perfecto-dice sonriendo mientras me coloca la corbata bien.

-Entonces…

-Hemos acabado.

-Dios menos mal. Ahora te toca a ti. Te vas a enterar ahora.

-No, de eso me ocupo yo sola.

-Pero eso no es justo.

-Yo tengo buen gusto, tu sin duda no lo tienes-dice picándome pero no puedo evitar reírme-ahora cámbiate y nos vamos a comer-dice sonriendo mientras me da una palmadita.

Nos sentamos en la cafetería con las bolsas de mi traje ya comprado y charlamos y reímos como en los viejos tiempos cuando el grupo siempre estaba junto.

-Madre mía, si los chicos se enteraran-dice Kate riéndose.

-No te rías. Va a ser mi primera boda.

-Y quién sabe si la última.

-Muy graciosa-digo haciéndola reír.

-Esto a pesar de que nos lo tomemos a broma es muy serio. Sé que es un paripé para nosotros pero es algo importante para una niña. Esperemos que para ella también termine siendo una anécdota graciosa.

-Tiene que serlo. Ella se merece ser feliz, no puedo pasarle nada.

-Es muy fuerte, no le pasara nada-dice agarrándome de la mano dándome apoyo y yo le sonrió.

-Vas a tener un buen último día.

-Sí, va a ser emocionante-dice sonriéndome.

-Espero que vayas bien a mi boda, porque si no, no te lo voy a perdonar. ¿De verdad no quieres que te ayude con el traje?

-Ni lo sueñes-dice riéndose y haciéndome reír-tengo que irme. Quiero ir a ver a mi madre y luego daré una vuelta para encontrar mi traje.

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde. Tengo que ir a hacer unos trámites para la universidad.

-Deberías haber vuelto ya hoy. No tenías que haber venido conmigo yo…

-Que dices… ¿Y haberme pedido mi pedida?-digo haciéndola reír-todo en la universidad va bien y ahora lo importante es Mary y tu Kate-digo mirándola y veo como me sonrió mientras me mira.

Nos separamos en la puerta del centro comercial y me dirijo a casa para poder dejar todas las cosas antes de hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Mañana iba a ser un día lleno de emoción por ver a una niña feliz y porque Kate se va. Ojala pudiera atrasar la boda porque me hubiera gustado estar de otra manera con Kate, despedirme de verdad, pero Mary no podía esperar más y al fin y al cabo, Kate estaría allí conmigo y no pensaba separarme de ella más tiempo del necesario.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, nos vamos de boda y también toca nueva despedida. Veremos a ver cómo les van a estos dos en ambos eventos.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	24. Capítulo24

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 24**

POV RICK

Ha llegado un día complicado para mí. Tengo mi pensamiento dividido en Mary y en como esta para su gran lucha y Kate, en como vuelvo a dejarla ir sin poder decirle lo que siento, bueno la primera vez si lo hice pero…ni si quiera he conseguido sacar el tema de nuevo. Estoy nervioso, cansado de no dormir, emocionado, furioso con la vida…tengo tantos sentimientos que no sé cómo me mantengo en pie.

Me termino de vestir tomo aire y cojo el coche para poder ir al hospital donde será la falsa boda. Estoy nervioso pero cuando llego y veo todo preparado me doy cuenta de para que hacemos esto, para que una niña sea feliz un día antes de luchar por su vida una vez más. Sonrió y me acerco hacia el doctor que va a hacer de cura.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo esta Mary?

-Está cansada, pero esta tan guapa e ilusionada que no se le nota.

-¿La operación…?

-Es dura, difícil, pero he hecho ya muchas y estoy preparado. Además no conozco a nadie más fuerte que ella. Saldrá de esta, tiene que hacerlo.

-Sí, tiene que hacerlo-digo tragando saliva.

-Ahí viene la dama de honor-dice el doctor dedicándome una sonrisa y me giro para buscarla. Me la encuentro con un vestido gris, quizás demasiado bonito para ser de una dama de honor. Esta guapísima y sonreía con fuerza y eso la iluminaba aún más si era posible.

-Hola-dice acercándose sonriendo mientras me coloca bien la corbata-esta guapísimo, pareces el muñeco de encima de la tarta-dice riéndose.

-Tú también estas muy guapa-digo con una sonrisa tonta sin dejar de mirarla-espero que me guardes un baile después.

-No tengas dudas de eso-dice sonriendo-voy a ver si la novia está preparada ya-dice besándome en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta en busca de la novia.

Me quedo nervioso esperando. Miro a mi alrededor y veo como todos han hecho un gran trabajo. Han dejado una pequeña zona de jardín perfecta para la no-boda. Muchas enfermeras están presentes, Mary lleva mucho tiempo dentro del hospital luchando como una campeona y ganándose a todo el mundo. Ahora todo el mundo quiere ser partícipe de esto, que no es más que la celebración de haber podido conocer a una heroína como es ella, todos quieren celebrar conocerla, todos quieres ayudar a que su fuerza aun sea más grande si es posible, aunque en realidad es ella la que nos da fuerza a todos los que aquí estamos.

La veo caminar agarrada de la mano de su madre sonriendo y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa ilumine mi cara. Es una niña tan especial, una personita llena de vida. Cuando está a mi lado tira de mí para que me agache y me da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que todo el mundo se ría ante ese gesto.

-Bueno vamos a empezar si todo el mundo está preparado-dice el medico con una sonrisa-estamos aquí para celebrar la amistad verdadera de estas dos personas. Estamos aquí para celebrar, para firmar un compromiso de amistad eterna, de estar ahí el uno para el otro, siempre. Así sin más que decir. Rick ¿aceptas a Mary como tu mejor amiga para siempre?

-Acepto-digo sonriéndola y la veo sonreír con fuerza una vez más sorprendiéndome de la fuerza de voluntad y el buen humor que la define.

-¿Tú Mary aceptas a Rick como tu mejor amigo?

-Sí, Rick es mi mejor amigo-dice sonriéndome y siento lágrimas en mis ojos al ver lo pura que es, la luz que resplandece a su alrededor.

-Bueno pues ahora, es momento de celebrar entre todos esta amistad que ha surgido aquí y que durara eternamente-dice el doctor y me agacho agarrándola en brazos y la abrazo mientras dejo besos por su cara haciéndola reír. Verla así de feliz me hace estar feliz.

Enseguida todas las enfermeras y familiares se acercaron para abrazarla y ella era feliz de ver que estaban allí todas las personas que la querían, de ver que todos estaban allí por ella. Kate se acerca y me abraza con una sonrisa plena en la cara.

-Felicidades Rick, has demostrado lo grande que eres-dice besándome en la mejilla haciéndome sonreír.

-No ha sido nada difícil-digo mirando a Mary sonreír, el motivo por el que había hecho esto.

Tomamos un aperitivo en el jardín del hospital y Mary se le ve tan feliz que hace que todos seamos felices y nos olvidemos del día de mañana. Estoy bailando con mi nueva mejor amiga pero empiezo a ver como el cansancio empieza a hacer mecha en su cuerpo.

-Mary, ¿estas cansadita?

-Un poco.

-¿Te llevo a la habitación?

-No, todavía no. un poquito más.

-Bien, pero vamos a sentarnos un poco-digo cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola hacia donde está su madre charlando tranquilamente con una de las enfermeras.

-¿Cómo está?

-Cansada, pero no quiere irse a dormir.

-Mami por fa, solo un poquito más.

-Vale, pero siéntate un rato a descansar ¿sí?

-Pero…

-Mary descansa, yo te lo cuido-dice Kate llegando de repente-¿me lo dejas un rato para bailar?-le pregunta Kate y Mary acepta con una sonrisa. Kate tira de mi hacia la improvisada pista de baile y me doy cuenta en ese momento que Kate se va mañana y apenas hemos estado juntos hoy.

Bailamos ambos abrazados, siento su sonrisa sobre mi hombro donde tiene apoyada la cabeza. Beso suavemente su cabeza mientras sigo moviéndome a su par, dejándome llevar por la música.

Estamos así abrazados sin darnos cuenta de que la música ya ha dejado de sonar. Cuando nos separamos allí está la madre de Mary con ella en brazos.

-¿Esta bien?-le pregunto preocupado.

-Sí, solo ha caído rendida. La llevo a descansar.

-Oh…está bien-digo acercándome y dejando un beso sobre la cabeza de la pequeña dormida en brazos de su madre.

-Rick, gracias por lo que has hecho. Hacía mucho que no la veía tan feliz y eso es importante para que mañana ella pueda luchar, y para mi poder verla así. Así que muchas gracias.

-No he hecho nada. Tu hija nos ha dado a todo el mundo una lección. Es una luchadora´-la veo asentir emocionada y la miro hasta que desaparece de mi vista.

-Eres un encanto, Richard-dice Kate a mi espalda y sé que está riéndose antes de girarme para verla.

-¿Alguna vez lo habías dudado?-digo siguiéndole la broma y la oigo reír, el mejor sonido del mundo.

-Tengo que ir a ver a mi madre yo…

-Bien, me quedo por aquí limpiando algunas cosas.

-Bien-dice acercándose a mí mordiéndose el labio y me besa suavemente en los labios sorprendiéndome.

-Cuidado, soy un hombre casado-digo haciéndola reír como una loca mientras se dirige hacia la habitación de su madre. Yo me quedo por allí dando vueltas mientras ayudo al resto a quedar esta zona como antes de la pequeña ceremonia.

Cuando acabo de limpiar me deja caer sobre el suelo y allí sentado me doy cuenta del día tan complicado que he vivido. Ha sido un gran día la verdad, pero era el día anterior a dos momentos duros e importantes para mí. Mañana Mary tiene que operarse, una operación dura, una operación grave, y por otro lado estaba Kate, no tenía nada que ver con lo de Mary pero tampoco ayudaba, no ayudaba saber que volvía a alejarse de mí y más ahora, que sentía que la necesitaba más que nunca. De repente siento unas manos sobre mis ojos y no hace falta que diga nada para saber quién es, conozco sus manos, su olor. Agarro sus manos con cuidado hasta que ella se sienta a mi lado en el suelo y me agarra la mano suavemente entre las suyas.

-¿Estas bien?

-No-digo sin mentirle-estoy preocupado.

-Todo va a salir bien-dice y suelta mis manos, siento como una perdida terrible al no sentirla y miro que ha pasado para que suelte mi mano y la veo quitándose la pulsera que Mary le dio-mi madre ya está bien, así que…creo que tú la necesitas más. Dile a Mary cuando la veas que volveré para que me haga otra para mí-dice sonriendo mientras me la coloca-te dará la fuerza que necesitas.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos-digo de repente tragando saliva y mirándole a los ojos, con unas ganas terribles de besarla y no soltarla nunca, con unas ganas terribles de gritarle a todo trapo que la quería, que la necesitaba, pero una vez más las palabras se quedaron ahí bloqueadas a punto de salir.

-Vamos-dice de repente y la miro sorprendido.

-¿A dónde?

-A disfrutar de mis últimas horas-dice levantándose y tirando de mí hacia fuera y a pesar de que estaba cansado, a pesar del miedo y la tristeza, cuando estaba con ella siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella, ¿Cómo no tenerla? Es demasiado fácil sonreír cuando ella está a mi lado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos una vez más por estar ahí. La semana que viene tendremos despedida y nuevo salto temporal. De eso va la historia de una historia de amor a través del tiempo. Gracias por seguir ahí un día más.**

 **Buen fin de semana**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Buenos días a todos, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia y espero que os siga gustando. Llega de nuevo el momento de una nueva despedida, a ver como se lo toman ellos de nuevo. Ya he empezado la nueva historia y me complace comunicaros que va viento en popa a toda vela, ya llevo cinco capítulos escritos desde que lo anuncié el comienzo hace apenas unos días. Así que de momento todo muy bien, ya os iré informando poco a poco.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 25**

POV RICK

Me dejo llevar por ella y acabamos de nuevo en mi casa mirándonos, sonriéndonos. Me acerco a ella le agarro suavemente la mejilla mientras le sonrió. Me acerco despacio, muy despacio y uno mis labios a los suyos.

Un leve roce, casi sin tocarnos y me separo. Cuando la miro la veo allí con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados mientras echa todo el aire y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver esa imagen, al ver lo guapa que esta.

La veo abrir los ojos y antes de que hiciera nada me vuelvo a acercar pero esta vez la beso de verdad, pero con toda la suavidad del mundo, esta vez si iba a hacerlo de otra manera, esta vez no me iba a tomar las cosas a la ligera. Quería disfrutar de la intensidad de nuestro sexo, pero hoy quería dar un paso más allá, hoy quiero demostrarme a mi mismo y a ella que esto es algo más aunque ninguno de los dos nos atrevamos, hoy quiero demostrar que esto puede llegar a ser aún más increíble si nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, si disfrutamos poniendo todo de nuestra parte, no solo nuestros cuerpos tienen que estar presente, quiero que mis sentimientos estén ahí, que los sienta. Así la beso con todo el deseo del mundo pero también degustándola despacio, tomándome mi tiempo, demostrándole con mi cuerpo todo lo que siento.

Paso mis manos por su cintura atrayéndola más hacia mí y siento su lengua sobre mis labios pidiéndome permiso pero yo me separo, si le doy permiso sé que será mi perdición, que ya no podré parar, y quería disfrutar de toda la noche, no tenía ninguna prisa.

-Despacio-digo sonriéndola y la vuelvo a atraer hacia mí hasta que vuelvo a atrapar sus labios con los míos y la siento suspirar mientras se aferra con fuerza a mi espalda.

Nos separamos de nuevo y la veo morderse el labio de esa forma tan sexy y estoy a punto de perder el control, pero aguanto y empiezo a desnudarla despacio, con cuidado, besando cada parte de su cuerpo que iba descubriendo, su suave y dulce piel que tanto había extrañado y volvería a extrañar de nuevo.

La deposito con cuidado en la cama, me quedo de pie allí mirándola comiéndomela con los ojos y sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-Rick demasiada ropa-dice Kate algo desesperada haciéndome reír y empiezo a quitarme con cuidado los botones de la camisa y cuando voy a quitarme los botones de la manga empiezan a resistírseme y veo como Kate empieza a inquietarse.

La veo levantarse muy sexy solo con su ropa interior y se acerca a mí con el ceño fruncido por la frustración. Se acerca y con cara de concentración se ocupa de los botones de la manga antes de mirarme con una sonrisa ya mientras me quita la camisa. Cuando la camisa cae al suelo Kate me mira y mientras sonrió acerca sus labios a los míos y me besa suavemente como una leve caricia.

Se separa con una sonrisa peligrosa en su cara, una sonrisa juguetona y antes de darme cuenta siento sus manos sobre mi bragueta bajándola rápidamente y antes de darme cuenta tengo los pantalones en los tobillos. La vuelvo a mirar y la veo sonreír.

-Ahora estamos igualados, mucho mejor-dice riéndose y la agarro por sorpresa haciéndola gritar mientras se ríe y la tumbo en la cama con cuidado colocándome yo a su lado mientras ataco su cuello.

-No sabes lo loco que me vuelve lo bien que hueles, y tu piel tan suave-digo acariciando su cintura.

Siento como me mira de una forma tierna mientras me acaricia la poca barba que empieza a crecer sobre mi barbilla mientras sonríe. Me quedo mirándola fijamente disfrutando de sus preciosos ojos esos que por mucho que mire no puedo llegar a averiguar cuál es su color.

-Rick…-la veo sonrojarse y sé que para ella es difícil todo esto, que quizás yo se lo esté poniendo demasiado difícil, estoy llevando esto a un nivel del que ella aún no está preparada.

-Kate…dejemos de hablar ¿sí? Disfrutemos del momento que estemos juntos, dejemos todo lo demás de lado-digo sonriéndola y veo que le he quitado un peso de encima y antes de que pueda pensar en ello la beso de nuevo situándome sobre ella y mientras siento como su cuerpo se vuelve a tensar pero esta vez de forma muy distinta.

Siento su cuerpo debajo del mío y enseguida sus piernas envuelven mi cuerpo acercándonos aún más. Me separo para mirarla y así mirándonos la penetro poco a poco hasta que nuestros cuerpos están unidos haciéndonos soltar un gemido a ambos.

Me muevo despacio sobre ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y siento como ella responder a mi mirada y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras siento como poco a poco mis movimientos van haciendo mecha a su cuerpo empieza a enrojecerse, mientras clava sus uñas en mi espalda intentando mantener el control.

Beso suavemente la punta de su nariz haciéndola sonreír mientras su respiración empieza a alterarse mientras ambos empezamos a movernos más y más buscando la liberación. Quería aguantar más, quería alargarlo mucho más, pero no podía, no podía hacerlo cuando me estaba muriendo por sentirme pleno de nuevo después de estar con ella.

-Rick, lo necesito, no pares-dice en mi oído y es lo que necesito para decidirme, no puedo parar ya, no puedo hacerlo cuando ella está deseándolo tanto o más que yo.

Continuo moviéndome y siento sus piernas clavarse en la parte baja de mi cintura haciendo que profundice aún más las envestidas mientras siento como clava sus uñas en mi espalda y nuestros ojos no dejan de mirarse ni un instante, no quiero perderme este momentos, no quiero dejar de ver cómo llega al éxtasis, y no tengo que esperar mucho, ojala hubiéramos aguando más pero la intensidad de nuestros movimientos, del roce de nuestros cuerpo y la intensidad que estaba sintiendo hoy con la conexión de nuestras miradas era demasiado. Cuando sentí como sus paredes se aferraban sobre mi pene ya no pude más y me deje llevar disfrutando de la conexión, disfrutando de lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento y de poder verla así.

Ambos nos quedamos como estamos mientras recuperamos el aire. Cierro los ojos para poder volver cuanto antes a la normalidad. Siento como me acaricia tiernamente la cabeza, mi pelo más corto que la última vez que hicimos esto y eso me hace sonreír.

-Menos mal que no te pasaste mucho cortándome el pelo, si no, no podrías tirar de él-digo riéndome y haciéndola reír.

Me levanto sobre mis brazos aguantando mi peso y le beso suavemente en los labios antes de retirarme del todo y colocarme a su lado con la espalda sobre la cama. Enseguida siento como se mueve y se coloca sobre mi pecho abrazándose con fuerza a mí. La agarro por la cintura apretándola también con fuerza y beso su sien.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo un poco cansada.

-Han sido días muy intensos.

-Si, por un lado tengo ganas de volver a la normalidad pero por otro lado…no quiero despedirme no me gustan las despedidas.

-A mí tampoco, pero esto tampoco es una despedida, ya te lo dije hace un año y medio y te lo vuelvo a decir.

-Y yo vuelvo a pedirte que no permitas que tardemos tanto en volver a vernos.

-No podría no hacerlo-digo sonriéndole-intentaré que no pase tanto tiempo, pero tú también tienes que poner de tu parte. No puedes usar las vacaciones para seguir preparándote, para un poquito.

-Sabes que es importante para mí.

-Lo sé, pero eso dificultad que podamos vernos.

-Lo sé. Pero cuando acabemos, cuando ya podamos vivir otra vida será más fácil.

-No tan fácil. Yo me quedare y tú volverás a irte.

-Pero ya no habrá un largo océano entre ambos. Será más factible vernos.

-Tienes razón. Además, se lo importante que es para ti conseguir todo esto, y lo vas a lograr. De momento, creo que podremos aguantar.

-Podremos-dice sonriéndome y la beso suavemente.

-Duérmete un poco.

-No puedo, debo irme. Tengo que ir a recoger algunas cosas y pasarme por el hospital un rato.

-Ok-digo de mala gana tragando saliva.

-Tengo miedo con mi madre…sé que está bien pero dejarla aun en el hospital me duele, ojala pudiera quedarme pero se lo prometí.

-Yo le echare un vistazo por ti, aunque como bien has dicho ella está bien.

-Eres un cielo-dice levantándose y vistiéndose mientras yo me mantengo tumbado sin dejar de mirarla y sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaba a hacer que me escocieran los ojos. La veo levantarse y hago trizas corazón y me levanto colocándome el bóxer y abrazándola por detrás.

-No voy a decir adiós, me niego a hacerlo, pero…-tomo aire-quiero acompañarte al aeropuerto.

-Está bien-dice dándose la vuelta y la veo ponerse seria al ver como no he podido mantener todas las lágrimas dentro, completamente controladas-hey, esto no es un final, además sabes que no puedo despertarme sin hablar contigo, ni acostarme así que…

-Está bien, ahí estaré-digo besándola y la acompaño hacia la puerta donde la veo partir sabiendo que en pocas horas tendremos que volver a despedirnos y otra vez sin saber hasta cuándo pero si sabiendo que otra vez iba a ser una despedida demasiado dura y que el dolor iba a durar demasiado tiempo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí. Nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo, otra difícil despedida para ambos y una sorpresa que imagino que no os gustara demasiado. Bueno avisados quedáis jaja.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Hoy aparece un nuevo personaje y este no os va a gustar tanto como Mary. Llega una nueva despedida. Todos preparados.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 26**

POV KATE

Me duele volver a despedirme de mi madre, pero más aún me duele tener que dejarla así en esta situación y aun en el hospital. Sé que está bien pero me gustaría más haberme quedado un poco más para ayudarla y asegurarme de que no hay ningún problema pero se lo prometí y en parte tiene razón, si quiero ser la mejor no tengo tiempo que perder.

-Mi niña, otra vez te veo partir y vuelvo a sentirme orgullosa de lo que estás haciendo.

-Mama…ya no soy tu niña.

-Tu siempre serás mi niña-dice sentada en la silla de ruedas donde se le ha metido en la cabeza sentarse para poder despedirse de mí.

Mi padre está a su lado con una sonrisa en la cara y me siento bien de formar parte de esta familia, estoy agradecida de todo lo que han hecho por mí y gracias a ellos estoy donde estoy.

-Os quiero mucho-digo de repente emocionada y sorprendida por haberlo dicho, yo que nunca me atrevo a decirlo.

-Nosotros también a ti cariño-dice mi madre mirando a mi padre y luego a mi emocionada. Le doy un beso y salimos todos hacia la puerta del hospital donde me iban a despedir y a partir de ahí Rick se encargaría del resto de mi viaje al infierno.

Cuando salgo fuera el sol esta hay arriba brillante como la mayoría del tiempo en esta ciudad, mi casa, y ahora otra vez vuelvo a dejarla por el frio y la tristeza del cielo de Oxford.

Me agacho para colocarme delante de mi madre y me abrazo con fuerza a ella. Mientras siento como las lágrimas vuelven a caer sobre mi cara mojando su camiseta. Me levanto limpiándomelas y me abrazo a mi padre que esta con una sonrisa en la cara aunque puedo ver tristeza en su cara.

Tomo aire intentando no seguir llorando pero veo a mi madre con las lágrimas en su cara y no puedo evitar llorar.

-Por favor dejemos de llorar a vamos a deshidratarnos-digo haciéndonos reír.

-Cuida de mi hija-dice mi madre de repente y no entiendo nada pero cuando me giro veo allí a Rick de pie mirándonos.

-Bueno la llevare sana y salva al aeropuerto-dice Rick riéndose-haré todo lo posible.

-Tenemos que irnos ya, si no perderé el avión-digo abrazándome de nuevo a mi padre antes de coger todo.

-Bueno no pasa nada si tienes que despedirte de tu madre mil veces más-dice Rick haciendo sonreír a mi madre y a Jim-vale, no ha colado ¿no? –Dice agarrando la maleta de mi mano y llevándomela hasta el coche que ya estaba fuera esperándonos-He decidido pedir un taxi, espero que no te moleste.

-¿Molestarme? Vas a pagarlo tu ¿No?-digo bromeando y lo veo sonreír y me alegro de que la cosa de momento no esté tan mal, que de momento estemos medio llevando la situación.

Nos montamos en el taxi y tras dar la dirección de destino nos sentamos cómodamente en el asiento casi sin mirarnos, sin duda no era lo ideal tener que vivir este momento de nuevo. De repente siento sus manos sobre la mía y lo miro a los ojos, esos que no pueden engañarme nunca.

-¿Mejor o peor?-pregunta y sé a qué se refiere no tiene que decir nada más.

-Peor porque la dejo mal, mejor porque ya sé a dónde voy.

-Para mí creo que es peor-dice de repente bajando la mirada a nuestras manos y lo miro extrañada aunque yo sentía lo mismo, no sé qué me pasaba pero sentía que esta vez era diferente en cuanto a él, era algo más doloroso.

-Rick…sé que no puedo hacer nada pero…sabes que siempre estaré ahí, eres mi mejor amigo-digo sonriéndole pero veo como su cara cambia, solo un pequeño atisbo en su mirada pero me di cuenta de que algo pasaba, pero no me dio tiempo a averiguarlo porque el coche paró y enseguida Rick se bajó del coche.

Recoge la maleta y paga al taxista y parece que intenta no mirarme, que me oculta los ojos porque sabe que no puede engañarme, que puedo llegar a leer su mirada. Intento dejar atrás eso y me centro en el momento que llega, el momento de volver a alejarme de él. Es mi mejor amigo, es mucho más que eso.

Nos acercaremos hacia la puerta de seguridad y sabía que había llegado el momento de la despedida, no puedo mirarlo yo ahora porque sé que en cuanto lo haga las lágrimas se desbordaran. Pero sé que tengo que hacerlo.

Levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, lo veo triste a pesar de que esta sonriéndome, sé que esta intentando hacerlo más fácil, pero eso es imposible, nada puede hacerlo más fácil.

-Kate…siempre estaremos ahí el uno para el otro eso es lo importante-dice agarrándome de la mano pero sin mirarme del todo a los ojos, sé que es para evitar llorar como yo-el tiempo pasa rápido, cuando te quieras dar cuenta ahí estaré de nuevo, terminaras cansándote de mi-dice sonriendo y haciéndome reír-todo aquí estará bien, todos aquí estaremos esperándote.

Me abrazo con fuerza a él y no puedo evitar llorar, no puedo hacerlo cuando sé que tardare una eternidad en poder volver a abrazarlo, en sentirlo, en besarlo. Así que no pierdo el tiempo y vuelvo hacerlo, lo beso con ganas cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sintiendo la humedad de sus lágrimas juntándose con las mías.

Nos separamos y vuelvo a abrazarme a su cuerpo escondiendo mi cara en su pecho mientras siento como me besa la cabeza.

-Todo va a salir bien-dice besándome la cabeza de nuevo y me aprieta contra su cuerpo. Nos separamos y nos quedamos ambos mirándonos mientras nos sonreímos y nos quitamos mutuamente las lágrimas el uno al otro.

-Tranquila chica, este chico sin dudas va a esperarte, solo hay que ver cómo te mira-dice una señora a nuestro lado haciéndonos reír a ambos mientras nos sonrojábamos.

-Anda vete-dice Rick tragando saliva y suspiro mientras agarro la maleta y empiezo a tirar de ella hacia dentro. No quiero mirar hacia atrás, no quiero verlo allí de pie mientras me alejo. Siento ya sin hacerlo un dolor en el pecho como para mirar.

Paso el control y me dirijo de nuevo a la que era mi nueva casa, al lugar donde tenía que darlo todo para un buen futuro, un futuro donde él siempre estaría. No puedo, ni quiero vivir sin él, lo necesito en mi vida, ahora y siempre.

HORAS DESPUÉS

Llego de nuevo a Oxford y cuando salgo fuera del aeropuerto ahí estaba de nuevo la fría lluvia cayendo sobre mi cuerpo, adiós al calor, hola al frío.

Cojo un taxi que me lleve de nuevo a mi apartamento en la Universidad, apartamento por llamarlo de alguna manera. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que he dejado de nuevo en mi hogar, no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo estará mi madre y en cómo estará Rick. No puedo dejar de pensar en ellos.

Bajo del taxi saco la maleta y me dirijo hacia la entrada de la Universidad. Miro a mí alrededor y no hay ningún cambio. Solo puedo pensar que mañana tengo que volver a empezar y para ello necesito concentrarme, aunque ahora mismo no estoy preparada para ello.

-Hola-dice una voz a mi espalda y cuando me giro siento como mi cuerpo se tensa de repente. Lo veo acercarse a mí y darme un beso como si nada, y ¿Cómo iba a actuar?

-Hola.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? Hubiera ido a por ti.

-Oh…fue todo muy rápido.

-¿Cómo está tu madre? ¿Ya está bien?

-Si-digo intentando sonreír pero no podía. Tom era mi novio, bueno no sé si podía llamarlo así. Pero si teníamos una relación. Me sentía sola aquí y él era tan parecido a mí, era tan importante para él su futuro tanto o más que para mí el mío. Eso hizo que me acercara a él y eso también ayudo a que empezáramos con esto que tenemos, porque era muy fácil para mí. Pero no pensaba que significara tan poco, claro que me imaginaba que podía pasar algo con Rick cuando lo volviera a ver, como siempre pasaba. Pero lo de esta vez, lo de esta vez era distinto. Me había sentido muy distinta con él, no sé qué sería pero era así.

Ver ahora aquí a Tom sonriéndome, y hablándome tranquilamente me hacía sentir mal, no por haberle engañado, sino porque ni si quiera me había acordado de él, no me había sentido mal cuando lo engañe porque ni si quiera recordé que existía. Eso me queda claro, lo poco que me importa esta relación y él, y no, no se lo merecía, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía alejarme de Rick, no podía decirle que no a lo que sentía cuando lo tenía cerca, pero Rick no estaba, Rick estaba a un montón de Kilómetros de distancia y ahora ya nada de eso importaba. No podía ser feliz pero necesitaba a Tom, lo necesitaba para poder al menos poder aguantar, lo necesitaba de apoyo para luchar por el futuro que siempre he soñado, para luchar para que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos de mí.

Solo esperaba que el tiempo me ayudara, que el tiempo ayudara a que olvidara a Rick y quien sabe me ayudara a enamorarme de él, o a quererlo lo suficiente para ser más o menos feliz, para conseguir la paz que necesito para conseguir mi destino final.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Si vale quizás me merezca un poquito que me odiéis, quizás me lo he buscado jaja. Sé que no os gusta este nuevo personaje pero quizás ayuda a que Kate se dé cuenta de que lo que siente por Rick nunca antes lo ha sentido, ni nunca más lo sentirá para nadie más. Así que…quizás sea buena la entrada.**

 **Bueno sin más despedirme hasta el jueves y avisaros de que habrá un largo salto en el tiempo. Gracias a todos y que disfrutéis del día.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Bueno hoy he decidido que como muestra de agradecimiento por estar ahí voy a subir un capítulo adicional a los cuatro semanales. Así que espero que os guste**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 27**

POV RICK

DOS AÑOS Y MEDIO DESPUÉS

No puedo creerme lo que ha cambiado mi vida en los últimos años, pero sobre todo en los últimos meses. Estoy feliz, muy feliz y eso es mucho decir. He conseguido acabar la carrera, me he licenciado y a pesar de que me hubiera gustado que hubiera más gente de la que quiero aquí conmigo, al menos tengo a una buena parte de ella.

-Mama-digo abrazándome a ella cuando acaba la graduación.

-Felicidades cariño, estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias madre-digo abrazándola de nuevo con más fuerza.

-Estamos todos orgullosos-dice Lanie y Javi apareciendo de la nada agarrados de la mano, me alegraba mucho ver que todo entre ellos seguía bien.

-Hola chicos-digo abrazándolos.

-Kevin y Jenny se disculpan, les ha sido imposible venir.

-Lo sé, ya me llamaron.

-Tío nunca pensé que fueras un empollón-dice señalando mi matrícula de honor por mi gran currículo académico.

-No quería que lo supierais, tenía que mantenerlo en secreto, eso no ayuda para ligar-digo haciéndole reír.

-Rick…Rick…-escucho que me llaman y cuando me giro me encuentro con Mary corriendo hacia mí. Me agacho y la recojo entre mis brazos. Aún recuerdo como hace dos años estuvimos a punto de perderla, ahora esta recuperada, ha ganado la pelea y está sana y salva. Es casi un milagro decían los médicos, pero la verdad es que ella lo lucho, y ella gano. Es una campeona, una superheroina.

-¿Cómo estás princesa?

-Muy bien. Estabas muy guapo.

-No lo estaba, lo soy-digo haciendo reír a todos.

-Felicidades Rick-dice la madre de Mary y yo asiento con una sonrisa.

-Anda vamos, hay que celebrarlo.

Decidimos ir a mi casa y allí mi madre como gran anfitriona se encarga de que a nadie le falta nada de nada. Me quedo durante un raro a sola con Lanie y eso me sorprendió porque desde que habían vuelto hace apenas unos días, no se había separado ni un solo minuto de Javi.

-¿Estas feliz?

-Claro-digo sonriendo-en unos meses empiezo a trabajar, ha sido salir y besar el santo.

-Te lo mereces, han visto el talento que tienes y no te han querido dejar escapar-dice con ese tono serio medio en broma que tanta gracia me hacía.

-Estoy ilusionado, creo que empezare con poco pero sé que confían en mi trabajo y podré ayudar y espero que poco a poco me vaya ganando un puesto.

-Lo conseguirás. ¿Te ha llamado?-dice de repente y no tiene que decir su nombre para saber de que quien me habla.

-Me ha dejado un mensaje.

-Está muy orgullosa de ti.

-Si-digo tragando saliva porque a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado aun me duele su lejanía.

-¿La echas de menos?

-Claro, ¿Tu no?

-Es distinto.

-¿Por qué?

-A mí no me lo puedes negar. Estabas loquito por mi chica.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé, demasiado. ¿No te has planteado ir a verla?

-¿Ir a verla?

-Si, en un par de días es su graduación, yo quería ir pero me es imposible, en una semana empiezo con el trabajo.

-Estaría bien, pero es imposible.

-¿Imposible? Nada es imposible.

-¿Qué haría allí?

-Pues verla, felicitarla, estar con ella, hacer lo que todos nos gustaría hacer.

-No sé.

-Tienes miedo a como reaccione-dice de repente.

-No-digo defendiéndome aunque es verdad, tengo miedo porque a pesar de que seguimos hablando el tiempo y la lejanía al final nos había separado un poco, las llamadas eran cada vez más cortas y menos asiduas y poco a poco nos habíamos enfriado. Pero a veces cuando estaba con otra chica, las veces que lo había intentado, siempre acababa ella apareciendo en mi mente y acabando con lo que pudiera surgir antes de hacerlo. Ella a pesar de todo siempre seguía en mi mente, no podía negarlo, quizás no de la misma forma que hace dos años pero aún sigue, aun la quiero, aun la extraño.

-Solo piénsalo. Puedes ir y si sale mal, siempre puedes aprovecharlo para conocer Europa-dice sonriendo mientras se va en busca de su chico. Yo me quedo pensando en ello, aunque sé que no puedo ir, no puedo ir porque tengo miedo, si tengo miedo de que ella ni si quiera casi se acuerde de mí, que le dé igual que vaya o no.

Acaba la fiesta cuando los últimos invitados salen por la puerta. Ayudo a mi madre a dejar todo más o menos limpio antes de irnos a descansar, ha sido un día duro, ha sido un día muy emocional y ahora estoy cansado.

-Cariño, ¿Estas bien?-dice besándome en la cabeza.

-Si-digo a media voz pero término negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-He tenido una conversación con Lanie y…

-Sobre Kate-dice de repente y cuando la miro me sonríe.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque siempre que te pones mal es por ella. Sé que la echas de menos cariño.

-Lo hago, Lanie me ha dicho que vaya a verla, pero…

-Pero que…

-No sé…

-Tienes miedo-dice y a ella no puedo negárselo así que asiento-no tienes que tener miedo, solo el que no arriesga no gana.

-Pero…han pasado casi tres años.

-¿Y qué? ¿Para ti ha cambiado algo?

-No.

-Pues para ella seguramente tampoco. Y si es así pues podrás seguir adelante cariño. Necesitas saber que pasa por su cabeza para poder seguir.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que Lanie tiene razón deberías ir. Sé que le hará ilusión verte y además podrás quitarte algunas dudas que tienes.

-Creo que tienes razón pero no sé si podré hacerlo.

-No seas tonto hijo-dice besándome de nuevo la cabeza y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras-mi hijo no es ningún cobarde-dice girándose para sonreírme antes de desaparecer esclareas arriba.

Me siento frustrado a sí que decido irme a dormir, quizás una consulta con la almohada pueda venirme bien. Tiro el trapo con el que estaba limpiando y me subo hacia mi habitación, tenía mucho que pensar pero ahora mismo lo que necesitaba era un buen descanso y luego ya veríamos si era tan valiente como todos pensaban.

POV KATE

Estoy nerviosa porque dentro de un par de días conseguiré mi objetivo. No puedo creérmelo cuando pienso en hace unos años cuando decidí que era lo que quería. Ahora años después aquí estoy, consiguiendo lo que quería después de toda la lucha.

Cuando veo a mis padres los veo orgullosos de mí y mi madre, que decir de ella, sé que he conseguido mi sueño pero también en parte el suyo. Sé que para ella ese día también va a ser muy importante.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-No puedo creérmelo todavía. Que todo esto se acabe ya.

-Te lo mereces cariño. Has hecho un gran trabajo. ¿Cuándo tienes que irte a Nueva York para empezar en el bufete?

-Me dan un mes de vacaciones, voy a aprovechar para hacer un curso intensivo de quince días, luego los otros días lo aprovechare para descansar antes de empezar.

-Siempre tan trabajadora, podría descansar todo el mes te lo mereces.

-Todavía me queda mucho trabajo esto solo acaba de empezar.

-Cariño también tienes que disfrutar.

-Lo sé, pero necesito hacer esto. Ya tocara disfrutar-digo mirando el móvil.

-¿Qué miras tanto el móvil?-dice mi madre observándome.

-Hoy se graduaba Rick. Le he mandado un mensaje pero no me ha contestado.

-No habrá tenido tiempo, llámalo mañana y podrás hablar con él.

-Supongo-digo sin dejar de mirar el teléfono esperando a que sonara en cualquier momento.

-Cariño, ¿Qué pasa de verdad?

-No sé, siento que nuestra relación ha cambiado. Supongo que al final la distancia ha hecho mecha en nuestra relación.

-Cariño os he visto durante años, sois los mejores amigos que he visto en mi vida, y eso es difícil de cambiar. He visto mucho a Rick en este tiempo y siempre me preguntaba por ti, ese chico te quiere mucho, tanto o más que lo quieres tú. Así que ya os reencontraréis y cuando eso ocurra ya verás cómo estaréis como siempre, veras como el tiempo y la distancia no os ha cambiado.

-Tengo muchas ganas de verlos a todos. Ojala pudiera haber ido a las graduaciones de cada uno.

-Bueno, aprovecha ese tiempo libre para estar con ellos. Aprovéchalos para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Me gustaría, pero sé que algunos ya tienen sus responsabilidades.

-Bueno, siempre se puede sacar un poco de tiempo-dice mi madre besándome-anda vete a descansar que necesitas estarlo para cuando tengas que subir allí arriba, tu padre va a hacerte más de cien fotos y querrás estar guapa-dice mi madre haciéndome reír.

-Gracias mama.

-Para eso están las madres-dice volviendo a dejar un beso en mi cabeza y desapareciendo dejándome sola.

Todo este tiempo he pensado en todos, no solo en Rick aunque si quizá en especial a él. Recuerdo el último verano juntos y lo echo mucho de menos, ojala pudiéramos pasar un días todos juntos de nuevo, sería un auténtico sueño. Pero mi madre tiene razón, ahora no puedo pensar en ello, pero si quiero intentar al menos durante esos días poder disfrutar de todos, aunque tenga que ser por separados. Quiero verlo a todos, pero tengo miedo a rencontrarme con Rick, tengo miedo a que mis sentimientos puedan confundirse o yo que se. Tengo miedo a sentir algo que no puedo controlar, pero las ganas de verlo es superior, y cuando todo esto acabe, será al primero que vaya a ver, tengo demasiado que hablar con él, tengo demasiadas ganas de verlo y abrazarlo. Tengo demasiadas cosas que agradecerle y para eso tengo que tenerlo cara a cara.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias también por participar en la encuesta de twitter y los que han votado que no lo siento, pueden leerlo mañana.**

 **Nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo, el reencuentro y más sorpresas nos esperan.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, un nuevo reencuentro entre ambos. Espero que os gusten, ahora tocan unos capítulos con ellos juntos pero ¿revueltos? Tendréis que esperar para verlo. Gracias a todos de verdad por estar ahí un día más.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 28**

POV RICK

Me bajo del avión sin poder creerme aún que estoy aquí. He llegado con el tiempo justo solo por esperar hasta el último segundo para tomar una decisión. No tengo tiempo ni para ir hacia el hotel si quiero llegar a la graduación.

Cojo un taxi y doy la dirección del lugar donde se va a celebrar la graduación, estoy súper nervioso por la llegada de ese momento, pero al final lo que ha hecho que me decida es esa amistad que nos prometimos hace mucho tiempo, soy su amigo y por ello tengo que estar ahí en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, se lo importante que es para ella y quiero estar ahí.

Consigo que me guarden la maleta y llego justo cuando empiezan a subir uno a uno los alumnos de la promoción de Kate. Busco a sus padres y los encuentro en primera fila, prefiero quedarme atrás y no molestar. Verlos desde la distancia pero estando ahí.

Espero pacientemente mientras suben uno a uno hasta que llega el turno de Kate que por tener matrícula de honor es la última en subir.

Esta guapísima con un traje de graduación y con una amplia sonrisa en su cara, sin duda era el día más feliz de su vida, había conseguido el primer paso para conseguir su objetivo final, estaba orgulloso de ella. La veo allí emocionada mientras enseña su diploma y la veo bajar y abrazarse a sus padres. Me imagino como pueden estar, completamente felices y orgullosos de su hija.

Decido que es el momento ahora que han acabado de subir todos, es el momento de acercarme a ellos y felicitarlos, en especial a la protagonista del día, tenía unas ganas horrorosas de poder abrazarla.

Cuando estoy a unos pasos la veo abrazarse a un chico, imagino que es un compañero porque tiene la misma ropa que ella, pero cuando lo veo acercarse a ella y besarla suavemente en los labios, siento una fuerte presión en mi pecho que hace que me frene de golpe. Me siento mal, me siento traicionado, siento que algo dentro de mí se está muriendo, hago de tripas corazón dejando mis sentimientos a un lado y me comporto como un auténtico amigo.

-Creo que tengo que felicitar a alguien-digo tragando saliva para que no se me notara el malestar. La veo girarse de golpe enfrentándome sin duda reconociendo mi voz pero sin creerse que pudiera ser posible. Se queda mirándome durante unos segundos, lo justo para darse cuenta de que era real y enseguida da los pasos necesarios para abrazarse a mi cuerpo con fuerza. Y yo sonrió cuando la siento así de cerca.

Puedo sentir sus lágrimas sobre mi pecho mojando mi camiseta pero me da igual., me da igual cuando puedo sentirla así de cerca. Beso suavemente su cabeza mientras la presiono con fuerza contra mi cuerpo mientras sonrió a Johanna y a Jim que me miran sonriendo a la vez que sorprendidos.

La separo lo justo para poder mirarla, y esta aún más guapa que la última vez a pesar de las lágrimas. Las limpio con delicadeza y no puedo dejar de mirarla mientras le sonrió, y siento que no ha pasado el tiempo cuando la tengo así de cerca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta sin soltarme y sin dejar de sonreír y yo le acaricio la cara mientras aparto su pelo de su cara.

-Yo…-pero no puedo acabar porque alguien se entremete.

-¿Tu quién eres?-dice el chico que hace un momento estaba besando a Kate.

-Oh…Tom, él es Rick, Rick él es Tom.

-Encantado-digo ofreciéndole mi mano que este acepta.

-No me ha hablado de ti nunca-dice mirándome intentando sacar algo de mí.

-La verdad es que tampoco me ha hablado de ti-digo mirando a Kate y la veo bajar la mirada al suelo-Kate y yo somos amigos de toda la vida.

-Oh…yo soy su novio-dice agarrándola de la cintura alejándola de mi de forma posesiva.

-Anda, vamos a celebrar esto-dice Johanna acercándose a mí y dándome un beso antes de tirar de su hija para algún lugar donde pudiéramos celebrar el gran día de su hija, el día soñado para ella.

Nos sentamos y el novio de Kate, aun me cuesta pensar en él como su novio, no deja de hablar en ningún momento, pero yo no dejo de mirar a Kate intentado leer a través de sus gestos, pero ella evita mirarme porque sabe lo que estoy intentando hacer.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?-le pregunto a su novio pero sin quitar la mirada de Kate.

-En la Universidad. Somos compañeros.

-Am, dos abogados, tiene que ser muy divertido-digo con una sonrisa y veo como Kate me mira por un instante.

-Nos entendemos, tenemos mucho en común-dice tocando a Kate la mano y tengo unas ganas terribles de preguntar qué cosas eran pero me quedo callado mordiéndome la lengua.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?-pregunto antes de meterme la comida en la boca y casi termino ahogándome cuando escucho su respuesta.

-Tres años ya, y parece que empezamos ayer.

-Tres años…-digo casi más para mí que para el resto y miro a Kate que esta vez me mira de verdad y veo tristeza en su mirada-felicidades, ¿me disculpáis?-digo levantándome para desaparecer.

-Rick…-la escucho llamarme pero no paro hasta que me meto en el servicio, allí cierro la puerta y siento como mi corazón esta acelerado, como toda la angustia que siento en este momento no me deja respirar.

Al poco de entrar siento como la puerta se abre y me tapo para evitar que nadie pueda ver las pocas lágrimas que me había permitido. Pero cuando me giro para nada me esperaba encontrarme con quien me encontré.

-Rick… ¿Podemos hablar?

-Hablar de que-digo girándome y lavándome las manos aunque no había necesidad de ello.

-Rick…yo…no sé qué te pasa.

-¿Le has dicho que te liaste conmigo estando con él?-digo enfadado a pesar de que sabía que no tenía derecho a estarlo.

-No, no lo he hecho.

-Te arrepientes…

-No, no lo hago-dice mirándome con los ojos vidriosos y me siento mal porque no puedo verla así.

-Kate…-digo acercándome a ella y atrayéndola hacia mí mientras la abrazo-lo siento, soy un idiota, no sé qué me ha pasado. No tengo derecho a nada de esto.

-Tenía que habértelo dicho pero…

-¿Lo quieres?-le pregunto con la voz algo tomada, espero que ella no lo haya notado.

-Es difícil decirlo.

-No debería serlo.

-Estoy bien con él, es lo que necesitaba.

-Eso no es lo mismo.

-No creo que sea el amor de mi vida si es lo que quieres saber.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no es el amor de tu vida?-pregunto con miedo a escuchar su respuesta.

-No lo sé, quizás porque seamos muy iguales en algunas cosas como en nuestra perspectiva de futuro pero luego…

-Dime que es un aburrido-digo en tono de broma para relajar en ambiente y la veo reírse.

-La verdad es que no es la alegría de la huerta-dice sonriéndome.

-Creo que no deberías estar con él-digo sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por decirlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no lo quieres, y a lo mejor por estar con él te estás perdiendo la oportunidad de conocer al que pueda ser el hombre de tu vida-le digo serio mirándole fijamente a los ojos, abriéndome a ella.

-Buena explicación.

-Ya sabes que soy muy bueno para eso-digo sonriendo-en serio Kate, lo siento, solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Ahora soy feliz-dice agarrándome de la mano y mirándome, haciéndome sentir especial.

-¿Vamos?

-Si-dice tirando de mí hacia fuera.

Llegamos los dos a la mesa y nos sentamos cada uno en nuestros lugar sin dejar de mirarnos y sonreírnos, ya me daba igual lo que dijeron e hiciera el otro, no le hacía feliz, no era la persona de la que ella pudiera enamorarse, la verdad es que me daba pena.

-¿Dónde habéis estado?-pregunta de repente y sin darnos cuenta…

-En el baño-respondemos los dos a la vez.

-Nos hemos encontrado en la puerta-digo metiéndome comida en la boca para no seguir, aunque sabía que esta excusa no había sonado para nada bien.

-Bueno será mejor que hagamos un brindis por la chica del día-dice Johanna con una sonrisa y yo levanto mi copa enseguida-¿Quieres hacer los honores?-dice mirándome y yo miro primero a Kate antes de asentir.

-Ok. Un brindis por Kate, por conseguir lo que siempre soñó, por conseguir sus objetivos a base de trabajo y constancia. Desde que te conocí supe que serías grande Kate, hoy has dado un gran paso para tu futuro, por ti Kate, porque todos tus sueños se hagan realidad-digo sin dejar de mirarla y todos nos levantamos para brindar por sus sueños pero yo no aparto mi mirada de la de Kate y ella no aparta la suya de la mía y siento esa conexión que siempre he sentido con ella y siento como todos mis sentimientos que había intentado mantener encerrados durante años salen a la luz con solo una mirada suya.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana más y ¿mejor? Eso ya lo diréis vosotros jaja. Bueno de verdad gracias por seguir ahí como siempre.**

 **Buen día a todos XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y como siempre gracias por estar siempre ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 29**

POV RICK

Estoy con sus padres esperando a que se despida de su novio, su novio, ya no me siento igual al pensar en ello, ahora que estoy seguro de que no siente nada por ella. Sé que ahora mismo soy demasiado entusiasta, que eso no significa nada pero…ahora mismo me siento como si estuviera en el cielo, aunque no puedo evitar tener miedo a salir herido, porque sé que hay muchas posibilidades para ello.

Los veo despedirse y nos los veo bien, no quiero que se sienta mal pero, no puedo evitar querer estar con ella y que él no esté alrededor, quiero estar con ella y poder disfrutar como cuando éramos unos niños y después unos adolescentes. Quiero demostrarme a mí mismo que después de madurar esto también puede triunfar, incluso puede llegar a ser mucho mejor.

-¿Cómo te has decidido a venir?

-Yo…creo que no lo pensé lo suficiente-digo sonriendo y haciéndola reír.

-A mi hija le ha hecho una gran ilusión, le hubiera gustado estar con todos vosotros en esos momentos importantes.

-Lo imagino-digo mirando a Kate.

-Hace apenas un par de días hablamos de ti y del resto de chicos. Creo que deberías poner de vuestra parte para volver a juntaros.

-Sería increíble.

-No dejéis de intentarlo, sé que será algo que recordaréis para siempre.

-Lo intentaré-dije justo cuando Kate se acercaba hasta donde estábamos.

-Hola, ¿Qué vas a intentar?

-No dejarte caer al suelo-dijo agarrándolo y cogiéndola en brazos mientras ella patalea.

-Rick suéltame-dice riéndose.

-Bueno chicos, nosotros os dejamos. Que paséis un buen día.

-Gracias-digo despidiéndome y cuando desaparecen y nos quedamos solos miro a Kate y veo como ella también me está mirando-¿Qué quieres hacer?-le pregunto y la veo pensar durante unos segundos hasta que me agarra de la mano y sin decir nada tira de mí.

Me lleva a hacer un recorrido por la ciudad donde se han grabado múltiples de películas y donde muchos de los grandes autores tomaron referencias para escribir grandes libros, sin duda me conocía y me hizo pasar un día increíble, un día que no olvidaría.

-En serio, ha sido increíble.

-Dios eres muy entusiasta-dice riéndose.

-No de verdad Kate, ha sido increíble. Quizás algún día este viaje me ayude a mí para escribir mi propio libro.

-Ojala-dice Kate pasando sus brazos por mi cintura mientras me mira a los ojos.

-Gracias Kate. No sabía que me podía encontrar y a pesar de algunas sorpresas ha sido increíble.

-No gracias a ti. Hace unos días solo pensaba en ti, en nosotros, en los chicos, tenía ganas de poder volver a ese último verano.

-Podemos tenerlo.

-No, es imposible.

-Déjamelo a mí, me ocupare de que podamos estar todos juntos aunque sea unos días.

-Sigues siendo increíble.

-¿Lo dudabas? He envejecido de lujo-digo haciéndola reír.

-Vamos quiero que veas el lugar donde he estado todo este tiempo-dice tirando de mí.

-¿No tienes miedo a que este tu amiga la loca?

-Ya no está, sino no te llevaría-dice riéndose.

Caminamos despacio paseando tranquilamente por aquel lugar increíble, perfecto para la inspiración de un escritor y siento que a su lado aún es mucho mejor.

Llegamos al pequeño apartamento con dos camas dos escritorios y una pequeña puerta que daría al baño. No necesité más que un pequeño vistazo para darme cuenta cual era la mesa y la cama de Kate.

-Es mi última noche aquí, después de pasar tanto tiempo aquí me cuesta decir adiós.

-Te entiendo, no soy bueno para decir adiós-digo con una sonrisa tímida dejándome caer sobre su cama-Es cómoda tu cama.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi cama?-dice mirándome extrañada con una sonrisa.

Me levanto haciéndome el interesante dando vueltas a la habitación mirándola intentando evitar reírme, me paro quedando enfrente de ella con una sonrisa.

-Te puedo leer la mente, sé lo que piensas en cada momento y te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuál es tu cama-digo en tono burlón mientras aguanto una risa.

-Entonces…dime que estoy pensando-dice mirándome fijamente y trago saliva porque tengo miedo a esa mirada, y porque creo que sé perfectamente que quiere decirme con esa mirada.

-Yo…-trago saliva e intento mantener esto acorde, no quiero meterme en algo de lo que no pueda salir, y ahora mismo…no estoy preparado para nada que luego cuando este sueño acabe termine haciéndome daño-que soy irresistiblemente guapo-digo bromeando y la veo reír.

-No has acertado.

-Am, no crees que sea irresistiblemente guapo-digo haciéndome el ofendido y la veo reír.

-No he dicho eso-dice sonriendo-solo he dicho que no es lo que estaba pensando en este instante-dice mirándome de nuevo seriamente-¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?-dice dando un paso más hacia mí y yo trago saliva.

-No…-digo paralizado.

-Entonces…será mejor que te lo demuestre-dice dando un paso más hasta que siento su aliento tan cerca del mío que siento como me tiembla todo el cuerpo. La veo mirarme una vez más y antes de darme cuenta siento como sus labios tocan los míos y cierro los ojos al instante.

Me siento de nuevo pleno, lleno de vida cuando siento como sus labios atacan los míos como siempre hacía, buscando los míos como si no hubiera un mañana, y yo quiero ir despacio pero no puedo, no cuando la siento así de cerca, ya habrá tiempo de hablar, ya habrá tiempo de hacerlo más lento pero ahora…ahora la necesito.

Nos desnudamos el uno al otro, deseoso de volver a sentirnos, de tocarnos, de acariciarnos, de hacernos gritar de placer. Nos quedamos así quietecitos solo sintiéndonos y acariciándonos. Hasta que Kate cogió mi mano y empezó a acariciarse con ella sobre su estómago y fue subiendo hasta su pecho. Yo me deje hacer. Empecé a acariciarle los pechos y estimulando sus pezones haciendo que Kate soltara un gemido y se recostara aún más sobre mí. Kate volvió a coger mi mano y fue bajando hasta colocar mi mano sobre su entrepierna. Empecé a acariciarla suavemente y Kate no dejaba de moverse buscando más contacto.

-Dios Rick, te necesito.

Seguí moviendo mi mano e introduje un dedo en su interior haciéndola saltar no pude evitar sonreír. Posé mis labios sobre su cuello y luego los baje sobre su hombro mordiéndolo suavemente sacando de nuevo un gemido de sus labios entreabiertos. Aumenté el movimiento de mi mano y metí dos dedos dentro penetrándola hasta lo más hondo que podía y con mi pulgar presionando su clítoris volviéndola loca.

-Dios Rick, no pares, no pares-dijo y yo me volví loco con su voz, con sus gemidos y seguí moviendo mi mano hasta que sentí que Kate llegaba al orgasmo con mis dedos en su interior.

Deje que recuperara el aliento y mientras dejaba suaves besos sobre su mejilla, su cuello su espalda. Kate tenía que sentir mi erección presionando sobre su culo. . Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron en una danza sin fin. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, llenarla por completo, sentir su calor a mí alrededor. Kate debió de notarlo, porque agarró mi erección y se levantó lo justo para poder penetrarla. Ambos gemimos al sentirnos completamente conectados. Kate empezó a moverse, cada vez más y más rápido. Solo quería hacerla feliz, eso era lo único que quería. Sentí como estaba a punto de explotar, no podía aguantar más.

-Kate me voy a correr…

-Pues hazlo, estoy contigo.

Kate siguió moviéndose dentro, fuera, dentro fuera hasta que ambos no pudimos más y llegamos al orgasmo a la vez. Nos quedamos con nuestras frentes juntas recuperando el aliento.

-Sin dudas la mejor manera de despedir esta cama.

-Si no ha estado nada mal-digo riéndome con ella mientras seguimos conectados ambos tumbados sobre la pequeña cama.

-¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que…bueno ya sabes. Lo de compartir habitación con otra persona restringe mucho las cosas.

-Me alegro de ser el primero-digo levantando la cejas haciéndola reír. La miro morderse el labio justo antes de besarme y siento que ahora mismo no podría ser más feliz, que me da igual el futuro, lo que pase dentro de unas horas, me da igual que este con otro, me da igual todo, solo me importa este instante, este momento único para mí.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos-dice de repente levantándose y pienso que mi suerte se ha ido. La veo recoger su ropa y empieza a vestirse, pero cuando se gira la veo sonreírme y me doy cuenta de que este sueño aún no ha acabado-¿Está lejos tu hotel?-dice con una sonrisa pícara y yo no tardo ni dos minutos en recoger todo, vestirme y salir corriendo detrás de ella, viviendo el presente que ahora es lo que me hace feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias una vez más por estar ahí. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. La semana que viene tocan tomar decisiones difíciles y también disfrutar un poco de la mutua compañía. Os recuerdo que aún queda mucho por vivir con estos personajes.**

 **Buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Buenos días a todos, esta semana me siento bien y por eso voy a cumplir algunos de vuestros deseos que me pedíais en los comentarios para que veías que no soy mala, pero luego no me pidáis más cuando las cosas no vayan como os guste jaja. Bueno semana de disfrute. Gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 30**

POV RICK

Me levanto pensando que es todo un sueño, un sueño del que no quiero despertar. Siento el cuerpo desnudo de Kate sobre mi y es lo mejor que puede pasarme, es increíble después de tanto tiempo poder estar así con ella, aunque en realidad le estoy dando quizás más importancia de lo que ella puede darle.

-Buenos días-dice mientras siento como su mano acaricia mi estomago y yo acaricio su espalda delicadamente y la veo sobrecogerse cuando un escalofrió le recorre todo el cuerpo.

-Buenos días-digo intentando ocultar una risita.

-¿Tienes pensado hacer algo hoy?

-La verdad…no tenía nada pensado, solo buscarte.

-Pues eso ya lo has hecho-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y siento como mi corazón late con fuerza al verla así, es tan preciosa y estoy tan enamorado de ella, porque si lo estoy, ya no tengo miedo a admitirlo.

-Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido-digo mirándola a los ojos y la veo sonrojarse-Así que tú dirás.

-Tengo que ir a un sitio. Pero podemos vernos en una hora o así.

-Oh, claro. Creo que debería arreglar un poco todo esto.

-Madre mía, si ni si quiera has desecho la maleta.

-No me ha dado tiempo-digo haciéndome el ofendido y la veo sonreír.

-Entonces… ¿nos vemos en una hora?

-Bueno veré que puedo hacer-digo intentando ponerme serio pero al ver cómo me golpea jugando en el pecho no puedo evitar reírme.

-Me voy porque si no, no me voy y de verdad tengo que irme.

-Está bien-digo dándole un último beso antes de dejarla ir.

Me pongo a colocar todo, aun no se cuánto tiempo voy a quedarme pero quiero dejar todo preparado. No puedo dejar de pensar en adónde ha ido. No me puedo quitar de la cabeza de que puede que este con su novio y después de pasar la noche con ella, después de volver a estar con ella siento una presión fuerte en el pecho de pensar que pueda esta con otro. Pero tengo que quitarme esto de la cabeza, tengo que hacerlo si quiero disfrutar del viaje y disfrutar del tiempo que pase con ella.

Miro el reloj contando los minutos para poder verla, no puedo aguantar más me voy a volver loco, así que cojo mi cartera y salgo disparado por la puerta del hotel.

En cuanto salgo por la puerta siento como gotas de agua caen sobre mí y entiendo a qué se refería Kate con que echaba de menos sobre todo el tiempo de los Ángeles. Me coloco la chaqueta sobre la cabeza y me entremezclo con el resto de la gente.

Salgo corriendo por la calles evitando a la gente y a la lluvia pero me doy cuenta de que no sé adónde voy y que es imposible huir de este mal tiempo. Me decido por una pequeña cafetería donde entro, me pido un café y me quedo mirando a través de la ventana la lluvia del exterior y como las personas pasean y caminan como si no pasara nada, como si fuera algo de lo más normal posible.

Siento como estoy calado y apenas he estado unos minutos fuera, no me explico cómo Kate ha podido estar pasando tanto tiempo aquí. Intento entrar en calor con el café y ese instante siento como mi móvil empieza a vibrar en mi pantalón. Lo saco y veo su cara en la pantalla, respiro dejando que suene un poco más para que no note mi impaciencia pero termino cogiéndolo acelerado por miedo a que termine colgando.

-¿Si?-contesto con preocupación de que haya colgado.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En una cafetería a un par de manzanas del hotel.

-Mándame la dirección por mensaje. Ahora nos vemos.

-Bien-digo antes de colgar.

Cuando cuelgo dejo el móvil sobre la mesa y no puedo dejar de comerme de nuevo la cabeza, ¿Estaba triste? ¿Estaba preocupada? ¿Estaba enfadada? No sabía que le pasaba pero había podido notar algo en su voz, algo que me daba miedo solo pensar.

Se me hace eterna la espera hasta que la veo aparecer por la puerta de la cafetería. Me busca con la mirada y cuando me ve se dirige hacia mí y puedo ver tristeza en su mirada. Se sienta enfrente de mí y me dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola.

-Hola, ¿Estas todo mojado?

-Bueno no me esperaba que estuviera lloviendo en esta época del año.

-No conoces este tiempo-dice con otra sonrisa triste. No quiero saber qué es lo que le pasa pero…siento que debo preguntarle por si de alguna manera pudiera ayudarla.

-Kate, ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…

-¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio?

-No…si mejor-dice insegura y me levanto dejando unos billetes en la mesa y tirando de ella.

Llegamos a mi hotel los dos calados de arriba a abajo. Le doy una toalla y ropa mía y la dejo que se dé una ducha para que entré en calor mientras yo me cambio de ropa y me seco un poco con una toalla.

No puedo dejar de darle vueltas a lo que le puede estar pasando y tengo miedo de que tenga algo que ver conmigo, algo que afecte a mis sentimientos esos que ni puedo ni quiero mantener más tiempo ocultos.

-Ya-dice saliendo con el pelo húmedo con la toalla mojada en la mano y una camiseta larga mía que dejaba ver sus largas piernas. Me levanto le quito la toalla de la mano dejándola a un lado junto a la mía y tiro de ella para que quede sentada a mi lado en la cama.

-Kate…-pero no acabo, no cuando ella me interrumpe y sé que tengo que dejarla hablar porque si la paro nunca me dirá nada.

-Yo…he estado con Tom-dice de repente y siento un dolor en el estómago cuando escucho que ha estado con él-te he hecho caso…no podía estar con alguien con el que no veo un futuro. Lo he dejado. Pero me siento mal, él ha estado ahí para mí, siente que le he utilizado y puede que tenga razón pero yo…no quería hacerle daño-dice llorando y la abrazo con fuerza contra mi pecho, se cómo se siente porque yo me sentí igual cuando paso lo nuestro y estaba con Gina, no estaba enamorado de ella pero no quería hacerle daño, nunca fue mi intención.

-Kate…tu no querías hacerle daño lo sé, a veces hacemos daño sin querer…

-He visto todo el daño que le he hecho en su mirada, me he sentido como una autentica mierda.

-Kate…eres la mejor…la mejor mujer que he conocido en toda mi vida. No tienes que martirizarte por esto, y te lo digo por experiencia.

-No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos-dice mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos y le sonrió mientras le limpio con delicadeza las lágrimas.

-Eres guapa de cualquier manera pero mucho mejor con una sonrisa. ¿A ver donde hay una?-digo haciéndola reír y la beso suavemente en la cabeza mientras la abrazo contra mi pecho.

Pasados unos minutos y cuando vi que estaba recuperada decidimos salir fuera a comer. Recorrimos las calles ambos agarrados de la mano, sin decir ni una sola palabra y disfrutando del nublado día que al menos ahora nos dejaba caminar sin que acabáramos calados. Llegamos a un pequeño bar donde Kate decía que se comía muy bien y allí entramos. Yo no dejaba de mirarla a ella, solo tenía mirada para ella y más si la veía sonreír. Pero de repente veo que se pone seria y cuando miro hacia delante donde su mirada está puesta veo a Tom mirándonos con cara de pocos amigos.

Se acerca con paso firme hacia dónde estamos y no sé qué decir ni que hacer, pero antes de darme cuenta siento como su puño choca contra mi cara haciendo que casi pierda el equilibrio. Me recupero y lo miro y Kate le grite que pare.

-Tom…-cuando lo miro lo veo con la mirada descolocada y agarrándose la mano, sin duda es la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Lo siento yo…

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo-digo asintiendo y él me devuelve el asentimiento antes de echar una última mirada a Kate.

-Lo siento de verdad-dice antes de darse la vuelta y salir del establecimiento como una bala.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Kate mirándome la cara con cuidado de no hacerme daño.

-Creo que él está mucho peor que yo.

-Lo siento mucho, esto es mi culpa.

-No pasa nada, quizás yo también lo merecía. Anda será mejor que hagamos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-No, volvamos. Eso necesitara hielo-dice preocupada tirando de mí, y sé que ahora mismo se siente mal por los dos, que se siente culpable, pero yo me encargaré de que esos sentimientos queden atrás, me encargaré de hacerla feliz todo el tiempo que este con ella, porque necesito y respiro por cada sonrisa que veo en su cara.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado. Me he deshecho de Tom como todos pedíais y ahora tocan días de los dos juntitos. Veremos cómo les van.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más. Espero que os siga gustando a todos y gracias por estar ahí un día más.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 31**

POV RICK

Han pasado ya dos días desde que llegue y hoy es mi último día aquí. Kate tiene que hacer un curso importante para ella pero dentro de unos días podremos volver a vernos. Solo pienso en eso, en poder volver a verla y en poder cumplir su sueño de poder estar aunque solo sea un par de días todos juntos y unidos de nuevo.

Me levanto me arreglo para estar listo, todavía me quedan unas pocas horas para poder disfrutar de esta ciudad en su compañía. Cojo ya las últimas cosas para salir de la habitación del hotel cuando escucho como dan a la puerta.

Cuando abro la puerta me encuentro a una sonriente Kate allí parada. Me empuja hacia dentro y me quedo pasmado sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿No habíamos quedado en la cafetería?

-Cambio de planes.

-¿Cambio de planes?

-Si.

-¿Y cuáles son esos?

-Me voy contigo.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto incrédulo.

-No quiero volver a encerrarme otro verano en los estudios. He conseguido mucho más de lo que pensaba en estos años. Quiero disfrutar un poco de mi tiempo libre antes de enfrascarme de lleno en el trabajo. Quiero desconectar, estar con mi gente.

-Entonces…

-Vámonos juntos por ahí. Los dos solos. Unos días.

-¿Me lo dices en serio?-pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara sin terminar de creérmelo.

-Lo digo muy en serio.

-Pero estaba planeando el poder unirnos todos y…

-Y yo lo quiero, pero antes podemos viajar, disfrutar-dice acercándose a mí con esa sonrisa con la que no le podía negar nada, y sería un idiota si lo hiciera.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?-digo con una sonrisa y enseguida se lanza a mis brazos con una sonrisa y solo por verla así merece la pena cualquier cosa.

Cancelamos mi vuelo y allí mismo en el aeropuerto decidimos cual iba a ser nuestro primer destino. Nos montamos en un avión y antes de darnos cuenta ya estábamos en nuestra primera parada.

-Paris…-dice Kate mirando a su alrededor cuando salimos del aeropuerto y yo la beso en la cabeza mientras tiro de ella para salir de allí.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación dejo las cosas en el suelo mientras Kate no deja de dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, hasta que abre todas las cortinas y ve las magníficas vistas que hay desde la habitación.

-Se ve la Torre Eiffel. Es increíble-dice Kate sonriendo como una loca, nunca antes la había visto así.

-Si es increíble-digo justo detrás de ella sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Ha sido un acierto venir aquí-dice girando, sonriéndome, besándome y metiéndose para dentro dejándose caer sobre la cama. Echo una última mirada a las grandes vistas y me meto detrás de ella dejándome caer sobre la cama a su lado.

-¿No te arrepientes de venir?

-¿En serio?-pregunta sorprendida.

-¿Ni una milésima?

-Nada Rick, quiero disfrutar por una vez en los últimos cinco años, creo que es lo que necesito-dice mirándome seria, le sonrió y la beso suavemente en los labios. Siento que en los últimos días, en estos días juntos algo ha cambiado en nuestra relación me siento mejor besándola simplemente, sin tener que dejarnos llevar por la pasión para hacerlo, sino solo hacerlo porque me apetece, siento que nuestra relación está cambiando, está pasando a otro plano , un plano que me gusta pero que a la vez me da miedo porque quizás ella no esté en el mismo punto que yo, y sé que al final acabare sufriendo, pero como suelen decir, el que no juega no gana.

-Entonces, será mejor que no perdamos el tiempo-digo levantándome y ofreciéndole la mano.

Salimos del hotel y pateamos las calles de París sin dejar de sonreírnos, sin dejar de besarnos, inmortalizando cada momento con una foto. Sabía que nunca iba a olvidar estos días, pero quería tener una prueba física de todo esto por miedo a que fuera un sueño.

-Estoy reventada-dice dejándose caer sobre la cama después de pasar todo el día fuera, todo el mundo tenía razón, Paris era increíble y sin duda mucho mejor si vienes con la persona que quieres. No pude evitar quedarme embobado mirándola-Hey…

-¿Si?-pregunto sin saber que me he perdido y la veo cabecear-¿Qué quieres comer?

-No lo sé. Estoy cansada. Podíamos pedir algo y comer aquí en la habitación.

-Está bien. ¿Qué te apetece?

-Sorpréndeme-dice levantándose y metiéndose en la ducha.

Pido algo para comer y antes de que ella salga de la ducha ya está en la habitación. Cuando sale con apenas una camiseta larga y secándose su cabello con una toalla siento otra vez como se me cae la baba.

-Huele genial.

-Si-digo tragando saliva nervioso de que me pillara así de embobado.

-¿Comemos?

-Claro-digo ayudándole con la silla y sentándome en la silla de enfrente.

Comimos una comida deliciosa en silencio, disfrutando de los aromas y del buen gusto de la comida y del vino con lo que la acompañábamos.

-Estaba todo buenísimo.

-Si lo estaba. Y este vino también lo está.

-Si-dice Kate cogiendo su copa y llevándosela a la cama. Se sienta quedando enfrente de mí y me mira con cara traviesa. La veo descruzarse las piernas sin dejar de mirarme y se las vuelve a cruzar recordándome a una mítica escena de película. Trago saliva sin dejar de mirarla y veo como ella sonríe mientras se lleva la copa a la boca.

-Eres muy mala-digo bebiéndome de un trago toda la copa intentando calmarme. Pero cuando la vuelvo a mirar y la veo mordiéndose el labio inferior ya no puedo más y me levanto rápidamente y con un par de zancadas estoy sobre ella vertiendo lo que queda de la copa sobre la cama y haciéndola reír.

-Mira lo que has liado-dice riéndose.

-¿Yo? Ha sido tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?-dice intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-No te hagas la inocente-digo metiendo mi mano por su camiseta acariciando su suave piel.

Nos quedamos tranquilos, tocándonos, acariciándonos en silencio, disfrutando de estar así solos y juntos, muy juntos.

-Recuerdo el último verano, cuando estábamos todos juntos. Creo que fue el mejor momento de mi vida, y sin dudarlo el mejor verano. Tengo muchas ganas de repetirlo. De poder pasar aunque sea un par de días todos juntos.

-He hablado con los que he podido. Vamos a intentar quedar ese par de días. Aunque va a ser complicado.

-Pienso que este verano es otro verano de transición. Otra vez volvemos a empezar. Cada uno su trabajo, cada uno en una ciudad aunque al menos tendré a Lanie cerca. Es como si necesitara otra vez ese momento de transición.

-Si.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensa hacer?

-Tengo trabajo.

-Es verdad, me hablaste de ello.

-Sí, empiezo con una serie nueva. Empiezo de cero pero quiero conseguir aprender lo máximo.

-Vas a triunfar. ¿No has escrito nada en este tiempo?

-Algunas tonterías.

-¿Tonterías? No me lo creo. Déjame leerlos.

-No, que dices. Me da vergüenza.

-Vamos Rick, no sería lo primero. Si es bueno quizás te lo publicaran. Deberías intentarlo.

-No es lo suficientemente bueno.

-Tú no eres el más indicado para decir eso. Déjame hacerlo a mí.

-Tú tampoco serías la más indicada. No eres objetiva.

-En eso tienes razón. Pero deberías dársela a mi padre. Él se lo llevara a alguien que entienda.

-Es pronto. No tengo de verdad algo bien escrito. Necesito más tiempo.

-Bien, pero no lo dejes de lado cuando empieces a trabajar.

-Lo intentaré-digo haciendo un gesto militar haciéndola reír-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Empiezo en uno de los mejores bufetes en menos de un mes. Estoy un poco cagada pero con muchas fuerzas para llegar lejos.

-Lo lograras.

-Confías demasiado en mí y demasiado poco en ti-dice mirándome fijamente y yo le sonrió.

-Merece la pena confiar en ti, nunca fallas.

-No soy una máquina.

-Bueno a veces lo dudo-digo en broma recibiendo un golpe de su parte mientras me rio.

-¿Sabes? Puedo demostrarte que para nada soy una máquina.

-¿Am si? ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?

-Tu déjame a mí y ya lo verás-dice levantándose y colocándose sobre mí, sentándose sobre mi cintura mientras me mira provocativamente y sabía que iba a ser una gran noche con solo mirarla, una noche que sin duda no iba a olvidar en toda mi vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Que disfrutéis del día y nos vemos el jueves.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más y quiero daros las gracias por seguir ahí y por supuesto por estar dentro de la historia. No os podéis quejar de los capítulos de esta semana, os he estoy haciendo mucho caso.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 32**

POV RICK

Estamos enredados en entre en la sabanas tiradas en el suelo mirando las increíbles vista que se veían desde el pequeño balcón de la habitación del hotel que ambos estamos compartiendo.

-Esto es increíble-dice Kate sin quitar los ojos de esa maravillosa vista.

-No tienes ni idea-digo mirándola y cuando me mira cabecea sonriéndome.

-No sabes cuanto necesitaba esto-dice apretándose contra mi cuerpo y yo beso su cabeza. Tenía ganas de decirle que no tiene ni idea de lo que lo necesitaba yo, quería gritarle a la cara que la quería como nunca había querido a nadie, quería gritarle todo lo que he sufrido estos años por estar lejos de ella. Pero en cambio aquí estoy en silencio mirando a la lejanía intentando mantener las lágrimas bajo control.

Siento a Kate quedarse dormida sobre mí y no puedo evitar sonreír de felicidad por poder tenerla conmigo, no quiero pensar en nada más solo en esto. En estar aquí con ella y en disfrutar de todo esto, de su cercanía, de su compañía. Esto no es para nada como antes, nosotros ya no somos como antes. Recuerdo el miedo que tenía a madurar y ahora estoy feliz con haberlo hecho y estoy feliz de poder seguir teniéndola a mi lado.

Al rato siento como Kate se despierta y empieza a acariciarme el estomago con parsimonia mientras sonrié y hace ruiditos haciéndome reír.

-Hummm-dice mientras me golpea el pecho casi sin fuerzas-no te rías.

-¿Yo? ¿Reírme?-digo sin poder parar de reír hasta que siento su mano justo encima de mis partes haciéndome parar de repente y entonces es ella la que empieza a reír sin parar-¡Serás!-digo tirándome sobre ella y haciéndole cosquillas mientras se retuerce sin parar debajo de mi.

-Para…para…-dice sin parar de reír y yo sonrió de poder verla así.

Me apoyo sobre un brazo quedando aún sobre ella. Le miro a los ojos mientras ella me sonríe y quito un mechón de pelo de su cara. La miro así recién levantada y aun así tan bella o más. Me siento tan atraído hacia sus labios que me acerco acortando la distancia besándola suavemente en los labios. Cuando voy a separarme de ella siento como tira de mi cuello hacia ella haciéndome caer sobre ella, pero eso no hace que nos separemos. Seguimos besándonos, tocando nuestros cuerpos desnudos, sintiéndonos.

La beso y siento de nuevo como si fuera la primera vez, era lo que me gustaba de ella, siempre parecía la primera vez, siempre era único e inigualable hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos. Por eso cuando siento su mano contra mi pecho bajándola despacio por mi cuerpo, por eso cuando siento su suave piel entre mis dedos, por eso cuando siento sus labios insistentes junto a los míos, me doy cuenta de que soy un privilegiado de poder tenerla así a mi lado, cerca, así de cerca como la siento ahora.

Me separo de sus labios y la miro a los ojos, puedo ver como la oscuridad por el deseo está invadiendo ya sus ojos, esos ojos que llevo una vida entera mirando y aún no he logrado descifrarlos.

Acaricio suavemente su cara mientras ella deja un reguero de cosquilleo por mi espalda cuando sus dedos me acarician. Vuelvo a mirarle esos labios que me tienen hipnotizados y me vuelvo a lanzar a ellos. Los besos, los muerdo, los calmo con mi lengua. Después me levanto lo justo y la penetro despacio observando como si fuera la primera vez cada signo que nuestra unión provoca en ella. Siento el calor salir de su cuerpo, siento sus fuertes piernas agarradas a mi torso, veo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras se muerde el labio evitando salir un gemido de placer de todo su ser. Memorizo una vez más todas esas cosas antes de moverme despacio, entrando todo lo posible, sintiendo con cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Siento sus manos tirar de mi cara juntando nuestros labios, atacándose mutuamente hasta que dejan paso a nuestras lenguas que empiezan a luchar en una guerra que parece que no tiene fin hasta que ambos empezamos a sentir como nos cuesta respirar, como estamos tan cerca que nos cuesta introducir aire en nuestros pulmones. Nos separamos los dos a la vez y soltamos ambos un fuerte gemido lleno de pasión y necesidad.

Sigo moviéndome cada vez más rápido según nuestros cuerpos nos lo iba pidiendo pero intentando por todos los medios que ella llegara antes que yo, eso era sin duda la mejor imagen, la imagen final, la imagen donde por fin llega al clímax total y yo soy el culpable de que eso ocurra.

Sigo moviéndome mientras encierro mi cara en su cuello intentando aguantar e intentando acercarla a ella más y más. Muerdo su cuello y los chupo con fuerza sin dudas dejando una buena marca pero siento como sus manos se aprietan en mi espalda como se mueve debajo de mi buscando más y más contacto y después…llega el todo. Siento como me aprieta con fuerza en su interior, siento sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda, siento su cuerpo tensarse debajo de mí y escucho mi nombre caer de su boca, mitad suspiro, mitad gemido.

Sigo moviéndome cada vez más y más cerca, alargando su orgasmo y dejándome llevar corriéndome en su interior.

Cuando llego al orgasmo acabo sin fuerza sobre ella. Ambos nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para recuperar el aliento hasta que siento como enreda sus dedos en mi pelo. Se está genial pero sé que no puedo estar demasiado tiempo así, peso demasiado para estar encima de ella dejándome caer. Me levanto sobre mis manos y la miro mientras le sonrió, ella me devuelve la sonrisa desde abajo.

-Creo que ha sido la vez que mejor vistas he tenido-dice de repente y la miro sin entender.

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy estoy más guapo?

-No-dice señalando detrás de mí y cuando me giro veo a lo lejos la Torre Eiffel rodeada de un montón de estrellas brillantes, sin duda era una imagen increíble de ver.

-La verdad es que si-digo quitándome de encima de ella y colocándome a su lado, enseguida ella se apoya sobre mi pecho y yo la abrazo con fuerza.

-Háblame de ti, háblame de algo que hayas echo esto tiempo.

-¿Algo que haya hecho? Pues no sé. Mi vida era la Universidad y la cabaña. La verdad es que no he tenido mucha vida social. También he pasado mucho tiempo con Mary en el hospital.

-Tuvo que ser duro ¿no?

-Muy duro. Por momentos pensé que no saldría de esa. Pero es tan luchadora que era imposible que no saliera adelante. El mundo la necesitaba.

-Sí, estoy deseando de verla también. Recibí la pulsera-dice levantando la mano y enseñándomela ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que la tenía-me ha dado mucha suerte y fuerza.

-Porque tú también eres una luchadora.

-Dime con quien te juntas y…-dice sonriéndome.

-He echado en falta momentos como este.

-Y yo, no sabes cuánto-dice mirándome con una sonrisa tímida- ¿Y tu madre?

-Bien, orgullosa de su hijo-digo sonriendo-¿Ya no te da vergüenza mirarla a la cara?

-Pues no lo sé. A lo mejor sí. No puedo creérmelo aun. Joder fue un puntazo.

-Hey, era mi madre, multiplica por cinco la vergüenza que tú sentiste.

-Es verdad, no me imagino que nos hubiera pillado mi madre-dice riéndose.

-O peor tu padre-digo haciéndola reír-creo que ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí. Con suerte me habría matado.

-No, creo que no hubieras tenido tanta suerte de que te hubiera matado, pero ten por seguro que esto que acaba de pasar no hubiera podido pasar-dice riéndose y yo le pongo mala cara haciéndola reír aún más.

-Prefiero morir-digo poniendo cara de terror pero cuando ella no me mira sonrío por verla sonreír-me quedaría a vivir aquí.

-¿Conmigo?-me pregunto bromeando y yo continúo con la broma.

-Pues eso es lo que dudo…no lo tengo muy claro.

-Eres un idiota-dice golpeándome suavemente haciéndome reír.

-¿De verdad nos tenemos que ir?

-Ese era el plan ¿no? ¿No íbamos a seguir con nuestro viaje?

-No me refiero a eso. ¿De verdad tenemos que volver en unos días a la vida real? No quiero volver a la realidad.

-Pero tenemos que volver.

-Lo sé-digo tragando saliva mientras miro a lo lejos como el sol empieza a luchar por salir.

-Rick quiero vivir estos días sin pensar en un mañana, no quiero pensar en nada ni nadie. Quiero estar bien y disfrutar de estos días.

-Yo también y te prometo que pondré de mi parte para que esto sea así-digo mirándola y la veo sonreír antes de apoyar de nuevo su cara sobre mi pecho apretándose contra mí. La atraigo con fuerza y deposito un suave beso sobre su cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por el cansancio del día.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis que espero como siempre vuestros comentarios. Mañana seguiremos con el viaje y cumpliré una de vuestras peticiones, mañana POV de Kate veremos qué es lo que piensa ella y como se siente.**

 **Gracias a todos y hasta mañana.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Buenos días, daros las gracias una vez más por estar ahí sacándome una sonrisa siempre. Espero que os esté gustando y espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta semana con capítulos con Caskett a tope. Espero que os siga gustando la historia la semana que viene se pondrá interesante y puede que cambie el rumbo de la historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 33**

POV KATE

Llegamos a Barcelona, la que va a ser nuestra última parada antes de volver a la que siempre ha sido mi hogar, al lugar donde por fin vamos a poder estar de nuevo todos unidos. Estos días no están siendo para nada lo que esperaba hace unos días. Estoy disfrutándolos y con la mejor compañía. No me había dado cuenta de lo que le había echado de menos.

Él es mi tierra firme, todo en mi vida ha cambiado pero él sigue ahí siempre pase lo que pase. Y cuando lo vi allí como si no hubieran pasado años, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, me di cuenta de que quería hacer con estos días, y por supuesto con quien quería pasarlos. Ahora sé que acerté, ahora sé que no hubiera sido igual este viaje sin él.

Siento como me agarra de la mano mientras paseamos por la playa, una playa distinta a la que nos unió, pero una playa, un clima y un lugar parecido y eso hace que nos sintamos como en casa.

-Es muy bonita.

-Si. Me recuerda a nuestro hogar. El calorcito, la arena, el agua, la compañía...-dice sonriéndome y me sonrojo ante su mirada.

Sigo caminando con los zapatos en una mano y la otra agarrada a la suya sin soltarnos, cualquiera que nos viera podría ver a una pareja normal, pero nosotros no somos normales. Nunca lo hemos sido y eso hace que aun podamos mantener esta amistad que tenemos.

-Sentémonos aquí-dice él parando de golpe y nos sentamos cerca de la orilla casi sintiendo el agua llegar a nuestros pies.

Estaba empezando a anochecer y ya había poca gente en la playa, casi todos habían recogidos sus cosas y dejaban la playa para el día después, ha esta hora es cuando me gustaba a mi venir, era la mejor hora para hacerlo. Nadia te molestaba y encima poder ver atardecer era espectacular.

Me siento mirando como las gaviotas vuelan buscando comida antes de que anocheciera y veo como las últimas personas empiezan a irse mientras otros como nosotros se acercan para poder disfrutar de este momento.

Rick se tumba a mi lado y cierra los ojos mientras toma aire, sin duda llenando sus pulmones de este aire cargado de ese olor al agua de mar que había acompañado toda nuestra vida.

-Esto es como estar en el cielo-dice con una sonrisa en la cara y sonrió al verlo.

Siento que a pesar de quiero que todo siga igual entre nosotros, no es lo mismo. Siento que mis sentimientos no son los mismos. Pero se que no terminaría funcionando por miedo a que algún día no pudiéramos cumplir esa promesa que un día nos prometimos. Lo quiero…y quizás mis sentimientos vayan mucho más allá a lo que siempre hemos tenido pero… ¿Qué hago? Esto solo durara unos días, en cuanto volvamos a la realidad otra vez estaremos separados no por un océano, pero si por todo un país. No quiero ni puedo tener una relación y mucho menos a distancia. Es mejor dejarlo como esta aunque sienta por momentos que nunca voy a vivir algo como esto con nadie más.

-Anda quítate las gafas. El sol ya está desapareciendo.

-¿Y qué? Me hace sexy, no digas que no-dice levantándose las gafas dejándome ver esos ojos suyos que me tienen hipnotizados.

-Si eres muy sexy pero ahora mismo pareces un idiota-digo intentando ocultar una sonrisa pero cuando siento como se levanta y tira de mí haciéndome caer sobre la arena y se tumba encima de mí ya no puedo ocultar más la sonrisa.

-Rick para-digo sin parar de reír cuando lo veo allí aun con sus gafas y una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa de pícaro que me daba miedo, porque sabía que estaba tramando algo.

-¿Quieres que pare?

-Si.

-Pues…va a ser que no-dice haciéndome cosquillas y no puedo evitar reírme sin parar mientras intento quitármelo de encima.

-Para Rick…para…-digo entre risas y casi ahogándome por la falta de aire.

-¿Qué me das a cambio?-dice con una sonrisa y picara parando de repente y mirándome con intensidad. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y me muerdo el labio antes de tirar de él por su cuello acercándolo a mí, pero no lo beso, lo provoco solo rozando mis labios con los suyos acariciándolos despacio haciendo que se quede con ganas de más. Aprovechando ese momento le doy la vuelta dejando sobre la arena y levantándome quedándolo allí con cara de pasmado.

-Pero que...-dice sorprendido sin entender nada y yo empiezo a reírme con fuerzas sin poder parar-serás…-dice levantándose corriendo detrás de mí y yo salgo corriendo por la arena con la dificultad que eso conllevaba hasta que acabo en el suelo y él encima de mi tras tropezar con la arena.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta preocupado pero a mí me vuelve a entrar la risa por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y cuando ve que estoy bien, él se une conmigo riéndose.

Me ayuda a levantarme y salimos ambos de la playa. Caminamos cogidos de la mano todo el camino hasta un bar cercano a la playa, aun nos llegaba el olor a mar, y el frescor por la cercanía del mar y la desaparición del sol.

Nos sentamos fuerza y pedimos comida típica de la zona, todo riquísimo, una comida perfecta para despedirse de este lugar, y para despedirnos de estos días juntos. Solo pensarlo hace que me dé cuenta de que no estoy preparada para despedirme de él, para dejar esto atrás, aunque sé que tengo que hacerlo.

-Esto es increíble, la comida, el lugar…prométeme que volveremos algún día.

-Te lo prometo-digo con una sonrisa enredando mis dedos con los suyos.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunta mientras juega con mis dedos y yo asiento levantándome con él.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente al hotel y allí volvimos a tener el mejor sexo del mundo, con él siempre era especial, siempre había un ingrediente nuevo que lo hacía especial. La verdad es que si pienso ahora en mis últimos años de sexo, si pienso en mi sexo con Tom me da la risa, la verdad es que no sé porque he aguantado tanto con él, no lo quería y ni si quiera el sexo era bueno, supongo que me sentía demasiado sola y él era lo suficientemente independiente o listo para darme mi espacio. Pero si lo comparo con Rick…es mejor no hacerlo.

-¿En qué piensas?-dice acariciándome tranquilamente mi cintura mientras yo me abrazo a su pecho como si no hubiera un mañana.

-En que sigue siendo increíble-digo sonriendo y plantando un beso en su pecho.

-Seguimos siendo igual de buenos ¿eng?-dice sonriendo. Y de repente después de pensar en Tom se me pasa una pregunta por la cabeza que no puedo evitar sacarla de mi boca aunque nada más sacarla me arrepiento de hacerlo.

-¿Has estado con muchas chicas en este tiempo?-pregunto y me maldijo por haber hecho la pregunta en alto. Siento como la pregunta le ha sorprendido porque su respiración se altera un poco, pero enseguida se relaja de nuevo y contesta tranquilamente.

-Ha habido algunas, una noche y punto. No he tenido nada serio.

-¿Por qué aun no estás en ese punto?

-No…más bien porque no he encontrado a la persona indicada.

-Oh…-digo sintiendo una presión en el pecho.

-Quiero decir que…las chicas que han pasado por mi cama estos años no eran las indicadas-dice explicándose y sé que lo dice por mí, para que me sienta bien, aunque no entiendo porque…necesitaba que me excluyera en parte de esa lista, no quiero ser una más para él aunque no sea esa chica indicada.

-Entonces… ¿ya estás preparado? Quiero decir yo no sé si lo estoy…

-Creo que eso no se sabe hasta que se está. Yo estoy preparado, solo estoy esperando a que esa chica también lo este o se dé cuenta de que lo estoy para que podamos unirnos, este donde este.

-Te mereces encontrar a la pareja ideal, mereces ser feliz Rick-digo tragando saliva porque es verdad, aunque me encantaría poder ser yo quien lo hiciera feliz. Pero como él bien dice cuando se está preparado se sabe y si yo no lo sé es que no lo estoy. Aún sigo poniendo por delante mi futuro y hasta que no consiga mi propósito no estaré preparada, y quizás, quizás para ese entonces, sea él el que no esté preparado o no este libre para mí. Sé que puedo estar cometiendo un error, lo sé, pero no puedo estar con él, no cuando no puedo darle el 100% no cuando estaremos lejos el uno del otro.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues así quedan las cosas, ambos saben y tienen muy claros sus sentimientos pero hay cosas que les frenan. ¿Podrán hacer frente a esos obstáculos? Más la semana que viene y ya aviso que os agarréis que vienen curvas.**

 **Buen fin de semana a todos**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo feliz de que os siga gustando la historia. Aún queda mucho por disfrutar y por sufrir en esta historia y espero que sigáis hasta el final. Gracias a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 34**

POV RICK

Ya se ha acabado lo bueno, estamos llegando a casa. Sé que esto cambiara porque ya no estaremos solos los dos, y no quiero compartirla. La veo sonreír mientras ve como el avión va bajando despacio sobre nuestra ciudad, y la veo feliz de poder volver a casa. Le agarro de la mano con cuidado jugando con sus dedos y cuando levanto la mirada allí está mirándome con una sonrisa.

Bajamos del avión, recogemos el equipaje y salimos fuera allí sorprendiéndome estaba mi madre esperándonos con una sonrisa. Me quito las gafas de sol y me quedo mirándola intentando saber qué hace aquí.

-Hola cariño-dice abrazándome y después se acerca a Kate y la mira de arriba a abajo-dios Darling estas increíble-dice abrazándola con fuerza y veo a Kate sonreír.

-Tú también estas increíble Martha.

-¿A quién crees que ha salido este hijo mío?-dice haciendo reír a Kate.

-¿Qué haces aquí madre?

-¿No puedo recoger a mi hijo? Anda vamos, quiero invitaros a casa a comer.

-Kate, ¿tienes que hacer algo?

-Tonterías. Ella se viene con nosotros y no acepto un no por respuesta-dice tirando de ambos hacia el taxi que ya estaba esperándonos.

Nos montamos los tres en el coche y mi madre no deja de hablar. Kate le ríe las gracias y entabla una conversación con ella mientras yo no entiendo nada. Hay algo que pasa y no sé todavía que es lo que es.

Estábamos llegando a casa y no podía dejar de mirarlas, me gustaba verlas así, hacía mucho que no se veían y las últimas veces para Kate había sido difícil. Pero parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y eso me hacía sentir bien.

Cuando llegábamos a casa sentí como alguien me agarraba de la mano, cuando giro mi cara veo a Kate sonriéndome y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras acaricio el dorso de su mano.

-Cariño paga al señor y baja las cosas-dice mi madre bajándose y agarrándose del brazo de Kate que no podía evitar reírse.

Pago al taxista y bajo las maletas de los dos y las llevo cargando hasta la puerta donde las dos me están esperando.

-¿Vas a abrir o qué?-pregunto fatigado por el peso de las maletas.

-Espera, impaciente-dice mi madre y Kate me mira sonriendo.

Y cuando abre la puerta todo se vuelve una locura. Detrás de la puerta están todos nuestros amigos con una gran pancarta dando la bienvenida a Kate y montón de confeti empezó a volar por encima de nuestras cabezas. Me sorprendí tanto que deje caer las maletas al suelo y casi me caigo para atrás.

-Kate…-grita Lanie y Jenny abrazándose a ella con fuerza mientras yo me recupero.

-¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?-le pregunto a mi madre dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-Tú no sabes mantener un secreto. Te lo hubiera notado-dice mi madre haciendo reír a todos.

-Muy graciosa. Anda pasemos que no veas como pesa esto-digo cogiendo las maletas de nuevo y enseguida Kevin y Javier vienen a ayudarme con las maletas.

Las dejo a un lado y vuelvo mi mirada hacia Kate que saluda a las chicas, a los chicos, a sus padres y entonces aparece alguien que aún no había podido ver por la emoción. Mary se acerca a ella y Kate le abraza con fuerza y siento como me pican los ojos por la emoción.

Me acerco a ellas y cuando se separan veo que ellas también están emocionadas. Me acerco a ellas y me abrazo a Mary con fuerza.

-Hola princesa-digo sonriéndola con fuerza.

-Hola Rick. La has traído.

-Por supuesto, no me iba a venir sin ella-digo haciendo reír a todos-vamos. Vamos a disfrutar-digo agarrándola y poniéndome a bailar con ella mientras Kate nos sonríe hasta que Lanie vuelve a atacarla y abrazarla como si no hubiera un mañana.

La veo disfrutar y estoy feliz. El poder volver a estar todos juntos también ayuda, hasta hoy no me he dado cuenta de cuanto les he echado de menos.

Dejo a Mary bailando con mi madre y me dirijo a tomar un refresco. Cojo un vaso y me lo lleno bebiéndomelo de un golpe para atacar este calor que me estaba matando.

-Sigues bebiendo con el mismo ansia, aunque veo que ahora eres más light-dice Lanie mirándome mientras sonríe-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Muy bien.

-¿Tu y Kate…?

-¿Qué? Estamos igual que siempre-digo mirándola como disfruta y se ríe con el resto del grupo.

-Rick…no lo dejes pasar. Te arrepentirás si lo haces.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Rick está loco por ella. Se nota a tres leguas. Si la quieres lánzate.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque rompería nuestro pacto de amistad eterna. Si doy el paso, si me lanzo y ella no está dispuesta a dar ese paso yo…no podré volver atrás.

-¿Y eres feliz así?

-Si-digo pero me mira sin creérselo y tiene razón, no puedo ser feliz cuando sé que esto en realidad no es del todo real-no lo soy. Lo quiero todo con ella, pero no…

-¿Crees que ella no siente lo mismo?

-No…quiero decir. En ocasiones cuando estoy con ella no tengo dudas, sé que funcionaría que ella también quiere, pero en otras ocasiones, pienso que ella no quiere lo mismo que yo, que ella solo quiere seguir igual con lo que tenemos. Y tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo?

-A dar el paso. Tengo miedo de perderla, por eso me conformo con lo que tengo.

-¿Te conformas? No se puede vivir así, quien no arriesga no gana. Rick nunca serás feliz si no lo haces…tienes que luchar. Si no lo das todo, sino lo tienes todo, nunca serás feliz.

-Quizás tengas razón. Pero no sé si seré capaz.

-Hazle caso a esto-dice colocando su mano sobre mi pecho y yo asiento-Voy a ver a mi amiga-dice sonriendo y dejándome allí con esos pensamientos. Relleno mi copa y me dirijo hacia donde está el grupo.

-Madre mía los tortolitos-digo golpeando el hombro de Javi que me mira con una sonrisa mientras se abraza a Lanie-aún me acuerdo como se metía con vosotros por ser muy empalagosos-digo mirando a Kevin y Jenny que se ríen conmigo.

-Muy gracioso. Alguien me dijo una vez que era porque tenía celos de no poder tenerlo. Quizás ese alguien tuviera razón-dice Lanie dejando un beso en la mejilla de Javi.

-Dais asco-digo riéndome-felicidades chicos.

-Gracias. Por cierto ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, ¿Cuándo vamos de boda?-dice Lanie mirando a Kevin que se sonroja.

-Todavía es pronto-dice Jenny con una sonrisa pero veo que hay algo que le molesta de la pregunta. Quizás ella también esperaba que Kevin hubiera dado ya ese paso.

-Bueno quizás vayamos pronto de boda. ¿No os animáis?-digo mirando a Javi y a Lanie y ambos me miran con terror.

-No…así estamos muy bien-dicen los dos a la vez haciéndonos reír.

-Al menos estáis de acuerdo-dice Kate riéndose-¿Vamos a darnos un baño?-dice dejando la copa y quitándose la ropa dejándose en un bañador impresionante y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo te has cambiado?

-Mientras charlabas aquí con mi amiga-dice mirando a Lanie-anda vamos.

-Ahora voy-digo sonriéndoles y los veo salir todos disparados hacia la piscina. No pierdo el tiempo y salgo rápidamente a cambiarme para poderme meter con ellos.

Cuando vuelvo están todos riéndose en la piscina y parece que no han pasado los años, parece que vuelvo cinco años atrás en ese último verano juntos, poco ha cambiado, aunque si han cambiado cosas muy importantes, cosas que hace que mi vida no sea igual que antes. Recuerdo hace unos años cuanto miedo le tenía al madurar, ahora agradezco haberlo hecho, porque puedo tomar mis decisiones pensando en las consecuencias que pueden tener. Y tengo claro una cosa, no puedo vivir mi vida sin tenerlo todo, sin al menos intentar luchar por todo. Lo tengo decidido, necesito luchar por ella, necesito luchar por esto que siento porque sé que si me sale bien seré feliz el resto de mi vida.

Dejo mis pensamientos a un lado y me dirijo corriendo hacia la piscina saltando por encima de ellos y mojándolos por completo.

-Serás capullo-dice Lanie tirándome agua la cara. Enseguida todos empezamos a jugar y disfrutar de la compañía, era increíble poder volver a estar todos juntos.

Me separo un poco del grupo y me coloco en el borde de la piscina enseguida Kate se acerca con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esto.

-Créeme, no he tenido nada que ver con esto. Mi madre dice que no quería contármelo porque acabarías notándomelo-digo haciéndola reír.

-Tiene razón, pero aun así gracias. Tú fuiste quien lo empezaste-dice abrazándose a mí y yo la abrazo, dándome cuente de una cosa, la quiero y no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ella. Lo tengo claro y no quiero perder ni un solo segundo más sin decírselo.

-Kate, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Ya lo hacemos ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa.

-A solas…-digo mirándola seriamente y ella entiende la importancia de esto y sale de la piscina delante de mí. Llego la hora de la verdad y aunque estoy muy nervioso, sé que tengo que hacerlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Llega el punto de transición de la historia, Rick le contara sus sentimientos de verdad a Kate. ¿Qué le dirá Kate? ¿Se atreverá a luchar por este amor? ¿Huira por miedo? Bueno tendréis que esperar a mañana. Aviso que pase lo que pase lo que si va a ser muy emocional todo, quizás necesitéis unos pañuelitos.**

 **Gracias y espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, ha llegado la hora de la verdad, si nada más que decir os dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 35**

POV RICK

Estoy muy nervioso tanto que me tomo de un trago un vaso de zumo, sé que no va a ayudarme en nada pero al menos me da algo de tiempo para pensar en cómo decirlo y que decir. Es importante saber hacerlo bien, no quiero cagarla antes de tiempo.

-Rick, ¿estás bien?

-No, no lo estoy.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunta preocupada y me siento mal por haberlo dicho así, pero la verdad es que no lo estoy, siento como si estuviera medio drogado por el miedo que tengo.

-No…necesito decirte algo. No puedo esperar más para hacerlo, Kate yo…sabes que te quiero mucho…, dios no sé cómo explicarme. Si lo pienso no lo digo así que…Kate estoy enamorado de ti-digo de repente dejándola completamente sorprendida sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Pensé que era algo obvio que no era algo que pudiera sorprenderla-No sé si ya te habías dado cuenta de ello pero…lo estoy Kate, estoy enamorado de ti y necesito más de ti. Quiero estar contigo, solo quiero eso. Quiero dar un paso más a esto que tenemos, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba decirte que te quiero-digo nervioso pero a la vez tranquilo por poder decirlo por fin. Ella se mantiene callada, en silencio mirándome y casi temblando de la sorpresa-No dices nada…

-Yo…no sé qué decir.

-Dime lo que sientes, dime si estas o no preparada.

-Rick yo…la otra vez cuando hablamos de ello me dijiste que si lo estaba lo sabría, y no lo sé. Así que…

-No estas preparada-digo tragando saliva sintiéndome derrotado.

-Te quiero Rick. Te quiero mucho, pero no puedo…no puedo dar ese paso. No estoy preparada, no es el momento. En unos días volveremos a estar separados…no puedo estar así.

-Kate da igual la distancia, aquí estamos después de años sin vernos y sigo enamorado de ti, más incluso que al principio. Esto solo depende de si quieres luchar por algo más o no-digo agarrándole de la mano y mirándola fijamente mientras le sonrió.

-Rick…no puedo…no estoy preparada-dice de repente y siento como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, como se rompe en tantos trozo que siento que nunca podre recomponerlo. Siento una fuerte presión en mi pecho que no me deja respirar y no puedo mirarla, no cuando me siento como un idiota por dar el paso y que ella no quiera luchar por mí-Rick lo siento…no quiero que esto afecte a nuestra relación…Rick…por favor.

-Está bien-digo limpiándome las lágrimas que se habían atrevido a salir.

-Podemos seguir igual ¿no?-dice mirándome y siento que no puedo hacerlo, no puedo seguir viéndola sin querer besarla, abrazarla, decirle que la quiero, no puedo seguir con esto sabiendo que solo me traerá un fuerte dolor.

-No puedo…no puedo olvidarme de lo que siento. Ahora mismo no puedo hacerlo Kate.

-Pero…somos amigos, eso es lo que somos ¿no?-dice llorando y siento como se me rompe el corazón de verla así, pero no puedo necesito alejarme, no sé qué pasara en un futuro pero ahora mismo necesito huir de ella, necesito huir de esto que siento, necesito huir del dolor que me hace sentir.

-Ahora necesito tiempo…no puedo estar así Kate. Necesito distancia, total.

-Bien…tómate tu tiempo-dice llorando y asiento, le doy un rápido abrazo, demasiado rápido y me doy la vuelta y salgo de mi casa sin mirar atrás, sintiendo como mi corazón llora con fuerza por el desamor, por un amor no correspondido, por un amor que al final ha terminado dándome más dolor que otra cosa. Y me maldijo por no haber podido mantener mis sentimientos bajo control, por no poder cumplir su promesa. Porque ahora no solo pierdo a la que puede ser el amor de mi vida, sino también a mi mejor amiga, esa que siempre que necesito está ahí y ahora ya no estará más.

POV KATE

Me siento como una autentica mierda y quiero irme de aquí quiero salir corriendo y huir de todo y de todos. Siento como me ahogo como me falta el aire.

-Kate, ¿Qué haces aquí? vente con…-dice Lanie pero de repente se da cuenta de que no me encuentro para nada bien-Kate tranquila respira, respira…

-Quiero salir de aquí…sácame de aquí.

-Vale, pero tranquilízate ¿sí?-dice ayudándome a levantarme mientras que mi respiración sigue igual de alterada.

Salimos de la casa de Rick y cruzamos la calle para ir hacia la playa. Nos sentamos en la arena y Lanie se coloca delante de mí y coloca sus manos sobre mis piernas.

-Kate, respira despacio, respira conmigo ¿Si?-intento seguir sus pasos y siento como al menos mi respiración se vuelve normal, al menos siento como el ahogo ha desaparecido-¿Qué ha pasado Kate? ¿Dónde está Rick?-dice mirándome y yo bajo la cabeza porque no puedo mirarla, no cuando me avergüenzo de no tener las fuerzas para luchar por algo que sé que puede hacerme feliz.

-Se ha ido…me ha dicho que me quería y yo…tenía miedo…mucho miedo…

-Kate ¿Qué ha pasado para que se fuera?

-Le he dicho que no podía…no podía estar con él…

-Pero si tú lo quieres, ¿no? no puedes negarlo…

-Lo quiero…-digo sintiendo como mi corazón se parte cuando lo digo.

-¿Entonces…?

-No puedo estar con él, no puedo estar con él y estar lejos de él. Me sería tan insoportable…y no puedo estar pensando en otra cosa. Es mi sueño, es importante para mí, para mi madre…tengo que centrarme en ello.

-Kate…no puedes dejar tu vida apartada solo por tu futuro. Kate tu futuro también es Rick.

-Parece ser que no…no quiere seguir con esto. Me ha dejado para siempre…

-Kate….él nunca te dejara. Nunca.

-Ya lo ha hecho…y todo por mi culpa.

-Kate… ¿Por qué no luchas? Si lo quieres lucha por él.

-Siento que si hago esto real…él será mi vida…no estoy preparada para dejarlo todo por él.

-Creo que te estas equivocando, espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde.

-Ya es demasiado tarde. Me prometió que nuestra amistad estaría por encima de todo y ahora…ahora se va y me deja.

-Kate…está enamorado de ti. Lo quiere todo contigo. Es normal que necesite tiempo para superarlo, o ¿es que no quieres que lo supere?

-Yo…

-Sé que lo quieres Kate. Sé que él es tu futuro. Sé que ahora tienes miedo y que necesitas tiempo, pero que sabes que él es lo que quieres y lo que necesitas. Solo espero que cuando tú estés preparada, cuando quieras y puedas darlo todo, no sea demasiado tarde.

-Eres mi amiga o vienes a atormentarme aún más.

-Lo digo porque soy tu amiga, y la suya. Te voy a dar el mismo consejo que le he dado a Rick. No luches contra tus sentimientos, no tengas miedo a ser feliz y di lo que sientes, te sentirás mucho mejor.

-¿Tú le has dicho que diera el paso?

-Kate…

-Si hubieras tenido la boca cerrada nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Si hubiera pasado, antes o después hubiera pasado. Él te quiere Kate, como nunca ha querido a nadie en su vida. Él tenía clara una cosa, para ser feliz tenía que darlo todo, lo necesitaba todo. Por eso se ha declarado, porque necesitaba todo de ti Kate. Quería estar con la persona que quería sin tener que pensar en nada ni nadie. Quería ser feliz contigo Kate. Solo quería estar contigo.

-Yo…quiero estar con él, pero no puedo… ¿no puedes entenderme?

-Sé que tienes mucha presión por tu parte por cumplir ese sueño, por cumplir el sueño de tu madre. Sé que eso hace que no quieras complicarte la vida, y piensa que eso al final lo será. Tienes miedo a necesitarlo tanto que tu vida y tus sueños cambien. Tienes miedo de dejarlo todo por él.

-No solo es eso. Tengo miedo de dar el paso y perderlo. Quería mantener esa promesa. Quería mantenerlo de alguna manera en mi vida para siempre.

-Pues has logrado todo lo contrario.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-digo limpiándome con rabia las lágrimas-sé que la he cagado…pero ya no puedo hacer nada.

-Puedes ir detrás de él y decirle lo que sientes. Todavía no lo has perdido.

-Nada ha cambiado en estos minutos. Todavía tengo miedo, todavía tengo prioridades. Por lo menos de momento. No sé qué pasara en un futuro, seguramente me arrepienta de todo pero ahora mismo…no puedo hacer otra cosa.

-Si puedes, pero no te atreves a hacerlo.

-Quizás no soy tan valiente como todos pensáis-digo limpiándome las lágrimas de nuevo y levantándome llena de dolor y de rabia por lo que había pasado. Sabiendo que ahora mi vida si ha cambiado por completo, que ahora le he perdido y que ese dolor me acompañara el resto de mi vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero que no hayáis gastado muchos pañuelos por mi culpa y por supuesto espero que no me queráis matar aun, quizás un poco más adelante. Jaja.**

 **Os recuerdo que aún quedan veinte capítulos por delante, no podía tocar la felicidad ya, es demasiado pronto y me gusta mucho el drama para eso, pero tened paciencia como siempre os digo.**

 **Mañana día de descanso y el jueves tendremos un nuevo salto temporal y reaparecerá un personaje que creo que no os va a gustar mucho.**

 **Tened paciencia conmigo.**

 **Que paséis un buen día XXOO**

 **Espero vuestros mensajes de odio**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Tenemos un nuevo salto temporal, esta vez solo de un año, pero después de aquel momento sus vidas han cambiado mucho, pero mucho, mucho. Gracias a todos por dejarme viva para seguir con esto, espero que aunque el camino sea largo y en momento duros, el final sea todo lo que esperabais.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 36**

POV KATE

UN AÑO DESPÚES

Corro por los pasillos para poder llevarle los papeles a mi jefe. Esto que llevo en mis manos puede hacer que ganemos el juicio y eso hace que sienta un fuerte subidón. Entro en la sala donde se desarrolla el juicio y me siento en mi asiento justo detrás de mi jefe, justo detrás de la mesa del acusado.

-Dime que tienes algo-dice susurrando sabiendo que estaba allí.

-Sí que lo tengo.

-Es bueno.

-Míralo por ti mismo-digo entregándose y cuando abre la carpeta y ve lo que hay lo veo sonreír, sabe tan bien como yo que gracias a eso podemos demostrar la inocencia de nuestro cliente.

Cuando el juez declara inocente a nuestro cliente todos estallamos de alegría. Estamos felices de haber conseguido demostrar su inocencia, no tuve dudas desde el día que llego este caso y aunque ha sido complicado, poder conseguir esa foto que demostraba su coartada ha sido muy gratificante personalmente y profesionalmente.

-Felicidades chica. Sabía que ibas a ser grande. Vamos a celebrarlo. Te mereces un aumento-dice abrazándome y yo sonrió feliz de que por fin pudieran ver más allá que a una becaria.

Lo sigo hasta la puerta hasta que escucho como me llaman, cuando me giro me encuentro con Tom. Últimamente coincidimos demasiado en estos sitios. Él ha conseguido lo que siempre he querido pero espero algún día poder conseguirlo yo.

-Hola.

-Hola. Gates quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Gates?-pregunto sorprendida mirando hacia donde se encontraba la fiscal de Nueva York. Era una mujer en la que siempre me he fijado, por sus dotes como fiscal, por su fuerza, su honestidad, por su lucha por la igualdad.

-Sí, creo que le has impresionado-dice Tom-Vamos-dice agarrándome de la mano y me quedo paralizada pero enseguida le sigo hacia donde esta Gates con una sonrisa.

-Kate ¿no?-dice entregándome su mano y yo se la estrecho nerviosa.

-Si señora.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo hoy.

-Gracias.

-Tom me ha hablado muy bien de ti. Me ha dicho que quieres quitarme el puesto.

-Yo…no claro yo…-digo nerviosa.

-Es broma. Creo que puedes llegar a ser una buena sustituta para mí. Me gustaría que formaras parte de mi equipo.

-¿De tu equipo?

-¿Quieres ser uno de mis ayudantes?

-Yo…claro, sería un placer.

-Pues nos vemos mañana en mi despacho para hablar de ello. Bienvenida al equipo.

-Gracias-digo sonriendo como una loca sin entender como había tenido tanta suerte. Miro a Tom y lo veo sonreír a mi lado y sé que tengo que agradecerle en parte el poder tener esta oportunidad.

-Tom yo…no sé qué decir.

-Solo que me debes una copa. No puedes negarme eso.

-Eso está hecho. Pero tiene que ser otro día. Tengo que hablar con mi jefe y todo eso.

-Lo entiendo.

-Gracias de verdad Tom.

-Te lo debía. No me gustó nada como me porte el último día que nos vimos.

-Fue por mi culpa.

-Nada justifica que le pegara.

-Está bien, ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Ok.

Salgo corriendo para encontrarme con mi jefe. Le debo mucho, él fue el primero que confió en mí y ahora tengo que dejarlo, espero que entienda que este paso me acerca un poco más a mi sueño.

Me encuentro con mi jefe en la oficina. Cuando llegue aquí me costó adaptarme a su forma especial de hacer las cosas, pero a pesar de ser especial es sus cosas, y en sus formas de ejercer la abogacía o quizás por eso mismo, era uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad. Había sido todo un placer trabajar con él, había aprendido mucho, pero era el momento de dar un paso más a mi carrera y para ello no podía dejar pasar esta gran oportunidad.

-Hola Royce.

-Hola Kate. Pasa-dice cogiendo un vaso y rellenándolo antes de pasármelo-tenemos mucho que celebrar. Hoy hemos salvado la vida de un inocente.

-Gracias-digo agarrándola la copa y dándole un sorbo mientras me paseo por el pequeño despacho. Me costaba decir lo que tenía que decir-Royce yo…tengo que hablar contigo.

-Ya lo sé no hace falta que me digas nada.

-¿Cómo?

-Te he visto hablando con Gates. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría este momento. Me dé pena de que te pases al otro lado, pero sé que es lo que siempre has querido.

-Lo siento, de verdad ha sido increíble trabajar contigo, pero de verdad esto es importante para mí.

-Lo sé. Es una pena tener que buscar a otra ahora que empezabas a cogerle el tranquillo a la cosa-dice tomándose un trago para ocultar una sonrisa. Me gustaba su carácter poco sociable, ingenioso, sin duda me había entendido a la perfección con él me había ayudado a mejorar para poder llegar a donde estoy.

-Gracias por todo. Intentaré no darte mucho por culo cuando este en el otro lado.

-Eso ya lo veremos enana-dice sonriendo. Dejo la copa y salgo de su oficina sentándome en la pequeña mesa que hasta ahora había sido mi lugar de trabajo.

Recojo todas las cosas en una caja y veo que tengo algo de correo sobre la mesa. Voy pasando las facturas y las cartas del banco hasta que llego a una especial. La abro con una sonrisa y allí está la carta que llevaba días esperando, desde que me entere de la gran noticia. La invitación de boda de Kevin y Jenny, por fin íbamos de boda y tenía muchas ganas de poder verlos, pero luego pensaba en él, él también estaría allí, un año después volveríamos a encontrarnos y no estaba preparada para ello.

POV RICK

Preparo la pequeña maleta que voy a llevarme. Solo estaré unos días pero quiero llevar la ropa adecuada para cada momento. No todos los días se casan dos de tus mejores amigos. Tengo muchas ganas de verlos, muchas ganas de celebrar con ellos, pero no puedo dejar de estar inquieto sabiendo que ella va a estar allí. Ella tampoco.

Gina me mira desde la puerta de la habitación con cara de miedo total. No nombramos a Kate desde el día que nos rencontramos y mucho menos después de volver a intentarlo. Ella tiene miedo de que vuelva a pasar, de que vuelva caer en los brazos de Kate y después de lo que paso es normal que tenga miedo, pero yo tengo claro de que no va a pasar nada.

Mentiría si dijera que no la quiero ya, que no me siento atraído por ella. Pero sé que dar un paso en falso puede traerme mucho dolor, y ya he pasado una vez por ello como para querer pasar otra vez por ello. Yo no temo que pase nada, solo que me duela volver a verla.

-¿Me ayudas con esto?-digo dándole una camiseta para que me ayude y no se preocupe tanto y se acerca a donde esta con una sonrisa.

Cuando acabamos la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí y la beso suavemente en los labios, quiero que este bien, que este tranquila, que no se preocupe aunque sé que es fácil decirlo pero muy complicado lograrlo. Solo quiero que confíe en mí aunque para ella sea muy difícil hacerlo.

Recuerdo el día que nos rencontramos. Yo estaba muy dolido aun por el chasco del no de Kate. Yo lo quería todo con Kate y me quede sin nada. Me sentía hundido. Pensé que ni me miraría después de nuestro pasado juntos. Pero se acercó a mí como si nada y estuvimos toda la noche hablando. Poco después volvimos a intentarlo. No puedo decir que este enamorado de ella, no puedo estarlo cuando Kate sigue ahí en mi cabeza y en mi corazón. Pero estoy bien, ella me ayuda a que sea todo más llevadero y que coño es lo que hay, Kate es un imposible, y al menos estoy bien, no estoy solo y me siento querido y comprendido. Con eso me vale por ahora.

-Solo serán unos días.

-Lo sé, pero te echaré de menos y eso…ya sabes…no ayuda.

-No pasara nada. Ojala no estuviera pero son nuestros amigos, ambos tenemos que estar allí. Eso no significa que vaya a pasar algo. Sé que no tienes por qué creerme pero…no va a pasar nada.

-Te creo. Pero me da miedo de que la veas y…vuelvas a sentir todo de nuevo.

-Hey, todo está bien-digo abrazándola porque no quiero mentirla, yo tengo el mismo miedo de que mis sentimientos florezcan de nuevo, pero no tengo miedo de hacer alguna idiotez, sino miedo a que vuelva el dolor por lo que perdí, por lo que nunca tuve.

-Solo prométeme que vas a volver.

-¿Estás loca?-digo sonriéndole-¿A dónde iría sino?-digo haciéndola reír y la abrazo con fuerza contra mi pecho. El día que di el paso para volver con ella me prometí a mí mismo no volver a hacerle daño, aunque sé que eso es complicado de cumplir, sé que pondré de mi parte para que eso no vuelva a ocurrir y estos días sin duda es una gran prueba de fuego para probarme a mí mismo que puedo lograrlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Voy a ponerme un chaleco antibalas y antitodo antes de salir de casa jaja. Bueno pues ahí tenéis el personaje que vuelve. Espero que no os hay disgustado mucho. Mañana reencuentro con los chicos y en los próximos capítulos reencuentro de ellos después de todo lo que paso, veremos a ver cómo les afecta a cada uno. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y gracias por comentar.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo y espero que os guste. Ayer llegamos a los 200 comentarios y quería daros las gracias a todos por este regalo, JESIPAU me ha pedido un capitulo como regalo por portaros tan bien y me lo estoy pensando a ver si lográis convencerme que el fin de semana es muy largo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 37**

POV RICK

Llego al aeropuerto tras el corto trayecto. Me bajo recojo la pequeña maleta y salgo fuera. Enseguida diviso allí sonrientes a Kevin y a Jenny. Enseguida Kevin sale corriendo para abrazarme.

-Joder Brother, cuanto tiempo-dice abrazándome y yo se le devuelvo el abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Ya no quieres cuenta con los amigos-digo sonriendo y me abrazo a Jenny.

-Dios Rick, te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a vosotros-digo volviendo a abrazarla.

-Vamos tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

Nos sentamos un pequeño bar y tras atendernos el camarero enseguida los mire a los dos y los vi tan felices que me entro una sonrisa tonta.

-Dios, seguís dando una envidia increíble-digo haciendo que se miren y se sonrían dándome aún más envidia-menos mal que te atreviste a pedírselo.

-Si menos mal, porque he estado a punto de dejarlo-dice Jenny sonriendo.

-¿Dónde ibas a encontrar a alguien mejor que yo?

-En eso tienes razón-dice besándolo y me siento como si estuviera molestando en ese momento.

-Nos alegramos de que hayas podido venir un poco antes…

-Bueno tenía una reunión, así que decidí venir antes.

-¿Una reunión?

-Con una editorial.

-¿Te van a publicar?

-No…solo vamos a hablar, lo más seguro es que me diga que vuelva dentro de diez años con algo que se pueda vender.

-No seas tonto.

-Bueno da igual.

-¿Te la ha conseguido el padre de Kate?-dice Kevin de repente, de forma inocente pero solo oír su nombre fue como si me hubieran pegado una patada…Jenny también se dio cuenta por la forma en como miraba a su futuro marido.

-No, sé que si me hubiera puesto en contacto con él lo hubiera hecho pero…da igual. Me ha conseguido la reunión mi jefe, por lo que se ve confía en mí.

-Tú deberías confiar un poco más en ti.

-Quizás.

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo estamos felices de que estés aquí antes. Queríamos pedirte algo.

-¿Qué?

-Verás el padre de Jenny…falta ya sabes…-si lo sabía había viajado hace tres años a su entierro-su tío iba a ser el padrino de la boda pero ha tenido un pequeño accidente doméstico y ahora esta cojo. Habíamos pensado en ti para ser el padrino.

-¿En mí?

-Bueno estábamos entre tú y Javi y como Javi va a ir con Lanie para que no la deje sola pues…

-Vamos que soy un rebote del rebote-digo sonriendo.

-No…eres importante para nosotros, y lo sabes-dice Kevin mirándome fijamente.

-Será un placer. Aunque tendré que cambiar de traje porque…-pero no me dio tiempo a acabar cuando ambos se levantan para abrazarme.

-Gracias…

-Es todo un placer. Gracias a vosotros por hacerme participe de vuestra boda. Será un placer llevarte al altar-digo mirando a Jenny que tiene lágrimas en los ojos, sé que llevara toda la vida pensando que será su padre quien lo haría y ahora que no puede, espero poder estar a la altura aunque sé que será imposible.

Estamos los tres allí abrazados emocionados y al final acabamos los tres riéndonos felices de este momento que habíamos compartido. Estaba feliz de haber decido venir antes.

-Vamos Lanie y Javi nos están esperando-dice Kevin agarrando a Jenny y tirando de ella. Yo les sigo de cerca con una sonrisa en la cara.

Pasamos por mi hotel para dejar las maletas y ducharme y cambiarme de ropa antes de ir donde están Javier y Lanie. No he pasado por alto que han nombrado solo a los dos, sé que están haciendo lo posible para que no me sienta incomodo con Kate. Sé que tendré que encontrarme con ella al menos en la boda pero agradezco no tener que hacerlo antes. Quiero disfrutar de los chicos, no quiero alejarla de nuestros amigos, pero agradezco poder disfrutar de ellos estos días sin tener que comerme la cabeza y estar incomodo por estar ella, aun no estoy preparado para ese momento. Aunque sé, que si mantenemos nuestra amistad, los mismos amigos, será normal encontrarnos en esta situación muy a menudo. No podía ni quería huir, porque si no estaría así el resto de mi vida. Tenía que intentar aceptarlo, tenía que intentar alejar mis sentimientos para que esto no se vuelva un infierno.

Cuando veo a Javi y a Lanie desde lejos, Javi sale corriendo y se lanza contra mí. Nos abrazamos entre risas. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero la distancia no podía con esta amistad ni mucho menos.

-Joder tío, ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

-¿Qué me he hecho?-pregunto sin entender y entonces llega Lanie empuja a Javier y me abraza ella.

-No le hagas caso, estas guapísimo-dice dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Tú sí que estás guapa. Cuando te canses de este idiota ya sabes-digo haciéndola reír.

-Oye, que estoy aquí-dice Javi haciéndose el ofendido y todos reímos.

Comimos todos juntos disfrutando de grandes recuerdos. Entre bromas y buena sintonía pasamos el día. Estaba empezando a anochecer pero nos resistíamos a acabar el día. No quería que se acabara pero tampoco quería aguantar demasiado porque mañana tenía una reunión y quería estar lo más presentable posible.

Decidimos tomarnos una última copa para despedir la noche. La noche estaba fresca comparada con las noches en Los Ángeles pero el pequeño frescor que corría no me estaba sentando nada más. Decido dejarlos allí tomándosela copa y salgo hacia el patio exterior respirando el aire de Nueva York y sin entender como a la gente le podía gustar esa ciudad. Demasiado ruido, poco aire puro, demasiada gente.

-¿Te gusta la gran ciudad?-dice Lanie apareciendo justo detrás de mí.

-La verdad es que no es de mi gusto.

-El niño de la playa y el calor.

-Sí, llevo muy mal el frío.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-digo apoyándome sobre la barandilla mirando hacia la calle. Ella hace lo mismo.

-Me he enterado de lo tuyo con Gina-dice de repente.

-El bocazas de tu novio no se puede callar nada.

-Ya sabes cómo es-dice sonriendo y haciéndome sonreír.

-Y ¿qué?

-¿Y qué?

-Que tienes que decir al respecto. Sé que te estas muriendo por hacerlo.

-Ya sabes lo que opino de ella. Siempre he sido muy clara al respecto.

-Ya, no te gusta.

-No, no lo hace. Pero eso me da igual-dice de repente y la miro sorprendido-lo que me importa es si te hace feliz. ¿Te hace feliz Rick?

-Estoy bien.

-Esa no es la respuesta que quería oír. Pero si la que esperaba. Quiero que seas feliz Rick, si de momento te vale y lo necesitas te apoyo. Pero sabes que no es tu felicidad.

-¿Y qué es la felicidad? Es muy relativo.

-Te he visto completamente feliz Rick, sé cuándo lo eres. Y ojala pueda verte así de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no pensamos en otras cosas?

-Vale, ya lo pillo-dice golpeándome en el brazo haciendo que ambos sonriéramos.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te intentas ligar a mi chica?-dice Javi saliendo seguido de la pareja de novios.

-Me lo estoy pensando. No me dejes mucho tiempo a solas con ella sino…

-Hey sepárate bribón-dice empujándome y abrazando a Lanie haciendo que todos rompamos a reír-ya me has quitado ser el padrino y ahora quieres quitarme a mi novia.

-Tu solo quería el protagonismo de la boda. Sabes que al lado de ella no destacarías-digo señalando a Lanie que me sonríe- Si vas al lado de la novia al menos dirán que moreno el bastón en el que va sosteniéndose la novia-digo bromeando haciendo a todos reír.

-Que gracioso eres. ¿Vamos a por otra?

-No, yo ya he acabado por hoy. Nos vemos mañana-digo despidiéndome de todos.

-¿Te llevamos?

-No, voy caminando. No creo que me pierda.

-Ten cuidado.

-Si mama-digo bromeando de nuevo y recordándome lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos. El gran grupo de amigos que siempre hemos formado.

Camino por las calles de Nueva York y siento como la temperatura empieza a bajar. Acelero el paso y antes de darme cuenta estoy de nuevo en mi habitación de hotel. Me cambio de ropa y cuando ya estoy más cómodo me asomo al balcón y me quedo mirando a las calles abarrotadas aun de gente, intento imaginarme como pueden vivir todos aquí, y si yo pudiera vivir aquí si se diera la cosa. Sé que echaría de menos todo, mi casa, el calor, mi madre, mi playa, pero siempre los tendría a ellos.

Decido dejar de pensar en ello, es tontería hacerlo cuando aún no tengo nada claro, seguramente me rechacen el libro. Además aunque me lo publicaran seguramente no tendría ni que venirme a vivir aquí, no quería adelantar nada. Mañana sería un nuevo día, ya veríamos que estaba escrito en mi destino.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno un capítulo de amistad pura. Espero que os haya gustado y aun habrá que esperar un poco para el reencuentro. De vosotros depende de que haya capitulo este fin de semana aunque ya os aviso de que no habrá reencuentro.**

 **Gracias a todos y que tengáis un buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, un capitulo extra por lo bien que os portáis** **espero que os guste y como siempre gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 38**

POV RICK

Me levanto nervioso a pesar de que voy con malas ideas, con poca esperanza. Creo que es mejor así. Si me dice que sí, será mucho mayor la alegría y si me dicen que no…el no ya lo llevo conmigo, no será tan duro. Me arreglo de forma cómoda pero arreglado y salgo disparado hacia la reunión no quiero llegar tarde.

Cuando llego a la editorial entro y miro a mí alrededor, hay un montón de gente allí sentada esperando para poder entrar con sus manuscritos en las manos. Me siento nervioso en uno de los pocos sitios libres y espero.

Veo salir a un hombre nervioso con su manuscrito en la mano, por su cara diría que no ha tenido suerte. Todos se ponen de pie dispuestos para poder entrar pero la mirada del editor se fija en la mía.

-¿Usted es el señor Rodgers?

-Si-digo tragando saliva.

-Pasa, pasa-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome pasar. Miro a mi alrededor y todos me miran con odio, el último en llegar y el primero en entrar. ¿Eso es buena señal?

Entro nervioso detrás de él y cierro la puerta al pasar. Me quedo allí parado mirando alrededor el gran despacho que ocultaba aquella pequeña puerta.

-Siéntate-dice con una sonrisa y un gesto señalando la silla de enfrente. Me siento y lo miro sin saber muy bien donde guardar mis manos-Jon me ha hablado mucho de ti. Dice que dentro de unos años podrías quitarle su puesto y que por eso te mando para acá-dice con una sonrisa y yo sonrió pero los nervios hacen que no pueda casi ni mover la boca-Bien, he podido leer ya su manuscrito y se ve que bueno eres novato.

-Sí, es mi primer libro yo…-dije nervioso temiéndome lo peor.

-Tranquilo. Es normal. Quiero que te lleves el manuscrito. He colocado al margen algunas cosas que deberías cambiar para que fuera mejor.

-Oh claro. Lo entiendo. Volveré cuando este mejor-digo algo abatido.

-Si claro. Quiero que vuelvas. Espero que lo tengas listo en una semana.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, quiero empezar cuanto antes con la promoción y hasta que no lo corrijas no lo podremos llevar a editar y a maquinarias, ya sabes.

-No, no le entiendo.

-Que queremos publicar su libro.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. Se nota que te falta mejorar, es normal. Pero tienes unas ideas muy buenas, y sabes escribir muy bien. Creo que puedes llegar a ser el chico estrella de esta editorial.

-¿Lo dice en serio?

-¿Crees que bromeo? Bueno si soy un bromista-dice riéndose-pero en este caso no es así. Vamos a hacer grandes cosas juntos, estoy seguro de ello.

-Gracias, no sé qué decir.

-Solo quiero que le eches un ojo a las cosas que te he puesto y que te pongas en contacto con Paula, ella llevara tu carrera y tu relación con la editorial. Pásate por su despacho y ella te ayudara con las dudas que tengas y podrás firmar el contrato.

-Gracias-digo levantándome, cogiendo mi manuscrito y siguiendo sus pasos me dirijo para conocer a esa tal Paula y para empezar mi nueva vida. Aun no me lo podía creer.

POV KATE

Quedo con Lanie después de mi primer día de trabajo, estoy cansada pero sé que una noche con ella me ayudara a reponerme de una manera diferente, de una manera que solo ella sabe hacer. La veo a lo lejos y me parece raro verla sin Javi, últimamente están inseparables y me pregunto cuándo será la próxima boda a la que tengamos que asistir.

Cuando me ve enseguida se levanta para recibirme. Me da un abrazo y enseguida tira de mí hacia la mesa que tenía reservada. Y antes de darnos cuenta ya está la comida sobre la mesa.

-Espero que no te importe. Pero imagine que vendrías muerta de hambre y no quería que esperaras.

-Te lo agradezco-digo metiendo comida en la boca por primera vez en todo el día-ummm esto está de muerte.

-Si ¿Verdad? ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Duro…voy a tener que trabajar el doble pero sé que también aprenderé el doble de rápido. Así que muy bien. Es increíble trabajar con ella.

-¿Y con Tom?

-¿Con Tom? ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Bueno te recuerdo que tuvisteis junto durante mucho tiempo.

-Pero eso es pasado. Ya me di cuenta hace mucho que no iba a funcionar.

-Menos mal que tú te has dado cuenta-dice de repente como si nada pero noto algo hay detrás de sus palabras.

-¿Quién no se ha dado cuenta?-pregunto de repente y se atraganta con el agua, sé que he dado con algo.

-No nadie.

-Lanie. Te conozco.

-Hoy he visto a alguien que conoces mucho.

-¿A quién?

-A Rick-dice de repente sorprendiéndome-ha venido unos días antes.

-Oh…-digo bebiendo agua para tomarme algo de tiempo, sin duda me había sorprendido-¿Cómo está?

-Igual de guapo-dice con una sonrisa.

-Imagino. ¿Es él el que no se ha dado cuenta?

-Ha vuelto con Gina-dice de repente y siento un fuerte dolor en mi estómago, tanto que siento como se me ha taponado y todo el hambre que tenía había desaparecido de golpe-Kate ¿Estas bien?

-Si claro-digo intentando mantener las lágrimas controladas, las lágrimas bajo control.

-Kate somos amigas. Puedes hablar conmigo. Ya sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada.

-Yo…aun pienso que podemos terminar juntos. Déjalo soy una idiota.

-No, no lo eres. Él sigue queriéndote. Lo sé.

-Si claro. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por cómo le afecta cuando escucha tu nombre.

-Eso puede ser porque me odie.

-No puede odiarte. Lo sé. Además no tiene motivos para hacerlo.

-Lo deje ir.

-Y puedes odiarte por ello tú, pero no él.

-¿Cómo le va?

-Bueno ha venido unos días antes porque tiene una reunión con una editorial.

-¿Si? Me alegro mucho.

-Él no tenía mucha esperanza ayer. Pero me ha avisado Javi hace un rato. Le van a publicar un libro.

-Tiene que estar feliz. Era su sueño.

-Si.

-Siempre imagine este momento de otra forma. Celebrándolo juntos.

-Aun puedes hacerlo. Hemos quedado en un rato para tomar algo. Vente.

-No creo que me quiera allí.

-Me da igual. Pero yo sí quiero y los demás también.

-Hoy es su día. No quiero molestarle.

-Está bien. Pero mañana es la despedida de Jenny y Kevin y no puedes faltar. Son unos aburridos hasta para hacer despedidas. Yo quería hacer una sola de chicas pero no me han dejado. Pero tranquila ya tengo alguna sorpresita preparada para ella-dice haciéndome reír.

-Ya puedo imaginármelo. Tengo que irme. Ha sido un largo día y estoy cansada. Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana. Recuerda que no me vale un no.

-Allí estaré-digo besando su mejilla y caminando de vuelta hacia casa, estaba agotada físicamente, pero saber de él, me había dejado aún más tocada. Necesitaba huir de él, pero no podía hacerlo. Por lo tanto, necesitaba coger fuerza para mañana, necesitaba hacerme a la idea de que mañana iba a volver a verlo y no estaba para nada preparada para verlo.

Entro en casa y me dejo caer sobre la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en él, de recordar sus besos, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, de cómo me hacía sentir cuando estaba con él. Pero tampoco podía olvidarme de como de mal lo pase cuando se fue, cuando lo aleje de mí. Recuerdo como mi corazón se llenó cuando me dijo que me quería para al instante romperse en mil pedazos cuando me di cuenta de que no podía estar con él, no cuando no había hueco en mi vida para otra cosa que no fuera mi trabajo. Ahora me siento sola, he avanzado en mis logros pero aún estoy lejos de ello, y me siento tan sola y mal de no tenerlo cerca, que siempre acababa llorando y maldiciendo mi suerte por no haber tenido valor aquel día, por no haber luchado por él, por nosotros. No sé cómo sería mi vida con él a mi lado. Pero le dije que no, y no solo perdí mi oportunidad de ser feliz, sino que lo perdí a él por completo, a mi mejor amigo, y eso es algo que no puedo volver a recuperar y es lo que sin duda más dolor me causa. Esa promesa que un día nos hicimos y destrozamos ambos en unas décimas de segundo, años de amistad que se acabaron de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y ahora, ahora ya nada tiene sentido.

¿Miedo? ¿Dolor? ¿Furia? Son algunos de los sentimientos que me rodean cuando escucho su nombre, cuando pienso en él. Sé que mañana cuando lo vea todo eso vendrá a mi multiplicado por tres y sé que por mucho que haga, nunca estaré preparada.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno espero que os haya gustado, quedaba momento Kate y como se encontraba ahora respecto a Rick. Mañana tendremos el reencuentro a que ver que sentimientos se les pasa por la cabeza a los dos. Gracias y como siempre espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Buen domingo XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Me alegra que os gustara el capítulo sorpresa de ayer y espero que os gusten los próximos capítulos. Paciencia como siempre y que decir que ya queda menos para tener un final aunque aún queda muchos capítulos. La nueva historia también va viento en popa a toda vela y se titulara Volver a nacer porque así lo decidisteis. Gracias por seguir participando de las historias.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 39**

POV RICK

 _La beso con fuerza mientras la apretó contra mi pecho. Siento su cuerpo caliente sobre el mío y me siento en el cielo, siento que vuelvo a ser ese adolescente que solo vivía para esto, para sentir lo que se siento en este instante._

 _Me separo lo justo para mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos que nunca he conseguido descifrar y antes de que nos arrepintamos ambos, me vuelvo a lanzar a sus labios atacándolos sin descanso. Introduzco la mano por debajo de su vestido en busca de su humedad hasta que la siento entre mis dedos y la escucho suspirar._

 _La tumbo en la cama y me dejo llevar detrás de ella, caemos ambos enredados en la cama aun vestidos y deseosos de acabar con esa ropa que impide que podamos sentirnos._

3 HORAS ANTES

Estoy con Javi y la parejita tomando algo. Celebrando una despedida de solteros que para nada tiene que ver con lo que sería una normal. Solo estamos los cuatro de pie alrededor de una mesa en un bar, mientras tomamos una copa y esperamos a que lleguen el resto. El resto son ellas, son Lanie y…ni si quiera puedo decir su nombre. Me siento nervioso por volver a verla, no estoy aun preparado para ello, no cuando aun sigo enamorado de ella aunque desearía no estarlo para que esto pudiera ser mucho más fácil. Pero no lo es.

Respiro nervioso sin oír de qué habla el resto mientras pienso en que tengo que mantenerme fuerte, en que tengo que ayudar para que esta noche sea increíble para Jenny y Kevin, porque ambos lo merecen. Tengo que intentar quitarme de la cabeza que ella va a estar aquí con nosotros, si no nunca podré disfrutar, las cosas serán raras y acabaremos estropeándole la noche a ellos. Quiero intentarlo, pero hasta que no la vea no sé cómo voy a reaccionar.

-No me creo que no podamos disfrutar de una noche de chicos. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos-dice Javi enojado.

-¿Te recuerdo como acabó la última noche que salimos los chicos solos?-digo sonriendo-al final acabamos juntos así que…

-Ya pero el rato que estuviéramos solos podíamos estar haciendo cosas más divertidas.

-Eso no lo dices delante de Lanie-digo haciendo a todos reír.

-¿Qué no?-dice haciéndose el chulillo.

-Por ahí viene. Se lo puedes contar-dice Jenny con una sonrisa y todos miramos hacia la misma dirección. Cuando la veo siento como mi corazón martillea con fuerza en mi pecho. Lleva un bonito vestido rojo que destaca su figura. Siento como la boca se me seca y como mis ojos no pueden dejar de mirarla.

Me meto mis manos en el bolsillo porque siento que empiezan a sudarme de los nervios. Ya está justo delante de mí y Lanie se acerca a mí para darme un abrazo.

-Compórtate-me dice en el oído y cuando se separa me sonríe.

No sé cómo reaccionar a tenerla delante, no sé cómo tengo que saludarla después de este tiempo sin tener nada de contacto, después de este tiempo en el que he querido odiarla, olvidarla, sin éxito. Tengo miedo a hacer algo que sobrepase esa línea que no me deje parar.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa tímida y yo solo asiento mirándola. De repente da un último paso y pasa sus brazos por mi cintura abrazándome. Me quedo paralizado sin saber qué hacer. Al final reacciono lo justo para envolver su cintura con mis brazos justo antes de separarme.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No hay copa para mí?-dice Lanie rompiendo el hielo y haciéndonos sonreír.

Dejamos pasar ese momento y cada uno nos unimos al grupo del mismo sexo, estábamos unido pero a la vez separados. Lanie se convirtió como siempre en la dueña de la fiesta.

-Chicos tengo una sorpresa para todos.

-¿Am si?-pregunta Javier agarrándole de la cintura.

-Tengo un reservado para nosotros.

-Que bien vamos-dice Javier casi saliendo disparado pero Lanie le frene colocando su mano en el pecho.

-Hey a dónde vas. Primero vamos a disfrutarla las chicas solas. Luego ya si eso os invitamos.

-Venga ya.

-No seas infantil. Déjalas disfrutar-digo sonriendo.

-Pero…

-Lanie que me has liado-dice Jenny casi blanca haciéndonos reír.

-Anda no seas aguafiestas, vamos-dice tirando de ella hacia las escaleras que subía a la sala privada.

Apoyo mi mano sobre el hombro de Javier que estaba con la cara de idiota mirando cómo se iban e intento que no vea la sonrisa que oculta mis labios.

-Venga ya Brother. Dime que me tenéis a mi algo parecido preparado-dice Kevin haciéndose el ofendido e intentando retener una sonrisa de su cara.

-Venga ya. No sabía que se podía hacer eso.

-Por eso ella es más lista que tú-digo haciéndonos reír a todos.

-Anda. Brindemos por este pringado que se nos casa-dice Javi levantando la copa y yo miro por última vez hacia arriba donde las chicas siguen subiendo. En ese instante Kate también me está mirando, nuestras miradas se cruzan y siento un pinchazo en mi corazón.

Siento como alguien me da en la mano y cuando me giro ambos están chocando sus copas. Cojo la mía y las uno a la de ellos mientras ambos me miran con cara de comprensión. Saben que para mí no es nada fácil volver a encontrarme con ella.

-Tío ¿Todo bien?-pregunta Kevin sin dejar de mirarme.

-Hoy dejamos todo eso a un lado-digo sonriéndole para que entienda que no pienso fastidiar para nada esta noche.

Disfrutamos un buen rato de solo estar los chicos. Bailando, brindando, bromeando, charlando. Hasta que Javi pensó que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

-Vamos chicos. Ya han estado mucho tiempo solas-dice subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos sin dejarnos protestar a Kevin y a mí.

Cuando llegamos arriba seguimos detrás de él pero sin poder llegar a su lado. Escuchamos a Javi gritar algo y cuando llegamos a la puerta están las tres dentro pero no están solas. Había un stripper con ellas, algo que podíamos esperar pero lo que no esperaba Javi encontrar era a Lanie ayudando al stripper a desvestirse.

-Pero qué coño…

-Vamos Javi, nos estamos divirtiendo. Ya había pagado no tengo culpa de que Jenny sea una seca. No podíamos dejarlo ir así-dice con toda la normalidad posible y todos nos reímos aunque sabemos que a Javi no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Tu fuera ahora mismo-dice cogiendo la ropa y tirándose a stripper que la recoge sin rechistar y sale pitando de la sala.

-No te pongas celoso. Solo nos divertíamos.

-Ya me conozco yo tu diversión-dice enojado pero enseguida Lanie le saco una sonrisa.

-Anda dejémonos de tonterías. Hoy toca celebrar por los tortolitos-digo sonriendo y levantando mí copa para alejar los problemas y poder disfrutar de la noche.

 _La tumbo en la cama y me dejo llevar detrás de ella, caemos ambos enredados en la cama aun vestidos y deseosos de acabar con esa ropa que impide que podamos sentirnos._

 _Nos desnudamos el uno al otro mientras no dejamos de tocarnos en todo momento, sintiendo como mi piel se eriza con su tacto._

 _La vuelto a tumbar sobre la cama y vuelvo a mi lugar, justo sobre su cuerpo desnudo. La beso despacio saboreando su sabor en sus labios y bajo por su cuerpo…_

 _La siento desesperada clavando sus uñas sobre mi espalda mientras se muerde el labio con fuerza. Y no le hago esperar más, no quiero hacerla esperar más. La penetro de golpe sorprendiéndola y me muevo con fuerza dentro de ella volviéndonos locos, haciéndonos sentir libre y vivos. Muerdo su cuello mientras sigo con las embestidas y siento como mi cuerpo se tensa al sentir como su cuerpo se mueve con el mío, al sentir sus labios juntos a los míos y al sentir como ella se tensa llegando al orgasmo y haciéndome suspirar por más mucho más y entonces…_

Me despierto alterado y visiblemente excitado después del sueño tan real que he tenido. Aun puedo recordar su cuerpo debajo de él mío, tanto como si hubiera sido real, muy real.

Me levanto metiéndome en la ducha y le doy al agua fría mientras intento calmarme. Aún recuerdo las miradas que hemos compartido hoy. El roce de nuestras manos en algún descuido, aún recuerdo su cuerpo abrazado al mío nada más vernos y cuando nos despedimos. No puedo creerme que haya soñado con ella, un sueño tan real y excitante como era cada noche con ella.

Me maldijo a mí mismo por haberlo permitido, pero agradezco que sea eso, simplemente un sueño, que no me haya dejado llevar por mi deseo, por lo que siento cuando la tengo cerca.

Todo este tiempo separados, pensé que la había olvidado de una manera que no me iba afectar estar a su lado. pero nada más verla, sabía que mis sentimientos seguían ahí con fuerza, pero tengo claro una cosa, tengo que huir de ella, tengo que huir de este sentimiento que me despierta cada vez que la tengo cerca, porque ella no puede hacerme feliz, no de la manera que yo quiero y ya no quiero sufrir, me canse de hacerlo. Y si para ello, tengo que volver a huir así lo haré.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, este ha sido un minireencuentro, tendremos uno mejor en futuros capítulos. Mañana capítulo de reflexión para ambos.**

 **Quería daros un capítulo M porque hacía mucho tiempo que no os lo daba y en la historia ha tenido mucha importancia esa parte, pero no podía juntarlos, Rick no podía volver a caer, como él mismo ha dicho a madurado y no va a volver a hacer daño gratuito a nadie. Pero bueno es algo normal que sueñe con ella, y que sueño**

 **Bueno gracias de nuevo por estar ahí y nos vemos mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	40. Capitulo 40

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, daros las gracias como siempre por estar allí. Estoy muy feliz de cómo van las cosas y espero que vosotros sigáis conmigo hasta el final, el camino lleno de rectas y curvas como es la propia vida.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 40**

POV KATE

Estoy sentada en mi mesa cansada después de la noche de ayer. No dejo de pensar en él, sus ojos fijos en los míos, lo guapo que estaba, incluso más que cuando era más joven. Tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo, besarlo y decirle que no se fuera nunca, pero no tuve valor. Y creo que nunca lo tendré.

-Tom, Kate. A mi despacho-dice Gates apareciendo de la nada corriendo con un periódico en la mano. Tom y yo nos miramos y nos levantamos corriendo detrás de ella.

Cuando llegamos al despacho ella esta allí sentada con el periódico en una mano y el teléfono en otra. Tom y yo nos quedamos mirando esperando a que colgara. Una vez que lo hace nos hace un gesto para que nos sentemos.

-Tenemos el caso del año. Quizás el de la próxima década. Quiero que me ayudéis.

-¿Qué caso es?-pregunto emocionada.

-El asesino de niños que ha aterrado la ciudad estos meses.

-¿Lo han cogido?

-Si. Voy a salir en un rato para estar en el interrogatorio. Quiero que investigues todo sobre él. No quiero que se nos pase nada. Tenemos que atraparlo-dice segura haciéndonos un gesto para que nos marchemos.

Tom sale por la puerta disparado pero yo me quedo allí sentada. Tenía que pedirle el día libre para la boda, sé que estamos en un caso importante pero sé que no podré ayudar.

-Señora Gates.

-Gates. Ya te lo he dicho. Me haces sentir mayor-dice mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Gates yo…me gustaría participar en el caso. Pero sé que es importante las primeras horas antes de que desaparezcan testigos, pruebas etc. Pero mañana tengo una boda. Se cansan dos de mis mejores amigos y no puedo…

-Hey, me parece bien. Ya habrá otro gran caso. Además seguro que podrás seguir ayudando en el caso. Aunque no sean en las primeras horas.

-Ya, me da rabia, es lo que estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora…

-Hey escúchame. Yo era como tu cuando era joven. Por eso me fije el otro día en ti en el juicio. Sé que para ti lo más importante es este mundo, este trabajo. Pero por experiencia Kate, puedo decirte que no todo en la vida es este trabajo. ¿Sabes? cuando tenía tu edad tenía una relación con un chico. Pero para mi estaba en un segundo plano, yo solo quería llegar a donde estoy. Tanto es así…que lo deje ir.

-Lo siento.

-No, no lo sientas. Porque gracias a dios me di cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Fui detrás de él. ¿Y sabes? Llevamos 25 años casados.

-Oh…felicidades-digo con una sonrisa mirándola sin entender porque me lo contaba pero si viendo una similitud increíble con mi historia con Rick, pero yo fui demasiado idiota y lo deje ir.

-Lo que te quiero decir Kate, es que no todo en la vida es este trabajo, es más no es para nada lo más importante. Ve a descansar, disfruta de tus amigos y ya habrá otro casos o ya volverás el lunes y seguro que ayudaras mucho. Pero de verdad, ten claro lo que es y no importante-dice seria mirándome fijamente y siento una presión en el pecho cuando lo dice. Tiene razón, he sido un idiota todo este tiempo y lo he perdido, he perdido lo verdaderamente importante en mi vida, él-Vete a casa y vuelve con las pilas cargadas. Y piensa en lo que te he dicho Kate, creo en ti, creo que puedes ser una gran sustituta, pero para que el mundo no se te venga encima, para que esto no te supere, lo mejor es tener a alguien que te espere en casa, alguien que te recuerde porque luchamos, por una vida feliz, por nuestros hijos, porque ellos tengan una ciudad mejor y más segura-dice seria creyendo sin duda lo que decía y siento como me emociono al escuchar sus palabras.

-Gracias.

-Anda vete-dice haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras me sonríe y me levanto dándome cuenta de que tiene razón. Y de que a lo mejor, no es todavía demasiado tarde para recuperarlo. Por lo menos, merece la pena darlo todo, por él.

POV RICK

Me siento con un refresco en mi mano mientras espero a Javi a que llegue. Acabo de salir de una reunión con mi nueva publicista. Todo me tenía nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a todo ese papeleo y estaba desalumbrado por todas las cifras. Me habían aconsejado buscar a un abogado para que me ayudara pero por ser cabezón y querer hacerlo todo yo ahora tenía un contrato que revisar y solo lo había leído una vez y apenas había entendido nada. La verdad es que no me importaba mucho los número, yo solo con tener mi libro entre mis manos sería increíble, pero sabía que mi trabajo tenía que ser pagado, y para que se lo quedo otro, me lo quedo yo que es fruto de mi trabajo.

-Hola.

-Hola. ¿Qué haces?-dice mirando la maldita carpeta que no me dejaba tranquilo.

-Nada, cosa de trabajo.

-Am. ¿Ya has firmado el contrato?

-No, en realidad este es el contrato.

-¿Y porque no lo has firmado?

-Tengo que leerlo bien…la verdad es que cuando lo leo me suena a chino.

-Búscate a una abogada. Yo conozco a una muy buena-dice mirándome fijamente.

-Muy gracioso.

-¿Por qué? Ella te ayudaría con solo pedírselo. Miraría sin duda que es lo mejor para ti.

-Quizás pero no quiero pedírselo.

-Venga ya Rick. Deja tu orgullo a un lado.

-No es mi orgullo-dejo caer y me mira sin creerme-quizás sea mi orgullo, pero es un orgullo herido.

-¿Todavía no la has olvidado? No claro que no lo has hecho.

-No sé qué me pasa. Ojala pudiera pero…esto me vuelve loco.

-Quizás tu cabeza quiera, pero tu corazón sepa que tiene que seguir luchando.

-No digas tonterías. Ya no hay nada por lo que luchar-digo antes de tragarme el refresco de un plumazo y sentir que necesitaba algo más fuerte, pero no quería pasarme, mañana sería un día aún más complicado.

-¿No la echas de menos? ¿No te gustaría volver atrás?

-No puedo volver atrás, ese es el problema. Además si pudiera hacerlo…no sabría a qué punto ir. No sé cuando empezaron a cambiar mis sentimientos, no lo sé.

-Creo que no cambiaron. Que siempre estuviste enamorado de ella, pero que no querías aceptarlo. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba más complicado fue luchar contra ello.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero ahora estaba bien y esta visita, no está ayudando.

-¿Entonces eres feliz con Gina?

-Estoy bien, estoy tranquilo. No puedo pedir más.

-Sí, puedes pedir ser feliz.

-Es muy fácil decirlo.

-Sé que no es fácil. Pero alguien una vez me dijo que lo mejor era actuar no hablar-dice mirándome recordándome aquella noche donde por fin Javi se lanzó a besar a Lanie.

-No fue mal consejo.

-Bueno…me dolió durante un tiempo pero mereció la pena-dice sonriendo.

-Se os ve muy bien.

-Si lo estamos. La conozco tan bien que sé cómo hacer que todo vaya bien.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Si. Y eso es lo que quiero para ti. El día que te haga esa pregunta y me respondas así yo seré muy feliz por ti. Gina…

-Gina estaba ahí cuando necesitaba a alguien.

-Si lo sé, sé que estarás agradecido, pero por estar agradecido a alguien no puedes estar con alguien.

-Es lo que quiero-digo enfadado porque todos se opongan a mi relación aunque en el fondo sé que lo hacen porque me quieren, sé que lo hacen porque piensan que es lo mejor para mí. Pero en realidad no saben que es lo mejor para mí, lo mejor para mi ahora estar lo más lejos posible de ella, de Kate.

-Lo siento tío, no quería meterme. Si quieres puedo llevarme el contrato y pedirle yo el favor.

-No, sabrá que soy yo. Lo haré yo mismo.

-Rick…

-Yo le pediré el favor, bueno más bien la contrataré para que me ayude. Así será mucho más fácil.

-Está bien lo que quieras. Mañana es la boda, ¿luego te irás?

-En cuanto firme el contrato y lo entregue.

-Bien. Pero prométeme que no pasaremos tanto tiempo sin reunirnos de nuevo.

-Bueno eso no depende solo de mi ¿no?-digo sonriéndole para aflojar la tensión y el me devolvió la sonrisa mientras ambos chocábamos nuestras copas.

Nos quedamos un rato más charlando como hacía mucho que no lo hacíamos, pero no quería irme tarde a dormir, mañana sería un día largo y espero que un día feliz. Será sin duda un día muy emotivo pero espero que nada pueda afectarme a mí, espero poder disfrutar del día sin salir lo suficientemente herido como para volver a recaer, como para volver a sufrir.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, en este capítulo ambos se han abierto en canal, ambos siguen sintiendo lo mismo, ambos están enamorados. Pero algo ha cambiado, Kate quiere luchar por ello y Rick tiene miedo a volver a sufrir y hacer daño a la persona que está a su lado. Veremos a ver como gestionan ambos ese sentimiento y esos miedos.**

 **El jueves más, ya sabéis.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, daros las gracias como siempre por estar ahí y deciros que contando este quedan 15 capítulo para el final, ya hay que ir contando los días. Sin más espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 41**

POV RICK

Me acerco hacia donde sé que esta su despacho. Aún quedan unas horas para la boda y cuanto antes arregle esto antes podré quitármelo de la cabeza. Entro dentro de las oficinas del fiscal, no antes sin tener que pasar por ciertas medida de seguridad hasta que me encuentro en una pequeña sala donde hay dos pequeñas mesas, y al fondo el despacho de la fiscal de la ciudad, el puesto que siempre soñó Kate, y verla ahí trabajando a solo unos pasos de ese despacho me hizo sentir orgulloso de ella, estaba cerca, muy cerca de lo que siempre quiso y luchando y trabajando como siempre para lograrlo.

Cuando me decidí a buscarla esta mañana cuando me levante, supe que estaba aquí, una loca por su trabajo, por conseguir sus objetivos cada minuto que puede lo pasa en su lugar de trabajo y ahí estaba Kate enfrascada en unos papeles.

Viéndola así pensé que me había equivocado, que no tenía que haber venido, pero ya estaba aquí y no había vuelta atrás, aprieto la carpeta en mi mano y me acerco hasta su mesa.

-Hola-digo cuando estoy justo delante de ella, y cuando levanta la cabeza de esos papeles en los que esta enfrascada veo mucho más que sorpresa en ellos, algo que no sé como descifrar.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa levantándose nerviosa sin saber que hacer-Podemos ir a algún lugar más tranquilo-dice señalando hacia una pequeña sala, seguramente de reuniones, pero quería quedarle claro que era por algo profesional, así que se lo dije.

-No, aquí esta bien, mi motivo es profesional-digo serio y veo como su cara cambia, ya no sonríe quizás había tenido alguna esperanza-pero si no puedes…

-No, está bien. Siéntate-dice señalando la silla que hay enfrente de su mesa y eso hago-¿Tiene que ver con esa carpeta?

-Si, es mi contrato. Pero…no entiendo nada.

-Déjame que le eche un vistazo-dice quitándomela de las manos y poniéndose a ello aunque antes de nada vuelve a mirarme y me siento mal por haberlo hecho, quizás le he hablado con demasiado brusquedad, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

La veo leerlo detenidamente, luego se para recoger un boli y empieza a escribir en los márgenes algunas anotaciones. Me sorprende que lo haga, yo pensaba que todo estaba bastante bien.

-¿Hay algo mal?

-No, está bastante bien, pero creo que puedes pedir un 5% más de las ventas y puedes poner una clausura sobre las ventas. Si vendes un determinado número que te tengan que publicar otro libro.

-¿Puedo hacer eso? ¿Crees que aceptaran?

-Dales un ultimátum, dile que acepten o te vas. Te verán muy seguro de ti mismo y sin duda te lo ofrecerán. Es algo normal, no entre los novatos, pero si en los próximos libros. Creo que tú puedes hacerlo, estoy seguro que venderás muchos libros y te aseguraras de que te publiquen otro.

-¿Entonces?

-Llévale esos cambios y fírmalo. Es buen contrato Rick, uno que te mereces.

-Gracias. Tienes que decirme cuanto…

-Ni se te ocurra, no pienso cobrarte.

-Esto es trabajo Kate, no es un favor.

-Bueno pues haz una donación o lo que quieras, pero no pienso cogerte nada.

-Bien-digo con una sonrisa porque estaba recordando y viendo en esta Kate, a mi Kate, a la pequeña y soñadora Kate.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

-Bien-digo más relajado levantándome y en ese instante entró un torbellino.

-Kate ¿Qué haces aquí? y…oh ¿Quién es este chico tan guapo?

-Gates, él es un amigo de la infancia.

-Que guapo son tus amigos-dice con una sonrisa-¿Vienes para llevártela?

-Yo…

-Le di el día libre por la boda, no se que hace aquí-dice mirando a Kate y no puedo evitar una sonrisa al ver como la trata-Por cierto soy Victoria Gates-dice ofreciéndome la mano, y enseguida reconocí ese nombre.

-Rick Rodgers, encantado señora.

-Kate, dile a tu amigo que está prohibido llamarme.

-Señora-dice Kate con una sonrisa.

-Bueno disfrutad de la noche. Y Kate.

-¿Si?

-No vengas mañana. Tomate el día libre. Es una orden-dice antes de marcharse como si nada hacia su despacho. Veo a Kate suspirar, para ella aquello era más un castigo que una recompensa.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, creo que me cuida demasiado.

-Me alegro que lo haga-digo sonriéndola y veo como ella me sonríe y se sonroja.

-Anda vamos, te acompaño-dice pasando delante de mí y yo la sigo de cerca.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta sabía que debía irme por un lado y que ella se fuera por otro, pero sentía que le debía algo, no solo eso, sino que quería mejorar las cosas entre los dos, quizás poco a poco pudiéramos tener aunque fuera algo de lo que teníamos antes.

-Te apetece… ¿tomar un café?

-Ehhh, claro-dice sorprendida con una sonrisa y sonrió caminando a su lado hasta llegar a la primera cafetería que encontramos.

Nos sentamos en una mesa del exterior a pesar de que aquí no hace el mismo calor que en Los Ángeles, pero a pesar del fresco de la mañana se estaba bien fuera.

Pruebo el café que acaba de dejar el camarero en la mesa y siento como el calor entra en mi cuerpo. El sabor dulce pero con ese toque amargo relaja mi cuerpo y mis sentidos.

-Ya he encontrado un motivo por el que vivir aquí. Este café es increíble-digo sonriendo y haciéndola reír.

-Hay muchas cosas buenas. Solo hay que buscarlas.

-Supongo, pero me gusta mi vida bohemia-digo haciéndola reír.

-¿Todavía vives en la cabaña?

-No, ya no-digo sonriendo-hace apenas un par de meses me fui a vivir a un apartamento, no era lugar para compartir con…-de repente me di cuenta de con quien estaba hablando y me quede callado. Me había sentido tan bien hablando con ella que me había olvidado de todo-lo siento yo…

-No pasa nada. Ya lo sé.

-Lanie…

-Sí, es un poco cotilla-dice sonriendo y le sonrió-me alegro de que estés bien-dice mirándome fijamente pero sé que no está feliz con la noticia. Pero no llego a entender por qué, ella fue la que nunca quiso nada más conmigo.

-A mí me alegra verte tan cerca del despacho del que siempre quisiste estar.

-Bueno porque me cae bien sino ya le habría quitado el despacho-dice haciéndonos reír a los dos.

-Lo conseguirás antes de lo que todos puedan pensar.

-Yo ya sabía que tú lo lograrías. Seré la primera en hacer cola por conseguir tu libro.

-No hace falta, me encargaré de que te llegue una copia.

-Gracias.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Tengo que irme a preparar, tengo mucho que hacer-dice de repente levantándose y me sorprende la brusquedad.

-Claro. Yo también debería irme. Tengo que acompañar a la novia al altar.

-Entonces nos veremos allí-dice levantándose con una sonrisa y antes de darme cuenta siento como besa mi mejilla antes de irse por donde ha venido.

Me quedo allí sentado solo sin entender que había pasado, pero me sentía bien, creía por primera vez en mucho tiempo que podíamos volver a tener una relación cordial, que a lo mejor podía ver algo en nuestra relación diferente a lo que sentía cuando todo acabo. Me gustaría recuperarla como amiga, aunque sabía que eso era decir demasiado, pero si podíamos tener una relación que además de que a nosotros, también hiciera sentir bien al resto del grupo.

Me levanto dejo unas monedas encima de la mesa y me dirijo por la calle hacia el hotel donde me estaba quedando. Estaba bien y feliz y con ese sentimiento me voy a vestir para disfrutar de lo que nos quedaba por pasar, de lo que nos quedaba aun hoy por vivir. Era el día más importante para Jenny y Kevin y poder compartirlo con ellos y participar en este día tan importante me hace sentir especial y feliz. Solo espero algún día poder tener la oportunidad de pasar por lo mismo, y sé que ellos estarán ahí para mí. Mientras sueño con ese día muy lejano aun, entro en el hotel y me dirijo al baño.

Sonriendo me ducho y me preparo para el papel que me toca desempeñar, me siento orgulloso y nervioso por tener que llevar a Jenny al altar. Me miro al espejo, me doy el ok y salgo disparado en busca de la novia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, por fin han podido hablar un poco y parece que la cosa no ha ido mal, pero no han hablado de sus sentimientos que es lo que puede que este momentos los vuelva a separar o a juntar para siempre.**

 **Hasta mañana, XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	42. Capítulo 42

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, me gusta que os guste cómo va la historia** **bueno como siempre os digo paciencia que todavía queda mucho y bueno como se suele decir en las bodas siempre se necesitan pañuelos, solo lo aviso.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 42**

POV RICK

Estoy nervioso esperando en la casa donde Jenny y Kevin viven, esperando para poder llevar a la novia del brazo hasta la mano de su futuro marido. No dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de la pequeña casa hasta que escucho como la puerta se abre pero no sale la novia. Sale Kate, con un hermoso vestido color gris que le llegaba por la rodilla, llevaba su pelo suelto cayéndole esos hermosos rizos suyos por los hombros. Cuando nos miramos ambos no pudimos evitar sonreírnos.

-Hola.

-Hola. Ya queda poco, está a punto de salir.

-Oh bien, creo que he estado a punto de hacer un agujero en el suelo, no quiero imaginarme como estará Kevin-digo y la veo sonreír.

-¿Ya has entregado el contrato?

-No, he quedado mañana.

-Me gustaría acompañarte. Por si tienes alguna duda-dice ofreciéndose y yo acepto.

-Por mi está bien-digo con una sonrisa y de repente suena mucho ruido dentro de la puerta donde se encuentra la novia.

-Tranquilo, eso es buena señal. Ya van a salir.

Esperamos inquietos un par de minutos más hasta que la veo salir. Me quedo embobado mirándola y la veo sonreír.

-¿Qué?-pregunta sonriendo.

-Estás bellísima. Temo por la salud de Kevin cuando te vea-digo haciendo a todos reír. Siento como algunas lágrimas corren por mi cara y me las quito rápidamente-bueno creo que ya le hemos hecho esperar suficientemente-digo colocándome a su lado y enseguida Jenny se agarra a mi brazo mientras ambos emocionados partimos hacia su futuro.

Cuando llegamos a la zona que había sido preparada para oficiar la boda veo como Jenny está nerviosa y sé que yo tengo que ocuparme de calmarla como un padre haría, aunque quedo muy lejos de serlo.

-Yo me voy para dentro, para que estén preparados-dice Kate y antes de irse pasa su mano por mi brazo dándome su apoyo y yo casi le suplico que no se vaya porque no sé qué decir, pero se va dejándome solo con Jenny y siento como los nervios recorren mi cuerpo.

-¿Estas preparada?

-Creo que lo estoy desde el día que lo conocí-dice con una sonrisa y me doy cuenta de que no eran nervios malos, eran nervios de la emoción de este bonito momento que iba a vivir.

-Me dais mucha envidia.

-Ya te tocara. Solo tienes que abrir tu corazón-dice sonriéndome y yo asiento nervioso.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto y asiente agarrándose de mi brazo mientras caminamos por el largo pasillo donde se podía ver justo al final al novio nervioso y deseoso de poder tenerla a su lado.

Me acerco con ella a mi lado hasta llegar a la zona preparada para ellos, para los dos, para celebrar y declararse su amor. Beso suavemente a Jenny en la mejilla y agarro su mano colocándola sobre la de Kevin. Le sonrió y el me devuelve la sonrisa. Me aparto a un lado colocándome con el resto del grupo.

Empieza la ceremonia y es tan bonita que no dejo de sonreír durante todo el tiempo que dura. Puedo ver a mi lado a Kate y a Lanie emocionadas. Y no puedo evitar imaginarme lo guapa que estarán ambas cuando lleguen su día.

Llega el momento que ambos han esperado desde que se conocieron y no dejo de mirarles y me siento honrado por poder disfrutar de este momento tan íntimo, ese momento en que ambos se declaran su amor eterno, en el que ambos se juran fidelidad y estar ahí el uno para el otro siempre.

Nos acercamos enseguida todos para felicitarlos y me abrazo con fuerza a Kevin que llora emocionado porque por fin ha podido decir si quiero a la mujer que quiere.

-Felicidades hermano-digo sonriendo como un loco y algo emocionado también.

-Gracias. Ha sido bonito verte traerla del brazo-dice sonriendo y me separo un poco para abrazar también a la novia.

A llegado la hora de celebrar y nos sentamos todos en la misma mesa, junto a los novios., ambos así lo decidieron.

-Sois de la familia-dice Jenny sonriendo y todos asentimos.

Veo mi papel al lado de la silla de Kate y enseguida Javi se acerca cogiendo mi papel para cambiarlo, pero le agarro de la mano evitando que lo haga.

-Está bien-digo mirándolo y lo veo asentir mientras sonríe.

Nos sentamos cada uno en nuestro lugar y todos brindamos por la pareja. Me siento como hace mucho tiempo, como cuando éramos unos niños y no nos separaban ni con agua caliente.

-Bueno pues para cuando la próxima-dice Kevin mirando a Lanie y riéndose.

-No lo digas ni en broma. Si me lo pide lo dejo. Estamos genial así.

-Ya sabes Javi, si tienes el anillo comprado ya lo puedes devolver-digo riéndome.

-No, ya tengo claro que es mejor no hacer gastos tontos-dice riéndose-pero si hemos dado un paso adelante.

-¿Si?-pregunta Kate sorprendida mirando a su amiga.

-No me dejaba en paz, así que he tenido que aceptar-dice Lanie como defendiéndose.

-Nos vamos a vivir juntos.

-Felicidades chicos.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo te convenció?-dice Kate riéndose y haciéndonos reír.

-La verdad que con un buen razonamiento. Paso mucho tiempo en su casa, es más cómodo tener allí la ropa-dice haciéndonos reír, pero mira a Javi y Javi le mira a ella y entre ese tono de broma se puede ver el amor que siente el uno por el otro.

Llego el momento de abrir el baile y verlos bailar me emociono a la vez que hizo que todos nos riéramos al ver como Kevin el patoso contaba los pasos para no pisar a la que ya es su mujer.

-Vamos John Travolta-dice Javi riéndose.

-No seas capullo. El baile ya queda inaugurado-dice Kevin besando a la novia y todos empiezan a bailar a su alrededor.

Miro a Javi junto a Lanie y no puedo dejar de sonreír al ver como bailan juntos, hasta en eso se parecen. Vuelvo la mirada hacia un lado y veo a Kate allí parada mirando hacia la pista de baile con una sonrisa. Antes de darme cuenta estoy delante de ella.

-¿Te apetece bailar?

-Claro-dice dejando la copa a un lado y agarrándose a mi mano y bailamos juntos.

Bailamos al son de la música moviéndonos al unísono y me siento bien. Me retrotraigo a una época en la que nada de lo que ha pasado este último año ha ocurrido, vuelvo a una época donde era feliz solo con tenerla así, a mi lado. Cuando acaba la canción nos separamos ambos con una sonrisa pero antes de darme cuenta Lanie aparece de la nada y se la lleva corriendo.

-Vamos Jenny va a tirar el ramo-dice y Kate se disculpa cuando se aleja con Lanie tirando de ella.

Salgo fuera y me quedo solo en el exterior, disfrutando del aire fresco, disfrutando de la soledad y disfrutando de lo bueno que he sacado de este viaje. El libro, ver a los chicos, la normalidad con Kate, son cosas que me llevo de este viaje y eso me hace feliz.

De repente oigo un ruido a mi espalda y cuando me giro veo a Kate salir de allí. Se coloca a mi lado junto a la barandilla del balcón mirando el paisaje.

-¿Quién se ha llevado el ramo?-pregunto sin apartar la mirada del paisaje.

-Lanie…se ha tirado como una leona, y eso que no quiere casarse-dice riéndose y haciéndome reír.

-Ella es así. Quiere ganarlo todo-digo siguiendo con la broma.

-Rick…estos días…han sido increíbles-dice de repente seria y la miro a los ojos. Veo seriedad en ellos y emoción.

-Kate…

-No, déjame acabar. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero el otro día hable con alguien a quien admiro y me dijo que lo verdaderamente importante no son las horas que pases trabajando. Si no las horas que pasas, los momentos que pasas con los que te esperan en casa. Me di cuenta de que a mí nadie me espera en casa-dice parando de repente cogiendo aire y no sé por dónde va pero me siento nervioso-Rick…hace un año cometí el peor error de mi vida…yo…

-Kate… ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Dios…las palabras nunca han sido mi fuerte-dice levantando la cabeza y mirándome fijamente y antes de que me diera cuenta veo como se acerca a mí y cuando quiero darme cuenta sus labios ya están pegados a los míos. Me quedo paralizado por la sorpresa de su acto y empiezo a entender sus palabras, empiezo a entender que era lo que quería decirme. Llega los que siempre quise escuchar, pero llega un año tarde. Me separo antes de que pueda intentar profundizar el beso y veo como me mira con miedo, con vergüenza.

-Lo siento-dice dándose la vuelta y sale corriendo huyendo de mí.

-Kate…-la llamo pero nada que le pueda decir puede hacer que se pare, no al menos nada que pueda decir en este momento.

Me quedó allí solo, sorprendido por sus actos y sorprendido por el control que he tenido. No quiero volver a cagarla, no con Gina, no lo merece. Además…creo que mi momento con ella ha pasado, creo que ella piensa que cometió un error aquel día y quizás el verme esas palabras que le dijeron…quizás todo eso le ha confundido, pero ella no me quiero, no puede hacerlo.

Siento como todo el peso de la semana empieza a pesarme demasiado y me alegro de que haya acabado, de que mañana por la noche este ya camino a casa, de vuelta mi hogar, y lejos de ella, tengo que estar lejos de ella…he probado el dolor y ahora no quiero volver a sentirlo nunca más.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Vale, empiezo a contar vuestras maldiciones y amenazas jaja. En serio, sé que algunos no esperabais esto y sé que otros sí. Denme tiempo que esto ya avise que sería un camino largo lleno de obstáculos como la vida misma y el recorrido de toda la vida de ambos. Así que todavía puede que quede algún salto más temporal. Pero lo verdaderamente importante es que ese sentimiento existe, y hasta cuando puedan mantenerse alejados el uno del otro.**

 **Gracias y hasta el lunes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	43. Capítulo 43

**Buenos días, os dejo con el último capítulo de Rick en Nueva York antes de volver a Los Ángeles, antes del salto temporal. Espero que os guste y bueno, al menos sigo viva jaja.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, esta semana será movidita, pero…tened paciencia y quizás si os portáis bien, no os hago esperar demasiado entre capítulos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 43**

POV RICK

Me levanto con mal sabor de boca por lo que paso ayer. No estoy seguro de lo que quiero, pero si de lo que no quiero y es volver a sufrir. Cuando recuerdo como me sentí hace un año por su negación, por interponer todo a mí, huyo de ese dolor, no quiero volver a sentirlo. No entendí ese no, solo podía entenderlo si ella no sentía nada por mí. Eso es lo que me dije mil veces hasta que me convencí de ello. Si yo le hubiera exigido dejarlo todo por mí o algo así lo hubiera entendido, pero nunca se lo hubiera pedido, nunca. Solo podía haber una razón para ello, que no sintiera lo mismo.

Por eso a pesar de querer odiarla no podía hacerlo, no podía obligar a nadie a que sintiera lo mismo que yo. Solo que no podía estar a su lado porque me dolía no poder tenerla como me gustaría.

Ayer cuando me beso, cuando me dijo todo eso yo…no podía creerla. Me había dicho tantas veces a mí mismo que eso no podía ser que me lo había llegado a creer, de tal manera que creía, y creo que es imposible que sienta algo. Quizás se sienta sola, quizás el momento le hizo pensar eso. No lo sé, pero sé que no puede quererme, no puede hacerlo.

Me arreglo para ir hacia la reunión que va a determinar por completo mi futuro, a la firma de mi contrato. Estoy nervioso y debería estar muy feliz pero no puedo estarlo, no cuando aunque me diga mil veces que no me puede querer, no dejo de ver su cara de dolor cuando salió corriendo del balcón, me duele verla así. Tomo aire y salgo a la calle, no puedo alargar más este momento, además es lo único que me aleja aun de casa, en cuanto firme podré volver y olvidarme de todo.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la editorial me sorprendo al verla allí. De pie con una carpeta, la copia del contrato que me entregaron. No puedo creer que a pesar de lo que paso ayer este aquí.

-Hola-digo acercándome casi con miedo.

-Hola.

-Estas aquí.

-Lo prometí, yo cumplo con mis promesas-dice seria pero sin mirarme y siento como sus palabras se clavan en mi pecho, pero aguanto porque quizás en este momento piense que me lo merezco-¿Vamos?-dice y yo asiento haciendo un gesto para que se adelante.

Entramos los dos en las oficinas de la editorial y nos dirigimos al despacho directamente sin perder el tiempo, creo que ninguno de los dos queríamos.

-Aquí está mi hombre. Oh, vienes acompañado y muy bien acompañado-dice saludando a Kate con una sonrisa.

-Hola vengo como abogada del señor Rodgers. Nos gustaría mirar algunos puntos del contrato.

-Oh…al grano me gusta-dice ofreciéndonos asiento.

Me siento al lado de Kate en silencio y sin mirarla. Miro al infinito como si aquí no se estuviera decidiendo mi futuro.

-Queremos cobrar un 5% más de lo está puesto en el contrato.

-Bueno eso es algo que se puede estudiar.

-Pero hay otro punto más. Si se vende un número determinado de libros quiero que se ponga por escrito que se le publicara un nuevo libro a mi cliente.

-Para un momento. Eso no solemos hacerlo. No significa nada que un libro funcione.

-Él se compromete a tener un libro para ser publicado y tú te comprometes a publicarlo. ¿Cuantos ejemplares te vienen bien?

-No podemos aceptar eso.

-Bueno pues entonces no hay negocio. Vámonos-dice Kate de repente levantándose y yo me levanto también porque confió en ella.

Vamos hacia la puerta y cuando siento que mi futuro se va al traste escucho como chirria la silla detrás de nosotros. Y escucho su última oferta.

-Está bien. Si llega a la lista de los más venidos le publicaremos otro libro. Y bajamos al 4% esa subida. Es mi última oferta-dice de repente como nervioso por perderme aunque yo no entendía porque no era un genio para que no quisiera perderme. Miro a Kate y ella me mira y asiente una vez.

-Trato echo.

-Bien, voy a llamar para que hagan los cambios y podremos firmar-dice saliendo del despacho dejándonos solos.

Cuando salimos de la editorial tras firmar el contrato no puedo evitar sonreír he cumplido mi sueño, mi sueño de niño, ese que veía tan lejos. Me paro quedando al lado de Kate, era hora de despedirse y tenía que darle las gracias.

-Kate….gracias por venir. No tenías porque y lo has hecho.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Espero que todo te vaya bien Rick-dice mirándome por un instante antes de girarse para irse pero le paro, no puedo dejarla irse así.

-Kate…siento lo de ayer. No quería hacerte daño.

-No está bien, entiendo que ya no sientas nada por mí. Fui una idiota al pensarlo. De verdad espero que todo te vaya bien-dice sonriéndome antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer de mi vista ¿para siempre?

Llego de nuevo a casa, solo el aire que respiro ya es diferente a pesar de estar en la zona del centro. Cojo un taxi y me dirijo a la casa que compartía con Gina. Cuando llego y me bajo del taxi ya está allí ella, parada y sin quitarme la vista de encima, sin duda intentando adivinar por mi gesto que ha pasado estos días.

No sé qué ve en mi cuerpo o en mi mirada pero la veo acercarse a mí y cuando está a unos pasos se lanza a mi cuerpo abrazándome con fuerza. Sé que si para mí no ha sido fácil para ella lo ha tenido que ser mucho menos.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también-le contesto aunque en parte le estoy mintiendo. No he pensado tanto en ella como a lo mejor hubiera debido. Pero no puedo decirle que no he pensado en ella, no puedo ser tan cruel. Además he conseguido cumplir mi promesa, aunque quizás más por mi que por ella.

-¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?

-Bueno has dejado de estar con un escritor de guiones para estar con un escritor de libros-digo como si nada y la veo mirarme extrañada para terminar apareciendo una sonrisa en su cara.

-Lo has conseguido-dice abrazándome y yo sonrió-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Quería verte la cara cuando lo hiciera-digo con una sonrisa falsa, otra mentira que le digo…ni si quiera había pensado en contárselo.

-Vamos dentro esto hay que celebrarlo-dice tirando de mí y yo voy detrás de ella.

Comemos juntos y nos damos una ducha juntos a pesar de no estar de humor. Cuando acabamos nos tumbamos el uno al lado del otro sobre la cama. Me tumbo mirando hacia el techo casi sin moverme porque quería alejarme de todo.

-Rick, ¿Estas bien? Te veo algo distante-dice colocándose a mi lado mirándome, y es la pregunta que he querido evitar desde que volví-Rick…prefiero que me digas todo antes de que me ocultes algo.

-No te oculto nada. Te lo prometo. Sé que estas cosas te ponen mal por eso no quería hablar de ello. Solo he ido a una boda de mis amigos y a conseguir el contrato de mi vida. No ha pasado nada que tenga que contarte. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

-¿De verdad?

-Puedes creerme, no ha pasado nada-digo mirándole a los ojos y acariciándole la mejilla antes de besarle suavemente en los labios-descansa-le digo sonriendo y atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo.

Apago la luz y siento como mi cuerpo se relaja, no podía contarle nada de lo que había pasado, porque eso sería declarar mi amor por Kate, porque si, la sigo queriendo aunque me lo niegue a mí mismo aunque se lo niegue al mundo entero. No quería verla sufrir, no se lo merecía, ya le hice sufrir una vez y me prometí no volver a hacerlo.

¿Para que decirle que estuve con Kate bastante bien, que dimos un paso hacia delante, que me ayudo con el contrato? ¿Para qué contarle que me beso? ¿Para que contarle que me beso y a pesar de apartarme sentí algo que nunca he sentido cuando ella me ha besado? Solo fue un instante, un instante que hizo que volviera atrás, que volviera a esa época en la que era feliz, muy feliz y no tenía responsabilidades no me preocupaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. No puedo decirle que un solo beso de Kate me hace sentir mucho más que hacer el amor toda la noche con ella, que estar juntos todo el día, no puedo decírselo porque le haré daño y me prometí a mí mismo no hacerlo. Por eso estoy aquí, mintiéndole, o al menos ocultándole la verdad, ocultándole lo que siento. Y a pesar de que me duele, a pesar de que me muero por contárselo, cierro los ojos con fuerza y me callo, prefiero sentir yo dolor que hacérselo a otro, prefiero morirme antes que hacerle daño.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, una nueva despedida y una nueva vuelta a la realidad de Rick. Mañana habrá otro salto temporal y creo que…mejor no os adelanto nada. Gracias y hasta mañana.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	44. Capítulo 44

**Buenos días a todos. Bueno ya veo que no estáis muy contentos así que no sé si subir o no. Pero lo haré y correré con las consecuencias jaja. Bueno espero que sigáis aquí conmigo, gracias por todo. Recordad que ya queda poco…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 44**

POV RICK

SEIS MESES DESPUÉS

Me siento cerrando las últimas invitaciones, preparadas para ser enviadas. Preparadas para que lleguen a todas las personas que quiero que estén conmigo en este momento tan importante.

El libro se publicó solo hace un par de meses y por ahora parece que todo va bien. Pero ese mismo día, tuve una reunión que cambio mi vida, que hace que en este instante este mandando estas invitaciones, a pesar de no estar del todo seguro de hacerlo.

 _Me siento emocionado porque ha llegado el día. Tengo el libro entre mis manos y no puedo aun creérmelo. Huele a nuevo, ese olor que no quiero olvidar nunca, pero espero que ese olor se vaya y que la persona que lo reciba, que lo compre le dé tanto uso que su olor cambie por completo._

 _-Tengo que hablar contigo-dice Paula sin parar de dar vueltas de un lado para otro, supongo que el día del estreno es importante y quiere tener todo preparado pero me esta poniendo nervioso._

 _-Ok, pero ¿Puedes sentarte?_

 _-Vale. Verás sabes que yo me encargo de sacar lo mejor de ti para poder vender lo máximo posible. Me ocupo de tu imagen. Eres un chico guapo, muy guapo la verdad-dice sonriéndome-y eso ayuda. Pero…solo ayuda si estas soltero o bien estas felizmente casado y pasáis a ser una de las parejas de moda. ¿Estas dentro de alguna de estas opciones?_

 _-No…-digo tragando saliva._

 _-Pues piénsatelo. A veces no es suficiente ser muy bueno escribiendo. Eso solo vale cuando conocen tu trabajo pero en los inicios es complicado. Y debemos utilizar cualquier cosa._

 _-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que casarme o dejar a mi novia?_

 _-Bueno, te lo aconsejo. Si quieres triunfar y que esto no se quede en nada…_

 _-No puedo dejarla….-digo tragando saliva._

 _-Pues ya sabes. Sería bonito que le pidieras matrimonio estos días de promoción. Sería increíble para la difusión del libro._

 _-No pienso casarme para publicitar un libro._

 _-Piénsalo ¿sí? Si estas con ella es porque la quieres. Si la quieres el siguiente paso es casarte. Tómatelo como adelantar un poco ese paso._

Y aquí estoy, lo he pensado mucho, demasiado. Pero al final me di cuenta de que quizás ella era algo que esperaba, quizás no ahora pero en algún momento. Si era bueno para mi trabajo ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Nunca pensé que sería así pero al final, en este momento, aquí estoy, metiendo invitaciones en un sobre, uno a uno.

Tengo ya todas preparadas, solo faltan las de mis amigos, la de los chicos. Tengo cuatro invitaciones preparadas, y sé que me falta una, así debería ser, pero no va a ser, no cuando es su noche. Recuerdo el día que discutimos sobre la lista de invitados, pero al final entendí que tenía razón.

 _Estamos los dos sentados en el sofá dos días después de pedirle matrimonio y ya estamos planeando todo. Está pasando todo demasiado rápido pero sé que si lo tengo que hacer es mejor hacerlo cuanto antes, ella se merece lo mejor por mi parte y si ayuda bienvenido sea._

 _-¿Ha quien quieres invitar tú?-dice después de estar media hora haciendo su lista._

 _-¿Yo? Con mi madre, los chicos de la editorial y mis amigos me basta-digo y veo como de repente se pone seria y se tensa-¿Qué?_

 _-Nada._

 _-No me digas que no pasa nada, sé que te pasa algo._

 _-No es tu lista._

 _-Gina…_

 _-No quiero que venga. Me da igual el resto aunque no me lleve bien con ellos, aunque no me acepten como tu pareja, pero a ella no la quiero el día de mi boda-dice tranquila sin mirarme y me doy cuenta que ni si quiera había pensado en ello. En como se sentiría ella si Kate viniera, incluso si los chicos vienen, porque no se lleva bien con ellos._

 _-Gina…es nuestra boda. No importa lo que piensen los demás, esto es para nosotros. Pero a pesar de todo, los necesito a mi lado este día._

 _-Lo entiendo-dice mirándome-pero no podré disfrutar si ella esta ahí mirándonos, siempre veré aquel día cuando…-dice pero se frena porque las lágrimas le impiden seguir._

 _-Gina…si no quieres no vendrá…no la necesito ese día._

 _-¿Si? No quiero decirte a quien traer y a quien no._

 _-Gina ese día es nuestro día. Y que estés bien y cómoda es lo importante._

 _-Gracias-dice dándome un beso y volviendo a la lista._

A pesar de eso, no pude evitar encargar una de más. Sabía que no la mandaría nunca si Gina no me lo pedía, pero no pude evitar guardarla. Me siento mal por Gina, por el daño que le hice. Pero cuando lo pienso, quizás ni yo mismo hubiera querido que Kate estuviera en mi boda, no al menos en esta. Durante un tiempo pensé en ella en mi boda, y era distinto, no era mi boda, era nuestra boda. Así que ahora no puedo ni imaginármela ahí mirándonos como si nada mientras me caso con otra, y no cualquier otra con Gina. Así que creo que nunca la hubiera invitado, quizás también por miedo, miedo a mi reacción miedo a salir corriendo detrás de ella en el último instante. La necesitaba lejos, lo más lejos posible ese día.

-Rick…-escucho que me llama Gina y cojo la invitación de más y el encierro corriendo en el cajón de la mesa. Dejándola allí encerrada para siempre.

-¿Si?-digo girándome con una sonrisa pero nervioso de que pudiera descubrir la invitación.

-¿Ya has acabado?

-Sí, ya las tengo todas.

-Menos mal, se nos esta echando el tiempo encima.

-Voy a ir ahora a mandarlas. Y de paso iré a ver a mi madre, hace mucho que no la veo.

-Bien-dice dándome un beso y tiro de ella conmigo fuera de la habitación porque estoy nervioso de que pueda verla. Sé que tengo que deshacerme de ella, pero no si seré capaz, ni si quiera se porque la pedí, porque la guardé.

Salgo de casa con una sensación rara, no se descifrar que es pero tengo algo en el pecho que me dificulta respirar, supongo que son los nervios por la boda, que es algo normal, supongo que el envió de las invitaciones lo hace más real.

Paso por un buzón y me quedo parado mirándolo, con las invitaciones en la mano. Me acerco y tras dudar durante un par de segundos echo una a una las invitaciones, ya no hay marcha atrás así que mejor no pensar en ello. Dejo a un lado el buzón y camino hacia la casa de mi madre, la casa que fue mi casa en la infancia.

Cuando llego entro como si nada, mi madre una de las pocas personas que tiene la puerta abierta de casa en toda la ciudad. Sonrió y entro hasta el fondo. Me la encuentro sentada en una silla en el césped de la piscina.

-Hola madre.

-Hola hijo-dice levantándose y abrazándome-¿Qué haces aquí? y no es que me queje que quede claro.

-Vengo a traerte esto, quería hacerlo en persona-digo entregándole la invitación y la veo ponerse sería un segundo y luego sonríe y me abraza, aunque sé que es para que me sienta bien, ella en el fondo no está de acuerdo con la boda, no como el resto, porque todos piensa que no soy feliz, que no me hace feliz, pero a mí me da igual, ella me ayuda a seguir adelante, a que todo sea…lineal, sin altibajos que es lo que necesito ahora, quizás no sea lo más emocionante del mundo pero quizás no esté en esa época. Aunque es verdad que siempre es lo que he querido, una vida llena de emoción, una vida llena de vida. Ahora solo pienso en no sufrir y con eso me vale.

-Ya es oficial.

-Sí, ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Bueno eso es una forma de hablar. Si se puede dar marcha atrás.

-Mama…

-No te estoy diciendo nada con eso. Solo quiero decirte que no se puede asegurar nada, lo único seguro es la muerte cariño.

-Bien…

-¿Estas bien?

-Si…

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, solo que imagine que todo esto sería distinto. Que todos los que quiero serían feliz por mí.

-Cariño-dice acercándose a muy abrazándome-somos felices por ti cariño. Solo queremos que no te equivoques. Si estás seguro estamos muy felices por ti.

-Lo soy. Lo he decidido yo así que…

-Está bien. ¿Ves? Ya estoy sonriendo-dice con una sonrisa y dándome un beso-anda vamos a comer-dice tirando de mi hacia la cocina.

No estaba del todo bien pero era un avance, los necesitaba a todos bien ese día, los necesitaba allí a mi lado celebrándolo. Sin ellos no sería para nada igual, y si no disfrutaban y se alegraban por mí tampoco lo sería. Solo esperaba que lo aceptaran o que al menos hicieran un esfuerzo para que la boda fuera lo que debía ser, un día que nunca olvide en mi vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Venga espero vuestros lanzamientos jaja, tranquilos he salido preparada de casa por si acaso, aunque sé que al menos me pitarán un poco los oídos. Bueno como siempre digo, paciencia y que ya queda poquito. Esta semana si me demostráis que lo queréis mucho pero mucho, prometo subir un capítulo extra el domingo o el sábado, creo que lo necesitaréis. Pero para ello tenéis que ser originales y demostrarme que de verdad lo queréis.**

 **Venga espero que no me piten hoy mucho los oídos que la semana es larga y si no se me va a levantar un dolor de cabeza jaja.**

 **Buen día a todos XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	45. Capítulo 45

**Buenos días y gracias por confiar en mi (espero que lo sigáis haciendo hasta que acabe el fic) y también vuestro molestar os lo agradezco porque eso me demuestra que estáis metido de lleno en la historia y eso es de agradecer. Bueno sin más espero que os guste y recuerdo que está en juego un capítulo extra, que creo que lo vais a necesitar.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 45**

POV RICK

Salgo de la casa que comparto con Gina con una pequeña maleta en la mano. Gina ha decidido que pasemos los últimos días antes de la boda separados, dice que es más mágico. Ella se ha ido con su familia y yo quise quedarme. Pero ahora a dos días de la boda me doy cuenta de que no quiero estar solo, así que he decidido irme con mi madre estos días.

Cierro la puerta a mi espalda y tiro de la maleta mirando los huecos que hay sin arreglar en la acera, esos que prometí que mandaría a arreglar pero aún no he sacado tiempo para ello. Cuando levanto la vista en busca del coche me quedo paralizado. No puedo creerme lo que mis ojos están viendo en este momento. Allí al otro lado de la calle, de pie, quieta y mirándome fijamente esta Kate. Suelto la maleta y trago saliva mientras la veo como se acerca despacio y a paso firme hacia mí.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa.

-Hola-contesto con apenas voz de lo nervioso que yo también estoy.

-¿Podemos hablar?-dice mirándome mientras se muerde el labio inferior muestra de su nerviosismo.

-Sí, pasa-digo volviendo sobre mis pasos y dejándola pasar dentro de casa. No podía dejarla allí en la calle de pie.

Entro delante de ella y me muevo rápido por la casa seguido por ella. La llevo hacia la cocina y me pongo a preparar café para los dos. Intento no mirarla aunque puedo sentir como su mirada me está atravesando la espalda. No sé qué hace aquí y no se si quiero saberlo.

Acabo de preparar el café y me acerco con una taza en cada mano. Le ofrezco la suya, sé perfectamente como le gusta y al verla cerrar los ojos cuando siente el sabor en su boca me hace saber que aún sigue siendo así.

-Kate ¿Qué haces aquí?-dice sin poder esperar más para saberlo. Me da miedo que este aquí.

-Yo…me entere de que te casabas, a pesar de que no me ha llegado la invitación.

-Kate…

-Lo sé, lo entiendo. Es normal que no lo hayas echo. Solo…puf ahora que estoy aquí no veo claro el tener que venir-dice soltando una risa nerviosa-solo quería felicitarte y decirte que…me hubiera gustado que fuera distinto. Eras mi mejor amigo…siempre soñé con estar a tu lado. Pero de verdad lo entiendo, sé que es lo más lógico que no este. Pero tenía la necesidad de decirte que espero que seas muy feliz Rick. Solo quiero eso-dice apartando la mirada de la mía, sabía que estaba llorando.

-Gracias…no hacía falta que vinieras, pero gracias-digo apretando con fuerza la mesa con mis manos para impedir el deseo que tenía de agarrarle la mano para consolarla, pero sabía que tenía que evitar el contacto, tenía que mantenerla lejos.

-Solo era eso, y también felicitarte por tu libro, y darte las gracias por hacérmelo llegar. Sabía que llegarías a triunfar.

-Bueno no va mal la cosa-digo sonriendo y veo cómo sale una risa de su boca que hace que sienta nostalgia-Kate…te debo mucho, tu confiaste en mi cuando ni yo mismo lo hacía. Así que en parte el libro es por ti, es gracias a ti. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era mandártelo.

-Bien-dice levantándose-no quiero interrumpirte más.

-No está bien. Me alegra haberte visto Kate.

-Y a mí-dice con una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta de casa y cerrarla a su salida. Me quedo allí parado con las dos tazas sobre la mesa y sin poder creerme lo que había pasado. No podía entender nada, pero me alegraba que todo hubiera ido tan bien.

Recojo las tazas, las limpio y de nuevo cojo mi maleta saliendo hacia casa de mi madre, aunque no podía quitarme de la cabeza la visita de Kate.

Cuando llego a casa de mi madre no está. Dejo la pequeña maleta en mi antigua habitación y me tumbo sobre la cama. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella a pensar que sé que está mal. No debería hacerlo, pero me sorprendió que viniera de buenas, tuve miedo de que vinieras con otras intenciones diferentes. Pero fue como antes, me hablo como una amiga y eso hace que me sienta mal por no tenerla ese día cerca, me siento mal por lo que hemos perdido ambos, por ser unos idiotas. Pero el tiempo para mí ya paso, ya no puedo tener nada con ella, ya es y tiene que ser mi pasado.

-Rick…cariño… ¿Esta aquí?-escucho como mi madre me llama.

Me levanto de la cama y salgo fuera de la habitación en su búsqueda. No esperaba decir esto pero la necesitaba, necesitaba sus consejos, sus abrazos, necesitaba a mi madre a esa que siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba.

-Hola cariño…yo…-pero no la deje acabar me fundí con fuerza en un abrazo, sin dejarla rechistar. Enseguida sentí como me atrapa entre su frágil cuerpo.

-Ya-digo separándome y dándole la espalda para limpiarme las lágrimas.

-Cariño que pasa.

-Nada solo son los nervios supongo.

-No me puedes engañar. A ti te pasa algo.

-He visto a Kate-digo mirando hacia otro lado para intentar mantener las lágrimas bajo control.

-Oh-dice sorprendida-creo que necesitaremos una copa.

Nos sentamos juntos en el sofá y ella espera paciente con su copa en la mano a que me atreva a hablar.

-Ha venido para desearme que sea feliz.

-Es muy bonito por si parte.

-Cuando la vi pensaba que…

-Pensabas que venía a pedirte que no te casaras.

-Algo así.

-¿Y es lo que querías?

-Claro que no-digo casi ofendido, pero en el fondo de mi corazón algo se removió cuando escucho esas palabras.

-¿Entonces?

-Me da pena haber perdido nuestra amistad.

-Cariño…os queréis mucho. Habéis sido unos amigos increíbles y habéis luchado contra muchas cosas, daros tiempo, al final sé que recuperareis esa amistad-dice agarrándome de la mano y haciéndome sentir mejor como siempre, aunque no confiara en que eso pudiera ocurrir en algún momento.

POV KATE

Camino por las calles que han sido mi casa toda la vida, hacia tanto tiempo que no venía y muchas cosas han cambiado. Pero lo importante sigue igual. Camino por la playa, con mis zapatos en la mano mientras siento como el agua moja mis pies. Me siento por un lado tranquila por haber hecho lo que tenía que hacer, aunque quizá no fuera lo que de verdad quería hacer. Sé que hoy he perdido mucho, pero espero que con el tiempo podemos recuperar nuestra amista, es lo que más me importa.

Veo a lo lejos el puente, nuestro puente donde pasábamos las horas, y allí estaba Lanie, por una vez puntual.

-¿No podíamos haber quedado en otro sitio? Tengo los pies todos llenos de arena-dice abrazándome.

-Yo también me alegro de verte.

-Anda vamos a otro sitio-dice tirando de mí y acabamos sentadas en un banco. Siento su mirada y sé que se muere de ganas de preguntarme como me ha ido así que decido sacarla de dudas.

-No ha salido tan mal. Me ha dado las gracias y ya está.

-¿Las gracias? ¿Qué le has dicho?

-Lo que debía, le he felicitado y deseado lo mejor-digo y la miro, no dice nada pero sé que le está matando por dentro algo-¿Qué? Venga suéltalo.

-Kate, en un par de días vas a perderlo para siempre.

-No, he hecho esto para algún día poder recuperar nuestra amistad, quiero que vea que es importante para mí, y que lo más importante es nuestra amistad, como siempre dije.

-Pero eso es mentira, tú lo quieres.

-Pero no puedo tenerlo, así que prefiero tenerlo como amigo.

-¿Sabes que cuando se case con Gina ella no va a dejarle que te acerques a él?-dice de repente y me hace pensar, en eso tiene razón, y la entiendo, entiendo que no me quiera cerca de él.

-Joder…

-Kate ¿Quieres que te de un consejo?

-Lo vas a hacer igualmente.

-Creo que tienes que darlo todo por el todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que lo vuelvas a intentar. No tienes más opciones. Lucha por él. Hazle entender lo que sientes. Grítaselo a la cara si hace falta. No pierdas la última oportunidad que tienes.

-Pero ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué quieres que me tire a sus brazos el día de su boda?

-Quiero que seas sincera con tus sentimientos. Y que seas sincero con él. Sois mis amigos y sé que ambos os queréis. Me da pena que no podáis disfrutar de ese amor que sentir el uno por el otro.

-No puedo hacerlo-digo con la voz tomada.

-Si puedes hacerlo. Lo sé. Mereces ser feliz y él también. Tu tanto como yo sabemos que no es feliz.

-No lo sé…

-Si lo sabes. Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie. Y no es feliz completamente desde aquel día-dice mirándome fijamente y quiero, deseo creerlo, pero tengo miedo, miedo a lanzarme y de nuevo a volver a recibir su rechazo, a volver a sufrir. Pero por otro lado, no sé él, pero yo sé que no seré completamente feliz si no lo tengo a mi lado. Última oportunidad y pienso darlo todo por ganar, porque si lo hago y lo consigo, lo que conseguiré será mucho más que lo que tengo, será mi felicidad eterna.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Pues ahí tenéis los sentimientos de Kate, lo sigue queriendo tanto que se conforma con tenerlo en su vida, pero ¿Eso será posible si se casa? ¿Tiene Lanie razón? Tendremos que esperar para ver su se atreve o no a seguir luchando o si Rick tiene el valor de casarse llegado el momento. Solo hay que esperar un poquito más, tic tac, tic tac.**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo, nos vamos de boda XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	46. Capítulo 46

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por aguantar, por confiar en mí y por hacer que este "trabajo" por llamarlo así sea aún más divertido de hacer. Gracias y espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 46**

POV RICK

Ha llegado el día de mi boda, y estoy nervioso y melancólico, pero para nada estoy emocionado y feliz como debería estar uno el día de su boda. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo diferente que sería este día si estuviera enamorado de Gina, pero no lo estoy, no porque ella siempre va a estar ahí…por mucho que intente sacarla.

No sé cómo he llegado tan lejos, la verdad no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé que es que pase lo que pase ya no hay marcha atrás. No puedo dar marcha atrás y huir de todo esto. Cuando pienso en las razones que me han llevado hasta aquí, ninguna de esas razones me llaman al amor. Más bien me llevan al desamor, a triunfar, y a ser agradecido con una persona a la que a pesar del daño que le he hecho aún está ahí. Esas son mis razones.

Todo esto empezó por su no, sentí como me rompía y aún no he conseguido unir todas las piezas de mí desde ese día. No he vuelto a ser el mismo, siento que esa parte de mí que siempre tenía una sonrisa ha desaparecido. Pero entonces, apareció Gina de nuevo en mi vida, me dio la tranquilidad y el amor que necesitaba, lo que ella no me quiso dar. Ahora me siento en deuda con ella, le prometí que nunca le haría daño y que iba a intentar hacerla feliz, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Hoy empieza mi nueva vida, una vida donde lo importante será intentar hacerla feliz, como dice mi madre es de biennacido ser agradecido. Yo le agradezco que apareciera en ese momento, y que en parte este ayudando con esta boda a que mi carrera se expanda más rápidamente, a cambio ella tiene que recibir algo de mí, y voy a poner todo de mi parte para que pueda ser feliz.

Termino de vestirme justo en el momento en el que dan en la puerta cuando me giro allí está mi madre emocionada mirándome como si estuviera viendo una aparición.

-Estas guapísimo, hijo-dice dando un paso más para colocarme bien la corbata-¿Estás listo?

-Si. Solo necesito unos minutos.

-Bien, si me necesitas estaré ahí fuera. ¿Vale?

-Bien…

-Estas muy guapo. Eres el novio más guapo del mundo y no es porque sea tu madre-dice dándome un beso antes de salir con una sonrisa en la cara.

Me doy la vuelta y me miro en el espejo, ya no reconozco a ese que se ve reflejado, ya no soy un chico, ya soy un hombre, un hombre cansado. De repente escucho de nuevo abrirse la puerta y sonrió pensando en mi madre. Pero por el espejo veo otra imagen completamente diferente. Allí esta ella, como un ángel caído del cielo y siento como mi pecho se me para por completo como cada vez que la veo. Me siento débil, frágil ante lo que siento por ella pero debo ser fuerte, un poco más, solo un poco más.

-Kate ¿Qué haces aquí?-digo girándome y quedando cara a cara con ella.

-Estás muy guapo-dice con una sonrisa y puedo ver tristeza, emoción y miedo en su mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso ya lo has preguntado.

-Y no me has respondido. Kate tengo que…

-No, solo serán cinco minutos-dice parándome colocando su mano sobre mi pecho impidiéndome salir, siento como mi pecho se quema allí donde ella ha colocado su mano.

-Tienes cinco minutos.

-Bien-dice bajando la cabeza- es complicado. Hace unos días nos vimos y te di mi bendición, y aun la tendrás cuando acabe pero…también me he dado cuenta de una cosa, es mi última oportunidad, te necesito en mi vida Rick y si para ello tengo que volver a decirte lo que siento así lo haré. Te quiero Rick, te quiero como no he querido a nadie en mi vida. Sé que no me crees, no sé porque, pero no lo haces. El día que te perdí…ese día…me di cuenta de que había cometido un error, pero seguí con mi error luchando por lo que creía que era mi sueño. Pero estaba equivocada, ahora lo sé, mi sueño eres tú Rick, siempre ha sido así. Así que si, sé que te vas a casar, sé que no está bien, pero si quiero ser feliz te necesito en mi vida, estas es mi última oportunidad y necesitaba gastarla-dice de un plumazo y con cada palabra que salía de su boca sentía como mi corazón se iba cada vez comprimiendo un poco más. No sé si creerla, tenía que hacerlo pero…no podía dejarme llevar, no podía hacerlo.

-¿Qué esperas que haga ahora?

-No espero nada…solo necesitaba decirlo-dice con lágrimas en los ojos y siento un dolor fuerte en mi pecho, y más cuando sé que tengo que hacerle daño.

-Pues creo que si ya lo has dicho todo…tengo una boda a la que asistir-digo como si no me importara nada cuando en realidad me estaba matando. Pero tenía una cosa clara, por mucho que estuviera enamorado, aunque la creyera, lo más importante ahora era cumplir mi palabra, mi palabra de no hacer daño a Gina, mi palabra de casarme por mucho que me doliera, por mucho que me matara ver cómo me estaba mirando.

-Rick…no te cases, podemos conseguirlo-dice llorando y trago saliva para mantenerme fuerte.

-Lo siento-digo con la voz tomada y la veo salir corriendo dejándome solo y entonces y solo entonces es cuando me dejo vencer. Cuando me dejo llevar por el dolor, la rabia, el desconsuelo que sentía.

Acabo tirado en el suelo llorando, abrazando mi cuerpo, hasta que no se cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero escucho como llaman a la puerta y sé que tengo que hacer de trizas corazón y salir ahí para intentar hacer feliz a alguien, a pesar de que me siento como una mierda.

-Cariño ¿Estas bien?-dice mi madre entrando y yo me doy la vuelta dándole la espalda y me lavo las lágrimas intentando ocultarlas, pero mis ojos rojos hacen imposible ocultarle la tristeza que me invade por dentro.

-Cariño, ¿Qué ha pasado?-dice abrazándome con fuerza y yo aguanto, aguanto porque ya he llorado bastante, tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que dejarlo atrás.

-Estoy bien.

-He visto a Kate salir. Iba llorando.

-Tengo que salir, Gina tiene que estar llegando.

-Cariño me da igual si tiene que esperar por ti. Quiero y necesito saber que estas bien.

-Lo estaré.

-No me vale.

-Mama…

-Cariño…solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Lo sé-digo abrazándola con fuerza llenándome de valor para salir ahí fuera.

Salgo con mi madre agarrado del brazo y camino por el pasillo hacia el altar. Todos los amigos y familia de Gina, mis amigos, mi familia, todos están allí mirándome. Me siento nervioso, pero ya me da igual, tengo todo claro.

Me quedo allí de pie solo esperando y no quiero hacerlo. Quiero que todo esto pase de una vez para poder cerrar este día. Ya no tengo tristeza, ni pena, siento rabia. Estoy enfadado con Kate y conmigo por no ser valiente y luchar por lo que sentíamos. Prefiero sentirme enfadado que roto de dolor y por eso me enfado con todo, me enfado conmigo por romperme, me enfado con la situación, pero sobre todo estoy enfadado con ella, por ponerme hoy en esta situación, por aparecer y hacerme sentir así.

En ese instante suena la música que acompaña a la novia hacia mí y cierro los ojos para poder tranquilizarme, para que no note mi malestar. La veo acompañada de su padre y hago un esfuerzo por sonreír. Está muy guapa y ella no se merece que yo este así, se merece el mejor día del mundo. Tomo aire y aguanto la sonrisa hasta que está a mi lado, hasta que su padre coloca su mano sobre la mía.

Le sonrió, le doy un beso en la mejilla y le ayudo a colocarse. Allí está el pastor mirándonos sonriendo y preguntándonos si estábamos preparados y ambos asentimos.

Va pasando la ceremonia de mi boda y apenas soy consciente de ello. Apenas puedo escuchar al pastor hablando sobre el matrimonio, estoy centrado en mí, y aunque sé que debo dejar todo eso atrás no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Pero de repente llega el momento principal de la boda, el momento que cambiara mi vida para siempre.

Nos colocamos de la lado uno frente al otro mientras el pastor sigue con la ceremonia. Me siento nervioso y siento como mis manos me sudan. Sonrió al verla sonreír aunque me duela todo por dentro. La veo feliz y emocionada y siento, pido a quien me escuche que pueda hacerla feliz, que tenga la fuerza necesaria para conseguirlo.

-Gina Corwell ¿Quieres como esposo a Richard Rodgers?

-Si quiero-dice con una sonrisa mirándome y le sonrió mientras le aprieto la mano.

-Richard Rodgers ¿Quiere…?-pero no acabo la pregunta porque escuchamos como la puerta se abría con fuerza. Cuando giro mi cabeza hacia allí veo a Lanie mirándome fijamente.

-Rick…-grita mi nombre.

-¿Qué?

-Es Kate…-dice de repente y escuchar su nombre hace que todo el dolor salga de mi cuerpo en forma de rabia.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora? Mira me da igual. Padre puede seguir-digo girándome dándole la espalda pero ella no se da por vencida.

-No…me escuchas y después haz lo que quieras-dice gritando mientras las lágrimas brotan de su ojos. La miro fijamente y veo que está destrozada-Es Kate. Ha sufrido un accidente-dice de golpe y siento como me clavan un puñal en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-¿Qué?-digo sorprendido, lleno de miedo y dolor.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno que…hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Queréis un capítulo extra? Todo depende de cuánto lo deseéis y que me lo hagáis llegar. Recordad ser ingeniosos, al más ingenioso y el que mejor me convenza le dedicaré el capítulo extra (todo esto si me demostráis que lo queréis, sino nos vemos el lunes)**

 **Sé que ahora estaréis rabiosos y enfadados con Rick, pero solo queda aguantar un poco más o no…jaja**

 **Gracias a todos y nos vemos mañana o el lunes, todo depende de vosotros.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	47. Capítulo 47

**Buenos días, aquí estoy con el capítulo extra porque sería imposible no hacerlo cuando me habéis demostrado con creces que lo queréis. Mil gracias por el aluvión de mensajes en twitter, y por los comentarios en las distintas páginas que subo, sois increíbles. Prometí dedicar en especial el capítulo a alguien que hiciera algo especial. Me ha costado decidirme pero me quedo quizás no por el mensaje en sí, pero si porque esta desde el inicio, porque sé que ha sufrido muchísimo con mis historia hasta llegar incluso a querer abandonar jaja, pero siempre ha estado ahí y ha aprendido a confiar en mí. Así que este capítulo va dedicado a guiguita, pero también a todos vosotros por seguir con tanto entusiasmo la historia.**

 **Gracias y bueno quedan dos semanas para acabar y ya siento los nervios propios de ello, pero ya mismo empezaré con la nueva historia y espero que os entusiasmo al menos la mitad que lo está haciendo esta.**

 **Gracias y sin más…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 47**

POV RICK

Siento un profundo dolor en mi pecho, no puedo creer la pesadilla que estoy viviendo, el día feliz que me esperaba se había convertido en una autentica locura, en una pesadilla demasiado real.

Me quedo paralizado casi sin respirar, no puedo ni imaginarme que era lo que había echo para que me pasara todo esto. Allí seguía Lanie mirándome mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su cara sin parar.

-¿Qué?-vuelvo a decir a media voz necesitando saber, pero también con miedo de saber.

-Kate…me acaba de llamar su madre. Ha tenido un accidente Rick. Está muy mal-cuando dice esas palabras, lo hace real, hace que la pesadilla sea real y siento como mi corazón se contrae cada vez más. Doy un paso hacia Lanie para salir corriendo pero antes de seguir siento una mano en mi brazo impidiéndome seguir.

-Rick…si te vas se acabo-dice Gina y cuando la miro veo seriedad, tristeza y rabia. Vuelvo a sentirme mal, vuelvo a sentir esa presión en mi cabeza de impedir de la forma que sea hacerle daño.

-Rick…ella te necesita-dice Lanie del otro lado y me siento en una encrucijada, pero tengo muy claro lo que tengo, debo y quiero hacer, y me dejo por una vez llevar por lo que me dicta mi corazón, ese corazón que está ahora consumiéndose de dolor.

-Lo siento-digo sin mirarla y suelto su mano de mi brazo y salgo de allí corriendo para estar a su lado, donde siempre tendría que haber estado.

Cuando vamos en el coche camino hacia el hospital siento que me falta el aire. Mi madre está a mi lado y al otro lado esta Lanie, una Lanie desconsolada. Quiero ser fuerte pero me he cansado de serlo. Siento que el traje me ahoga e intento arrancármelo sin mucha suerte.

-Cariño, déjame a mí-dice mi madre ayudándome con la corbata y la chaqueta. Me he liberado un poco pero sigo sintiendo una falta de aire que está haciendo que este hasta mareado.

-No puede pasarle nada…no puede…-dice Lanie llorando y la abrazo contra mi mientras ambos lloramos.

Seguimos el resto del camino abrazados sin separarnos pero en silencio. Se me hace largo el viaje pero cuando el coche para y los demás se bajan yo me quedo paralizado dentro del coche.

-Rick…-escucho como me llaman, tomo aire y salgo fuera siguiendo al interior al resto.

Estoy nervioso pero nada comparado cuando giramos la esquina y allí están los padres de Kate. Veo a Lanie abrazarse a Johanna mientras yo me quedo a un lado, sin saber porque no tengo fuerza para acercarme.

-Rick-dice Johanna ofreciéndome sus brazos y yo me sumerjo en ellos. Cierro los ojos y siento como las lágrimas corren por mi cara.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho-digo de repente dándome cuenta lo que sentí cuando vi a sus padres allí, me sentía culpable de lo que había pasado.

-Rick…tú no tienes la culpa-dice mirándome y vuelve a abrazarme con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Me separo me limpio las lágrimas antes de abrazarme a Jim. Me siento en una silla mientras los demás siguen de pie, tengo miedo a preguntar si saben algo, tengo miedo de algo vaya mal.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunta mi madre por todos y bajo la mirada al suelo.

-La están operando. Pero no creen que su vida corra peligro. Pero cuando entran en un quirófano nunca se sabe que pueda pasar.

-¿Cómo ha sido?-sale de mi boca sin ser consciente de ello.

-Se despisto. No se sabe. Pero se salto un semáforo-dice su madre y yo me levanto dejándolos allí y me encierro en el baño donde me dejo caer en el suelo roto de dolor. Siento que es mi culpa, que la discusión que tuvimos hizo que se despistara, que pasara todo esto. Es mi culpa por ser un cobarde y un idiota, si hubiera hecho caso a mi corazón me hubiera ido con ella, hubiera sonreído por fin este día de mierda. Pero no fui un idiota y la eche de mi vida, le hice daño tanto que…estas son las consecuencias.

-Rick…voy a entrar-escucho como hablan desde la puerta pero no me molesto en levantarme, no me molesto en tapar mis lágrimas.

Enseguida siento los brazos de Lanie abrazándome mientras yo sigo destrozado sin parar de llorar, completamente desconsolado. Cuando consigo calmarme un poco la miro y me confieso.

-Es mi culpa, es mi culpa que este así. Vino a verme.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Yo la anime para que diera el paso. Así que quizás la culpa sea mía-dice bajando la mirada y le agarro de la mano acariciándola.

-No tienes la culpa. Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le aconsejaste eso?

-Porque quiero a mi amiga y solo tú puedes hacerle feliz Rick. Y porque soy tu amiga y solo ella puede hacerte feliz, por eso estas aquí y así.

-Si no hubiera sido un idiota todo hubiera sido distinto.

-Nunca sabemos que puede pasar. Si no pasa esto ahora mismo estarías casado. Nunca se sabe. El mundo es así de cabrón en muchas ocasiones.

-Sí que lo es-digo sonriendo y haciéndola sonreír.

-Anda vamos. Kate necesita que todos estemos juntos. Y por supuesto te necesita a ti.

-No sé si me odiara. No sabes como la eche. Me sentí mal de que viniera en ese momento, me sentí mal porque hizo que me entraran los miedos y las dudas que había intentado y conseguido evitar este tiempo. Con su presencia todas esas dudas aparecieron de golpe y me entro miedo. No quería hacerle daño.

-Ella tampoco quería hacerte daño aquel día y te lo hizo. A veces hacemos daño sin querer. Ella te quería por aquel entonces tanto como lo hace ahora, tanto como la primera vez que se fue. Ella siempre te ha querido pero tenía miedo a admitirlo.

-Pero prefirió su carrera. ¿Sabes? Pase mucho tiempo odiándola, pensando que no me quería. Que por eso me dijo que no. Necesitaba convencerme de ello a mí mismo para poder seguir adelante. Para poder vivir con ese dolor.

-Ella se arrepintió de la forma que te lo dijo. Hable con ella justo cuando paso. Estaba destrozada. Te quería y ella pensaba que necesitaba alejarte para poder conseguir sus objetivos, para poder triunfar y llegar a donde ha llegado. Pensaba que si tenías una relación a distancia la desconcentraría de su objetivo. Se equivocaba, y ella lo sabía. Se dio cuenta de que era mucho peor no tenerte en su vida.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Si me lo hubiera dicho en ese momento…pero pasado el tiempo, me había convencido tanto de que no me quería que ya no pude creerla.

-Fue un malentendido. Cuando uno tenía miedo el otro estaba preparado y viceversa. Si habláis, si os dejáis de tonterías sé que podéis ser muy felices.

-Ahora solo pienso en que salga de esta.

-Ya has escuchado a sus padres. Está bien. Saldrá de esta.

-Solo espero que me perdone. Me da igual si no llegamos a nada más, pero la necesito en mi vida, he tenido que estar a punto de perderla para darme cuenta pero espero no…

-SH…todo está bien. Vamos-dice levantándose y tirando de mí para sacarme de aquel baño.

Cuando salgo al pasillo allí está el resto del grupo enseguida vienen los tres para abrazarnos y al final acabamos todos unidos en un abrazo conjunto, pero faltaba ella.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Como se puede estar en estas situaciones-digo a media voz-¿Cómo…?-pero no tengo que acabar la pregunta.

-Estaba destrozada. Pero acabara entendiendo que tenías que hacerlo-dice Jenny hablando de Gina, a pesar de todo me sentía mal por ella, me sentía mal por no cumplir mi palabra, pero ella tenía que entender que esto sobrepasaba todo los límites, la salud de Kate era lo más importante, y ahora…ahora tendrá que entender que estoy enamorado de Kate. No es como la otra vez, no es tensión sexual, es amor, puro y verdadero amor.

-Eso espero-digo bajando la voz.

Nos sentamos todos en las sillas del pasillo, todos agarrados de la mano sin soltarnos para darnos el apoyo que necesitábamos. Había un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, apenas levantábamos la mirada del suelo, apenas nos movíamos a pesar del tiempo que estuvimos allí apoyando a Kate, pero sobre todo apoyando a su familia.

Sentía ya la presión en mi cuello y en todo mi cuerpo y me levante soltándome de las manos de ellos, necesitaba moverme si no iba a acabar otra vez mal. Cuando ya iba a explotar de los nervios veo como un médico se acerca hacia donde todos estamos. Cuando todos siguen mi mirada se ponen de pie de inmediato y el silencio de antes es ahora aún mayor. Todos aguantamos la respiración durante el trayecto del médico y sobre todo mientras esperamos a que nos dé el diagnostico de Kate.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí hemos llegado, sé que lo he dejado otra vez un poco jajfkjanfnafjan, pero es lo que toca. Al menos solo es un día por medio, el lunes llegara antes de que nos demos cuenta. Gracias de nuevo por el aluvión de mensajes, eso hace que tengas muchas ganas de seguir y seguir escribiendo, e intentaré mejorar para que queráis seguir leyendo. Pronto la nueva historia, que será distinta a está, quizás vaya más despacio el Caskett pero va a ser emocional, muy emocional.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	48. Capítulo 48

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, gracias por estar ahí una vez más, ya queda poco para el final y espero que lo disfrutemos juntos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 48**

POV RICK

Todos se acercan alrededor del médico mientras yo no puedo ni moverme me quedo allí parado expectante pero sin mover ni un músculo. Siento como las lágrimas vuelven a acumularse en mis ojos porque se de la importancia que tiene lo que va a decir. De repente siento la mano de alguien envolviéndose en la mía y cuando me giro allí esta mi madre dándome su apoyo con una sonrisa.

-Uoh, ya veo que sois una familia muy grande-dice el médico con una sonrisa- la paciente esta estable. Vamos a pasarla a planta, aunque tardara un poco en despertar de la anestesia. Tiene un brazo roto por varias partes que nos ha llevado nuestro tiempo recomponerlo. Luego también tenía una hemorragia interna que nos ha costado parar, pero ya está bajo control. Hemos tenido que quitarle el bazo pero no creo que haya ningún problema.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Está fuera de peligro?-dice Jim preguntando por todos.

-Si no hay ninguna complicación de la operación, todo saldrá bien. Lo único que puede preocuparnos es que se vuelva a producirse una hemorragia interna o alguna infección, pero lo tenemos todo controlado y la operación ha sido todo un éxito.

-Son buenas noticias-dice Lanie y todos sonríen relajados, yo me permito soltar el aire y respirar mientras me limpio las lágrimas.

-¿Podemos verla?-Dice Johanna algo más tranquila pero con necesidad de ver a su hija para estar segura.

-Sin problemas. En cuanto la dejen en la habitación pueden entrar a verla. Pero en un principio solo que pasen los familiares más cercanos. Sus padres. Los demás tendréis que esperar-dice el médico con una sonrisa-si tenéis alguna duda podéis buscarme.

-Gracias doctor-dice Jim y todos vuelven a abrazarse mientras sonríen.

-Está bien-dice Lanie lanzándose a mí y abrazándome y yo le devuelvo el abrazo con una sonrisa, pero yo soy como su madre, necesito verla para saber a ciencia cierta que está bien.

Cuando me separo de ella vienen el resto a abrazarme y yo los recibo con una sonrisa. La última es Johanna que primero me sonríe y después me abraza con fuerza.

-Gracias por estar aquí Rick. Sé que no es fácil para ti.

-No hay otro lugar donde deba y quiera estar-digo con sinceridad y ella tira de mí para que ambos nos sentemos juntos en dos sillas apartadas del resto.

-Rick…quiero hablarte con sinceridad. Eres como un hijo para mí, lo sabes ¿No?

-Si lo sé.

-Por eso…lo que te paso con Kate me dolió. Erais los mejores amigos del mundo, nunca en mi vida había visto una relación así entre dos personas. Sé que mi pequeña es una cabezona, sé que para ella era muy importante llegar lejos en su trabajo. Quizás mucha culpa de eso es mía, quizás no he pasado el suficiente tiempo con ella para demostrarle que lo importante es la familia, quizás es mi culpa porque sé que lucha por conseguir su sueño, pero en parte también lucha por el mío. Pero Rick, una cosa tengo clara. Ella te quiere, te quiere como no ha querido a nadie en su vida.

-Yo también la quiero.

-Pero a pesar de todo eso ibas a casarte. No quiero echarte nada en cara, ni mucho menos. Pero quiero saber…

-Lo entiendo. Yo estaba dolido con ella, pero no fue por eso. Ella es la única que puede hacerme feliz, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a intentarlo cuando yo se lo ofrecí. Pensé que no me quería, o quise creerlo para poder seguir adelante. Por eso lo de la boda, por eso ser un idiota y decirle que no.

-No eres ningún idiota. Yo entiendo que le dijeras que no, que te enfadaras con ella. Era el día de tu boda no tenía derecho a hacerte eso.

-No, creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Si es mi última oportunidad para ser feliz, para estar con la persona que quiero…haría lo que fuera, aprovecharía hasta el último minuto. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo bonito de su actitud, de la fuerza y el mensaje que dejaba esa acción. Me demostraba, se abría a mí. Pero fui un idiota.

-Todavía tienes tiempo, todavía puedes demostrarle lo que sientes.

-No voy a perder más el tiempo, voy a luchar por ella-digo seguro y la veo sonreírme y darme un beso antes de levantarse.

-Me voy más tranquila. Intentaré que te dejen pasar en cuanto despierte-dice sonriéndome mientras se va a ver a su hija y yo me quedo allí parado, más tranquilo y seguro de lo que quiero.

POV KATE

Siento como todo el cuerpo me pesa, siento dolor en todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Intento abrir los ojos para ver que me pasa, para saber porque no puedo moverme, porque me pesa el cuerpo, de donde viene ese dolor. No consigo abrir los ojos, los siento pesados. Tomo aire, cojo toda fuerza que puedo e intento volver a abrirlos. Pero me es imposible conseguirlo, hasta que de repente siento una ayuda, siento que alguien me ayuda a abrir los ojos y que una luz penetrante entra en mi visión. Intento volver a cerrar los ojos pero no lo consigo hasta que esa persona que antes pensaba que me estaba ayudando deja de hacer fuerza, y entonces lo escucho.

-Ya está empezando a despertar. En unos minutos podréis hablar con ella, pero estará un poco adormilada nos os preocupéis por ella. Vuelvo en un rato.

-Ok-escucho a mi madre responder y quiero gritarle que le oigo que estoy despierta, pero no consigo hacerlo y siento como los ojos me pesan aún más, siento como el cansancio me lleva y me dejo llevar.

No se cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez, pero vuelvo a estar despierta, y aunque aún me cuesta mucho ahora si puedo abrir un poco los ojos, solo un poco, lo justo para que entre claridad. Poco a poco voy abriéndolos más y entonces puedo ver la cara de mi madre mirándome con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos. Quiero decirle que estoy bien pero las palabras no salen de mi boca.

-Shh…cariño todo está bien-dice calmándome.

-Agua-digo casi sin aliento y enseguida mi madre me pone un vaso delante con una pajita para que pueda beber.

-Cariño tómatelo con calma. Todo está bien. Acaban de operarte y es normal que estés cansada. Descansa-dice acariciándome suavemente la cabeza y yo asiento cerrando los ojos y volviendo a quedarme dormida.

 _Me encuentro en una iglesia, estoy como desorientada, camino por una largo pasillo, muy largo tanto que parece que no tiene fin y entonces, lo veo allí esta Rick sonriéndome, vestido con una traje que lo hace aún más guapo si es posible. Le sonrió y él me sonrió y camino despacio hacia donde él esta. Me coloco delante de él y lo miro, le sonrió y él sigue allí de pie mirando, pero no me está mirando a mí, es como si me atravesara. Estoy desconcertada y cuando miro hacia atrás veo a Gina allí vestida de blanco muy guapa. Me quedo a un lado mientras miro como se miran, como se abrazan, como se besan. Y yo le grito, le digo que estoy aquí, que le quiero pero no me oye. Y entonces…_

Despierto de golpe. Siento como me falta el aire. Como me duele todo el cuerpo cuando intento levantarme. Siento a alguien empujándome, impidiéndome levantarme.

-Kate…Kate…cariño, tranquila.

-Rick…Rick…-grito sin control luchando con todas mis fuerzas, siento que lo estoy perdiendo y es algo con lo que no puedo vivir.

-Cariño. Estás en el hospital-dice mi madre haciéndome volver a la realidad. Intento calmarme pero mi pecho aún se levanta con fuerza.

-Rick…-digo con lágrimas en los ojos y mi madre me las limpia con cuidado.

-Cariño Rick está bien. Esta ahí fuera.

-¿Aquí?-pregunto sorprendida y emocionada.

-Si-dice sonriendo-está aquí y deseando verte. Pero antes tienes que descansar cariño.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tuviste un accidente.

-Oh…lo recuerdo-contesto ausente recordando esos momentos en los que veo como un coche viene hacia mí y giro el volante hasta que chocó contra otro coche-¿Qué paso? ¿Hay alguien herido?

-Cariño, preocúpate por ti ahora.

-No, hay alguien…

-No cariño. Solo chocaste con otro coche que estaba aparcado. Te saltaste un semáforo.

-Pero…

-Te despistaste cariño…

-Venía de la boda de Rick…-digo con lágrimas en los ojos recordando la discusión con él, pero él estaba aquí y eso tenía que significar algo ¿no?

-Cariño, descansa. Tomate tu tiempo para recuperarte.

-Quiero verlo…-digo apenas manteniendo los ojos abiertos.

-Cuando descanses le dejare pasar. Ahora tienes que recuperarte.

-Pero…-intento protestar pero ella no me deja.

-Ni peros ni nada, se acabó cariño. Duérmete, te prometo que estará aquí cuando vuelvas a despertarte.

-Ok-digo cerrando los ojos incapaz de mantenerlos así por más tiempo. Así que me dejo llevar por el cansancio, con la esperanza de que él estaba aquí.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, mañana más, mañana el reencuentro entre los dos, a ver cómo les va. Siete capítulos para el final, y estoy ya un poco triste, no quiero que se acabe, pero cuando algo acaba, algo empieza, así que en siete días empezaré a subir nueva historia. Gracias a todos.**

 **Buen día XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	49. Capítulo 49

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste el reencuentro. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 49**

POV KATE

Abro los ojos y me siento mucho mejor. Aún estoy cansada y me duele todo el cuerpo pero puedo mantenerme despierta y eso ya es un gran avance. Estoy sola en la habitación, miro a mí alrededor y veo algunas máquinas cerca de mí, rodeándome. Tengo un brazo vendado y al quitarme las sabanas y levantarme el pijama del hospital veo que tengo un vendaje sobre mi estómago.

A pesar del dolor, veo que estoy bien que después de todo solo tengo algunas lesiones menores. Puedo mover las piernas y eso hace que me relaje. Intento levantarme y me siento en la cama. Después me agarro con la mano libre e intento levantarme pero en ese instante se abre la puerta.

-¿Qué coño…?-dice antes de salir corriendo a mi lado y me ayuda a meterme de nuevo en la cama quedando apoyada sobre ella.

-Rick…-digo mirándole sin creerme que este aquí.

-¿Quieres que te suba la cama?-pregunta y yo asiento.

Mientras lo hace no dejo de mirarle y tiene que sentirse observado porqué me mira y sonríe. Lo observo y veo que se ha cambiado, la última vez que lo vi estaba vestido de novio y ahora iba con un vaquero y una camisa azul que resaltaba sus ojos. Ni si quiera sé cuánto hace desde que lo vi por última vez, cuanto llevo aquí dormida.

-¿Así?

-Si-digo tragando saliva porque estoy nerviosa y más cuando coge una silla cercana y la pone aún más cerca.

Me mira con una sonrisa y de repente siento su mano sobre la mía y miro nuestras manos entrelazadas y entonces es cuando me doy cuenta, no lleva anillo. Lo miro y lo veo mirarme como me miraba antes, con esa sonrisa suya que hace que mi corazón salte de emoción.

-Rick…tú anillo…

-¿Qué anillo?-dice con una sonrisa.

-Tu…Gina…-digo sin poder ni forma una frase, me siento como una idiota.

-Tú amiga la loca impidió que pudiéramos casarnos.

-¿Qué?

-Lanie…

-¿En serio?

-Si…-dice poniéndose serio por primera vez-vino a decirme que habías tenido un accidente.

-Oh…

-Kate yo…siento lo que paso. Siento lo que dije. Siento haberte echado.

-No…yo lo siento, no era el momento.

-Si lo era. Si no lo hubieras echo a lo mejor ahora estaría casado.

-¿Si no me salto el semáforo?

-Si eso también-dice riéndose y haciéndome sonreír-Kate…quiero ir despacio pero…quiero que sepas que estoy seguro de lo que siento y quiero, pero quiero que por una vez lo hagamos bien, que hablemos de todo, que nos abramos de una vez. No quiero que quede ninguna duda. Que ninguno de los dos tengamos ninguna duda.

-Estoy de acuerdo-digo emocionada y no puedo evitar que alguna lagrimas se escape pero antes de caer siento sus dedos sobre mi cara y tiernamente me las limpia sin dejar de mirarme y siento un deseo enorme de besarlo pero sé que necesitamos tiempo, que necesitamos ir despacio y voy a hacer lo que me pide, lo que necesitemos para poder volver a ser los de antes, para poder permitirnos de una vez ser felices.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te recuesto un poco más?-dice preocupado y le sonrió negando mientras juego con su mano unida a la mía. No puedo creerme todo lo que está pasando, no puedo creerme que en horas mi vida haya cambiado tanto y el dolor que siento me da igual, me da igual si eso me ayuda a recuperarlo.

-Gracias por estar aquí.

-Es donde quiero estar Kate. No hay otro lugar donde prefiera estar-dice dándome un beso en la cabeza y cierro los ojos llenándome de su tacto, su olor, llenándome de este momento, el haberlo recuperado.

Nos quedamos ambos mirándonos, compartiendo esa conexión que habíamos tenido siempre, esa conexión que con solo una mirada suya era mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Nos miramos ambos con una sonrisa y siento como se acerca poco a poco a mí y sé que va a pasar, que a pesar de que quiere ir lento va a besarme y siento como mi corazón se acelera porque va a ser nuestro primer beso real, lleno de sentimiento y en ese instante…

-Dios Kate…-grita Lanie saliendo corriendo hacia la cama y me abraza dándome justo encima de la venda.

-Auch.

-Lo siento-dice disculpándose pero yo le abrazo con fuerza.

Enseguida me siento arropada por el resto del grupo y me emociono al vernos de nuevo así unidos de nuevo, me siento feliz después de mucho tiempo.

-Gracias por venir chicos.

-Gracias a ti por estrellarte así has conseguido reunirnos a todos-dice Lanie como siempre pasándose de la raya pero haciéndonos reír a todos-pero el que más tiene que agradecerte es este. Si no te estrellas estaría ahora mismo casado-dice señalando a Rick que se ríe porque conoce a Lanie lo suficiente para saber que prefiera tomarse todo a broma.

-No sabes lo que me alegro de veros a todos-digo sin dejar de sonreír como una loca. Estaba verdaderamente feliz de tenerlos a todos. Aunque me hubiera gustado que tardarán un par de minutos más, aunque Lanie si no interrumpe que no se queda tranquila.

-Me alegro mucho que estés bien amiga-dice poniéndose seria.-No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos cuando nos enteramos.

-Sí, sobre todo nosotros que nos enteramos porque Lanie se puso a gritar en medio de la iglesia-dice Kevin haciéndonos reír.

-No sé porque no me sorprende-digo riéndome.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar-dice Rick de repente levantándose-nos vemos luego-dice sonriéndome y yo asiento con una sonrisa.

Todos salen y me dejan sola. Estoy cansada pero tan feliz que me hubiera dado igual que se hubieran quedado, los había echado demasiado de menos y me daba igual no haber descansado, me daba miedo dormirme y que todo fuera un sueño, despertar y que nos estuvieran todos, y por supuesto miedo a despertar y que él no estuviera a mi lado.

POV RICK

Salgo de la habitación feliz de verla bien, feliz de haberla visto y de haber podido hablar aunque fuera un poco. Sé que nos quedaba mucho de qué hablar, pero teníamos mucho tiempo para ello. También me había gustado que hubiéramos podido estar de nuevo todos juntos en una misma habitación, aunque ojala hubiera sido en otras consecuencias, pensar en Kate sufriendo me duele.

-Hey-dice Javi apareciendo de la nada, y me sorprende que sea él el que viene a hablar conmigo, pero veo a Lanie mirándome con una sonrisa y sé que es ella la que lo ha enviado y eso me hace sonreír.

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal con Kate?

-Me lo preguntas tú o me lo pregunta Lanie-digo sonriéndole.

-Bueno, todos queremos saber.

-Pues lo siento, pero no deberíais ser tan entrometidos.

-Venga ya, solo queremos saber si estáis bien.

-Ambos estamos bien.

-Me alegro.

-Lo sé-digo sentándome y dejando atrás esa actitud a la defensiva.

-¿Habéis podido hablar?

-No mucho, no es el mejor lugar.

-Tienes razón. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-digo sin entender la pregunta.

-Sabes que no puedes engañarme.

-Con Kate estoy bien, pero…no puedo dejar de pensar en todas esas personas que he hecho daño. En Gina y su familia. No quería hacerles daño.

-Sé que no querías.

-Pero en parte sabía que se lo haría. Si me dejaba llevar por mi corazón les haría daño. Yo sabía que no la quería, que por mucho que lo intentara nunca la querría y al final…le hubiera hecho daño. Era lo que menos quería pero sabía que se lo haría. ¿Cómo soy tan idiota?

-Todos los somos, y más cuando estamos enamorados y dolidos.

-Puede ser, pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor.

-Lo sé. Te conozco amigo-dice colocando su mano en mi hombro y yo asiento.

-Me gustaría hablar con ella, pedirle perdón, pero creo que no serviría de nada.

-Tienes razón, ahora mismo nada de lo que le dijeras le ayudaría. Deja pasar un poco el tiempo que se enfríe todo. Tiene que ser difícil para ella.

-Lo sé…solo me gustaría que supiera que no fue nada fácil dejarla allí, no fue fácil tener que hacerlo sabiendo que iba a hacerle daño.

-Estoy seguro que en el fondo lo sabe. Ella sabía que estabas enamorado de Kate, no hace falte ser mi listo para saberlo, anda vamos. Vamos a comer todos juntos y después volveremos.

-No tengo hambre.

-Me da igual, tienes que comer algo y que mejor que en compañía-dice tirando de mí y me levanto con una sonrisa por la suerte que tengo de tener a los amigos que tengo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el primer reencuentro, a partir de ahora será todo más tranquilo, serán ellos dos, aprendiendo a tener una relación, algo que nunca han tenido de verdad. Prometo ya momento más bonitos, aunque aviso que se lo van a tomar con calma. Pero momentos bonitos abra lo prometo.**

 **Gracias al que haya aguantado todo lo malo, ahora toca disfrutar.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	50. Capítulo 50

**Buenos días, aquí estamos con un capítulo más, gracias a todos por seguir conmigo, ya queda menos para el final y ya queda menos para que empiece una nueva historia y los nervios se me mezclan. Gracias de verdad y espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 50**

POV RICK

Me levanto temprano y como cada día desde que Kate está en el hospital me dirijo hacia allí con una sonrisa y con una café clandestino para ella. En realidad los médicos si le dejan tomarlo, pero ella no lo sabe y me gusta que crea que le ayudo a conseguir algo que tiene prohibido, me gusta ver como sonríe cuando le llevo su café mañanero.

Estábamos bien, como cuando éramos amigos, a pesar de que hay momentos incomodos por culpa de todo lo que habíamos vivido, pero me gustaba era de verdad como si empezáramos de nuevo y nos diera vergüenza hasta tocarnos. Me gustaba esa sensación.

Habíamos decidido tomarnos nuestro tiempo, teníamos mucho de qué hablar pero habíamos decidido esperar hasta que saliera del hospital, no era el lugar más adecuado para ello. Sabíamos que era importante para el devenir de nuestra relación y no queríamos dar ninguno de los dos un paso que entorpeciera lo que ambos queríamos, que era tener una relación real, llena de sentimientos.

Entro dentro de la habitación y ahí esta Kate con su sonrisa sentada sobre la cama con su brazo en cabestrillo y su pelo ondulado recogido con una coleta. Así sonriente parecía aún más guapa de lo que era.

-Hola.

-Hola-dice sonriéndome mientras le entrego su café.

-¿Qué ha pasado hoy?-pregunto y coloco la taza sobre mis labios para darle un buen trago al café.

-¿Qué ha pasado? No lo sé ¿Por?

-Te veo más sonriente de lo normal.

-Puede que tenga que ver con que me voy a casa.

-¿Te han dado el alta?-pregunto casi gritando de la emoción.

-Sí, me voy en un rato.

-Que bien, es un paso más.

-Sí, aunque este brazo no me deja hacer mucho.

-Tienes que tomártelo con calma. ¿Y la herida?-digo señalando su estómago con la mano libre.

-Aún tengo que hacerme las curas pero pueden hacérmelo en casa.

-Genial. Verás cuando se enteren todos-digo a la vez que me suena el móvil con la entrada de un mensaje.

-Esa tiene que ser mi madre. Ella se está encargando de que todos os enteréis.

-Oh…parece que tengo una fiesta esta tarde-digo riéndome al ver el mensaje.

-Esta como una loca corriendo por todos los lados para tener todo preparado para cuando llegue.

-¿Ya has llamado al despacho?

-Sí, me ha dado el tiempo que necesite hasta que me recupere. Y por una vez me alegro de poder parar-dice mirándome y no puedo evitar sonreírle.

-Me alegro de que pienses así.

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué tal con la editorial?

-Bueno he salido en todos los periódicos como esperaban, pero para nada esperaban el motivo-digo y la veo sonreír.

-Y ¿Eso es malo?

-Aun no lo saben. Debo empezar la gira en unos días. Allí supongo que averiguaremos que es lo que pasa.

-Seguro que todo va bien. La gente te dará una oportunidad y en cuanto lo hagan se enamoraran de tu forma de escribir. Yo ya lo he hecho-dice con esa sonrisa de la que estaba locamente enamorado.

-Eso espero, no todos me miran con tan buena cara como tú.

-Bueno no todos te conocen como yo-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y de nuevo siento unas ganas terribles de besarla, pero en ese instante vuelve a abrirse la puerta.

-Hola chicos-dice Johanna entrando y dándonos un beso a cada uno-creo que nos vamos.

-¿Ya?

-Si. Tengo lista la ropa para irnos.

-Es real-dice Kate con una sonrisa de soñadora.

-Muy real cariño-dice Johanna abrazándola y me alegra de verlas así de bien juntas.

Vamos en el coche yo voy al volante, Jim a mi lado y Kate y su madre van detrás sentadas con sonrisas en la cara. Recuerdo como hace unos días todo era distinto, todos estábamos unidos pero preocupados por la salud de Kate, ahora celebramos que todo ha salido bien y que estamos más unidos que nunca.

Cuando llegamos Johanna y Jim se van para adelante y yo ayudo a Kate a bajarse del coche. Cuando consigue salir me mira y me sonríe como forma de gratitud y es la mejor manera que tenido alguien de darme las gracias.

-¿Preparada?-le pregunto con una sonrisa y ella asiente mientras me devuelve la sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos despacio desde el coche hasta la puerta de su casa, solo ese pequeño trayecto le cuesta bastante porque le tiran lo puntos y porque ha pasado muchos días sin dar ni un solo paso. Pero ella es fuerte y aunque con algo de ayuda por mi parte llega a la puesta. La abro con cuidado de no soltarla en ningún momento y entonces…

-Sorpresa….-gritan todos y la sonrisa de Kate no puede estar más amplia.

Todos le abrazan con cuidado de no hacerle daño pero ahora mismo nada podía hacerle daño, se le veía feliz a pesar del dolor y el cansancio.

-Hola-dice una niña y ella se le queda mirando despacio, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vio por última vez y los niños cambia casi de un día para otro.

-¿Mary?

-¿Quién si no?-dice con una sonrisa y Kate la abraza con fuerza.

-Me alegra verte así…dios estas guapísima-dice Kate sin dejar de mirarla.

Mary la deja seguir abrazando al resto y se dirige a mí y me abraza con fuerza mientras sonríe. Todo lo malo había quedado atrás y ahora era una niña sana y tan fuerte o más que antes. Era una de las grandes alegrías de mi vida.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Has visto porque no quise ir a tu boda?-dice con una sonrisa pícara-porque sabía que esa no era la boda-dice mirando a Kate antes de volver a mirarme a mí y ya la vuelvo a abrazar.

-Eres demasiado lista, desde siempre-le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de volver al lado de Kate sin poder evitar estar cerca para ayudarla y también porque lo necesitaba para creer que es real.

-No me voy a caer-dice Kate con una sonrisa pero enseguida la suelto como si fuera una descarga.

-Lo siento.

-No-dice girándose y encarándome-no lo sientas, yo lo siento. No me importa para nada tenerte cerca todo el tiempo del mundo. Es más me gusta. Pero estoy bien, solo quiero que sepas eso.

-Lo sé-digo sonriéndole-pero me gusta estar a tu lado, lo hace real-digo bajando la mirada y enseguida siento su mano junto a la mía y levanto la mirada para fijarme en la suya.

-Esto es real-dice acercándose y dejando un beso cerca de mi boca, muy cerca.

Sonrío y la dejo un rato sola mientras voy a por unas copas y la tarde se convierte en un gran día, uno de los mejores días de los últimos años.

Cuando la gente empieza a marcharse y quedamos solos unos pocos, vuelvo a buscarla y la encuentro hablando con mi madre. Ambas riéndose mientras Kate se agarra el estómago por el dolor.

-Mama, no la hagas reír-digo riñéndola pero con una sonrisa en la cara y me siento al lado de Kate.

-¿Qué dices? Me da igual que me duela.

-¿Am si? ¿Qué es eso tan gracioso?

-Oh no-dice mi madre-es una cosa de las dos.

-¿Am si? Pues entonces…-digo haciendo el amago de levantarme pero Kate tira de mi para sentarme de nuevo.

-Que cotilla me ha salido el niño-dice mi madre haciendo reír de nuevo a Kate-bueno yo ya me voy, os dejo solos.

-Bien-dice Kate dándole un beso a mi madre.

-Nos vemos en un rato-digo dándole yo también un beso.

-¿Te quedas otra vez en casa de tu madre?-pregunta Kate sorprendida.

-Bueno no podía volver al piso que compartía con…-me quedo callado y ella asiente sabiendo a que me refería.

-¿Y la cabaña?

-La alquile. Pero quedan un par de meses luego quizás vuelva, o no sé, quizás me compre una casa en otro lugar-digo mirándola con una sonrisa esperando que entienda lo que quería decirle, que estaría donde ella estuviera. Al ver su sonrisa creo que al menos algo ha entendido de lo que he querido comunicarle.

-Estoy algo cansada.

-Pues vamos, te llevo a la cama.

-Eso ha sonado muy bien-dice riéndose.

-Muy graciosa-digo ayudándola a levantarse y caminando hacia su habitación. Espero a que se ponga cómoda y salga del baño. La ayudo a tumbarse y la arropo con cuidado.

-Buenas noches Kate.

-Rick…. ¿Te quedas?

-No…no es el momento. Descansa.

-Ok-dice pero veo algo de malestar en su cara, quería que me quedara y la ha sorprendido mi negativa, yo también quería hacerlo pero quería ir más lento, necesitábamos hacer algo antes.

-Me gustaría mañana hacer una cosa si te parece bien.

-¿Lo que?

-Es una sorpresa. Mañana nos vemos-digo agachándome para darle un beso en la comisura de la boca y con una sonrisa salir de allí sabiendo que ella estaba sonriendo como una loca a mi espalda.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana capítulo con la sorpresa de Rick, va a ser un capítulo como mínimo emocionante, de hablar seriamente por fin de unos sentimientos que tienen, de dolor que ambos han pasado, así que por si acaso preparad unos pañuelitos, pero para bien no me queráis matar tan pronto.**

 **Gracias a todos y disfruten del día XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	51. Capítulo51

**Buenos días, pues aquí os dejo el último de la semana y ya solo quedara una semana para acabarla. He decidido que como luego se hace largo el fin de semana y ya tenía pensado empezar la semana que viene la nueva historia, he decidido empezarla mañana. Así que espero que le deis una oportunidad, se titulara** _ **Volver a nacer**_ **porque así lo decidisteis vosotros. Bueno abajo os dejare un pequeño resumen para que lo leáis y si os parece interesante pues ya sabéis.**

 **Gracias de verdad a todos y a disfrutar.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 51**

POV RICK

Me levanto más contento que los últimos días, estoy tranquilo y feliz. Creo que ha llegado el día de hablarlo todo, de aclararlo todo para poder seguir adelante, para empezar de nuevo y esta vez con todo claro y de verdad. Para ello ya tenía todo preparado y me dirigía hacia su casa para recogerla, espero que le guste la sorpresa que le tengo preparada.

Cuando llego a su casa enseguida bajo corriendo del coche y me dirijo hacia la entrada, estoy nervioso no puedo evitarlo, pero más seguro que nunca. Cuando llego a la puerta se abre ante de que pueda dar y allí esta Johanna con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, vengo a por Kate.

-Ya me ha dicho que ibais a salir-dice algo preocupada.

-Te prometo que te la traeré sana y salva.

-Ya lo sé, pero tengo miedo es algo que no puedo evitar.

-Lo sé.

-Anda pasa, se esta arreglando. Lleva ya dos horas de pie dándole vueltas a donde la vas a llevar-dice riéndose y yo sonrió imaginándomela.

Subo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Kate con una sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa que esperaba que hoy no desapareciera de mi cara. Cuando llego a su puerta esta entreabierta y puedo ver a Kate con alguna dificultad dándose los últimos retoques.

-Buenos días-digo sobresaltándola.

-Hola.

-Estás muy guapa.

-¿Am si? Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, como no sé dónde me llevas-dice mordiéndose el interior de la boca intentando ocultarme una sonrisa.

-Estas perfecta-digo mirándola de arriba a abajo con una vaquero y una camiseta blanca.

-Tú que me miras con buenos ojos-dice sonriéndome y me acerco con cuidado apartándole un mechón de la cara.

-Solo tengo ojos para ti-digo sonriéndole y veo como ella me mira fijamente y vuelvo a sentir unas ganas terribles de besarla, pero tenía que esperar un poco más, solo un poco más.

-Entonces… no me vas a decir nada.

-No, lo verás con tus propios ojos. Cuanto más tardes más tardarás en saberlo.

-Ya estoy lista-dice corriendo recogiendo sus cosas para irnos y haciéndome reír, la conocía lo bastante bien para saber que estaba impaciente.

La ayudo a bajar y a montar en el coche. Cuando estamos preparados arranco el coche y lo pongo en marcha para llegar a nuestro destino, solo espero que le guste.

Diez minutos después paro el coche en el aparcamiento y Kate me mira sorprendida, después mira a su alrededor como si buscara algo y después vuelve a mirarme.

-¿Todo esto para traerme al puerto?-dice mirándome sin entender.

-No te precipites. Quédate aquí y no te muevas.

-Pero…

-No te muevas-digo saliendo del coche y cogiendo las cosas que tenía en el maletero que pensaba que podíamos necesitar y las lanzo en el pequeño bote a motor que había alquilado, luego vuelvo al coche.

-Ya estoy.

-¿Dónde has ido?

-Venga ya, no he tardado nada-digo ayudándole a salir del coche.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Acompáñame y no quieras saber todo-digo riéndome mientras la acerco al bote.

-¿Esto qué es?

-Un bote.

-Ya pero…

-No preguntes-digo ayudándole con cuidado a meterse en el bote. Cuando entra dentro la veo agarrarse el estómago con la mano buena-¿Esta bien?

-Sí, solo me han tirado un poco los puntos.

-Debería haberlo dejado para otro momento. Podemos volver y…

-No digas tonterías. Quiero estar aquí-dice con una sonrisa relajándome.

-Está bien vamos-digo arrancando el bote y dirigiéndonos hacia nuestro destino.

Vamos todo el camino en silencio, disfrutando del mar tranquilo que nos rodeaba. Apenas unos minutos después pudimos ver la isla desierta a lo lejos, pero ya a nuestro alcance. Kate me mira y me sonríe, ya sabe adónde vamos y parece que le ha gustado mi elección.

Había tenido muchas dudas, quería que fuera un lugar donde hubiéramos compartido mucho. Tenía tres opciones pero poco a poco tuve que ir descartándolas. Primero pensé en la cabaña, donde tanto compartimos, pero no podía disponer de ella por tenerla en alquiler. Tuve que tachar esa idea de mi cabeza. Luego pensé en la playa, en nuestro hueco debajo del puente donde tanto tiempo pasamos todo el grupo juntos, pero era un lugar demasiado transitado y necesitaba intimidad para poder estar solos y hablar tranquilamente. Eso me quedo la pequeña isla desierta y rezar para que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido disfrutar también de ella. Tuve dudas, pero al ver a Kate con esa sonrisa sabía que había acertado.

Llegamos enseguida y ate con fuerza el bote a un árbol para no perderlo. Era lo que menos podíamos permitirnos. Cuando lo tengo bien amarrado alzo la vista y veo que no hay nadie a la vista, que estamos solos.

Ayudo con cuidado a bajar a Kate nos colocamos debajo de un árbol que daba sombra, porque a pesar de que no hace calor el sol apretaba y no quería que nos diera una insolación. Coloco un manta con cuidado y ayudo a Kate a sentarse.

-Ahora vengo, voy a por las cosas-digo casi saliendo corriendo y saco todo lo que traía conmigo.

Las coloco a un lado y me siento a su lado. Esta sonriente mirando hacia lo más profundo del océano. La veo tranquila y feliz y no sé si quiero quitarle esa felicidad por algunos minutos. Sabía que la conversación iba a ser muy dura para ambos, pero la necesitábamos.

-Kate…

-¿Si?

-¿Esta bien?

-Sí, me encanta este lugar-dice mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro, tenía mis dudas.

-Pues has acertado.

-Sabes que…tenemos una conversación pendiente y pensé…que era el mejor lugar para tenerla. Lugar tranquilo y donde hemos vivido algún momento. Me hubieran gustado otros lugares pero…

-Este está bien-dice ya más seria.

-¿Quieres empezar tú?

-Yo…-veo que se pone nerviosa y no quiero que se ponga nerviosa, esta conversación lo que tiene que hacer es que estemos mejor y no peor, así que le doy su tiempo para recomponerse y decido empezar yo.

-Empiezo yo-digo y ella asiente-creo que he estado toda mi vida enamorado de ti, Kate, de tu forma de ser, de lo hermosa que eres. Pero debo reconocer que no me di cuenta de ello hasta que te perdí, hasta que te vi marchar por primera vez. Lo sobrelleve como pude, el verte, hablar casi cada día contigo, ayudo. Pero no lo suficiente. Cada día iba a peor. Luego volvimos a vernos y volví a ilusionarme, pero volviste a irte. Cada vez que te ibas sentía como mi corazón se rompía cada día un poco más. Y luego…me atreví a ir a verte. Ya tenía claro que te quería por encima de todo, que ya no podía tener lo mismo y…apareció Tommy-digo soltando una risita nerviosa-pero de repente todo fue muy bien, todo cambio y estábamos como nunca. Aquel viaje éramos como una pareja normal, era todo lo que quería. Y me atreví por fin a decirte que te quería, porque necesitaba más de lo que teníamos, te quería a ti Kate, no quería que volviéramos a despedirnos sin saber que iba a pasar de nuevo. No podía vivir con eso. Pero entonces…entonces dijiste que no-digo bajando la mirada por ser imposible de mirarla en este momento y siento como mis ojos pican por las lágrimas que se agolpan en mis ojos a punto de salir-ese día…fue un porrazo tan fuerte para mí que tuve que hacerme a la idea de que no me querías tenía que hacerlo sino…sino no hubiera podido vivir así. Necesita creerlo, necesitaba creer que no me querías.

-Rick…te quería, te quería demasiado. Joder que digo, te quiero-dice mirándome fijamente y siento como mi corazón se ensalza por sus palabras-me equivoque, te quería y sabía que íbamos a estar lejos, pensé…pensé…que sería malo para mi carrera, porque el tenerte lejos haría que solo pensara en ti. Pero me equivoque, el perderte fue aún peor, es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida-dice llorando y siento como no puedo esperar más y la abrazo atrapándola entre mis brazos.

-Tranquila Kate…

-No…déjame acabar. Me equivoque y tuve que vivir con ello. Cuando te vi en la boda de los Kevin y Jenny me di cuenta de que quizás todo no estuviera acabado…quise luchar por lo que quería, me di cuenta de lo que era verdaderamente importante, ese eras tú, Rick. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

-No podía…primero por Gina y después…tenía tan metido en lo más profundo de mi corazón que no me querías, me había hecho ya a la idea y…no podía creer lo contrario. Por eso en la boda también…te dije que no. Pero todo este tiempo te he querido a ti Kate, no ha habido otra dentro de mi corazón, solo tú, siempre tu-digo con lágrimas en los ojos pero seguro de lo que estaba diciendo y entonces siento como Kate se acerca y me besa, vuelvo a sentir sus labios sobre los míos y es lo más increíble de mi vida. Agarro su cara con mi mano para acercarla más, para profundizar el beso, para alargarlo por el resto de mi vida.

-Te quiero-dice cuando nos separamos y junto mi frente con la suya.

-Yo también te quiero-digo con una sonrisa enorme, feliz por fin de poder decirlo a la vez que oírlo, feliz de por fin estar los dos confiados en que esto puede llegar a buen puerto.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno espero saber que os ha parecido. Estoy muy feliz con la conversación, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. Gracias de verdad por llegar hasta aquí, y espero veros a muchos de vosotros mañana en mi nueva historia. Os dejo un resumen para cerrar el día.**

 **Volver a nacer:**

 **La vida de Rick cambia cuando su primer amor y mejor amiga, desaparece de un día para otro. Seis años después, su vida vuelve a dar un vuelco, cuando aparecen nuevas noticias sobre el caso, ¿Ha aparecido?**

 **Espero que le deis una oportunidad, gracias y buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	52. Capítulo 52

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, ya solo quedan tres más para el final. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi nueva historia y ya sabéis, esto dura mientras me dure la inspiración, pero sobre todo mientras vosotros estéis ahí. Gracias y a disfrutar de lo poco que queda.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 52**

POV KATE

Dos semanas después.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que por fin nos sinceramos, donde por fin pude decirle que le quería y que me creyera. Han pasado dos semanas desde ese día y todo ha sido como un sueño desde ese momento. Había aprovechado bien el tiempo y no nos habíamos separado en todo ese tiempo, aunque aún…no habíamos dado ese paso en el que ambos éramos buenos, ese mundo en el que siempre evitábamos los sentimientos.

Rick quiere esperar a que este bien y yo he aceptado porque sé que está preocupado de hacerme daño. Quiero que llegue ese momento, estoy deseándolo porque sé que esta vez va a ser especial, esta vez no vamos a tener miedo a que nuestros sentimientos estén en ese instante, y por eso sé que va a ser especial. Pero habrá que esperar, de momento estoy feliz con cada momento que paso a su lado.

Hemos decidido pasar el día en casa de Rick, todos juntos como hace mucho que no hacíamos. Todos se han pedido días libres en sus respectivos trabajo para que esto pudiera ser real y eso me hacía feliz.

Están todos en la piscina jugando mientras Lanie está aquí sentada conmigo tomando el sol que esta ciudad nos permite a pesar de que el verano ya se fue hace rato.

-Os veo bien-dice Lanie de repente y cuando la miro está sonriendo.

-No puedo quejarme de nada-digo mirándolo sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro. Habéis sufrido mucho y os merecéis mucho esto.

-Si…pero ha merecido la pena todo el dolor por estar así-digo seria diciéndolo de verdad.

-Yo sabía que acabaríais juntos, ya te lo dije-dice riéndose y yo me rio con ella y eso me hace recordar la fiesta de despedida de Rick y como tanto Martha como Lanie me dijeron algo parecido, que podíamos ser la pareja ideal, y no se equivocaban.

-Tenías razón-digo mirando al infinito-ojala me hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento, nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho dolor.

-De todo en la vida se aprende Kate, además puede que ahora no estuvierais así de bien, quizás no era el momento.

-Quizás, nunca lo sabremos.

-No-dice sonriendo-creo que voy a darme un baño.

-Am, ¿Me dejas sola?-digo intentado ocultar una sonrisa.

-No, creo que ya viene un mejor relevo-dice con una sonrisa levantándose y mi mirada enseguida se dirige hacia la piscina. Allí ya no está Rick. Cuando miro detrás de mi veo a Rick con la toalla sobre su cintura y su pelo mojado acercándose a mí con una sonrisa.

Se sienta a mi lado y puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca de mí y hace que mi cuerpo reaccione aunque yo no quiera, es natural cuando lo tengo cerca. Me sonríe y siento que me derrito cuando lo miro. Acaricio con mi mano buena su pelo mojado y lo veo sonreír mientras cierra los ojos, solo le falta ronronear.

-¿Cómo está el agua?

-Fresca pero bastante bien-dice y siento como se acerca aún más a mí-pero no está genial porque tu no estas-dice acercándose a mi justo antes de darme un beso y yo sonrió porque no sé cómo no me di cuenta de que es lo mejor que me podía pasar en mi vida.

-Estás muy guapo así…-digo mordiéndome el labio y veo como aparta la mirada de mi-Rick no quiero decir…

-Lo sé.

-No quiero que te sientas incómodo.

-No es eso. Quiero tanto como tú o más. Pero…

-Lo sé no quieres hacerme daño.

-Quiero que sea especial y…quiero que ambos estemos al cien por cien.

-Lo sé-digo sonriéndole y agarrándole suavemente de la barbilla para acercarlo a mí y besarlo de nuevo suavemente en los labios.

-¿Cuándo tienes que volver al médico?

-Tengo una revisión la semana que viene. Me darán el alta y podré volver al trabajo-digo como si nada pero entonces me doy cuenta de lo que eso significa.

-Yo también tengo que volver al trabajo. No puedo alargar más la gira. Empiezo en un par de días-dice de repente y entonces me doy cuenta de porque había alejado este momento de estar juntos durante tanto tiempo.

-Entonces…tenemos dos días para pasarlo juntos-digo con una sonrisa aunque por dentro me duele horrores.

-Había pensado que vinieras conmigo los días que pudieras antes de la visita al médico-dice de repente sorprendiéndome y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?

-Si quieres claro-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y lo beso una y otra vez sin parar mientras me rio.

-Claro que si-digo sin dejar de tocarlo.

-Menos mal, porque tenía ya comprado los billetes-dice ocultando una sonrisa.

-Chicos…la comida esta lista-grita Martha saliendo con unos bocatas y bebidas hacia el jardín y todos salen corriendo de la piscina jugando y peleando para ver quien llegaba antes.

Rick y yo nos miramos y ambos sonreírnos como locos. Se levanta y me ofrece la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y yo la agarro con una sonrisa y juntos caminamos hacia donde está el resto.

Comimos todos entre risas y buenas anécdotas y de repente miro a Rick y lo veo tranquilo y sonriendo y coloco mi mano sobre su pierna, entonces me mira y le sonrió. Siento su mano agarrándola la mía y con los dedos entrelazados seguidnos allí junto al resto.

-Ajan…chicos Javi y yo queremos deciros una cosa.

-Am pues Kevin y yo también-dice Jenny.

-Buohh, espero que sean buenas noticias-digo sonriendo.

-Empezamos nosotros-dice Lanie levantándose y camina hacia su bolso enreda dentro y de repente saca una cajita, la abre y veo como se coloca un anillo en su dedo.

-¿Qué coño…?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Bueno se puso cabezón, me dijo que si decía que no se acababa y no podía dejarlo escapar-dice como si nada y Javi se acerca para besarla y todos se levantan para felicitarla.

-Felicidades chicos-dicen todos y yo me quedo con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no me felicitas?

-Claro que si-digo levantándome de golpe y casi corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo como puedo sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos, mi mejor amiga iba a casarse con el hombre de su vida, que encima era también amigo mío como no iba a estar feliz.

-Menos mal pensé que no estabas feliz.

-Joder nunca pensé que te vería con un anillo en tu mano, normal que me sorprenda. Pero me alegro de que tuvieras esos cojones-digo abrazando también a Javi que me sonríe.

-No te creas, que tuve miedo, pensé que me lo tiraría a la cabeza-dice haciéndonos reír.

-¿Y bien?-digo mirando a Jenny-¿tenéis algo que supere esto?-pregunto mirándolos y ambos se miran y se sonríen.

-Bueno no sé si podremos superar eso-dice Kevin sonriendo-¿lo dices tú?-dice mirando a su mujer y todos expectantes la miramos.

-Vamos a ser papas-dice de repente y todos enseguida estamos abrazándolos con fuerza y dándoles nuestras felicitaciones.

-Joder creo que es uno de los días más feliz de mi vida-dice Rick con lágrimas en los ojos y todos empiezan a reírse.

-Siempre has sido un sentimental-dice Lanie haciéndolos a todos reír.

Me acerco a él y me agarro a su cintura y enseguida él me sonríe y me da un beso suave en los labios mientras me abraza con un brazo por la cintura.

-Voy a ser tito y dos de mis mejores amigos se casan si no puedo ser sentimental en este momento no se cuando voy a poder serlo-dice sonriendo.

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Cuándo os casáis?

-Hey tranquilos, vamos a tomarlo con calma-digo mirando a Rick y él me sonríe.

-Si vamos a tomarlo con calma, pero no creáis que voy a tomarme mucho tiempo para pedirle que se case conmigo-dice mirándome y haciéndome reír.

-Si espabila porque tus dos anteriores bodas…

-Bueno la primera no fue mal pero ya la primera noche la pase con otra-dice mirándome y yo le golpeo mientras me muerdo el labio-la segunda…mejor olvidarla. O bueno mejor no-dice de repente y lo miro sin entender-mejor no olvidarlo porque fue el primer paso para mi tercera y última boda-dice mirándome y siento como mi corazón salta de alegría solo con escucharlo-pero por ahora estamos así bien-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-Bueno pues ahí mucho que celebrar así que-dice Javi descorchando una botella de champan y todos brindamos por la felicidad del grupo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana más ¿Y mejor? Eso lo tendréis que decidir vosotros. Gracias de verdad por seguir con la historia desde el principio.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter; tamyalways**


	53. Capítulo 53

**Buenos días, os dejo con una nuevo capítulo ya solo quedan dos más para el final. Me alegra que esta parte os guste más y que la estéis disfrutando. Gracias a todos de nuevo, y espero que disfruten hasta el final.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 53**

POV KATE

Los miro allí firmado su libro, consiguiendo los frutos por un buen trabajo, disfrutando de su sueño, de los logros conseguidos. Lo miro orgullosa de él, de lo que fue, de lo que es y de lo que será. Este es el primer paso para una larga y prospera carrera.

Lo veo levantar la cabeza y mirarme dedicándome una sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo. Lleva ya horas allí sentado y se le ve cansado pero ya queda poco y lo conozco para saber que no parara hasta que el último pase y tenga su momento. Él es así, y sé que aunque pasen años siempre será así. Eso me gusta de él.

Cuando me dijo que le acompañara es verdad que pensaba que íbamos a pasar más tiempo junto, pero apenas podemos disfrutar el uno del otro, pero me vale con verlo así, verlo en esta faceta suya y ver que sigue siendo el hombre del que me enamore.

Ya quedan apenas un par en la fila y lo veo estirarse en la silla sin duda ya cansado de la misma postura pero aun así mantiene la sonrisa en la cara sin quitarla en ningún momento. Lo veo firmar el último libro dedicar una última sonrisa y lo veo levantarse. Habla con la chica de la editorial y tras despedirse de ella sale disparado hacia donde estoy.

Le sonrió y cuando está a mi lado se acerca hasta besar mis labios suavemente. La acaricio su cara y le veo cerrar los ojos sin duda cansado.

-¿Estás cansado?

-Si un poco. Pero puedo aguantar.

-No, vamos a descansar.

-No, de verdad aguanto bien. Solo necesito un café. No quiero pasarme todos estos días solo trabajando, quiero pasar tiempo contigo también-dice acariciándome tiernamente y siento que me derrito con él.

-Está bien, pero vamos a la habitación. Allí estaremos más tranquilos y cuando te sientas cansado podemos dormirnos. Anda vamos-digo sin dejarle rechistar y tirando de él caminamos agarrados de la mano como una autentica pareja que éramos hasta el hotel donde nos hospedábamos.

Entramos y mientras él se daba una buena ducha yo pedí la comida para que nos la trajeran y decidí poner unas pocas de velas para aprovechar la cena y hacerla más romántica. La verdad es que habíamos tenido poco tiempo para estar juntos y ya mismo tenía que volver a trabajar y otra vez estaríamos lejos. Quería aprovechar cada segundo que estuviéramos juntos y tenía claro que aunque empezara a trabajar, aunque siguiera luchando por mis sueños, tenía claro que él siempre sería mi prioridad, que no todo podía ser trabajo. Me tomaría todo el tiempo que pudiera para poder pasarlo con él, no quería volver a alejarme tanto tiempo, no podía sopórtalo y tampoco quería soportarlo.

Llega la cena y la coloco sobre la mesa. Cojo una rosa y la coloco en el centro de la mesa y abro el vino para que se aire. Miro a ver si todo está preparado, quiero que todo este perfecto.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Me he perdido algún día especial?-dice Rick saliendo con una toalla sobre la cintura.

-No tiene que ser un día especial para celebrar-digo acercándome y besándole suavemente los labios.

-Creo que no estoy muy adecuado para la cena.

-Creo que estás perfecto-digo mirándole de arriba a abajo su cuerpo semidesnudo, lo veo sonreír, me da un beso y se cambia enseguida poniéndose algo de ropa cómoda.

Nos sentamos ambos en la pequeña mesa y disfrutamos de la buena comida sin dejar de mirarnos y sonreírnos en todo momento. No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima, no puedo creerme la suerte que tengo de tenerlo conmigo.

Me levanto para intentar quitar la mesa como puedo con mi mano buena hasta que siento como sus manos se agarran a mi cintura haciéndome caer sobre él. Me acaricia suavemente la cintura mientras nos miramos con sonrisas en nuestras caras y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla.

-No te has afeitado.

-Dicen que me hace más sexy-dice haciendo un movimiento de cejas mientras me sonríe y no puedo evitar reírme.

-Bueno no está nada mal.

-¿Como que nada mal? estoy increíblemente sexy-dice moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro haciéndome reír de nuevo. Me encantaba que pudiera sacarme una sonrisa así tan fácil, casi sin proponérselo.

-Eres muy sexy, demasiado sexy-le digo bajito en el odio intentando provocarlo y le muerdo suavemente la oreja provocándole pero sin querer pasarme porque sé que él aun no quiere y yo no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que estuve con alguien. Bastante tiempo y no fue con él así que…no fue genial ni mucho menos. Lo deseaba y lo necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas pero tenía que controlarme o ¿no?

Me separo con una sonrisa intentando demostrarle que estaba de broma pero cuando lo miro veo como sus ojos se han oscurecido de tal manera que esos dos luceros azules ahora eran negro azabache.

-Rick…

-No sé si quiero esperar más-dice de repente y me quedo mirándole sin entender nada de nada.

-¿Qué…?

-Que me he cansado de esperar. Quiero estar contigo, quiero besar cada parte de tu hermoso cuerpo, quiero hacerte rogar por más. Quiero estar contigo en todos los sentidos-dice mirándome y de repente me pongo nerviosa, por fin vamos a dar el paso.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si tú lo estas…estoy muy seguro-como respuesta lo beso con todas mis ganas agarrándole del cuello con la mano buena y profundizo el beso hasta que siento como mi cuerpo arde solo con un beso.

Me levanta en volandas y me agarro con fuerza con mis piernas a su cintura y sin dejar de besarnos nos acercamos hacia la cama. Me deposita allí con cuidado por mi brazo, me quito el pañuelo para separarlo de mi cuerpo y poco a poco empezamos a desvestirnos entre caricias, besos, miradas, haciéndolo mucho más íntimo que las anteriores veces, en muchos aspectos, era como si fuera nuestra primera vez, era la primera vez que nos habíamos abiertos de tal forma que podíamos sentirlo de una forma completamente diferente, amándonos sin ningún prejuicio, sin ocultar lo que de verdad sentíamos.

Se tumba en la cama y me tumbo sobre él le beso el cuello, su oído, sus labios. Siento sus manos en mi cuerpo desnudo acariciándome y me sentía especial, amada como nunca en mi vida, y siento como mi cuerpo reacciona instintivamente.

Siento como el calor recorre mi cuerpo con el contacto de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Nos acariciamos provocando como nuestra piel se pone de gallina y ya no puedo aguantar nada más, necesito sentirlo plenamente.

Le agarro su erección y poco a poco me penetro despacio dejándome caer sobre ella y ambos suspiramos por todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por lo que me hace sentir, por nuestros cuerpos unidos de nuevo y disfrutando ambos del reencuentro.

Se levanta juntando nuestros cuerpos y empieza a moverse dentro y fuera despacio en un principio y empezó a moverse más rápido según lo íbamos necesitando. Nos besamos y nos acariciábamos sin descansos no nos podíamos dejar de tocar. Empecé a sentir como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía de placer y sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más. Le acerque lo más que pude a mí, nuestros pechos pegados y empecé a dejar pequeños beso en su cuello. Estaba tan cerca y quería que él llegara conmigo, así que continué besándole el cuello, acariciándole y clavándole mis uñas en su espalda, noté como él también se acercaba así que le mordí la oreja haciéndole explotar dentro de mí y yo me fui con él, en el mayor orgasmo de mi vida.

Cuando conseguimos controlar nuestra respiración se separó suavemente y nos colocamos uno enfrente del otro mirándonos a los ojos, sabíamos que pronto el sueño nos llegaría pero necesitaba decirle algo.

-Te quiero Rick-digo besándole suavemente y siento su sonrisa sobre mis labios mientras me abraza con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Yo también te quiero Kate.

-Me alegro de que esperáramos-digo acariciándole el pelo y lo veo cerrar los ojos.

-Ha sido increíble-dice sonriendo-me alegro de no haber esperado más-dice riéndose y haciéndome reír.

-Ha sido increíble.

-Sí, sin dudas arriba del todo del top cinco.

-¿Tienes un top 5?

-Claro, ¿Tu no?-dice mirándome sorprendido como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pero entonces se ríe de su propia broma.

-Si tu ríete pero seguro que tienes esa lista.

-Bueno puede ser, pero me la reservo.

-No, ahora no puedes hacerlo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer para sacármela?-dice provocándome con esa sonrisa suya y lo beso suavemente en los labios dejándolo con ganas de más y bajo hacia su oído y allí casi como un susurro…

-Pídeme lo que quieras-le digo con tono sexy y lo escucho gruñir sacándome una carcajada de mi cuerpo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mil gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, dos capítulos para el final, dos saltos en el tiempo para ver cómo les va a partir de ahora a esta parejita. Gracias de verdad por estar ahí, por hacer que esto merezca la pena.**

 **Aclaración para quien pregunto lo de las dos boda, son dos porque la primera "boda" fue con Mary, la peque cuando estaba enferma, esa noche la paso con Kate para despedirse antes de irse. Es normal que os olvidéis de cosas porque pasa mucho tiempo desde el inicio hasta el final, si se me olvidan hasta a mí. Pasa demasiado tiempo desde que la escribo hasta que la publico, tanto que la mayor parte de la publicación ya estoy con otra historia y tengo que releerme los capítulos para saber que va a pasar jajaj. Así que es normal. Pero me gusta que preguntéis, significa que os interesa y que estáis pendientes.**

 **Hasta el jueves, pero recordar que mañana hay nuevo capítulo de mi nueva historia Volver a nacer.**

 **Gracias XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	54. Capítulo 54

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo solo queda uno para el final. Gracias por estar ahí, por hacer que la historia tome un mayor protagonismo, gracias por hacerla vuestra. Sin más espero que la disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 54**

POV KATE

UN AÑO DESPUÉS

Estoy donde nunca pensé que estaría en la boda de mi mejor amiga. La veo tan guapa y sonriente que no puedo ni creérmelo. Estoy tan feliz de verla así que casi me duele la cara de sonreír.

-Estas guapísima-digo emocionada y abrazándola.

-¿Tú crees? No sé si…

-Deja eso ya-digo alejándola del espejo-Estas guapísima. Nunca te he mentido así que…

-Bueno eso de que nunca me has mentido-dice con una sonrisa nerviosa haciéndome reír.

-Anda vamos, no hagamos más esperar al novio. Además cuanto más tiempo pasa más temo que vayas a salir corriendo-digo bromeando y la veo sonreír más relajado.

-Vamos antes de que alguien intente ponerle una mano encima a mi chico-dice agarrándose a mí y salimos fuera allí está el padre de Lanie esperando. Le doy un beso le coloco la cola y me coloco junto a Jenny y ambas vamos detrás de la novia con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando llegamos al altar veo a Javi nervioso y emocionado recibiendo a Lanie. Los veo mirarse, tocarse, emocionarse juntos y no puedo dejar de pensar en cuando me tocara a mi pasar por ese momento único.

Colocamos bien el traje de Lanie y nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar, al lado de nuestros chicos. Cuando miro hacia allí veo a Rick con el pequeño Johnny en sus brazos.

-Hola-digo bajito y lo veo mirarme con una sonrisa.

-Este pequeñajo nada más que quiere estar con su tío-dice pasando su mirada al pequeño, estaba loquito con él y eso hacía que por un lado me pusiera nerviosa por ver que quizás el este ya preparado para ello y yo no lo sé, pero por otro lado me doy cuenta de lo buen padre que va a ser y eso hace que me sienta bien.

Empieza la ceremonia y me concentro en ello, en el momento tan importante que están viviendo dos personas a las que quiero tanto. La ceremonia es preciosa y cuando llega el momento de que se den el sí quiero siento como la emoción me supera y las lágrimas caen por mi cara.

-Javier Esposito ¿Quieres a Lanie Parish como esposa?

-Si…si quiero-dice emocionado sonriendo a mi amiga y siento en este instante como Rick me agarra de la mano, no necesito mirarlo para saber que es él. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y con la otra mano me limpio las lágrimas que caen y no dejan de caer.

-Lanie Parish ¿Quieres a Javier Espósito como esposo?

-Yo…pues no sé…que debo decir…-dice bromeando como siempre hacia haciéndonos a todos reír-no puedo dejarlo escapar-dice seria mirando fijamente a su alma gemela-si quiero-dice y siento como las lágrimas se juntan con una risa que me sale de la emoción y siento como Rick me aprieta contra su cuerpo y me besa en la cabeza.

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer-y mientras ellos se besan todos nos levantamos a aplaudir como locos.

En cuanto el beso acaba me levanto y me abrazo a ella con fuerza y a ella a mí y lloramos como dos locas, dos locas que siempre soñamos con este momento con estar ahí con nuestra mejor amiga. Veo a Rick hacer lo mismo con Javi y al resto. Otra vez estamos todos juntos en un momento así y hace que no pueda con la emoción.

Cuando acaba la ceremonia nos vamos a celebrarlo y todos nos sentamos en la misma mesa. Me levanto para acompañar a Lanie al servicio. Cuando acaba se limpia las manos y me mira por el espejo.

-Estás muy sonriente-dice mirándome.

-Bueno es tu boda, ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?

-A mí no me engañas. ¿Va todo bien con Rick?

-Va genial, si él tiene mucha culpa-digo sonriendo al pensar en él.

-¿Y el trabajo?

-Genial.

-¿Cómo de genial?

-Bueno me han ascendido a ayudante de fiscal. En unos días tendré mi primer caso sola.

-Joder eso son buenas noticias-dice abrazándome.

-No puedo quejarme todo es genial. Os tengo a todos cerca, y Rick…nos vemos todas las semanas, no dejamos que pase mucho más de unos días sin vernos.

-Pero te gustaría que se mudara…

-Claro que sí. Pero no puedo pedírselo-digo de repente bajando la cabeza porque es verdad que me gustaría verlo todos los días, no solo dos días a la semana.

-Kate…estoy segura de que si se lo pides correrá a tu lado.

-Él ama Los Ángeles, es su casa. Aquí no se siente igual.

-Él te ama, tu eres su hogar, donde tu estés él es feliz. Habla con él de esto, no dejes pasar más tiempo-dice abrazándome.

-Lo pensaré-digo sonriéndole.

-Más te vale-dice saliendo delante de mí.

Cuando vamos de camino hacia la mesa miro a Rick y allí está con él bebe en brazos sonriéndole y haciéndole carantoñas. El niño lo mira y se ríe como un loco.

-Míralo, hace dos minutos estaba llorando y nadie podía calmarlo y míralo ahora-dice Kevin sonriendo a su bebe.

-Adora a su tío favorito-dice Rick.

-Hey que yo también soy su tío-dice Javi haciéndonos a todos reír.

Me siento al lado de Rick y verlo así con él bebe me hace reír y sacar quizás una parte de mí que no conozco, una parte maternal que pensé que aún no había nacido dentro de mí.

-Dile hola a la tita-dice cogiendo al niño para que lo viera, era muy guapo, normal con los padres que tenía.

-Hola Johnny-digo haciéndole una carantoña mientras le sonrió.

-Sabes…serías una gran madre-dice de repente y cuando lo miro veo su mirada penetrante sobre la mía y me sentí hasta un poco cohibida-ven, vamos a dar un paseo-dice entregando al bebe a su padre y agarrándome de la mano sacándome fuera.

Cuando salimos a una especie de patio no pude evitar recordar otro momento parecido a este, un momento que aún me duele recordar, el momento en que por fin decidí lanzarme y él me rechazo…aun me duele en lo más profundo aunque sé que eso ya es pasado, que ahora estamos juntos.

-Hace unos días que…quería hablar contigo-dice serio y trago saliva, no sé porque pero me imagino que es algo malo y no lo entiendo, no entiendo como no lo he visto venir. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Cuándo cambio de opinión sobre lo nuestro?

-¿Qué…?-digo tragando saliva nerviosa.

-He pensado mucho sobre seguir así…no me vale con verte un par de días a la semana Kate-dice de repente y levanto la cara para mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que quiero más, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, cada hora que tengamos disponible-lo veo acercarse y agarrarme de la mano-llevo tiempo pensándolo y quizás no es el mejor lugar, pero no puedo esperar más y además, como dicen que de una boda sale otra pues…así quizás tenga más suerte-dice con una sonrisa y lo veo ponerse de rodillas agarrándome de las manos y siento como mis manos, mis rodillas, todo mi cuerpo tiembla-Kate, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Me quedo en estado de shock, sin saber que decir, para nada esperaba este momento y mucho menos cuando empezó a hablar. Siento que mi cuerpo tiembla, siento como se me seca la boca y siento como las lágrimas caen por mi cara sin poder controlarlas. Y él sigue ahí, aferrado a mis manos, de rodilla mirándome y de repente lo veo sonreír y ni si quiera me he dado cuenta de que le he dicho que sí.

-¿Qué has dicho? Repítelo Kate…-dice levándose con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonreírle, no cuando es el hombre de mi vida, no cuando estoy locamente enamorada de él.

-Si quiero, si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-digo más segura, con más seguridad en la voz y antes de poder ni si quiera darme cuenta sus labios están sobre los míos. Y nos besamos como si no hubiera mañana, y nos besamos como si estuviéramos solos en la tierra, solo él y yo y para siempre.

-Dios te quiero tanto Kate-dice abrazándome-quiero gritarlo al mundo entero-dice gritando y le pongo la mano en la cara.

-Cállate-digo riéndome.

-Estoy deseando que seas mi esposa y ser tu esposo, estoy deseando que creemos una familia…

-Hey para. Despacio ¿sí?-digo riéndome al ver su entusiasmo.

-Si despacio-dice agarrándome por la cintura y tirando de mí hacia él.

-Pensé que ibas a dejarme.

-¿En serio?-dice mirándome extrañado.

-Estabas muy serio.

-Es lo más importante que he hecho en mi vida-dice haciéndome sonreír como una loca.-También tengo algo más que decirte.

-¿Otra cosa? ¿Estas embarazado? Porque eso sí que me sorprendería-digo bromeando y haciéndonos reír a los dos.

-No, no creo-dice riéndose-tengo esto para ti-dice sacando otra cajita del bolsillo.

-Madre mía, ¿Dónde has metido tantas cosas?

-Esto tiene muchos bolsillos, creo que por eso lo compre-dice sonriendo-ábrela.

Lo abro despacio nerviosa para ver que era y cuando lo hago me sorprende ver lo que veo. Una pequeña llave está en el interior, y no entiendo que es lo que significa aquello.

-¿Qué…que es esto?

-Es la llave de nuestra casa. Si quieres.

-¿Nuestra casa?

-Llevo meses buscándola y espero que te guste sino podemos cambiarla.

-¿Un casa?

-¿Si? ¿Porque te sorprende tanto?

-Vivimos en ciudades distintas.

-Ya no, Kate quiero estar contigo, quiero casarme contigo y da igual donde este, soy feliz en el lugar que tu estés. Así que me mudo, me mudo contigo-dice mirándome fijamente con adoración y siento que no puedo tener más suerte en la vida.

Lo abrazo con fuerza contra mi cuerpo casi sin dejar espacio entre los dos y doy gracias a la vida por abrirme los ojos a tiempo, por hacer que fuera valiente por una vez en la vida, gracias por crear a este hermoso hombre y ponerlo en mi vida. No puedo esperar para empezar una nueva vida con él, junto a él para siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado. Mañana tendremos el último capítulo de la historia con un nuevo salto temporal. Espero que verdad que os haya gustado, aunque gracias a vuestras muestras de apoyo y cariño creo que puedo hacerme una idea. Gracias, gracias y gracias.**

 **Buenos y fríos días XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	55. Capítulo 55

**Buenos y lluviosos días, aquí estamos por última vez para esta historia, esto llega al final y la verdad es que estoy triste porque se acaba. Al principio no tenías muchas expectativas en la historias, solo quería disfrutarla escribiendo, pero ha sido increíble la reacción vuestra a la historia, de verdad muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotros por estar ahí, por leer, por comentar, por twittear, por estar ahí siempre. Gracias y disfruten del ultimo capitulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 55**

POV RICK

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS

Saco a mis pequeños de la bañera preparados para la cena antes de irse a dormir. Saco primero a Reece le coloco una toalla sobre su cuerpo y le froto un poquito. Luego saco a Alexis le coloco otra toalla sobre su cuerpo y le froto un poco. Luego seco bien a los dos y poco a poco empiezo a vestirlos.

-Reece para un poco, déjame acabar con tu hermana y empiezo contigo-digo intentando frenarlo pero era imposible, sin duda era el torbellino de lo dos.

Termino rápidamente de vestirlos a ambos y agarro a cada uno como puedo en brazos y los bajo hacia la parte de abajo. Allí los dejo sobre el sofá les pongo los dibujos y me pongo a hacer la comida. Miro el reloj y cuando veo la hora que es no puedo evitar sonreír, Kate ya tiene que estar de camino, seguramente este ya en el ascensor o abajo en el portal.

Hago la comida para ellos y a la vez no dejo de mirar la comida para nosotros que esta en el horno, ya empieza a oler muy bien y estará listo para cuando los mellizos hayan comido y estén ya en la cama.

Echo la comida de los niños cada una en su plato gusto en el momento en que se abre la puerta. Ambos se bajan con dificultad del sofá y salen corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

-Hola mis niños-dice Kate dejando la cosas en el primer sitio que encuentra para poder abrazarlos.

-Mami mami…-gritan los dos abrazándolas con fuerza con sus manita.

Creo que este, es sin duda el mejor momento del día para mí. Poder verla por fin después de que haya pasado todo el día fuera trabajando, verla así con nuestros pequeños.

-Hola cariño-dice acercándose a donde estoy y le doy un beso en los labios.

-¿Por qué no vas a tomarte un baño mientras le doy de comer a los niños?-digo masajeándole los hombros y la veo cerrar los ojos mientras suelta un gemido de satisfacción.

-No, quiero darle de comer yo-dice abriendo los ojos y dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Bien. Vamos-digo cogiendo la comida de los niños y dejándole los platos sobre la mesa. Agarro a los dos y los siento a cada uno en su sillita, les pongo los baberos para que no se manchen y lo paso un plato a Kate.

-Mami…mami…-dice Reece como siempre, el niño de mama.

Les damos de comer y cuando acabamos recojo los platos mientras Kate los limpia un poco y los lleva arriba a la habitación. En cuanto acabo apago el horno y dejo nuestra comida dentro para que no se enfrié y subo corriendo escaleras arriba para otro de los mejores momentos de mi día, ver a Kate acostar a los peques.

Me quedo en la puerta y veo a Kate acostando a los peques con algo de dificultad, para ellos era complicado tener que irse a dormir cuando su madre casi acababa de llegar. Kate había cambiado mucho en los últimos tiempos sobre todo desde que tuvimos a los niños, pero cuando había algún casi importante llegaba tarde y apenas podía ver a los niños. Esos eran los peores momentos para ella, sé que querría estar aquí pero no se puede estar en todos los lados. Lo verdaderamente importante es que aprovechaba cada minuto con ellos y ahora su trabajo no era lo primordial sino nosotros, su familia.

-Venga chicos a dormir-dice metiendo a cada uno en su cama y dándoles un beso a cada uno.

-Mami te quiero mucho-dice Alexis dándole besitos a su mama y se me cae la baba.

-Yo te quiero más-dice Reece besando a su madre y tirando de ella.

Veo a Kate sonreír como una loca rodeada de nuestros pequeños y llenándose de su cariño. Me acerco hacia las camas y les doy un beso a cada uno mientras les arropo con ayuda de Kate. La agarro de la mano y tiro de ella hacia fuera, sé que para ella también es complicado que llegue este momento.

-Buenas noches Reece, Alexis.

-Buenas noches papi-dicen los dos haciéndonos reír.

Apago la luz, enciendo la pequeña luz de estrellitas y dejo la puerta entreabierta. Agarro a Kate de la mano y tiro de ella con esfuerzo hacia la parte de abajo, hacia la cocina, necesitaba comer algo.

-Porque los días no pueden tener más horas-dice quejándose y me paro encarándola y la atrapo entre mis brazos porque se que ahora mismo es lo que necesita.

-Ellos están feliz con el tiempo que te ven, te adoran Kate.

-Lo sé. Pero en estas semanas de los juicios a veces quiero tirar todo a la basura.

-Sabes que yo siempre te apoyaré en lo que hagas, en lo que quieras-digo mirándola fijamente-pero sabes que no podrías hacerlo ¿verdad?-digo sonriéndole y le saco una sonrisa.

-Me conoces demasiado, a veces es un incordio-dice sacando un resoplido que se convierte en una sonrisa.

-Vamos, necesitas comer algo.

Comemos en silencio pero sin dejar de mirarnos y sonreírnos. Hace seis años cuando por fin nos dimos una oportunidad, esto era lo que quería, aunque no estaba seguro de que pudiéramos llegar hasta aquí, ahora soy tan feliz con las tres personas más quiero en mi vida, tan feliz que casi me duele.

-Quiero otro-digo de repente sorprendiéndome a mí mismo.

-¿Otro?-pregunta sorprendida Kate.

-Quiero otro peque correteando por la casa-digo haciéndola reír.

-¿Ya no te acuerdas como fue cuando llegaron los dos? Ambos estábamos de acuerdo que ya teníamos bastante-dice Kate con una sonrisa.

-Pero ahora…son lo más importante para los dos, y se hacen grandes…no quiero que crezcan.

-Tienen que crecer Rick.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero-digo poniéndole morritos y la veo levantarse y sentarse sobre mis rodillas.

-Rick esos dos siempre van a ser nuestros pequeñajos, lo más importante que hayamos echo en nuestra vida. Pero el tiempo pasa para todos, ellos crecen y por eso me duele más perderme estos momentos. Pero sé que tengo que amoldarme como pueda para tenerlo todo, y si es posible hacerlo todo es gracias a ti-dice mirándome fijamente y la beso porque es lo que quiero.

-Vale, tenemos bastante con los dos-digo sonriendo-pero eso no impide que podamos seguir intentándolo ¿no?-digo moviendo las cejas provocándola y saco una risa de su boca.

-Podemos intentarlo todo lo que quieras-dice riéndose.

-Pues quiero empezar ahora-digo agarrándola y levantándome con ella en brazos y la oigo reír y me muero de amor por ella, sigo amándola como el primer día, o quizás mucho más que el primer día, porque cada día que paso con ella hay algo nuevo por lo que quererla.

La dejo con cuidado sobre nuestra cama y la veo apartarse el pelo de la cara de la forma más sensual que he visto en mi vida, todo lo que hacía era demasiado sensual. La sonrió con todas mis fuerzas y bajo despacio para besarla. Siento sus labios sobre los míos con fuerzas, siento sus dientes sobre mis labios mordiéndomelos de forma sensual y luego los alivia con su lengua provocando una electricidad que me recorre todo el cuerpo y acaba justo en mi pene que ya no puede estar más duro y listo para ella.

Me separo de sus labios con gran esfuerzo pero con necesidad de más, mucho más. La veo morderse el labio mientras tira de mi ropa quitándomela rápidamente. Yo en cambio decido acabar con su ropa despacio tomándome mi tiempo.

Empiezo por su camiseta que se la quito por la cabeza y después beso cada parte de su cuerpo que ha quedado libre, disfrutando de su piel, de su sabor, de su calor. Luego bajo sus pantalones con dificultad sobre sus largas y hermosas piernas hasta que la dejo solo con su ropa interior. Avanzo por sus largas piernas dejando besos allí por donde paso hasta que llego justo a la cinturilla de sus bragas. La miro a los ojos y veo como tiembla por la anticipación y veo sus ojos de un color negro azabache mirándome y atravesándome con ellos.

Agarro las bragas con mis dientes y se las saco despacio sin dejar de mirarla y con una sonrisa siempre en mi cara. Subo de nuevo por su cuerpo besando sus rodillas, el interior de sus muslos, atrapo su olor y coloco mi lengua ahí, justo donde más lo necesita. La noto como se sorprende al principio del contacto y luego empieza a soltar gemidos cuando ataco con mis dientes y mi lengua su clítoris. La noto retorcerse y la agarro como puedo con mi brazo para que no se levante y justo en ese mismo instante introduzco un dedo en su interior haciéndola gritar de placer.

Ataco con fuerza introduciendo dos y tres dedos en su interior hasta que siento como tiembla, como se levanta y como grita mi nombre en un completo éxtasis y vuelvo a vivir una vez más otro de los mejores momentos del día.

Me levanto sobre su cuerpo dejando un reguero de besos y me coloco sobre ella y beso su cuello, su cara, dejándola que se recupere un poco. Siento sus brazos rodeando mi espalda y tirando de mí hacia ella.

-Quiero sentirse dentro de mí-dice en mi oído y siento como toda la sangre se me acumula en el mismo sitio.

Me levanto la miro, le sonrió y antes de que le dé tiempo ni a pensarlo, la penetro con fuerza haciéndola gemir de nuevo. Me muevo sobre ella sin dejar de mirarnos, tocarnos, besarnos, en definitiva sin dejar de sentirnos en todo momento.

Siento que mi limite está cerca, acelero las embestidas mientras siento sus uñas sobre mi espalda y sé que está cerca, tan cerca como yo. Introduzco mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos unidos y presiono sobre su clítoris siguiendo el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos hasta que siento como sus paredes se cierran sobre mi pene haciendo que me vaya con ella, haciendo que me corra en su interior.

Me salgo de dentro de ella y me tumbo a su lado. Agarro las sabanas y nos arropo con cuidado. Cuando me tumbo enseguida Kate se tumba pegada a mí con una sonrisa en la cara y otra sale de mi boca nada más verla.

-Creo que en esto no hemos empeorado-dice riéndose.

-¿Qué no hemos empeorado? Es mucho mejor ahora-digo haciéndola reír.

-Puede que tengas razón-dice mirándome.

-No puede, la tengo. Y no solo en eso. Somos mejores en cualquier cosa ahora, ahora que estamos juntos.

-Te quiero Rick, te quiero porque haces mi vida mucho más feliz-dice y la miro sorprendido.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-¿Es raro que te diga que te quiero?-dice acariciándome la cara.

-No…yo también te quiero-digo besándola suavemente en los labios y puedo sentir su sonrisa en mis labios.

-A veces echo la vista atrás y…me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pero luego pienso que todo nos ha llevado a este momento y…

-Yo también lo pienso. A veces quise tirar la toalla, me hubiera arrepentido toda mi vida, y más ahora que se lo que me hubiera perdido. Menos mal que nos dimos cuenta a tiempo.

-Aunque para ello tuve que tener un accidente-dice ocultando una sonrisa.

-No sabes el miedo que pase aquel día-digo de repente poniéndome serio y siento como coloca su cabeza sobre mi estómago mirándome.

-No quería que sufrieras. Dejemos de pensar en el pasado-dice sonriendo-tenemos un gran futuro adelante.

-Sí, tenemos un gran futuro.

Se vuelve a tumbar sobre mí y se abraza con fuerza a mi cuerpo, beso su cabeza mientras la atrapo contra mis brazos y cierro los ojos agradecido de la vida que me ha tocado vivir, agradecido por la familia y amigos que he ganado por el camino, y sobre todo agradecido por ella, mi amiga, mi compañera de vida, mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos, la mujer de mi vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias, gracias y gracias por llegar hasta aquí, he sido muy feliz escribiéndola, lo he disfrutado mucho, pero más he disfrutado con vuestras reacciones, seguid así. Nos seguimos encontrando en el camino, recordad que hay historia nueva.**

 **Gracias y buen día XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


End file.
